Date A Live 11,5: Yuuto's Paradox
by TF RyuShin
Summary: Set after Origami was sealed by Shido, but before Shido's Spirits powers got over heated. Shido suddenly was reunited with several figures that he thought they were already deceased. Moreover, a mysterious boy suddenly appeared before Shido and he has the same powers like him. The boy threaten Shido to release all of his powers. How will Shido coup with this?
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Approaching Azure

The winter is going to come. Everything is very much normal, people are preparing for the forthcoming winter and Christmas. They are buying several winter clothes and accessories to celebrate Christmas. For normal people, this pretty much normal, except for one boy.

"Accchhhhooooo!" sneezed a 17-years old blue-haired boy

The boy is just like all normal people. He has a thick blue hair and caramel-colored eyes and he is wearing a thick coat for the extreme weather. He is also carrying a bag full of winter clothes, which is consist of thick coat, scarf, mufflers, and gloves. The boy is freezing now, he feels an intense cold. He didn't think that this year's winter would be so extreme. He even could see white clouds from his mouth.

"Haa… Is it me but I feel that this winter won't be so nice." Said the boy while keep walking

Even though snows haven't appeared yet, but the cold weather is really killing him now. Well, actually not only him, but people may also feel the same as him. But, now he should just focus go home as fast as he can. He need to warm himself and also preparing the dinner soon. If it's two or three, it won't be a problem, but he must cook for almost ten people. Especially, the sun will set anytime soon. So, he can't waste time anymore than this.

"Well, I hope Tohka and the others will love these clothes. Anyway, I should go home fast, I think Tohka already hungry now." Said the boy, Itsuka Shido, while running as fast as he can

For other people, they might see Shido as normal people. However, the reality is much crueler than anyone could think. Shido isn't a normal boy, he can seal Spirits through, well a very inconvenient method, kiss….. Yes, Itsuka Shido is a boy who has a mighty kiss. He even thought that are there even other methods to seal Spirits. Well Shido would be lying if he didn't like kissing a girl, but he just didn't fond of the method. As he isn't used to with other girls, he even found it very awkward to interact with other girls. Shido is even proclaimed as the most unattractive guy in his class. That's, until he met Tohka and the others.

On a side note, Spirits are beings who trigger a phenomenon called "Spacequake", especially in this Tenguu City. Shido knew that there was a big and disastrous Spacequake 30 years back in Eurasia. But, well, it's a well known history and information. So, he didn't feel nothing special. Though, he did wonder which Spirit that triggered such event. Anyway, through an inconvenient meeting, Shido faced Yatogami Tohka, the first Spirit he had ever met before and also worked with Ratatoskr, an organization who protects the Spirits and gives them a proper normal lifestyle as a human. At first, Shido was really reluctant to work with Ratatoskr and face so many dangers. However, knowing the fact that Spirits comes to our world without their own free will, made Shido had a firm resolve to save the Spirits. Especially, since Spirits are being targeted by AST, an organization that seeks to kill the Spirits. Even if the AST's motive to kill the Spirits so that the Spacequake will stop, Shido couldn't apprehend it. As the Spirits are innocent and also they aren't willingly to create a Spacequake. They are forcefully pulled into our world.

Because of this Shido, alongside Ratatoskr, choose an alternative method to stop Spacequake without sacrificing the Spirits. That is making the Spirits fall in love with Shido and he kisses them to seal their power. Because of the sealing, the Spirits are rendered as a normal human. Thereby, stopping their powers and also prevent Spacequake. Shido did find it difficult to interact with the Spirits since he isn't a type of ladies man or playboy, but Tohka and Kotori said that it's because his honesty and unwavering resolve that made him able to go this far and made the Spirits fall in love with him. As of now, Shido has sealed Tohka, the first Spirit that really is attached to him, Yoshino, the Spirit who is really shy and bashful, Kotori, his own (step)sister, Kaguya and Yuzuru, the twin Spirit, Miku, an idol and a (little) lesbian, Natsumi, the unconfident Spirit, and most recently Origami, the Spirit that he just changed her fate. Shido also met with Kurumi, the most cunning and calculative Spirit and also the Spirit that he failed to save. Even though Kurumi stated that she wants to 'eat' Shido for her own goal, Shido still resolve to save and seal her no matter what. Though, Kurumi did help Shido several times, such as helping him saving Tohka from DEM and changed Origami's tragic fate. In the middle of sealing, Shido also met Maria, a girl who wanted to learn about love and she is the Ratatoskr's AI and also Marina, an evil copy of Maria who wanted to hijack Fraxinus, Ratatoskr's ship. Though he must kill the two in order to prevent Fraxinus fell into the Tenguu City, Marina installed Maria's procedure to Shido's phone. Thereby, saving her. Although, he soon installed her back to the Fraxinus for the dating purpose. He also felt that he also met another Spirit, but his memories were very cloudy to the point that he couldn't remember it at all.

Now, Shido finally arrives in front of his house. On a side note, an apartment was built beside Shido's house, serving as the Spirits' accommodation. Despite that, it doesn't mean the Spirits spend most of their time in the apartment. They more fond of going to Shido's house for lunch and dinner and even for one-night stay over, particularly Tohka. Without wasting anymore time, Shido touches the door's knob. Not only that the weather is slowly killing him, but he is worried that Tohka and Kotori will get a stomachache.

"I'm home!" said Shido while opening the door

*BOOOM!*

Suddenly, Shido heard a large explosion in the house. He also saw a large smoke from the kitchen. He already knew that this won't be good. Not wasting time, he runs to the kitchen as fast as he can.

"What happened here!?" shouted Shido while seeing a horrible mess that was a 'kitchen'

The cause of the explosion was from the oven. The oven now is in a pitch black and it even couldn't be called an oven again. All of the plates and glasses were knocked off from the shelf and was burned and broken. Even the shelf was burned and there was a little fire on it in several places. The window also has several cracks from the explosion. The table and the chair were also burned a bit. Lastly, there is a girl standing in front of Shido. She has a long night-colored hair and purplish-eye. She tied her hair in a ponytail using a yellow ribbon. She is wearing long sleeve purple clothes along with a mini-skirt that doesn't help to hide her beautiful legs. She is also wearing a pink apron and pink cooking gloves. However, her clothes were burned because of the explosion. Even her cute and beautiful face was tainted because of the black ash. She is holding a pan containing a roasted….. Well, Shido couldn't figure out what it was, the shape was like a cake, but it was badly burned. Even normal people won't recognize it as a cake. The girl's eyes were very teary to the point that she will break down to tears anytime soon.

"Shido….. I'm sorry…." Said the girl while sobbing

"Tohka, what happened?" asked Shido to the girl, Tohka. Yes, she is Shido's first Spirit and the most clingy one on him

"Shido….. I was very hungry… So, I tried to make a cake, especially since I want to surprise you….. But, I failed and I ended up burning the kitchen…. I'm really useless… Huhuhuhuhuhuhu…." Cried Tohka. Suddenly, a purple aura gathered around Tohka. Shido realizes that Tohka's Spirit powers are going back to her. When a Spirit's mental state is unstable, their Spirit powers are going back to them. Thereby, they could access a limited version of their powers. Although, sometimes, this could be useful when the Spirits are in danger. However, it mostly Shido is the one who face dangers and because they worried Shido's well being and safety that they accessed their limited powers back. Though, Shido finally is able to access the Spirits' sealed powers, especially Sandalphon which is Tohka's sword.

"Please Tohka, don't cry. I'm not mad because of this. So, please stop crying."

"But… I burned the kitchen…. Shido should just scold Tohka…"

"Tohka…. I'm really not mad at all. Especially, I'm glad that you weren't injured. I was afraid that you might get injured." Said Shido before hugging Tohka

"Uuuuuuuummmmm… Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really and really, Tohka." Said Shido while rubbing Tohka's head which calmed her down.

"But, remember Tohka, if you want to cook something tell me first. I will teach you how to cook well." Said Shido while releasing his hug

"Um! Okay, Shido!" nodded Tohka with more cheerful tone

"Good girl….." Shido then patted Tohka's head, which the girl soon replied with a purr. Since Tohka is the most emotional Spirit, Shido sometimes need to cheer her up. Also, Tohka really loves Shido since he saved her before. Thus, the two are very close to each other.

"What was that sound?" said another girl, coming from upstairs. The girl has both pink hair and eyes and she is wearing one-piece clothes. She also tied her hair to twintail style using a pair of black ribbon.

"Uuuummmmmm… Kotori, this is….." Before Shido could finish his sentence, the girl was already shocked with what she had seen.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" shouted the girl that is strong enough for the neighborhood

"Calm down, Kotori…" said Shido to the girl, Kotori

"How in the world can I calm down!? I only went upstairs for awhile and then our house was burned alive! Explain now, Shido!"

"Well, actually, Tohka was trying to make a cake and she accidentally burned the oven."

"Sorry, Kotori…." Apologized Tohka.

"Well, even if Ratatoskr has so many funds, it doesn't mean that we could spend so much money for a renovation." Said Kotori. Since this is Tohka's fault, Kotori can't be mad so much. She knows that she and Shido need to keep Spirit's emotion stable. Especially, since she is a Spirit too. It should be noted that Kotori is the commander of Ratatoskr, an organization that helps Spirits. And becoming a commander of a big organization isn't easy, so she needs to think wise and act calm. Kotori is also Shido's little sister, though she is a step one. Since, Shido was adopted by the Itsuka family when he was a kid. Shido was abandoned by his mother, but due to how kind Itsuka family is, Shido grew as a kind and caring boy now.

"I know, Kotori…. I'm sorry…"

"Hmph! Well, it can't be helped. Me and the others 'did' give you a hard time, Onii…..-chan….."

"Yeah, thanks. And it's quite unusual for you to call me when you wear that ribbon."

"I, I, I just wanted to get a little relax from this personality!" said Kotori while blushing madly. Kotori actually has two-split personality. When she wears her white ribbon, it gives her a childish, cute, and dependable personality, perfect as a little sister. When she wears her black ribbon, she changes drastically to more independent, calm, mature, cunning, calculative and a little bit tsundere personality, perfect as a commander. Though, Shido couldn't help to adapt with her sister's split personality. Especially, Kotori's black ribbon personality is by far more rude and temperamental. Shido even thought that he failed as an older brother.

"Shido-san…. What happened?" said a low voice coming from Shido's back. Shido then sees two girls around Kotori's age were worried about what happened.

The first girl has a petit-figure and a wavy blue hair and sea-colored eyes. She is wearing a white shirt, with a thick blue coat. But the most noticeable feature from her is that she is wearing a hand doll in her left hand. The doll is similar to a cartoonish rabbit with a button eye in it's right eye and he also has an orange clown collar. This is Yoshino, the second Spirit that Shido sealed. She has a very introvert, shy and bashful personality.

"My, my, Shido-kun, your house now becomes as fried as a fried chicken." Said the doll in Yoshino's hand, Yoshinon. Despite being a doll, Yoshinon is able to talk like normal human. Either it has a spirit or Yoshino has a great ventriloquism, Yoshinon is really alive. Unlike Yoshino, Yoshinon has much more open personality, always spitting any words that crossed it's mind. Because of it, Yoshinon becomes a hero figure for the shy Yoshino. Well, along with Shido who had saved her too, of course.

"W,w,well…. I thought there was something bad….. I was really afraid if we are going to be bombarded again….." said the other girl in a low voice. The girl has light-green eyes and light-green untidy hair. She is wearing a dark green tank top with a black thick blazer. This is another Spirit that Shido sealed, Natsumi. Natsumi has a very unconfident personality, always thinking negatively about everything, her appearances, other people's minds, and much more. She also tends to think pessimistically, particularly about her appearances. She feels she is very ugly, from her untidy hair, her height, her eyes, her face and even her assets. Because of this, she tends to use her Spirit's powers to change her appearances to a more beautiful and sexy 'onee-san' figure. In this appearance, she has more long hair, more beautiful face, taller, and has a body of a model. She also becomes more confident in her 'onee-san' form. Shido thinks that Natsumi isn't a bad girl, she just couldn't accept herself. Even when Natsumi played a dangerous game and even changed the Spirits into 'chibi', Shido just thought is a mere prank. Even, sealing Tohka and Yoshino were much harder than Natsumi, and also much safer.

"Ah, Yoshino, Natsumi. Sorry to disturb you two, but Tohka had just burned the kitchen." Said Shido to the two

"I thought an enemy appears again…. I was afraid if they are going to attack us again…." Said Natsumi pessimistically

"Don't worry, Natsumi. Nothing happened. Beside, me, Tohka, and Kotori were injured at all."

"Ah….. Shido-kun, you should have been injured. You would be treated by Yoshino well and maybe she will give you her…" Before Yoshinon could finish the sentence, Yoshino had closed the doll's mouth with an embarrassed face.

"What is it, Yoshino?"

"Noth, noth, nothing at all, Shido-san…" said Yoshino shyly while waving her hands

"Kaka, well, it seems that the fire demon has consumed the house." said an energetic voice behind Natsumi and Yoshino

"Pointing out: It meant that the house was burned." Said another voice too from the same direction

Behind Yoshino and Natsumi, there are two identical girls around Shido's age. The twins have a very similar appearance, orange hair and dark blue eyes. However, there are several features to differentiate the twins. The girl on the right has more cheerful and energetic face. She also braided her orange hair up and has a more skinny and lean figure. The one on the left has more vague face and expression and also her eyes are always half closed. She braided her orange hair into three parts and has more perfect figure just like a model. The twins are wearing blue sweater, but the energetic girl wears a pinkish-blue one with short pants. While, the other one wears a dark blue sweater with a tight jean. They are the twin Spirit, the Yamai. The energetic one is Kaguya, while the vague one is Yuzuru. They are also the Spirit that Shido sealed. Both girls have a very competitive personality, to the point that they even made a competition to decide who would take up the real Yamai's identity. Despite that, they love each other and they want the other side to live on. It's because Shido that the twin managed to live together. Shido sealed both of them in order for them not sacrificing either one of them. Now, the twin live happily with Shido and the others.

"Ah, Kaguya, Yuzuru, did you also come here because of the explosion?" asked Shido to the twin

"Kaka, as soon as we heard the sound, we flew here at supersonic!" said Kaguya sarcastically

"Calming down: Kaguya, didn't we are the last one who arrived here?" said Yuzuru, breaking Kaguya's arrogant

"Oi, Yuzuru, even if we are the last one to arrive, we are the fastest one to react about it!"

"Laughing: Kusukusu, didn't Yuzuru was the one who told Kaguya about the explosion? As far as I know, Kaguya was fantasizing about something after reading a book and you also kept murmuring Shido."

"I, I, I just thinking about what should I do if Shido takes me to another date."

"Distrust: Yuzuru saw that Kaguya is always hugging a pillow every time you have read that book. That includes just now."

"Why, you!?"

"Oi, stop it, you two. Actually, what did bring you two here?" asked Shido

"Deduction: Since Shido's house has already been burned, how do you think about cooking? I mean the kitchen was badly destroyed and it's impossible to cook now. Especially, we are really hungry now." Said Yuzuru while rubbing her empty stomach. Soon, they heard a stomach grumbling.

"Uuummm…. Shido…. I'm really hungry…" said Tohka while clutching her stomach

"Me too… I haven't eaten anything since lunch….. I don't want to become a living skeleton…" said Natsumi while clutching her stomach too. She is afraid that she will become uglier if she doesn't get enough nutrition.

"Suggestion: How about if Shido cooks the dinner in Yuzuru and Kaguya's room?" suggested Yuzuru

"Yes, I agree too!" said Kaguya, for some instance agreeing her sister. Knowing that Shido is going to visit her room, Kaguya is fantasizing again while fidgeting madly. Shido and the others could only watch her while sweatdropping.

"Yuzuru….. Since when Kaguya became like that?"

"Confused: Even Yuzuru didn't know. But, it seems that it was because her new book that Kaguya didn't want me to look at it." Shido could only sweatdrop, knowing that Kaguya became a lewd girl. It seems that girls now are growing too fast.

"Shido-san…. If you mind, you could use my kitchen…" suggested Yoshino

"Yes….. Shido-kun, you will be in heaven with Yoshino! You might even get…. Mphf!" Yoshinon's foul mouth was stopped by Yoshino again.

"Angry: I was the first one who suggest it!"

"Shido! Just cook in my room!" said Tohka while battling her hunger

"Shido… Cook in mine too…." Said Natsumi too

"Really angry: Why did you all suddenly suggest Shido to cook in your room to!? I was the first one!" said Yuzuru angrily, something that you won't find it easily

"Kukuku, Yuzuru-chan… It depends on Shido-kun… It's his preferences to cook in whose room, right?" teased Yoshinon

"Hey! Shido, should cook in my room! It's also a form of my responsibility!" complained Tohka

Shido could only watch the argument between the girls over a simple thing, especially seeing a lewd Kaguya. This also a hard thing when it comes to keep Spirits' emotions. Shido almost never get a day-off when it comes the Spirits' competition for Shido's love. Suddenly, several men wearing a delivery clothes. They are carrying a huge package of food delivery.

"Itsuka Shido-kun, right?" said one of the delivery men

"Yes…"

"Here, signed this paper and you will get the food."

"But, I didn't deliver…" Before Shido could finish his sentence, the delivery man forcefully made Shido signed the paper. After that, the delivery men places all the delivery foods Shido hands before they soon left the scene. First a burned kitchen, then a lewd Kaguya, the girls' bickering, and weird delivery men. Slowly, he turned his head to the one who could be responsible to these delivery men.

"Kotori…. Was that because of you…..?"

"Well, Onii-chan… I must do this to stop those girls' argument. These things have really annoyed me now…." Said Kotori while folding her phone and holding her anger. One note that you need to write is that never make Kotori angry. Kotori herself sometimes really holds her anger.

After Shido stops the girls from arguing to each other, they finally are having the dinner in Shido's room. It's a good thing that Kotori orders more food than the number of the people. Since, Tohka is eating like a train now, she is eating the third plate and she is going to move into the next plate. Natsumi and Yuzuru also are eating the second plate now. Well, since they are late to have the dinner, no wonder what an appetite that the girls have.

"Kotori, thank you. If it wasn't you, we might even not have the dinner now." Said Shido to his little sister

"I, I, I just do this because of the girls, you know!" said Kotori while showing her tsun-tsun personality. Shido could only laugh at this. Well, since this is quite a tiring day, Shido thinks that another plate for dinner isn't bad at all. Shido then tried to take another plate, before he heard a familiar voice. He heard a dramatic music ringtone, perfect for a formula-one's scenes. He then takes out his phone which has a blue cover and a 'R' symbol in it. Shido the sees he receives a video call.

"Hello…" said Shido, answering his call

"DAAAAAAAAAARRRRRLLLLLIIIIINNGGGGG! How are you!?" said a cute and loud voice that everyone in the room could hear. Even, Shido has to cover his ears for a sec.

"Yeah…. I'm fine, Miku." Said Shido unenergetically

"Mu…. But, darling, why you look so pale?" said Miku, the girl on the phone. Miku has indigo-coloured hair and eyes and she is wearing a beautiful stage gown. For real, this Miku is Miku Izayoi, the most famous singer in Japan. She is also doubles as a Spirit too. Miku's sealing was quite a challenge to Shido, since Miku had a big distrust to men. Because of several bad men, Miku almost lost her career and she even almost committed a suicide. These experiences also made Miku became a (little) lesbian and trusted girls over boys. Even, at first, Miku sees people as her pawns and dolls. However, Shido's unwavering resolve and his kind personality finally managed to change Miku's opinions about men. Though, after the sealing, Miku becomes really attached to Shido, just like Tohka. If it wasn't because of her super solid schedule, maybe Miku would spend most of her time with Shido. Like now, Miku is in Osaka right now for her grand concert. Unfortunately, neither Shido or the girls could go to the concert to the their school.

"It's nothing Miku…. It's just my kitchen was burned."

"WHAT!? Why Darling didn't tell me in the first time!? Don't worry, Darling. I will go there as fast as I can!"

"Ah, don't, Miku! Don't worry! Me and the others were alright. You don't have to cancel your concert."

"Ohhh… But, I'm really worried about Darling…. If something happens to Darling, I don't know if I could still live on or even singing." Said Miku while rubbing her cheek to her phone

"Yeah, thanks… But, you should prepare for your concert, Miku. It's almost the opening session"

"Oh, yeah. But, Darling, you're really alright?"

"Of course. Now, go and make those people cheer up."

"Yeah, bye now, Darling. Love you!" said Miku while kissing the phone before hanging up. Shido makes a long sigh after the call. This is maybe a really tiring day. Shido then feels a dark aura around him and he sees the girls are glaring him with gloomy face. Yes, this is a tiring day. Well, except for Tohka and Kaguya. Tohka is focusing eating her dinner while Kaguya is still day (*cough*night) dreaming.

"Nu? Kaguya, what are you doing?" asked Tohka while still eating and snapping Kaguya from her dream

"Oh! Sorry, my kinsman. I was just thinking about something nice. By the way, since you're my kinsman, I think I should give a piece of my secret."

"Ou, what is it!? Is it kinako-bun, ice cream, potato chips?" said Tohka while thinking about delicious foods

"Nah, this is something more interesting, kukukuku," said Kaguya while showing Tohka a book

"Nu? What is this book? Is it a type of book-food?"

"Well, just read it, my kinsman. For now, I lend it to you. Trust me, this book is very interesting!" said Kaguya while winking her eyes. Tohka still doesn't know what book is it. Well, since Tohka isn't quite well when reading a complex book. Shido himself is still coping from the girls' scary glares. Shido was sure that this day and night will be the worst day ever in this year.

Meanwhile, at the darkness of night, several shadowy figures were surveying the city. Some of them were flying or walking around the Tenguu City. On closer inspection, those figures weren't human, but they are robots. Well, android should be a more perfect word to describe them. The android has an overall humanoid appearance with wing-like shoulder and also a Cyclops green eye in the head. There are also several mechanical wires in their body. It seems that they were searching something, but there was still no luck at all. Suddenly, one android called it's teammates to approach him. The androids soon gathered in the entrance of a tunnel. They soon took out their gun before pointing it to the figure at the tunnel. The figure who was standing in front of them is wearing a thick hood, hiding most of it's appearances. But, it's surely has a humanoid shape.

"Raise your hand. Don't resist. It won't take long." said one of the androids to the figure

Suddenly, the figure disappeared from their sight. The figure suddenly stood perfectly behind the androids. Before the androids could realize what was happening, they were cut into pieces. Their bodies were cut mercilessly and it could be seen that there were still several active wires from the body parts. Their body soon falls to the ground, leaving nothing but a pile of junk in the ground.

"Hmph… Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with you guys…." Said the figure coldly. The moonlight suddenly illuminated the figures' dark blue eyes. Not wasting time, the figure soon walked to the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys. It's me the newby, TF RyuShin. I'm sorry if I didn't left a single word in the prologue. It's just I'm still not used to in . I'm really sorry. Anyway, thanks for everyone who follows and favs this fic and also for Prototurtle who gave the first review in this fic. Thank you, Prototurtle-san. And be not worry, I'm sure that this fic would be interesting. However, I must say that I would update this fic in more slower pace during my school days. Since, I have a full schedule. So, please be patient, especially in the month of exams. I could update it regularly, because of this is my school holidays. Anyway, I made this fic because of the game characters received little love from the authors. So, those who missed the game characters, you could read this fic as a compensation. I'm still considering whether Mayuri should be put in this fic or not. But for now, please enjoy this chapter. Lastly, I don't own Date A Live, Date A Live is owned by Koushi Tachibana. I only own the OCs in this fic.**

Chapter 1: A Fateful Reunion

Shido couldn't eat anymore of his breakfast. He could only stare at the two girls in front of him with comical expression. Even Kotori, Yoshino, Yuzuru, and Natsumi haven't touched their food yet. Well, it was because the two girls were acting strangely since yesterday. Shido tried to talk or even greeted the girls, but it seemed that they weren't fazed by it. Yes, those girls are Kaguya and Tohka. Up until now, they haven't even touched their food! They were staring the space with a slut face while also joining their hands in praying position.

"Shido…." Murmured Tohka

"Shido…." Murmured Kaguya

After Kaguya daydreamt yesterday, Tohka also is daydreaming now. Shido could only shake his head seeing the two's behaviors. Shido wanted to ask them what they are thinking about, but they always says that it was nothing. Even Yuzuru was really annoyed by his sister's unusual behavior.

"Um, Yuzuru…. As far as I remembered, I thought that Kaguya was the only to show that behavior. I didn't think Tohka would follow her too….." whispered Shido to Yuzuru

"Agreement: Yes, Shido. I agree too. Since Kaguya is really close to Tohka, it's possible for her to follow Kaguya's behavior." Replied Yuzuru

Shido then makes a long sigh. He just wished that they would stop this. From Shido's opinions, he deduced that maybe the two were thinking about something lewd. Lewd person usually shows such behavior, so no wonder that the two became like that too. Seems like Tohka and Kaguya are going through puberty. He just hoped that they won't increase their lewd level any further. Or even they could turn back to normal. Shido then tries to greet Tohka.

"Ummm….. Tohka….." said Shido, but the girl didn't reply

"Tohka…." Shido then waved his hand in front of her face

"Tohka….." Shido then touches her shoulder but still no reply

"TOHKA!" shouted Shido, having enough for this. This finally awakens the two girls from their daydreaming.

"Ah, Shido! What happened? Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. But, please tell me, what were you thinking just now?"

"Eh, eh, eh, it's nothing! Really, it's nothing! Don't worry, Shido." Said Tohka while waving her hands madly with beet red cheeks.

"Haaa…. Okay, I trust you. Anyway, eat your breakfast now before it gets cold." Said Shido before returning to his seat and has his breakfast. Not only daydreaming, but sometimes the two girls are fidgeting whenever they interacted with him! He just hopes that this problem will end soon…..

Meanwhile, in the underground facility that Ratatoskr used as an emergency base, Kotori was walking on the corridor of the facility. The reason for the emergency base was because their Fraxinus, the Ratatoskr's airship was badly damaged by Origami. Because of it, Kotori doesn't know if she should love or hate Origami. She almost killed Kotori and Shido and recently she damaged the Fraxinus. However, her status as a Spirit too, made Kotori sympathized her. Especially, Origami has a tragic past and fate that it needed Shido's intervention to change it. Anyhow, she must visit someone quite important now.

Kotori was accompanied by two people. In her right, there is a tall guy around his 30s. He is wearing a clean white military uniform. He has a long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He is Kannazuki Kyohei, Ratatoskr's vice-commander. Although his position as a vice-commander, he actually didn't do anything great at all. Particularly, when it came to help Shido in his date with Spirits. He always chooses the most unusual choices. Even, the other crews were much more competent than him. However, in a real battle, he is very reliable. He is an amazing tactician and his skill in handling is really good. Though they lost the fight with DEM last time, he managed to land a surprised blow to them. On Kotori's left, there is a young woman around her mid 20s. She is wearing a dark brown military uniform with a mini teddy bear in her uniform's pocket. However, she has black bags in her blue eyes, making every people will notice that she hasn't taken any sleep yet. Even she has a very untidy grey hair which tied in ponytail. She is Murasame Reine, the analyst in Ratatoskr. Unlike Kannazuki, Reine is much more useful and reliable when it comes to help Shido. Even Kotori herself needs several advices from her, especially in a pinch.

"Say, Kannazuki. How was the re-installation?" asked Kotori while eating her favorite lollipop, Chupa Chups

"The re-installation was really successful, Commander. Even with our limited resources and data from the Fraxinus, we managed to re-install her into this realm." Said the vice-commander proudly

"Good. But, I'm afraid if what we did is right? I mean, we re-installed her in such a difficult time like this. I just hope there won't be any side effects."

"Don't worry, Commander. With the re-installation, I'm really sure that she would be useful to Shin. After all, with she could gather a live information and data. With this, our data lost could be replaced at much faster rate." Said Reine while reading several data in her hands. On side note, she is also constantly calling Shido 'Shin'.

"Hm….. Okay. After all, Shido needs a more reliable friend to ease him up." Said Kotori before walking to a room in the corridor

"Commander, should we accompany you to meet her?" asked Kannazuki

"Nah, it's probably going to make her uncomfortable. So, it would be better if I go inside alone. After all, this is a girl's time, no boys allowed!" said Kotori before crushing her lollipop

"What about me?" asked Reine in low voice

"Ummm….. Reine, you should go back and monitor about Shido and the girls. Also, try to analyze any important data about current cases in Tenguu City. Maybe, we could track a new Spirit. Lastly, please check the reparation of Fraxinus. And Kannazuki….. You should know about your duty, right?"

"Of course, Commander! I won't disappoint you like last time!"

"Um! Now, if you may, I will go inside."

"Yes, Commander!" said Reine and Kannazuki before taking their leaves. After the two were out from the sight, Kotori then opened the door of the room. In the room, Kotori sees a young girl around Shido's age. The girl has a white hair which is as white as snow. She also has blue eyes and a pure innocent face that is even as innocent as little kid. She is wearing a white tank top and a red skirt. It seems that she is preparing to wear a uniform as she is trying to the uniform but she stopped as soon as she saw Kotori.

"Ah, hello, Kotori-chan." Said the girl with a nice tone and voice

"Ah! Long time no see, Maria." Said Kotori to the girl, Maria

"Yes, thank you, Kotori-chan. Because of you, I could finally see the real word. This time for real." Replied Maria. Yes, she is Ars Maria, the artificial Spirit who is doubled as Ratatoskr's AI for the dating simulator. She first appeared when Shido tried the dating simulator which connected him to the consciousness of the AI which Maria. It was done to increase Maria's intelligent in order to create more reasonable options for helping Shido's date. It was all fine until Ars Marina hijacked the Fraxinus. It was very disastrous at that time, but fortunately Shido managed to stop Marina. Though, it cost the lost of both Ars sisters. Thankfully, Marina became good at the end of her life and installed Maria's procedure to Shido's phone, thereby saving her. Now, since Maria was installed back to Fraxinus, they decided to install her back to the real world. Even though Fraxinus was badly damaged, they managed to re-install her back perfectly.

"Well, don't thank me. After all, it is what we should do as friend, right? After all, Shido would be really happy to see you again." Said Kotori before eating another Chupa Chups

"Yes….. I'm really grateful to be able to live and meet Shido again…" said Maria while buttoning her uniform. However, she sheds several tears that lands on her hands. She is even shivering greatly. However, she is crying not because of sadness, but it was because of joy.

"Yes…. I'm really grateful….. I thought that I would only become a program…. I'm really grateful to be able to live as a human… And most importantly, I'm really grateful to be able to see Shido again… Shido, my boyfriend…" said Maria while shedding more tears

"There, there. Don't cry, Shido won't be happy if he sees you in such condition. You need more cheerful. After all, you managed to live again as human, right? That's a plus point to me." Said Kotori while comforting Maria

"Yes, thanks, Kotori-chan…. I'm really looking forward to reunite with Shido. I can't wait to learn love and the world with my boyfriend." Said Maria, while regaining her smile

"Hm. Oh yeah, you should prepare now. If not, you will be late for school." Reminded Kotori about the school

"Ah, yes! I forgot about the school!" said Maria while wearing her school uniform's blazer and grabbing her bag. To be honest, Kotori already set Maria to transfer to Shido's school, the Raizen High School. Although Kotori wanted her to go to school tomorrow, she thought that it would be better for Shido to reunite with Maria as fast as they can. Especially in this such difficult time.

"Bye now, Kotori-chan!" said Maria before exiting the room. Kotori then gives a big sigh. Since Shido taught Maria about love and went lots of date with her, it's no wonder for her to call Shido 'boyfriend'. Though she is a little jealous, she thinks this should cheer Shido up. Especially, handling almost 10 girls isn't easy for a young boy like him.

Meanwhile, in the office of a building, a man in his 30s is reading several reports. The man is wearing a jet black suit and has dark ash blond hair. He also has sharp purple eyes that are even as sharp as knife. The man reads the reports with a small smirk, making it looks like he didn't take it seriously. Suddenly, he heard a knock of the door.

"Come in." said the man with a cold tone. The door soon opened, revealing a young woman. The woman has a long Nordic blonde hair with purple eyes. She is wearing a business suit, just like the man, which covered her pale skin. She is also holding several papers which contained reports, information, and data.

"It's me, Ike." Said the woman

"Yo, Ellen. How is it? Have you got any lead?" said the man while placing the reports to the table. He the slowly approaches the girl. The man gave out a mysterious dark aura that seriously going to scare normal people. However, the woman, Ellen, wasn't fazed by it.

"I'm sorry, Ike. But, I couldn't find anything about the Spirit Devil. I thought we could get more advantage from having a Spirit inversed from the start. However, it seems that she disappears quite often and her activity stopped recently." Reported Ellen

"Oh…. How intriguing. I was hoping to get an easy prey, but it was just a null dream. Well, can't be helped then. Since she didn't appear recently, I guess she was sealed by Takamiya…. Ah, sorry, the boy Itsuka Shido." Said the man while giggling a little. Yes this man is Sir Isacc Ray Pelham Wescott, nicknamed Ike. He is the director of DEM, the organization who supplies technology to combat Spirits. Their technologies is usually given to AST, the organization which tries to kill Spirits to stop Spacequake. However, it doesn't mean that DEM is just a normal company. In fact, this organization has analyzed Spirits and also has strong combatants too. Ellen was one of the prime examples.

"Sorry, Ike… We couldn't track the new Inverse Spirit…." Apologized Ellen

"Nah….. With two Spirits were inverted, it's more than I could hope. At the very least, I'm happy to just hear the news about Inverse Spirits. I'm really wondering who should our next prey." Said Wescott with a deadly tone than is as deadly as poison

"How about Material A? She would be a good test subject."

"Well, we need one more push to inverse her. That's something I have been thinking. Though we could use her powers to search more information, I don't want to disturb the inversion. She might even going to lash out if she sees us. So, I don't think it's a good idea. We should just focus to torture her more."

"Yes, I sent several men to break her mental. I'm a little sympathized to her about getting physical and sexual torture almost everyday. But, if it's Ike's orders, I will follow it no matter what. After all, Material A is going to be inversed sooner or later."

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to it." said Wescott while making an evil smirk

"By the way, Ike, what have you been doing? Are you reading about 'Spirit Brace' candidates?" asked Ellen, changing the topic

"Nah, I was just reading about several complaints from our colleague. Man, they sure didn't learn from their previous fault. Well, don't worry, they are just cats who want to overthrow the lion but the cats are too weak. After we proceed to the next step, I know that they would be silenced by seeing the inversion."

"I understand. But, how about the Spirit Brace? I know that the development is already completed, but we couldn't get a compatible candidate. We already lost so many Wizards because of it. Ike, if you may, I will gladly to test the Spirit Brace." Suggested Ellen

"Well, you don't have to do it. You're the strongest wizard, but forcing you to the next level will only burden you. So, I tried to find a more compatible candidate. But, no worries, I have found the perfect candidate." Said Wescott calmly

"Have you? If yes, I hope that the candidate would be competent enough like me."

"Well, he should be arrived here right now. You should be happy right now, Ellen. You would make a great tag partner with him." Said Wescott while giggling

"Him?"

Before Ellen could ask any further, they soon heard a loud bang from the door. Suddenly, a boy enters the office while cartwheeling. He kept doing the cartwheeling before he noticed a table in front of him. The boy then leaped into the air and did several salto in mid-air before landing perfectly in a sofa. The boy is crouching in the sofa now and because he stopped his over-the-top entrance, Ellen is finally able to see the boy's appearances. The boy's age is around 17-18 years old and he has thick light blue hair along with a matching blue eyes. He is wearing a green T-shirt with the word 'I'm the best' written on it. Lastly, he wears a cyan-colored hoodie jacket which also matched his overall appearances. On the boy hands, there is a box of Pocky.

"Yo, Scotty! I'm here!" said the boy cheerfully to Wescot while eating a stick of Pocky

"Yo…" Before Wescott could reply, Ellen interrupted him first.

"What are you doing!? Where is your manner!? You must have a respect to Ike! Bow now and apologize!" shouted Ellen to the boy. However, the boy was unfazed by it and instead he just looks Ellen for awhile. He then jumps from the sofa.

"That blonde hair….. Don't tell me, you're Ellen-chan!?" asked the boy surprised but also excited. Ellen was really shocked, no one dare to even call his first name nor even adding a suffix to her name. Even Ike and Shido never add a suffix to her name. Because of this, Ellen felt a really big insult coming from the boy's mouth. Before, Ellen could continue, the boy grabs her hands.

"Uooooo, Ellen-chan…. Do you know how long I dream to meet up with you? Man, it's like a dream to team up with the strongest wizard in the world and also in my heart." teased the boy

"Wha, what are you talking about? Have a little manner! I'm not your friend or family! You should bow to me! I'm the superior one here!" said Ellen while releasing the boy's grasp. Ellen felt really insulted right now. No one in her life has ever teased and jested with her. They knew that jesting with the strongest wizard would mean becoming a dinner. But, this boy! He really has a big brave to jest with her! He even sees this as a little game.

"Wo, wo, wo, calm down, Ellen-chan. You know becoming a strongest wizard is never easy. Your skin is so pale, here eat one of my Pocky. Don't be scared if you get a weight, I know you could manipulate your weight using Realizer. So, eat more or you will become a ghost." Said the boy with sarcastic tone

"Have you gone to mad!? I'm the strongest Wizard in the world! I don't need your advice nor your care! I could manage myself! So, just shut up and get out from here before I cut you to pieces!" said Ellen very pissed. She tried to hold her anger since Ike was here. If Ike wasn't here, she would cut the boy's tongue.

"Wow, Ellen-chan what a vocab you have. You maybe cocky, aggressive, clumsy, temperamental, but you know that features makes my heart always goes 'doki doki' whenever I see you." said the boy while holding Ellen's hand and places it in his chest. Having enough and since the boy has touched Ellen's maximum line, Ellen was really pissed to the point that she activates her Territory. However, the boy realized it and soon jumps backwards, avoiding the Territory. Ellen is giving a deep breath, knowing that dealing with this guy is a pain in the ass. She soon realized that her Territory almost touched Wescott merely an inch.

"Ah, sorry, Ike." Apologized Ellen

"Nah, don't worry about."

"But, I just couldn't hold my anger because of that boy's foul mouth. He even called you with no respect! Ike, if you may, I will finish this in a second."

"Don't worry, Ellen. He is our new ally, the user of Spirit Brace, Kobayashi Toru." Said Wescot calmly. Ellen needs several seconds to process the sentence before she realized the meaning of the sentence. She almost shouts in a fit of surprise, but she need to keep her image.

"This, this, this boy…. He is the user of Spirit Brace!? How in the world he could use such a device! It must be a dream."

"This ain't a dream, Ellen-chan. My 'doki doki' heart is the proof of this reality." Said the boy, named Toru while hand-standing

"Ike, this couldn't be real, right!? Please tell me that this is a dream!"

"Nope, this is a reality. He will become your new partner." Said Wescott calmly. Ellen couldn't believe it. A boy who has a foul mouth, hyperactive, and a playboy is her partner!? God must be unfair to pair her with the boy! He even didn't meet a standard to become Ellen's partner nor becoming one of the Adeptus!

"Yep, Ellen-chan. I'm your new partner. Nice to meet you! I'm Kobayashi Toru, but you could call me Toru-kun my cute and lovely Ellen-chan." Said Toru while winking at her

"Hey! Don't call me like that! You were neither at the same level like me! And you even called Ike with no respect!"

"But, you also We…., we… we….. Man, such a hard name….. I mean you call Scotty with Ike, right? That means we are similar. It's like a destiny. Maybe to celebrate it, we could go out for a date." Said Toru, pissing off Ellen even more. Having enough with it, she stormed off from the office, hoping to find a good and fresh air.

"Sorry, Toru-kun. Ellen maybe like that, but she isn't a bad girl." Said Wescott

"Don't worry, Scotty. Seeing her like that even makes my heart goes 'doki doki'. Someday, I will make Ellen-chan falls to me and we are going to make cute children. By the way, want some, Scotty?" Said Toru while offering his Pocky

"No, thanks."

Meanwhile, Ellen is walking in the corridor angrily. She just met a really annoying boy who happens to be her partner. She just couldn't believe such a hyperactive boy managed to beat so many competent and experienced candidates. This is a real nightmare for her. Suddenly, she realized that there will be a practice time between him and the other Wizards. Ellen then makes a smirk. She knows that time would be really perfect to teach the boy a firm lesson to not messing up with the strongest Wizard in the world.

Meanwhile on the Raizen High School, Shido is walking in the corridor with Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru. Shido looks more down than this morning, even he gave out a big sigh.

"Worried: Shido, are you alright?" asked Yuzuru in concerned tone

"Don't worry, Yuzuru. I'm alright. I just don't feel good for this day." Yes, after dealing with the daydreaming Kaguya and Tohka, Shido found out that his belongings in his locker were all gone. He tried to search it, but he didn't find it at all. Shido feels really down now and he couldn't be sure if he could survive this day or not.

"Shido…. I'm sorry if I and Kaguya made a trouble to you…." apologized Tohka. She realized that her behavior really annoyed the others. Even normal people would find their behavior is unusual. Heck, they might even think the two girls were a slut crazy.

"Yes, Shido…. I also want to apologize. As a child of hurricane, being distracted by cloudy dream really hit my and Yuzuru's pride. I swear I won't the magic fantasy control me again." Apologized Kaguya too. Since she made Tohka to fantasize lewd things, she felt more responsible than ever.

"Nah, don't worry. The real problem here now is my books were all gone. Ha…. I think the teacher will give a good lectures." Said Shido

"Don't worry, Shido. I'm really sure you will find your belongings." Cheered Tohka

"Haha, thanks Tohka." Said Shido before he entered his class. However, he was shocked and surprised by what he saw in the class. Not only, the girls and every students in his class also was surprised too. In Shido's seat, there is a girl wearing a thick jacket. I mean very, very, very thick jacket. It seems that the girl places so many things inside the jacket that makes the jacket looks very full. The girl has shoulder-length white hair with hairclip on it and deep blue eyes. It seems that she is concentrating as she is very calm even with all the ruckus in the class.

"Master Origami!" said Yuzuru to the girl, taking the girl's attention. She soon turns her head to see Shido and the girls

"Origami, what are you doing?" asked Shido in confusion

"Shido, I was trying to heat your seat, tables and also your belongings in the locker. I was afraid you might catch a cold if your surroundings weren't hot enough." Said Origami calmly

"So, my books were….."

"Yes. And Shido, could please open the jacket, I think there were hot enough." Said Origami in her still calm tone. Shido soon approaches Origami before unzipping the jacket. And now it was revealed that Shido's belongings were all heated by Origami using her body temperature and her thick jacket.

"Shido, here. These are already in good temperature. Now, I will heat you." said Origami boldly while trying to hug Shido. But, the boy soon realized it and stopped her.

"Origami….. I know you really care to me. But, what are you doing isn't good. I almost thought someone stole my books in the locker and you might even be deducted as a bad girl. You need to lower your obsession to me. I mean look your surroundings, they thought you are strange girl. For me, Origami is my cherished girl, but for others maybe not. So, please, don't do any strange behavior. I'm afraid if you become more anti-social then ever." Said Shido while holding Origami's shoulders. As like struck by lightning, Origami's eyes twitch greatly. She then looks everyone around her and also what she had done to Shido's belongings. She then releases Shido's grabs and shivers greatly.

"It, It, Itsuka-kun…. I'm sorry for causing a ruckus to you…." said Origami with more different tone and actually much more cuter and normal tone! Right now, Origami felt really embarrassed and covers her face with her hands and crying very hard.

"Ah, don't cry, Origami…. I'm sorry if my words are too hurtful to you…." comforted Shido

"No…. It's my fault, Itsuka-kun….. It's my fault for letting my 'other me' taking control….." cried Origami while covering her face. Origami was the most recent Spirit that Shido sealed. She also went the inversion, just like Tohka. Well, it's understandable since she accidentally killed her parents in 10 years ago. The despair of killing her own parents pushed her becoming an Inverse Spirit. Fortunately, Kurumi sent Shido (twice) to the past and on the second chance, Shido managed to save Origami's parents by letting himself got shot by Origami's Metatron. Though Origami's parents still died one year after the incident, one year is enough to give more proper lesson for Origami to become a (much) more normal girl. However, this incident left Origami with two different personalities. The obsessive Origami from the past and the bashful current Origami. Sometimes, the obsessive Origami takes control of her body to do such abnormal things that left the current Origami very embarrassed. This day's case is on of the examples. Also, the current Origami still couldn't call Shido with his name and opts to call him 'Itsuka-kun'. However, this makes the current Origami much more cuter (and attractive) to Shido.

"There, there, Origami…." Said Shido while patting Origami's head. He hopes that this would calm Origami.

Meanwhile, Maria is running like hell in the school corridor.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!" said Maria while running as fast as she can. The facility is quite far from Raizen High School and she must run like hell to here. And it's 7:50, 10 minutes before the school starts. However, deep in her heart, she couldn't wait to see Shido, Tohka and the others. But, she need to arrive to the class first. Because of focusing on running, Maria didn't notice someone is coming from the stairs and the student was also running. Unfortunately, Maria couldn't stop her running and…..

"Watch out!" shouted Maria

"Waaa!" shouted the student too

They crashed into each other and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Their books were scattered in the floor. And they were rubbing their head.

"Itttaaiii…." Groaned the student

"So, sorry, I was in a hurry, so I couldn't stop running…" said Maria while picking up her books

"Ah, I'm sorry too. I was also in a hurry." Said the student while helping Maria picking her books up. Suddenly, their hands touched each other when they are picking a book. Because of the surprise sensation, the two then lifted their head and saw each other face.

In front of her, Maria sees a boy around her age. The boy has thick blue hair and it's hairstyle, you could just think it likes Kazuraba Kouta's hairstyle, and the boy has a light brown eyes. He is wearing Raizen High School uniform like her and from the first sight, the boy really resembles Shido greatly. Meanwhile, the boy keeps staring Maria's face. The boy was really interested and liked Maria's blue eyes and her innocent face. Seeing her cute face makes the boy's heart goes 'doki doki'.

"Kawai…." Thought the boy while blushing with tomato cheeks

"Ano, I'm sorry." Said Maria, snapping the boy from his thought. The boy soon shook his head to regain his consciousness.

"Ah, don't worry. I was also in a hurry. I was also really late. Oh yeah, here's your book." Said the boy while giving the books to Maria. Their hands were touching again, making the boy's heart goes 'doki doki' again. He doesn't know why but he likes Maria's face and innocent attitude. She sure is a good and kind girl. He felt that he found his destined girl.

"Thanks. Oh, are you a new student?" asked Maria

"Yep, I'm. My name is Kazuraba Yuuto, nice to meet you." said the boy, named Yuuto

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Kazuraba-kun. I'm also a transfer student. My name is Ars Maria." Said Maria while handshaking with Yuuto. Yuuto then looks at his watch at it shows 8:05.

"Ah, damn! We are late! It's already 8:05!" shouted Yuuto

"Really!? Shit, we need to go to our class as fast as we can!" said Maria before running to her class as fast as she can, followed by Yuuto. The two soon then arrived at class 2-4. Mari then slams the door and enters the class. However, she accidentally tripped her own leg and ended up falling.

"Maria-chan!" Yuuto reactively grabs Maria's hand, but it only results the two falls to the floor with a loud thud. Every students and even the homeroom teacher see the two new students. The two was also rubbing their head again.

"Ittaiii…" groaned Yuuto

"Kazuraba-kun, are you transferred into this class too?" asked Maria

"Yes, I'm?" said Yuuto while rubbing his head

"Ano, are you two the new transfer students?" said the homeroom teacher. She has brown hair and eyes and she wears a glasses. The teacher also has a petit figure. This Okamine Tamae, the homeroom teacher of class 2-4.

"Ah, yes we are." Replied Yuuto while trying to stand up. He soon helps Maria to stand up.

"Are you two alright?" asked Tamae worried

"Don't worry, falling like that isn't going to hurt us. Anyway, if you may, can we introduce ourselves?" asked Yuuto, replied with a nod from the teacher

"Okay, everyone. I'm Kazuraba Yuuto, nice too meet you all." Introduced Yuuto

"I'm Ars Maria, nice to meet you." said Maria while bowing. Everyone begins to chat with each other. They were surprised to see another cute girl transferred into their class. After Tohka and Kurumi, now they have a new girl in their class. Along with a handsome boy as a bonus.

"Wow, that girl looks so pure, innocent and cute." Said one student

"Yeah, and she made me think that she is Origami's twin sister." Said another student

However, there was only one student who didn't even talk a single word. He was really shocked to death by seeing Maria. Yes, he is Itsuka Shido.

"Maria…." Said Shido, gaining the girl's attention

"Shido!" said Maria while running to Shido. She soon hugs Shido tightly and it doesn't seem like she wants to release it.

"Shido, I'm back! We are finally able to meet again. I thought I would rust as a mere program, but I'm really grateful to meet you again." Said Maria while shedding tears

"Maria….. Yes, I'm happy to see you again. I thought you will only exist as a program…. But, you're a full-flex human now." Said Shido while rubbing Maria's head. Everyone soon sent a deadly glare to Shido, but they weren't fazed by it. Even Tohka and Origami also a little jealous. But the most grumpy one is Yuuto! When he saw Shido hugs Maria, he becomes a little upset. He even felt his heart was pierced by arrow.

"Maria-chan, who is that guy?" asked Yuuto

"Ah, Kazuraba-kun, this is Shido, my boyfriend." Said Maria with a cheerful smile

'My boyfriend…..' that word echoed in Yuuto's mind. That word really rips his heart into pieces. He thought that Maria was his destined girlfriend, but he was really late. Maria already has a boyfriend. If there was no one here, Yuuto would already have sit in the corner of the room. Thinking the meaning of life. Shido finally got to see the full appearance of the other transfer student. His eyes soon widened and he was shocked to see Yuuto.

"Heeee!? Who are you!? Why your face is similar to me?" said Shido while pointing his finger to Yuuto. Now to think of it, Shido and Yuuto has a similar face. The only thing that differentiate them is their hairstyle and their eyes' contrast.

"Heh!? You too, why Maria-chan's boyfriend also looks like me!? Who are1 you? Are you an impostor?"

"No, no, no, I'm not your copy! Instead, why your face looks similar to me!? Don't tell me you're an evil copy!"

"No way, I'm just a normal student and I'm also a good guy, you know!"

"Then…. You must be… Doppelganger…" said Shido before he lost his consciousness and fell to the ground. It seems that Shido couldn't apprehend the fact that he saw his doppelganger right in front of him!

"Oi, oi, Shido, are you alright?" asked Yuuto while shaking Shido's body

"Shido!" shouted Tohka, Origami and Maria. They rushed to Shido's side and shake his body greatly. However, he didn't even flinch or move.

"Shido, wake up, Shido, Shido!" shouted Tohka while shaking Shido's body

"We need to take Itsuka-kun to the nursery." Suggested Origami

"Um! Kazuraba-kun, can you help us bring Shido to nursery?" asked Maria. Though he didn't like Shido for becoming Shido's girlfriend, he is still worried to Shido's well being as his own copy.

"Yes, let's take Shido to the nursery." Said Yuuto before carrying Shido to the nursery

Meanwhile, on a car, Miku is marveling the present that he will give to Shido. Not only that, she also bought several souvenirs from Osaka. But, for Shido, it's more special. His present is wrapped by blue paper with golden ribbon.

'Darling would love this.' Thought Miku while marveling the beauty of the present that she will give to her boyfriend

"Please, speed up a little." Said Miku to the car's driver (of course, female)

"Yes, ma'am." Said the driver before speeding up the car

Unknown to them, a hooded figure was watching them from a rooftop of a high building.

"Hmph! There she is…. My first target." Said the figure before revealing his dark blue eyes. The figure soon jumped from the building

"Ugh….." groaned Shido while opening his eyes

"Shido!" shouted Yuuto and the girls

"Ugh, how long I was out?" asked Shido while holding his head

"About 4 hours." Said Origami

"Shido, are you alright? I'm afraid if you won't open your eyes again." Said Maria worried

"Me too." Added Tohka

"Yes, I was just shocked to see my doppelganger."

"Hey, Shido, I'm not your copy or doppelganger. Even my surname is different from you!" said Yuuto angrily. Having to see Shido is Maria's boyfriend was already bad, now he was seen as a doppelganger. Man, this is his bad day ever!

"Ah, sorry, Yuuto. I don't mean to. I just shocked, that's all." Said Shido

"Don't worry, I know. I even would go into coma if I really see my real doppelganger." Replied Yuuto

"Yeah, thanks, Yuuto."

"Hey, I should be the one who thanks to you. I don't really want to be stated as a doppelganger for the rest of my school life." Said Yuuto. They soon laugh because of their conversation. Shido then sees his phone in the table. He then checks his phone, there might be several messages sent to him while he was out. And like what he thought, there was a photo sent to him just now. He then checks it and his eyes soon widened after seeing the photo. In the photo there was a girl hanged in an abandoned factory. She has indigo hair which was covered by dust and a little mud. There were so many scars in her face and bloods keep leaking from her scars, eyes and mouth. Her clothes were ripped in most of the parts and she was injured greatly to the point that there were so many fresh bloods in her beautiful skins and her ripped clothes. Even her moon hairclip was cut into half. However, what made Shido shocked to surprise is there is a huge gash of blood in the girl's chest. No matter how badly she looks, Shido was still able to recognize her. Her current condition really struck Shido's chest. Shido really hopes this is just a dream, this can't be real. He just couldn't apprehend the cruel reality. He whispered the poor girl's name.

"Miku…."

 **Welp, that's all for the first chapter. I'm really sorry if my fic is long, but I just couldn't write 2k-3k+. It just too short for a fic in my opinion. And I'm also sorry if I inserted some descriptions in this chapter. There were so many characters that need to be described, especially my OCs. But, it's for the sake of this fic. Also, I'm really like to put romance in my fic, so no wonder if my fics will be heavily-romance based. Then, how about this chapter? Please R &R. What did happen to Miku and who is this Yuuto guy (*laugh*doppelganger*laugh*)? Be sure to wait for the next chapter. Also, I will tell you several things in my later chapters in this fic. First, our mangaka Spirit, Honjou Nia, is confirmed in this fic, even if she appears two volumes ahead. Second, I'm sorry to Kurumi's fans, but she won't appear in early chapters, but don't worry, she will play a pivotal role, along with Nia. Third, this fic doesn't have any connections to 'Kamen Rider Gaim'. It's just that I love Kamen Rider that maybe I will put several references of it in several chapters. Lastly, is there any way to add new characters in the pairings? Since, I felt the game characters were quite left out and maybe my fic is the first one which focus on game characters. This is also a problem for new characters, like Nia. I hope there are more complete roster of the pairings. But, now, I will give the possible pairings in this fic.**

 **Yuuto K. X Maria A., Nia H., Kaguya Y. and Natsumi**

 **Shido I. X Rinne S., Tohka Y., Kurumi T. and Kotori I.**

 **That's all I could say, well, see you later for more true dragon's roars (read: chapters).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys, it's me, TF RyuShin again! Well, it must be surprising for such a fast update. But, I need to make many chapters as fast as I can before I get back to school. From January-May, I have a full schedule so I may not make chapters as many as I made currently. Even I may make one chapter per month or I even get a hiatus for awhile and make many chapters regularly. So, please be patient. Also, thanks for the hot reviews, I really appreciate for all of your reviews. It really teared me up. So, here's the reply for the review:**

 **Jack555Ripper: Thanks and be sure to keep in touch with the story. Also, it's still one chapter. The first one was the prologue**

 **Toa Solaric: Well, you also need to remember that every Spirits have a fragile heart. I could only say that, I don't want to make such a big spoiler.**

 **ProtoTurtle: Thanks for the reminder, I will fix it as soon as possible. Also, yes, just what Tachibana-san said, Ellen is sure a fun character to be messed up with XD.**

 **Condeale: Thanks and also I'm still wondering if I should pair Shido with Origami. Don't be wrong, it's just that Shido already has so many girls, it would be heavy to pair another girl. The most important pairing is the first one and second one that I wrote. I also like Origami. So, don't worry, there will be several chapters focusing on them.**

 **Well, let's go to the story. Lastly, I don't own Date A Live. Date A Live is owned by Tachibana Koushi, I only own the OCs.**

Chapter 2: The New Rival

Shido couldn't believe what he had seen in his phone. He really wished this was just a dream. But, no, this isn't a dream. Sometimes, the reality can be really cruel and this is one of the prime examples. Shido has just received a photo of one of his friend and Spirit, Miku, was hanged in a factory. Her condition was really worse, she was injured greatly and there were so many fresh bloods in her skins and clothes. But the most worst one that Miku's chest received a fatal wound and it may seem that she won't live long.

"This can't be….. This must be a dream….. No way….. Miku couldn't be like that…." Said Shido, denying the cruel reality

"What is it, Shido?" asked Yuuto before Shido's phone suddenly rang up. Shido doesn't know the number on his phone and it must an anonymous. He soon answered the call.

"Itsuka Shido, right?" said the person on the phone and he is using a voice changer

"Who are you?" asked Shido

"You don't need to know me now. You had better think of Izayoi Miku." Said the person, making Shido deducted that this person must be the one who attacked Miku

"You….. Are you the one who attacked Miku!? Answer me!" shouted Shido. Even if Shido is a kind guy, he won't tolerate everyone who injured his friends. He will make sure that this person will get a firm lesson.

"Fufu, you're really aggressive. But, as I said, you had better think about Spirit Diva." Said the person before he hanged up. Shido then received a video call showing that below the hanged Miku there were several moving chainsaws that's always ready to shred her body into pieces. This horrified Shido even more and he soon called the anonymous number again.

"Oh, what is it? Did you watch my video?" asked the person after being phoned

"You… Don't dare to kill her! I won't let you!" hissed Shido

"Hey, I'm the one who have the authority here. If you want, I will just let the chain loosen up and I will record the last moment of the idol, Izayoi Miku, Spirit Diva." Said the person while giggling

"I said it once again, don't dare to do anything to Miku!"

"Okay, if you want to save her, go to the Nihon Factory now and alone. If you don't go there in half an hour, I will just cut the chain and you should know what happens next." said the person before he hanged up. Shido then feels really down right now, not only Miku was injured, he might even going to lose her for real. He soon gets up from the bed.

"Shido, what are you doing? You aren't still in your prime state." Said Yuuto worried

"Don't worry, Yuuto. I'm alright." Said Shido while trying to stand up. He tried to walk , but it's quite hard for him, due to he was out for several hours.

"Shido! You need to rest!" said Tohka while holding Shido's hand

"Yes, Tohka-chan is right. Please, Shido don't walk up first. You need to rest a bit. We are really worried to you." said Maria while also holding Shido's hand

"But, Miku's life is in a stalk! She will die anytime soon!" shouted Shido while shrugging them off

"Miku-san, what happened to her?" asked Tohka

"Sorry, Tohka. But, I couldn't explain it now. Anyhow, I need to save Miku now!" said Shido before running from the nursery

"Shido!" shouted the four before chasing Shido. Even if his muscles are going to be burned, Shido needs to save Miku no matter what. He already promised with her and there's now way he would break it. Miku might quite clingy but she is a really kind girl. Shido then raises his running speed.

'Please, hold on until I get there, Miku." Thought Shido before running like hell. Yuuto and the others are also chasing Shido. Unknown to them, a figure was watching them running from the school. The figure is wearing a white tank top with a long sleeved blazer and jeans. The figure is also wearing a baseball cap, hiding the figure's pink hair.

Let's go back several hours ago to see how actually Miku got into such condition. Miku was riding a car while humming and dreaming to see Shido soon. Suddenly, a large blast appeared and hit the road in front of them, making the driver stopped the car.

"What the heck was that?" said the driver while coming out from the car. Miku also came out from the car while being guarded by her bodyguards (again, of course female). Suddenly, a hooded figure approached them from the blast's dust.

"Who are you?" said Miku's bodyguards while pointing their gun to the figure. The figure soon lifted his hood, revealing his face. The figure is male and he has dark blue eyes and blue hair. His hair is very messy and he has sharp eyes that it's ready to rip anyone's soul.

"Well, an introduction won't be bad. I'm Kamon Takato. I have a business with Izayoi Miku." Said the figure, Takato, while pointing his finger to Miku

"We won't let your dirty hands touch Miku-san!" said the driver before taking out her gun. Along with the bodyguards, they pointed it to Takato. However, he wasn't unfazed by it. They soon fired several bullets to the boy but Takato just stood there like a statue. After several seconds, Miku and the others were surprised there weren't any injuries from the boy even after they fired their gun.

"Hmph, using a gun is one of things that the weaks would do!" said Takato before showing several bullets in his hand before crushing it. Miku was surprised to see the events. She didn't see the boy even moved his hands. Heck, the bullets were already in his hands like magic! Takato then slowly approached them.

"How weak! You wanted to protect such an idol and Spirit, but you don't even have the strength to do it!" said Takato sarcastically. One of the bodyguard then tried to punch the boy but Takato easily grabbed her hand before delivering a swift punch to her stomach, making the bodyguard coughed a sea of bloods. Another one tried to attack him, but he swiftly dodged it and delivered a karate chop to the girl's neck. The driver then stood in front of Miku while pointing her gun with shaking hands.

"Don't get… any closer…. Or I will….. shoot you!" said the driver while pointing the gun. However, Takato was still unfazed by it, instead he grabbed the gun's barrel.

"Hmph, do you know what the weak usually do? They just threaten you but they don't have the guts to even stand perfectly in front of their enemies!" said Takato while bending the gun's barrel, shocking both Miku and the driver. He soon kicked the driver's hip before disarming her. He then kicked the girl's stomach before chopping her back. Lastly, Takato throws the poor girl aside. He then approached Miku who was shivering greatly. She was really scared, not only that the mysterious had defeated her bodyguards, but he is also emits an evil aura. Even though Miku hates men, it doesn't mean that she is scared by them. But, this boy, Kamon Takato, he is the first man who managed to scared her greatly. Miku now really wants for her lover to be here. She needs Shido. She doesn't know if she can stand perfectly in front of this boy without Shido.

"What, what do you want for me? Money, fame or anything?" asked Miku scared

"I don't need those things! Your status as a Spirit is already enough for me!" said Takato angrily. Bizarrely, just like Shido, this boy knows about Spirit too.

"But, why me?"

"Izayoi Miku, I will test your strength. I will test whether you are competent enough to hold Gabriel Sephira Crystal!" said Takato before opening his palm. He then pushed his palm forward in the air. Suddenly, Miku felt pushed by a surge of power. Although it was shocking, it wasn't hurtful at all. Miku's clothes then changed into her Astral Dress, the absolute armor that protects the Spirits. Her Astral Dress consisted of a white and yellow stage clothes with several blue ruffles coming out from her clothes and around her neck. She is wearing long white gloves and socks along with yellow high-heels. Lastly, her hairclip now changed to have a moon and flower shape. She was shocked to see this form again. The last time she accessed her Astral Dress is during Tohka's rescue mission from DEM. She couldn't access this form freely after sealed by Shido.

"How is this possible? I thought Darling had sealed me." Asked Miku while marveling her clothes

"Hm, surprised? I have the power to control your Reiryoku without actually interfering Itsuka Shido's Reiryoku."

"Who are you actually? Why do you know me? Why do you know Darling?"

"Hmph. Should I answer that question?" said Takato before concentrating his mind. Suddenly, he manifested a black spear in his hand. Little wings also appeared in his back. Miku's eyes soon widened. No matter how it looked, it is Kaguya Yamai's Angel, the Spirit's weapon, Raphael El Re'Em.

"How, how, how do you have Kaguya-san's weapon?" asked Miku surprised. However, Takato didn't answer her. Instead, he readied his weapon.

"Prepare yourself. This time I will show you the true strength!" said Takato while readying his Raphael El Re'Em

Before Miku could react, Takato charged at her at great speed. He then slashed Miku wildly. Fortunately, Miku was able to dodge most of his attacks, but she still got a little slash from the lance. Takato kept slashing and thrusting his spear with dignity and at great velocity. After several minutes, Takato finally able to deal a thrust to Miku's stomach, pushing her back wards. Before the Spirit could get up, Takato continue his barrage of attacks, slashing her chest several times before thrusting her back. He then slashed the downed Miku, creating sparks and several light particles flied from her Astral Dress. Miku then rolled in the ground for several seconds.

'Damn, even my Astral Dress couldn't protect myself from his attacks.' Thought Miku. Just like what she thought, her Astral Dress was ripped from Takato's attacks. Even if Astral Dress is an absolute armor, she has never seen the dress to be badly ripped like this! Even when Tohka had a duel with Origami, their Astral Dress weren't as damaged as her now. Takato then tried to slash her again, but Miku rolled out just in nick time. She then got up before avoiding the boy's barrage of attacks. Miku then grabs Takato's Angel, hoping to get a little conversation with him. Maybe she could convince him to stop attacking her.

"Takato-san, why are you attacking me? I don't even know I did anything wrong to you." said Miku

"Hmph. Izayoi, I already said never ask your opponent. You will be already dead before you find the answer!" said the boy angrily

"But, we are similar. You can use Angels, just like Darling! We shouldn't fight each other!"

"How naïveté! If you want to know the answer, then just fight and fight! You will never know the answer if you don't push forward!" said Takato before kicking Miku's stomach and chopping her back. He then slashed Miku several times before choking her neck.

"Ugh….. I can't breathe…." Said Miku weakly

"Izayoi, you're really weak. You don't even meet the standard of becoming a Spirit!" said Takato before punching the poor girl's stomach, throwing Miku several meters back. Miku was clutching her poor stomach, she felt really powerless. Her muscles were aching greatly and even her sight was reduced greatly.

'It really hurts…..' cried Miku while still clutching her stomach. It really hurts, she wished this is just a dream, she wanted to meet Shido. She wanted Shido to kiss her in order to awaken her from this nightmare. Even, Miku coughs so much blood and saliva from her mouth. She tried to stand up but it was really hard. She then saw Takato slowly approached her. Though she was scared and she didn't really want to fight Takato, she must fight or else she will die.

"Gabriel!" shouted Miku before several organ pipes appeared from the ground and surrounded her. Takato then stopped his step for once.

"Ho…. So, you already summoned your Angel, huh? Now, give me your best shot!" shouted Takato while spreading his arms

"If you say so….. Gabriel: Solo!" shouted Miku before several soundwaves came out from the organ pipes. The wave soon hit Takato and this made Miku smirk. This is one of her trump card, using Gabriel's Solo ability, she could control people. Takato was silent for awhile before he opened his mouth.

"Is that all? I thought that the Spirit Diva was much better than that!" shouted Takato, shocking Miku to death. She never thought that there is a person who is able to resist her Solo, except….. Yes, Shido was able to resist her Solo. Since this boy could use Angel, there is a possibility that he could resist her Solo, like Shido. Miku gritted her teeth, she couldn't fight any longer. She was already injured greatly and her Astral Dress was ripped. No matter the situation is, she will lose. She needed to restrain Takato for awhile.

"Gabriel: Rondo!" shouted Miku before shouting. This made the organ pipes sent several soundwaves to Takato. The boy soon crossed his hands to protect himself from Miku's Rondo. Since she is in her full Spirit form, this should be enough to restrain him. Miku then increased her shouting volume which soon increased the restraining of Takato. However…..

"This is nothing for ME!" shouted Takato before releasing his arms, thereby releasing Miku's restrain. She was even more shocked, she is already in her Spirit form. Heck, Takato was able to break free from her Rondo. This boy is very strong, even stronger than Shido. None of her tricks worked on him. Seeing this, Miku then ran for her life. She knew that she won't win so she must find Shido and the girls right away. However, Takato lifted his finger. Suddenly, white arms appeared from the ground, restraining Miku's legs. Miku was shocked, this ability is Kurumi's ability. As far as she knew, Shido failed to seal Kurumi. However, this boy has Kurumi's ability, the Spirit who was really hard to conquer.

"Trying to run, huh? THE FIGHT ISN'T OVER UNTIL THERE IS WINNER!" shouted Takato before slashing Miku's back

"Kyaaaa!" cried Miku before rolling the ground. Before she could stand up, the boy choked her neck again.

"Izayoi, you're really weak. Trying to run in a middle of the battle is cowardice! Seeing you didn't meet my standards, this made me really pissed!" said Takato before slashing Miku brutally. Miku could only watch herself brutally beaten, slashed and thrust. She could feel her body aching, her sight was blurred and she could feel her heartbeat weaken. This is really hurt, Miku never experienced such a hurt. Not even when she lost her voice and dumped by her boy fans. She even couldn't feel her skin again. She just hopelessly let the boy slashed her.

Meanwhile, Takato continued his barrage of attacks. He didn't show any mercy to Miku, even if she is a girl. After slashing Miku, he kicked her stomach before slapping her to the ground. He then stomped the girl's back.

"Darling…. Darling…. Darling…. Save me…. It hurts….. It hurts…. I can't bare it anymore….. Huhuhuhuhu…." Cried Miku while calling her hero. However, Takato instead pulled her hair.

"Itsuka Shido won't come here! You will lose and die if you just rely on other people! In this world you could only rely on your own hands!" said Takato before pulling Miku's hair to max. He then pulled Miku up before bashing her to the wall. He then punched her stomach several times, making the poor girl coughed saliva and bloods greatly. Even with that, Miku hoped that Shido would appear and save her. Takato's punches really hurted her now, she might even going to vomit her stomach anytime soon. The boy then threw the Spirit aside. He then charged a blue energy in Raphael El Re'Em before he slashed through the Diva before thrusting her backward. Miku's eyes began to lose light and her breaths were already raspy. Her body were twitching and aching.

"Izayoi Miku, I really didn't understand why Itsuka Shido fell in love to such a weak Spirit! Even if Itsuka really cares for you, you will just add a burden to him! Do you know why? Because you're weak! The weak only just add burdens to the strong! Deep inside Itsuka's heart, he really thinks that you're just a burden!" shouted Takato while pointing his finger to Miku. Suddenly, Miku regained the light in her eyes. That word, those words, it really burned the anger in Miku's heart. Not only that he insulted her, but he also insulted Shido. She knew that she is quite childish, clingy, and annoying. She admitted it. But, what one thing that she didn't accept was the boy doubted Shido's honesty. Even if she and the girls gave so many troubles to him, Shido never thought them as his burden. Instead, he always tries to cheer up them and keeps them happy. He is kind, caring and good. That's why Miku and the others fell in love with him. That's why, she never doubted him. Especially, since he is the only man that she could interact and also the boy that she loves. Because of this, Miku then slowly stood up. She will keep standing, even if she will fall again, she will stand again and again. She won't let the boy in front of her insult Shido anymore than this.

"That's right….. I'm really annoying, childish, lesbian, hyperactive, dependent, weak, and clingy…. For normal people, I will just become a burden to them…. But, Darling is different….. He always stays with me…. Even if all people in the world hates me….. He will always stand by my side….. That's why…. That's why I LOVE DARLING! His honesty and kindness made me fall to him! Because of that, I trust Darling 100% that he won't betray me! Because of this….. I WON'T LET YOU DOUBT HIS KINDNESS!" shouted Miku, regaining her strength. She is now filled with courage and power to stand beside Shido. Miku's eyes were filled with burning aura.

"Ho…. So, you finally found your true strength, Izayoi? Then, let me show you my true strength too!" said Takato while readying his Raphael El Re'Em

"Ah! I also won't hold back! GABRIEL!" shouted Miku, summoning more organ pipes behind her. The pipes were much bigger than what she summoned before. She also manifested piano's tuts in front of her.

"Gabriel: FORTISSIMO!" shouted Miku while playing the tuts. Suddenly, the pipes behind sent a huge compressed soundwave targeted to Takato. Fortunately, the boy dodged it easily. However, the ground where he stood before was exploded by the compressed soundwave.

"My fortissimo is my offensive technique. However, I don't really want to use it since it drains my energy. But, to shut your mouth up, I don't care if I will get a coma!" said Miku before playing the tuts again. This time, she summoned more compressed soundwaves. However, Takato dodged them easily. But, Miku countered this by playing the tuts more faster, summoning more soundwaves. Seeing this, Takato then used his Raphael El Re'Em to deflect the soundwaves aside. He spun his lance gracefully while avoiding and deflecting the soundwaves.

"I see…. So, you're becoming stronger, huh, Izayoi?" said Takato before thrusting his lance to the ground. Suddenly, several big typhoons appeared from the ground, targeting the Diva. Miku then used her Rondo ability to shield herself from the typhoons. However, the typhoons proof to be a challenge for Miku. Her Astral Dress and hair were cut even more from the gust of winds. Takato then leaped into the air, trying to give a downward slash to her. Miku then used her fortissimo again to attack Takato. However, the boy managed to dodge it in mid-air. Before he could give the slash, Miku then shouted at him. Knowing this, Takato then protected himself from Miku's fortissimo using Raphael El Re'Em at point-blank range. However, this left Miku open for one of the typhoons to attack her chest. Takato then jumped backward to recompose his style.

"Hmph. Seems like you're getting stronger. I didn't notice that you could also use your fortissimo from your mouth. I'm really surprised. But, it seems that we are on our apex." Said Takato. His hood was already ripped from that point-blank range fortissimo.

"Yeah….. Takato-san….. How about if we finish this in one shot…." Said Miku with raspy breaths. She was holding her bloodied chest. She might going to lose consciousness anytime soon. So, she needs to finish this quickly or she will lose. She really wished for Shido to be here right now. He might be shouting worriedly for me, but Miku was really proud for being useful for Shido.

"Hmph. Good idea. I also don't have much time. Koi! Raphael El Na'As!" said Takato summoning a chained pendulum from the thin air. He then combined both Raphael El Re'Em and El Na'As into a black and silver bow. This is Raphael El Kan'Naf, Raphael's strongest form and trump card. Though, the size is more proportional than the one wielded by Kaguya and Yuzuru.

"I'm going to use my greatest trump card: Destiny. Sorry, if I'm accidentally going to kill you. Gabriel: March!" shouted Miku. She used March first in order to gain more strength for her trump card.

"Don't worry. I'm not weak! I won't let anyone kill me, not even the fate itself!" said Takato while readying his Raphael El Kan'Naf. Miku then took a deep breath before….

"GAAAAAABBBBBRRIIIIEEEELLLLL: DEEEESSSSSSTTTIIIIIINNNNNYYYY!" shouted Miku while banging the tuts. Suddenly, so many musical notes appeared from the organ pipes. The number were hundreds, no, even thousands. Miku then marched them to attack Takato. However, Takato smirked. He slashed all of the musical notes easily, along with the organ pipes using Raphael El Kan'Naf.

"Eh?"

"Sorry, Izayoi. You're strong, but I'm stronger." Said Takato coldly before shooting an arrow from his bow, directed to Miku

"Darling…" whispered Miku weakly. She then remembered her times with Shido. From their hard meeting, Shido crossdressed as Shiori, their dates, their raid to DEM's base, Shido protected her from Inverse Tohka's attacks and lastly their first kiss.

After several minutes, the battle ground was really destroyed and it left nothing but a pile of junks in the city. Suddenly, Takato took out a revolver from the thin-air. Not only that, a golden clock also appeared behind him.

"Zafkiel:" said Takato before shooting the ground. Suddenly, the destroyed battlefield was soon restored in seconds like there weren't any damage or battle at all. Takato then slowly walked forward to the injured Miku. Miku was lying in the ground, her body was injured greatly. Fresh bloods kept leaking from her skins and her Astral Dress was ripped badly to the point that she might didn't wear clothes at all. Her Astral Dress was also tainted by her bloods. And the most badly one, her chest was pierced by Raphael El Kan'Naf's arrow and it was bleeding so much that is flooding the ground. Her eyes were almost losing it's light.

"My darling… Shido…. I love you…" whispered Miku before the light really lost from her eyes. Takato then saw Miku's bloodied body.

"Hmph, Izayoi, you're truly strong, huh?" said Takato with a satisfied smirk. He then carried Miku in bridal style. With Miku in his tow, it is surely going to be easy to lure Shido out.

On the other side, Toru was standing in the middle of a wasteland. He was surrounded by a group of mechanical androids, Bandersnatches. However, even in such situation, he still has his confident smile. He even still ate one stick of his Pocky! After keeping the Pocky in his pocket, he took out a mechanical brace from his pocket. The brace has a cube like shape and it also has a mini-lever in it. He soon placed it in his wrist before also taking out a colorful circle-shaped device. The circle device has multiple images of Angels at the edge of the device and it also has an activation button on it. He then brought the device near his face.

"Let's….. Change!" said Toru before activating the device

 **SPIRIT UP!**

Toru then places the device inside his mechanical bracelet. He and the Bandersnacthes then heard a dramatic groovy music. Not wasting time, he pulled the bracelet's lever before releasing it.

 **ROULLETE! SEIRYU! SPIRIT IS HERE!? IT'S OUR SHOWTIME!**

Suddenly, Toru's body was covered by a white jumpsuit before several armor parts surrounded him before firmly placed in to his body. Toru's body was covered by a new type of armor. His body is mostly white with golden bracers in his hands and legs. There are several blue lines in his body, lining up to his bracelet. He also dons a dark green armor with several dragon's scales in the armor. The armor also has blue lines in it. His left shoulder wasn't covered by armor but his right one was. His right shoulder was covered by what it seemed like a dragon's claws. He also has a dragon wing in his left side on his back. Lastly, his helmet is inspired by a dragon. It has golden horns, complete with seiryu dragon statue in his forehead. The helmet also has a golden mouth crest and it also has golden prostrations in the helmet's ear side. Very last, the helmet also donned dark green eyes.

"Time for party time!" shouted Toru in his new armor while clapping his hands. The Bandersnatches soon charged at him, especially the one who has lightsabers. However, Toru easily dodged it and countered them by delivering several blows in their chest and stomach. He kicked one before locking the other one's head before throwing it to his teammates. He soon punched the other one rapidly before kicking it aside. He soon jumped and kicked several more before chopping several Bandersnatches' heads using his bare hands. He also punched them in the face. However, he was surprised by several Bandersnatches who used guns.

"Tch, tch, tch! Using a gun is so outdated. How about an arrow for a change!?" said Toru before pulling the lever again, rotating the circle-device inside. He then released it.

 **ROULLETE! SUMMON: RAPHAEL! GODDESS OF WINDS!**

Toru then manifested a mechanical version of Raphael El Kan'Naf. The arrow has even more proportional size than the one that Takato's wield and it also has matte-black color with silver color in the edge. The Bandersnatches who used lightsabers then wildly charged to Toru. However, Toru slashed all of them with the Mechanical Raphael with ease. Every time one of them is trying to slash him, Toru guarded himself before slashing their body with his arrow. He soon leaped into the air before shooting green arrows to the Bandersnatches consecutively before slashing them with green-colored energy. When the Bandersnatches fired their gun, Toru ducked in the nick of time before countering them with green arrows, easily destroying them.

"Hehe, how is it? My arrow is more cooler than your worthless guns!" said Toru cockily

Pissed, the Bandersnatches soon fired their guns consecutively to Toru. But, the armored guy soon floated in the air using his dragon wings before slashing them in a wide-arc green energy slash. He then landed perfectly on the ground.

"Now, the last party!" said Toru before taking out the cube and lever part of his bracelet. He then put it in the Mechanical Raphael's exclusive port.

 **SET UP! GET HYPED PEOPLE! GET HYPED PEOPLE!**

Toru then pulled then string of Raphael before pointing it to the sky. He then released it calmly.

 **RAPHAEL: OVERLOAD!**

Soon an even darker green energy arrow was fired from Raphael, resembling an azure dragon. The arrow soon made a wing-shape insignia before it scattered into several arrows. The arrows pierce through all of the remaining Bandersnatches's body, destroying them and leaving them as pieces of junk. Toru then took a big sigh before he sensed something. He soon dodged away perfectly. He soon saw Ellen was trying to slash him. Ellen was wearing her Wiring Suit, the Pendragon. Not wasting time, Ellen soon chased Toru and began to slash the armored boy. However, Toru swiftly guarded Ellen's attacks easily. He then leaped backward while shooting his arrows to her, but the strongest wizard managed to block it easily. Although, the arrows were quite painful. Ellen then fired several bullets from her gun, but Toru dodged it by cartwheeling and saltoing backwards. He then fired his arrows to her, but she used her Territory. Much to her surprise, the arrows phase through her Territory. She tried to dodge all of it, but most of the arrows hit her exposed skins easily.

'How? How!? How!? How this boy could phase through my Territory!? The strongest Territory in the world!?' thought Ellen. Having to be tagged with a hyperactive boy was already bad, the boy now managed to give a hard time for her! She couldn't believe such humiliation! He jested, annoyed, and now humiliated her. This time, even if Wescott will scold her, she will be more relaxed after cutting the boy's body. She soon charged toward Toru again. However, Toru once again blocked her attacks. Their weapons were clashing.

"Wow, Ellen-chan… What a nasty killing aura? I'm now really like, no, LOVE YOU NOW! With your sexy Wiring Suit, it raised my manhood! Please, give me a pleasure, Ellen-chan!" said Toru while blushing under his helmet. This pissed Ellen even more. He saw this as a little game!? No way, the strongest wizard in the world won't be defeated by a lewd and hyperactive boy. She will defeat him here and teach him a lesson. Heck, she even won't give her virginity to the playboy!

"SHUT UP, YOU MONKEY!" shouted Ellen before slashing Toru madly

"My, your vocab really made my heart went 'doki doki'." Toru once again blocked her attacks. Taking an opening, Toru kicked Ellen's stomach before shooting another arrow, throwing her backwards. Ellen now is very pissed, she gave out a dark aura. How in the world such a dirty foot kicked her!? She couldn't believe it! That's it, Ellen is going to kill the boy now and forever.

"Eat this: Rhongomiath!" shouted Ellen before shooting a strong blast from her hip bazooka

"Well, nice try, Ellen-chan."

 **RAPHAEL: OVERLOAD!**

Toru then pressed the trigger of Raphael before sending a dark green-colored energy slash, colliding Ellen's Rhongomiath. The collided attacked made a great explosion. Ellen tried to use the dust as cover to do a surprise attack to Toru. She then leaped to the armored boy before she tried to deliver a fatal slash. However, Toru then pressed a button in his hand. Suddenly, Ellen felt his body couldn't move at all. She then fell to the ground with a loud thud. What had happened? She couldn't move at all and she couldn't use her Territory.

"You must be wondering now, ne, Ellen-chan? Well, of course, I planted a virus procedure in my foot that I used to kick you. I knew that I won't beat you easily, so I need to get a proper advantage. Don't mad at me, you also did several cheats during your battle against Yatogami Tohka-chan and Itsuka Shido-kun, right? So, it's acceptable. And yes, the virus that I planted could neutralize all of your Realizer's functions." Explained Toru. Ellen couldn't believe what she experienced! This boy, the hyperactive, lewd, over-the-top, and annoying boy defeated her, the strongest wizard in the world!? She really wished this was a nightmare. If there was someone that could defeat her, it should be the Inverse Spirits, not this boy! Ellen almost got a heart-shocked but she couldn't even make an expression at all! If she could move, she would serve Toru as Wescott's dinner. But, she was helpless now. She might not be the strongest wizard in the world, but the 2nd strongest wizard in the world! Toru was marveling Ellen's body for awhile before taking out the colorful circle-device from the bracelet.

 **OTSUKARE!**

"Man….. Ellen-chan…. I couldn't hold myself seeing your sexy figure….. Please… Give me your pleasure now….."said Toru while releasing his hoodie jacket and trying to strip in front of Ellen. Now, she was really panicked, this boy…. He is going to strip in front of her….. Even in her stone state, she still could blush really hard. She wanted him to stop, but she couldn't even move her mouth. Now, she is in danger. She even shed several pleaded tears.

'Please….. Don't, I don't want to lose my virginity yet…. Save me, Ike…. Save me, Nee-san….' Thought Ellen in her head while shutting her eyes from anything that might stimulated her

"That's enough, Toru-kun, Ellen." Said a voice before the wasteland suddenly changed into a big white dome. Wescott was also standing near them.

"Okay, Scotty!" replied Toru to Wescott

"Yeah! What a brilliant action!? You surpassed my expectations, Toru-kun. I didn't expect for the Spirit Brace to have such prowess!" said Wescott before giggling a little

"Of course! If it's me, then no one could beat me! Well, except of course my Ellen-chan." Even in her frozen state, Ellen's anger still wasn't cooled down. She even now blushed really hard. Not only that Toru had beaten her but he also wanted to make love with her! She even needed to plead to her betrayer sister! Man, she couldn't stand such a humiliation! If he wasn't their ally, she would already cut him into pieces.

"Oh yeah, I also forgot about Ellen." Said Wescott before pushing a button in his hand. It soon made Ellen regained her motion. She also reverted back to her business suit attire.

"Ike! Why do you have that virus switch!?" asked Ellen shocked. She didn't think that such a switch was only made by Toru, but Wescott also has one.

"Of course, we know that our enemies also use Realizer, right? So I made this switch to paralyze them, especially we knew that Takamiya Mana also sided with Ratatoskr, right?" It's true that DEM's rival: Ratatoskr is also using Realizer. So having a proper advantage like this would make them get an easy victory. Especially, their trump card, Takamiya Mana, the former Adeptus 2 of DEM. But, she couldn't believe that she was the first lab rat for this experiment!

"But, Ike, why should I'm the one who got tested by that switch!?" asked Ellen angrily

"Calm down, Ellen. You know that if we could freeze the strongest wizard in the world, then that means we could freeze all the opposing wizards! Well, that's what Toru-kun suggested to me." Said Wescott. Ellen then turned her head to see Toru who was waving his hand to her. Ellen was even more shocked, Wescott easily followed what the boy had said. She now thinks that Wescott is quite strange, but he still her boss. So, she couldn't say anything that insult him. She could only insult Toru, but the boy just jest with her, instead! Ellen was very pissed, very very pissed!

"Oi, Ellen-chan, don't mad. I just want to see your cute angry face. You see, your angry face is the cutest expression I had ever seen." Said Toru while giving his hand to the downed Ellen. But the woman swatted his hand.

"I don't need your help! I can't stand by myself! Especially, not from a lewd boy who wanted to rape me." Said Ellen while pouting her mouth

"You actually believed that!?"

"Eh!?"

"Come on, Ellen-chan, you should be smarter than that. I mean you really believed that I'm going to strip in front of you. Even I also have a pride. I'm not going to waste my manhood anytime soon. I just wanted to see your panicked face. If I'm really going to make love with you, I need to conquer your heart first, right?" said Toru while winking his eyes, frozing Ellen like a stone. She really was stupid, she was stupid enough to fall into the boy's prank! How in the world the strongest wizard in the world became the stupidest wizard in the world!? She shouldn't believe his action at the first glance! Inside Ellen's head, there is a 'head-Ellen' bashing the office with a baseball bat until she was satisfied. The hyperactive boy had defeated Ellen in terms of strength and dexterity! Her head now emitted some smokes, indicating that she couldn't hold her anger and also because her minds couldn't process every of Toru's actions. Her pride was really crushed by Toru into pieces. She doesn't know which one that will get cut into pieces first, Toru or her pride.

"You… You… You…" said Ellen while cackling with dark aura. She almost lost her sanity because of the boy's appearance.

"Wow! Ellen-chan, you're also beautiful and cuter in such expression." Said Toru sarcastically while eating his Pocky

"Now, now! I have something that you two need to accomplish." Said Wescott, gaining the two's attention. Although Ellen still couldn't forget what Toru had done to her, she must act professional. She needs to control her anger and style.

"So, what it is, Scotty? Don't tell me, this is my first mission with Ellen-chan!?" said Toru with excitement

"A part of it. Now, look at this photo. Do you know her?" Said Wescott while showing a photo of Miku

"Oh, Izayoi Miku, right? Of course I know! She is a popular idol. So what we should do to her?" asked Toru

"Simple, I need you to retrieve her Sephira Crystal. Izayoi Miku, she is the Spirit No.9, Diva." Explained Wescott

"But, Ike, shouldn't we capture her and inverse her like Material A?" asked Ellen

"I know. But, we need to get a big start-up. We already lost so many steps from Itsuka Shido. Thus, we don't have much time. Don't worry, the power of a Qlipha Crystal is much stronger than several Sephira Crystals combined. So if we could inverse Sister, that means that we could inverse the other Sephira Crystals easily."

"I understand, Ike." Replied Ike

"So, that means that I and Ellen are going to team up to beat her!?" asked Toru excited, once again annoying Ellen

"No, I'm going to divide you into group. You see, we found a footage of Spirit Diva fought a mysterious boy who could use Angel. Ellen, bring several Bandersnatches with you. Divide them into two groups. One is to hold of Itsuka Shido's comrade, while the other one is following you to check out the mysterious boy's power. And lastly, Toru-kun, you take out the Spirit Diva. Even if Itsuka Shido is in your way, he shouldn't be much a problem." Ordered Wescott

"Hai! Ike!" replied Ellen

"Oh, right, I forgot that you weren't used to kill people, right Toru-kun?'

"Nah, order is an order. Even if I must dirt my own hands, I will accomplish it perfectly." Said Toru with more serious and deadly tone. Hearing Toru's statements, Ellen suddenly became a little scared. Even if she is the strongest wizard in world, she, for the first time, scared of something. Her spines were stood up because of such statement. She didn't know such a hyperactive boy could also spit such deadly words. It's almost like Toru has a split-personality.

"Okay, then. Let's begin the mission. Time is money, right?" said Wescott

"Right! Let's go Ellen-chan!" said Toru before pulling Ellen's hand, much to her surprise. But, she didn't resist. Instead, she is wondering about the sudden change of Toru's personality.

'This boy…. There is something wrong with him….' Thought Ellen

Now, Yuuto and the others were searching the direction where Shido went. They lost sight of Shido a few minutes ago.

"Ha…. Ha…. Ha…. My, Shido's really fast. Where the heck he went to?" said Yuuto while panting

'Itsuka-kun, what did happen to you' thought Origami worried

"How about if we split up? It might help us to find Shido faster." Suggested Maria

"You're right, Maria. Pondering here isn't going to do anything." Said Tohka. Before they could even talk more, several blasts were heading toward them.

"What, what is that!?" shouted Yuuto, pointing at the incoming attacks. However, the attacks were faster than they thought. The blasts soon hit them, creating dusts in the area. Soon, several Bandersnatches were landing on the ground. They were surveying the area, searching if Yuuto and the others were already dead. However, they were surprised to see a cresent-shaped purple energy blast heading toward them. Some of the Bandersnatches managed to dodge it, but the other one weren't lucky and were exploded instant.

"Sorry, but, I don't have time to deal with you guys! I need to find Shido!" said Tohka while the dust were clearing. Tohka's appearances were a bit different than before. She still wears her uniform but there were several purple and white ruffles in her uniform. She also wears a black stocking now and also a purple butterfly ribbon. Lastly, she is holding her Angel, Sandalphon, her might sword.

"We are worried in sick about Shido, but you all suddenly appeared." Hissed Origami beside Tohka. Her uniform was also a bit different. The white parts of her uniform shine bright white. Her eyes also turned into light blue-colored. A white layered skirt was also added to her skirt. Several white feathers also surrounded her, and there was also a golden crown in her head. Those feathers and crown were a part of Origami's Angel, Metatron. Yes, Origami used Metatron in the last second to protect them.

"What!? What are Tohka-chan and Origami-chan doing!?" asked Yuuto surprised. He was shocked to see Tohka and Origami's appearances. His minds couldn't process all of the events

"Don't worry, Kazuraba-kun. I will explain it to you later." Said Maria

"Ars-chan, Kazuraba-kun, please stay behind us." Said Origami. However, Yuuto gulped his own saliva. He then looked his surrounding and he saw a long pipe. He then grabbed the pipe and soon stepped forward in front of Tohka and Origami, catching the girl's surprise.

"Yuuto! What are you doing!?" asked Tohka surprised

"Everyone, I may don't know what happened, but I couldn't let you girls fight alone. I will fight too!" said Yuuto while preparing the pipe

"Are you insane, Kazuraba-kun!? Do you want to commit suicide!?" said Origami shocked

"Yes, Kazuraba-kun, please step back. You don't have the power to fight them." Pleaded Maria

"Don't worry, Maria-chan! I won so many kendo competitions. Fighting these rookies isn't hard at all." Said Yuuto with confidence. Though Maria and the others were worried, they could only let the boy do what he wants.

"Saa, koko kara wa ore-tachi no stage da!" shouted Yuuto while pointing his pipe to the group of Bandersnatches

"What a lame phrase." Commented Origami coldly

On the other side, Shido finally arrived at the Nihon Factory. He soon searched the location of Miku.

"Miku! Where are you!? Miku! Miku! MIKU!" shouted Shido while searching Miku. Not wasting time, Shido enters the factory. Not so long, Shido finally found Miku. She was hanged in the ceiling using a chain with a moving chainsaw below her, ready to shred her into pieces. Not only that, Miku's condition is even worse than the one Shido saw in his phone.

"Miku!" Shido then sees that the chain that held Miku began to loosen up. The chain was soon detached from the ceiling, with Miku fell freely from the sky to the chainsaw. Not wanting to lose his friend, Shido risks himself by jumping as high as he can. In the middle of the jump, Shido's eyes turned into golden for several seconds. Shido realized that he could jump higher, faster and longer than usual, but it's not a problem now. He needs to save Miku now. He then grabs Miku tightly and jumps into the other side of the danger area. Shido then sees Miku's face. Even there were so many dirts, bloods, scars in her face. On the first glance, he might not even recognize her.

"Miku, don't scare me, please wake up!" said Shido while slapping lightly Miku's face. But, she didn't respond. He keeps slapping her face and shaking her body.

"Miku, wake up! Wake up! Please, Miku, I love you… So, please don't leave me…" said Shido with teary eyes. He already saw his friends in worse condition, but this is the worst. Shido only spent a little time with Miku, he doesn't want to lose Miku now. His mental isn't ready yet.

"Please…. Miku…. Wake up….. I love you…. I really love you… So, please don't die….. I can't bare it if you must leave me…." Said Shido before shedding a tear. The tear soon lands on Miku's face. Like a miracle happened, Miku showed a reaction.

"Dar….. Ling….." said Miku weakly

"Miku, Miku! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" asked Shido a bit relieved

"Darling…. It hurts…."

Don't worry, Miku. I will bring you to Kotori. You will be good in seconds!" said Shido while trying to carry Miku. However, the injured girl stopped her and held Shido's hand tightly.

"Please…. Darling…. Don't go now….." said Miku weakly and she even became paler and plaer

"But, why Miku!? You're already injured! If you don't get treated… You will…." Said Shido tearly

"Darling…. I know…. But, even now…. I can't be saved… I won't live long….. So… Please stay with me…."

"Don't say like that you're going to die! I won't let you! I will save you like before!"

"Hehe….. That's my darling….. Always kind and honest… I never doubt your kindness…. That's why….. I fell to you….." said Miku before coughing bloods

"Miku, don't say anything. We need to meet Kotori. She and the others could treat you."

"Darling… I always love you… No matter what… I know that you might….. Prefer Tohka-san….. Or Kotori-san….. But, I always love you…. Hehe….. " Miku coughed even more bloods than now.

"Miku….. I…. I also love you to the bottom of my heart! I love you, Miku! I love you! So, please don't leave me… I'm not ready." Said Shido while crying

"Then, please kiss me…" said Miku while wiping Shido's tears

"Yeah…." Shido then kisses Miku. Their kiss last for several minutes before they finally release it.

"Darling….. Where are you….? I couldn't see you….." said Miku while the light in her eyes almost gone

"Miku! Please don't die! Hold on until I get you to safety!"

"Eh…. Darling…. What did you say…..? I couldn't hear you….."

Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared and tried to punch Shido. But, he managed to dodge it. Although, he must release Miku. He tried to carry Miku but the figure soon attacked him again. Shido blocked one punch but he was kicked in the stomach multiple times before being chopped in the back. He was soon thrown into away several meters.

"Who are you?" said Shido before he was stomped by the figure in the chest. The figure then releases his hood.

"I'm Kamon Takato! Itsuka Shido, give all of your power to me!" said the figure, who is revealed to be Takato, while bringing Shido into eye-level

"What do you mean!?" However, Takato kicked Shido's face, instead. He then slowly approaches Shido.

"Itsuka! I can't bare to see such a weak guy like you is becoming the new Da'At! You don't have the gut, the strength and the mental to bear such a power! Seeing you like this is pissing me off!" said Takato before summoning Raphael El Re'Em

"That's Kaguya's Angel!" said Shido shocked before Takato slashed him wildly. However, Shido managed to dodge it easily. Unfortunately, Takato managed to find an opening and slashes Shido's chest before thrusting his lance to his stomach, throwing Shido several meters back. Before Shido could get up, Takato slashes him again before choking his neck.

"Why…. Why did you attack me!?"

"Hmph! Should I answer that question!?"

"I need to bring Miku into hospital! I don't have time to deal with you! Also, since you could use Angel, then you're also a Spirit Sealer, right? As a fellow Spirit Sealer, why do we have to fight ourselves!?"

"How naiveté!" shouted Takato before slashing Shido away, making the boy rolled in the ground. Fortunately, Kotori's regenerative ability always recover any of Shido's injuries. Although it couldn't regenerate Shido's ripped uniform.

"I don't have time to fight you! I need to save Miku! I don't want to lose her! I love her!" shouted Shido

"That kindness and naiveté are what make you weak! If you keep hold such personality, you will die, Itsuka. In this world, you only could rely on your own hands! If you still care and ask such a meaningless question to your enemies, you will die before finding the answer." Said Takato before pointing his lance to Shido's neck. Shido could only gulp seeing the pinch he is in. Not only Miku is dying, but there is also a mysterious boy in front of him. Takato then tries to slash Shido but the boy managed to dodge it. Shido then grabs Raphael El Re'Em, hoping to convince Takato once again.

"If you want to fight me, please wait until I save Miku first! I need to save her! Also, I ask it once again, why we must fight!? Answer me!"

"Itsuka! If you really want to save Izayoi, then hit me with all you have and beat me! Get stronger, fight and defeat me! If you don't you aren't worthy to become a Spirit Sealer, the Da'At's representation! You're weak, that's why you don't deserve to have such power or even to save Izayoi!" Takato then slashed Shido once again before thrusting Shido backward. He then charged a blue energy in Raphael El Re'Em before sending a mini-typhoon from the lance's tip, sending it to Shido. The typhoon hit Shido's surroundings, creating an explosion. Takato then rested his lance, confident that the attack had hit Shido.

"I already said….. I don't have time….. DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" shouted Shido before clearing the surrounding dust, surprising Takato. Shido now wields Sandalphon, Tohka's Angel and his eyes also changed into golden color. He then readies his weapon to Takato.

"Hmph! Now, this will get interesting…. Saa, koi! ITSUKA!" shouted Takato before discarding his Raphael El Re'Em. Instead, he summoned Kotori's Angel, Camael (surely it has more proportional size). He then points the ax to Shido. The two then charged at each other. Takato tried to swipe the floor, but Shido jumped out the way before clashing his Sandalphon to Takato's Camael.

"Darling…" said Miku weakly, with her condition is getting worse

Meanwhile, in a dark-pitch area, there was a non-stop sobbing. Although, it's hard to see the figure, there's no mistake that the figure is a girl.

"Please….. Help me….. Save me….." cried the girl while her green-bluish eyes illuminated the dark

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 2. There are so many surprising events. Will Miku surprise the ordeal and what is in Wescott's minds? Be sure to read this fic and don't forget to R &R. Sorry, but it seems the higher the chapter, the more words in it. Sorry if I wrote too much words in the chapters, but I didn't use to write a short fic. But, maybe the next chapter is shorter. I also found out that my chapters' length is even as long as one of Date A Live's part 1and 2 combined and also many crossovers fic in this net XD. Also, Date A Live Volume 13 'Nia Creation' is already up in Baka-Tsuki and has 3 chapters now. Be sure to read it. Lastly, could anyone suggest whether Mayuri should be put in this fic too or not? Since I don't want any of DAL's girls got left out. But, I couldn't think a pairing for her. Also, in the next chapter, I will add pairings for Toru. Well, see you next time for more true dragon's roar.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, it's TF RyuShin again! Welp! This is another surprising fast update again. Anyway, thanks for the review for my previous chapters. I really appreciate it. Thank you guys. Now, this is my new chapter of my fic. Better be ready, there is so much blood bath and twists in this chapter. Also, prepare a tissue. You might going to cry in this chapter. Now, here's the review reply:**

 **Jack555Ripper: Thank you. I promise that this fic won't disappoint you and the others.**

 **Toa Solaric: Well, 'Kamon' is a play of the phrase of 'Come on'. So, you know what I meant , right? Anyway, you will be surprised in this chapter along with others.**

 **Guest: Um, sorry, but I can't reply because I can't understand your review.**

 **Condeale: Origami's eyes when she is normal is dark blue and when she is a Spirit is light blue. Well, since the anime hasn't covered the volume 10, I'm not sure either. Also, about Maria, Shido could tell the others about his experiences with Maria, right? Especially, I only wrote that Tohka and Origami were jealous to Maria. And it's Maria not Mary.**

 **Well, let's go to the chapter. Lastly, I don't own Date A Live which is owned by Tachibana Koushi. I own my OCs.**

Chapter 3: The End of The Diva

"Torya!" shouted Yuuto before bashing a Bandersnatch's head. He then bashes the android's hip before bashing him aside. Soon a group of Bandersnatches approach him, but the boy soon bashes them all easily.

"Hehe! I don't even need to use my Kazuraba-family's style. These weren't hard after all." Said Yuuto confidently. When another Bandersnatch tried to attack him, Yuuto took a deep breath before bashing the android wildly. After defeating several Bandersnates, he took a glance to his surroundings. The Bandersnatches is still so many despite he already bashed almost 50 of them. He also looked his pipe, the pipe got a lot of damage from the bashing. It even couldn't be used to bash anymore. But he still need to endure it, he needs to keep moving forward or else they will lose sight to Shido again.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kazuraba-kun, help me!" shouted Maria while being surrounded by Bandersnatches. The android approached her slowly before trying to attack her.

"DON'T TOUCH MARIA-CHAN!" shouted Yuuto before bashing the group of the Bandersnatches. He bashed all of them wildly in kendo-style. Suddenly, a gun-wielder Bandersnatch tried to shoot the two. However, the two managed to dodge it easily.

"Damn, at time like this, the pipe is already damaged!" cursed Yuuto. The Bandersnatch tried to shoot them again, but Yuuto threw the damaged pipe to the Bandersnatch's eyes, neutralizing it. However, it doesn't stop in there. Several groups of gun-wielder Bandersnatches fired energy blasts to them. Yuuto then grabs Maria's hands before running out for their life.

"Hey! Isn't using a gun is a cheat!? Is you're a man, fight one-on-one!" complained Yuuto while running with Maria. Unfortunately, Bandersnatches weren't men. However, Maria accidentally tripped a rock, making the two fell to the ground.

"Maria-chan, are you alright?" asked Yuuto while approaching the grounded Maria

"Yes, Kazuaraba-kun." Before they could get up, the Bandersnatches already pointed their gun to them. Reactively, Yuuto then hugged Maria tightly. He won't let this scumb android hurt Maria. Even if he must die first, he is willing to protect Maria with his own life.

"Let go, Kazuraba-kun! Run from here!" said Maria

"No! I won't run without you! We will get out here alive!" shouted Yuuto. He really won't let any of their attacks touch Maria's fragile body. He will protect her no matter what. The Bandersnatches then fired their gun to the two. Even Yuuto could hear the gun noises. However, after several seconds, he didn't get any feelings of injury nor he felt the attack hit him. He then turned backward to see what happened. He saw Origami protected them using a white-feather shield.

"You're so reckless, Kazuraba-kun. You would already dead if I didn't save you." said Origami while spreading her arms. Yes, she used Metatron's defensive ability . It's really useful for defensive purpose. Even, she protected them before using Metatron. Although Yuuto (and he's sure that Shido also thinks same) didn't like her stoic and emotionless with too straightforward personality, but Origami is truly a dependable and useful girl. Especially, since she is a Spirit now. Though, both him and Shido actually prefer Origami's more normal and bashful personality. Since, it's make her more cuter and also, well, more normal girl.

"Thanks, Ori-chan!" thanked Yuuto

"Don't, don't call me like that! Get to safety now!" said Origami while blushing hard

"Ah! Let's go, Maria-chan!" said Yuuto before running with Maria again. Origami then set her sight to the Bandersnatches.

"Now, who want to get pierced by the Angel?" said Origami

Tohka, on the other hand, was slashing all of the Bandersnatches wildly. She cut their head, body, limbs, using her Sandalphon. Her eyes were filled with rage and she attacked all of the android mercilessly.

"You all…. DON'T GET IN MY TO FIND SHIDO!" shouted Tohka while delivering a purple energy slash to the group of Bandersnatches, easily annihilating them. It was quite surprising for Tohka to regain her old Spirit's personality. On side note, Tohka is more calmer and cautious during her time as full-flex Spirit. Not only that, her unstable mental made her regained more of her Astral Dress's pieces, such as her purple-layered skirt, her purple gloves and also her high-heels. Several Bandersnatches fired their blast to the girl, but Tohka just open her palm, creating a protective shield in front of her. The shield vaporized all of the blasts.

"Hm…. You really pick up the wrong day." Said Tohka before firing a purple energy blast from her palm. Though all of the Bandersnatches managed to dodge it, the blast suddenly exploded, creating multiple purple homing blasts. All of the blasts soon hit all of the remanding android, exploding them in contact.

Meanwhile, all of the remaining Bandersnatches were now surrounding Origami. However, the girl still acted calm and cool. She then summoned her Metatron to surround her. Her Angel soon spun very fast that it's impossible for naked eyes before it glowed even brighter than before.

"Metatron: Shemesh!" shouted Origami before commanding the Metatron to fire multi-directional blasts from all range. From land and air, there are no places that the sun beams could miss. All of the Bandersnatches were incapacitated by the sun beams.

"Metatron: Kad'our!" shouted Origami before commanding Metatron to attack any airborne Bandersntaches or gun-wielder of it. Metatron soon became sharp feathers that has it's own will before attacking the android like homing blades. All of the Bandersnatches were all cut because of the feather blades. However, there were still many Bandersnatches around her and Tohka. Not only that, several Bandersnatches were also approaching Yuuto and Maria who were defenseless.

"Tch! There were still so many of them. That's it! I won't hold back again! Tohka, please get Kazuraba-kun and Ars-chan to safety. You three go find Shido first, I will follow you later." Said Origami with serious tone

"But, Origami…."

"Don't worry, Tohka, I won't die before getting Shido's love." Said Origami confidently

"Hey! I don't talk about our competition for getting Shido, I just worry if you are injured, Shido will be sad and I also will be lonely…." Said Tohka while whispering the last part. Somehow, Tohka becomes more Tsundere like Kotori.

"Now, go away! I will deal with this!"

"Um!" Tohka soon charged to all of the Bandersnatches that targeted Yuuto and Maria. She cut all of them easily. She also blocked all of their blasts with her palms. As a counter-attack, she released a purple energy slash to diminish several numbers of them.

"Yuuto! We need to get out of here!" said Tohka

"What!? How about Ori-chan!? We can't let her alone!" protested Yuuto

"I know, but I'm sure that Origami can handle this. I know Origami longer than you two. After all, we need to find Shido quickly. We are worried if something happened to Shido, right?"

"Yeah, but, still…."

"Don't worry, Kazuraba-kun. I also know that Origami is a strong girl, she won't be killed by these Bandersnatches easily. You need to trust her." Said Maria while touching Yuuto's shoulder

"Maria-chan….. Okay then, let's go find Shido!" said Yuuto with determination

"Okay, then…" Tohka soon concentrated her minds, something might happens in once a blue moon. Suddenly, a purple energy surrounded her. The energy is strong enough to create small tremor in the ground, even the pebbles were shaking greatly. Yuuto and Maria were confused to what are Tohka going to do? However, Tohka still concentrated her minds. For her in her limited powers and her gullible and childish personality, it's more difficult to summon her Spirit powers. So, she needs even more concentration. After several minutes, Tohka then opens her eyes which turned into more deep purple color. She soon stomped the ground with her heel. Suddenly, the ground shook greatly than before.

"What actually happened!?" Asked Yuuto in confusion

"I also don't know, we should just wait, Kazuraba-kun." replied Maria

Suddenly, from the ground, a golden throne appeared and stood there perfectly. The throne, of course, has dark golden color with several deep carvings in it. There is also a blue crystal in the throne. Tohka then leaped into the throne's seat before kicking the throne to the ground. Soon, the throne fell to the ground with a loud thud with Tohka standing on it.

"Yuuto! Maria! Get here quickly!" said Tohka. Although Yuuto didn't know what Tohka would do with such a throne, he chose to follow her instructions. He soon grabbed Maria and the two soon took a seat in the throne.

"Be careful, you two! This will be a rowdy ride!" said Tohka before tapping the stone twice using her heels. Suddenly, the throne began to move at faster pace. It was really fast that the two needed to hold the throne tightly. The throne soon left out the battlefield in mere seconds.

"Tohka-chan! What the hell is going on!?" asked Yuuto while covering his eyes from the wild winds

"Oh! I summoned my Sandalphon's throne. I used it as a hoverboard as our transportation. Although, I needed a big concentration to summon it. Since, I'm only using my limited release Astral Dress. So, it's harder for me to summon it." explained Tohka. Yuuto doesn't know that the cute Tohka could become more calmer and cooler than he thought. He really needs to interrogate Shido after this.

Meanwhile, Origami has already seen that the three were far enough from her. She soon took a deep breath.

"Hey, all of you scumpy robot! If you want to chase them, stomp my corpse first!" shouted Origami, gaining the android's attention. The remaining Bandersnatches soon surrounds the girl. However, Origami was unfazed by it. She then makes a quick think. Even if she only use a partial of her power, it should be enough to get rid these androids. She didn't expect for using this technique again. From Shido's explanation, this technique was used by her to "accidentally" kill her parents in the old timeline. She didn't think that she is going to use it again. She might be scared for using such a technique, but if she doesn't use this, her mana would be depleted and she would lose. It's a do or die tactic. But, she wasn't scared anymore. Her time with Shido and the others are already become the power for her to keep pushing forward. That's why she will live no matter what. Origami then commanded Metatron to circle above her up in the sky. The crown feathers were circling the area in big radius, covering Origami and the Bandersnatches. All of the feathers were pointing at the ground while circling in very fast speed. Lastly, Origami took a deep breath to execute this move.

"METATRON: ARTERLIF!" shouted Origami

After several minutes riding the 'throne board', Yuuto and the others were surprised to see a beam of light coming far back from their behind. No, a pillar of light is much better to describe it. The pillar of light then hit the ground below it. Yuuto could only watch in shock, the ground where the pillar hit was the place where Origami was at. He could only watch the events with shocked and widened eyes.

"OOOORRIIIIIII-CCCCHAAANNN!" shouted Yuuto

On the other hand, Shido is still fighting against Takato. The condition is bad, Shido was really overpowered by Takato. Not only in fighting experience, but also in strength. This time, Shido tried to slash Takato, but the boy used Camael's handle to protect him. Takato then proceeded by bashing Camael's handle to Shido's gut, giving Takato a big opening. He soon slashes Shido wildly and mercilessly before choking Shido's neck.

"Takato….. Why you must get in my way!?... Miku's life is in stalk!... I don't have time to fight you!"

"That's why you must fight! If you want to save Izayoi, you must get stronger! Beat me! If you can't and die, then you're weak! If you weak, you aren't worthy enough to save Izayoi!" shouted Takato before throwing Shido to the air. He soon bashes Shido's gut, throwing him several meters back. Fortunately, Shido used his Sandalphon to block Takato's attack in the last seconds.

"Not bad, but not good enough." Commented Takato. Shido wiped his bruises and bloods in his face. He was completely in a pinch. Even if he has Kotori's regeneration ability, he only has limited amount of mana. If he wasted it, he won't be able to regenerate again like his case in DEM's raid. Not only that, his muscles is aching greatly, notifying that he already used Sandalphon for too long. If this continue, he will lose by his own weak strength. To make the matter worse, Miku's condition is becoming worse and worse in each second he spent.

"Hmph! What's wrong? Already downed? He, I don't think that the Da'At's representation is really weak like this! You aren't worthy enough to hold such power!" commented Takato

"Yes, I maybe weak…. But, I won't give up! I WILL SAVE MIKU!" shouted Shido before charging to Takato again

Shido soon slashes Takato wildly using his sword again, this time faster and fiercer than before. He knows that it might spend his stamina, but he can't let Miku to wait anymore. Unfortunately, Takato blocked all of it using his Camael. He then parried one of Shido's attack before sending several strong slash to Shido's chest and back, grounding the boy. He then kicks the boy's face before slashing Shido away again. After that he stomped Shido's chest.

"Itsuka Shido…. I can't bare to see such a weak guy like you!" said Takato before punching Shido's face multiple times. He then brings Shido to eye-level before kicking his kidney and punching his back. He also kicks Shido's gut several times before punching his face too. Takato then throws Shido away like a rag doll. Shido's condition is now almost as worse as Miku. In several parts of his body, the regeneration's ability has stopped. There are so many bruises in his face and body. Fresh bloods also keeps leaking from his injuries, nose and mouth. He feels so hurt, he thought that this is the pain that Miku felt after she was beaten by Takato. Even with such injuries, Shido tried to stand again.

"I won't give up now! Not until I save Miku!" shouted Shido before grabbing his Sandalphon again and charging to his enemies again. Shido was surprised to see that Takato already discarded his Camael. He knew that he must use this chance to finish this once and for all. He needs to finish it quickly. Shido then swings his Sandalphon, trying to finish Takato once and for all. However,….

"Good…. Itsuka….. You have such a strong gut…. But, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" said Takato while blocking Sandalphon's slash with his bare hand, shocking Shido to death. Not only that, Takato then points his flintlock to Shido's stomach before releasing several bullets, throwing Shido back. Shido now coughs so much blood from his mouth while holding his injured stomach. It seems that Kotori's regeneration ability has reached it's apex. But, what made Shido was shocked is the weapon used by Takato.

"That's….. Kurumi's Angel: Zafkiel!" said Shido shocked

"Hmph! Yes, this is Spirit Nightmare's Angel. But, don't ask me how I got this. In battle, you must do anything to win it. Except, winning it from stabbing your opponents' back!" said Takato

Shido tried to stand but his muscles were already aching greatly. He couldn't use Sandalphon again, it's already burden him. His sights were now blurry and he even couldn't hear anything again. Deep in his heart, he wants to just fall unconscious and let everything goes like it's way. But, he doesn't want to give up yet. Yes, even in his current condition, Shido still stands up. He won't let himself fall, not until he saves Miku. Yes, for Miku's sake, Shido is going to push forward. Even if it means that his body is going to be destroyed.

"Miku… Miku….. I won't give up… I won't give up….. FOR YOUR SAKE!" said Shido while regaining his strength. He holds his Sandalphon again with more determination than ever. Even if Tohka and Origami will cry if they see his condition now, he will save Miku no matter what. Even if it means that he must die!

"Great, Itsuka! Hit me with everything! I will go all out this time! ZAFKIEL!" shouted Takato before summoning a big golden clock behind him. He also summoned two guns, one is a flintlock gun and the other one is a musket. He then motioned his hand into one o'clock position in front of the clock. Suddenly, a shadow mist came from the number 1 from the clock before it was absorbed by the guns.

"Zafkiel: Aleph!" shouted Takato before shooting himself with the bullet. Suddenly, Takato disappeared from Shido's sight. Before he could react, Takato already kicked Shido's gut, pushing him several meters back. However, Shido controlled his body so he still could stand. Unfortunately, Takato didn't stop his assault. He then shot several bullets from Zafkiel to Shido while bashing his guns to the boy. However, Shido blocked most of his attacks, only several bullets managed to hit him. Enough with defending, Shido starts attacking. He then slashes Takato with all of his might, even if Sandalphon is already very heavy for him. However, Takato countered this using a multiple bashing from Zafkiel. He also shot Shido's shoulder, but it gave Shido more strength to attack him. Their weapons are clashing now.

"Huh! You're stronger than before, Itsuka. I'm really surprised, especially in your condition. I really wonder how did you get such a strength?" Said Takato while keep bashing Zafkiel

"Just like what you said, should I answer it? Because, even if I answer it, you will never understand it!" Shido then slashes Takato's musket away, leaving him with only the flintlock. Using this opening, Shido then tries to slash Takato again. Takato reactively shot several bullets from Zafkiel, hitting Shido's stomach, shoulder, hand and cheek. But, Shido wasn't unfazed by it. Instead, he gathered more strength in this swing. Shido tried to slash Takato, but the boy dodged it. However, Shido used his leg to disarm Takato. Seeing this, Takato tried to leap backward. But, Shido didn't give him a chance. He soon jumped to approach Takato.

"Take this!" shouted Shido before slashing his Sandalphon. After several seconds, it was revealed that Shido managed to cut Takato's left arm. However, Shido's stomach was also injured greatly. He was also slashed by Takato's Raphael El Re'Em. In the last second, Takato summoned his mighty lance to guard himself while countering Shido. Though, he still lost his left arm.

"How is it….?" asked Shido with raspy breath. He already lost so much stamina because of their previous clash. He didn't know if he could keep up again if the battle is longer than he thought. He is also still holding his bloodied stomach. He already lost so much blood. If he needs to fight again, he would definitely going to be defeated.

"Hahahahahaha! Great, Itsuka! Great! If I were a normal human, I would definitely going to lose! I really want to know the core of your strength. But let me guess, it's because your care to Izayoi, right? How naïve!" said Takato

"What!?"

"If you just become stronger if your friends were injured, you're also weak! How can you protect your friends if you can't protect them from getting injured!?" Shido was shocked. What Takato said was right. His strength really came from his worry and unwavering resolve to save Miku. However, if he only become strong if the others were injured, how he could protect them before they are injured. He needed to become stronger to protect them, not becoming stronger to save them. Although he didn't really like Takato (of course from what he did to Miku), he agreed with all of what Takato said. It's like that Takato is ruthless realist.

"However, it's the end, Itsuka. It's already checkmate." Said Takato, shocking Shido. He doesn't know what Takato meant until he saw it. Yes, a purple flame suddenly engulfed Takato's left limb which was cut by Shido. The flame got bigger and bigger and after several seconds, the flame was diminished. Shido was shocked to death, the flame regenerated back Takato's lost limb perfectly. Unlike Takato's, Shido's regeneration ability only regenerate any scars, shots, injuries, or internal damages but it can't regenerate lost limbs. If Shido lost his arms, his regeneration ability won't save it. However, Takato's ability surpassed his expectations. Takato is surely stronger than him.

"See! This is my power! The power that I seek! You won't win now, Itsuka!" said Takato, mocking Shido. Although Shido knew that he can't win this fight no matter what, he must fight him. This is the only way he could save Miku or else, he will lose Miku forever. He then holds his Sandalphon tightly.

"Bring it on! I will be ready!" said Shido with determination

"Great, but don't cry if you are going to follow Izayoi's footsteps. I won't hold back now!" said Takato before disappearing from Shido's sight

Shido couldn't believe that Zafkiel's Aleph ability still remained functional. Before Shido could react, Takato already stood beside him. He soon thrusts his lance to Shido, throwing him several meters back. Not wasting time, Takato soon charges to Shido again. He slashes Shido wildly and mercilessly like a wild animal. Even Shido couldn't block all of his attacks. He slashes him several times before slashing Shido's feet, grounding him. Takato then slashes his Raphael El Re'Em continuously to Shido's chest before stomping him. He soon forcefully pulls Shido up before kicking his bloodied stomach several times before punching Shido's chest. Shido now coughs so much blood than ever. Takato then chopped Shido's back before grounding him again.

"Feel the real pain! Raphael El Na'As!" shouted Takato before summoning the pendulum-type Angel. He is mercilessly whipping Shido's back. Shido felt an excruciating pain, but he needs to stay awake. He mustn't let his consciousness take over. However, Shido is already at the apex of his stamina. His sight is already blurred, his hearings is almost disabled, and because the strong pain, he already couldn't feel the pain anymore. Not finished there, Takato uses his pendulum to choke Shido's neck. He also charged a typhoon from Raphael El Re'Em before releasing Shido from Na'As. Takato then slashes Shido with the energy typhoon from his lance, ripping Shido's uniform completely, leaving him half-naked. Before Shido could get up, Takato fired several bullets to Shido, injuring him greatly. Now, all of Shido's body became a sea of blood. He almost lost his consciousness, but he needs to endure it.

"How is it, Itsuka!? This is the real hell! The hell that Izayoi also experienced!"

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" shouted Shido before releasing a big wide-arc slash from Sandalphon

"Futile!" Takato then thrusts his lance to the ground, creating a row of typhoons from the ground, easily blocking and destroying Shido's blast. The typhoons hit Shido too, bleeding him even more. Now, Shido even thinks that Kotori's regeneration ability has already stop for good. Takato then summoned Zafkiel again, but without the golden clock.

"Zafkiel: Zayin!" shouted Takato before shooting a bullet from Zafkiel, completely stopping Shido's motion. Unlike Kurumi who needs to summon the giant clock first, Takato could use Zafkiel's abilities through voices only. He only summoned the giant clock for intimidation only.

"Zafkiel: Het!" Takato then shot himself again multiple times, creating several of his clones. The clones soon surrounded the suspended Shido before summoning Raphael El Re'Em.

"Itsuka Shido, begone." Said Takato coldly before he and the clones released a wind-cutter slash from Raphael El Re'Em. The slashes soon made contact to the suspended Shido before creating a big explosion.

"UUUUUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAA!" shouted Shido while being thrown to the wounded Miku's beside by the explosion. Shido's condition is now becoming worse. Not only that his body now becomes a sea of blood, but his regeneration ability has stopped completely. He is clutching his bloodied stomach and shoulder He might even think that Tohka and the others will cry if they see him in such condition. Shido then sees Miku is beside him. Her condition has become worse than before. Shido even didn't see her breathing at all. Slowly, he tried to reach Miku's face with his bloody hand.

"Miku….." said Shido weakly while trying to reach Miku. However, his hand was stomped by Takato, making the boy wailed in pain.

"How is it, Itsuka? This is my true power! The differences between our powesr is so big. I pity you that you could only use Sandalphon while you yourself have sealed 7 Spirits! You should have your other powers! This is the punishment for the weak! The weak should be gone from this world! ONLY THE STRONG LIVES!" said Takato while stomping Shido's hand even more, making Shido wailed non-stop

Before Takato could do anything anymore to Shido, he felt something. He soon jumped away from Shido while reflecting a blast using his lance. He then saw the culprit. It was a gun-wielder Bandersnatches and surely it wasn't alone. There were many Bandersnatches surrounded Takato. They were pointing their gun and sword to the boy. However, Takato was unfazed by it. Instead, he was smiling.

"Heh! Good timing, do you want to feel the real power of the true Da'At?" asked Takato with chilling tone

Meanwhile, Ellen was hiding in a bush nearby the Nihon Factory. She clearly remembered the good and annoying orders for her. The good one is of course from Wescott and the annoying one… I don't need to say it anymore. Ellen once again remembered their perfect plan.

" _Ellen, I want you to just watch the fight between your Bandersnatches and that boy." Said Wescott_

" _But, Ike, why!?" protested Ellen_

" _It's simple. We don't know how strong our opponent is. Blindly charge is only give a failure."_

" _But, Ike, I'm the strongest wizard in the world! I will defeat him single-handily."_

" _That's right, but we should remember that this boy has the same power like Itsuka Shido. He also looked strong, he might be surpassing Itsuka by 1000 times. That's why, it's too dangerous to pick a fight with him. We need to gather data first. After that, we should think our next movement. Even I'm not sure that you and Toru-kun will win against him." Explained Wescott, making Ellen made a disgusted glance to Toru. She is paired with Toru!? She prefers to not eat for a year than teaming up with Toru!_

" _You're right, Scotty. He is sure looked strong. Then, I have a plan. Would you hear it out?" said Toru_

" _Spit it out." Said Wescott_

" _Since we know that that boy has Izayoi Miku in tow, it would obviously attract Itsuka-kun's attention. So, how about if Ellen-chan gives a distraction to the boy? She could summon the Bandersnatches to do the job while also recording some data. We let Itsuka-kun and Miku-chan leave the scene. When I see an opening, I will accomplish it perfectly." Explained Toru_

" _What a brilliant plan! Ellen, follow Toru's instruction." Said Wescott. This surely pissed Ellen even more. She should be the one who orders the others, not being the one who is ordered by this annoying boy. But, she needs to keep calm. Since this is for the sake of DEM, she has no choice but to follow it._

And that's how Ellen got into this situation. She will surely give Toru a firm lesson if she has the chance. Suddenly, she heard a big explosion from the factory. She soon focused her sight to the factory. She was surprised to see most of her Bandersnatches were thrown out from the factory and became a scrap of junk. She then saw a blue-haired boy came out from the factory.

"Do you think that such a robot like you all can touch this Kamon Takato?" said Takato sarcastically, accidentally giving his identity to Ellen. Not wasting time, Ellen summoned more Bandersnatches to surround Takato. She needs to record what the boy could do with his power.

"Another bunch, huh? So be it!" shouted Takato while summoning Raphael El Re'Em and Zafkiel, dua-wielding the weapons. He soon charges to ward several Bandersnatches, slashing their head, limbs, gut and chest easily. When one of them tried to attack him, he guarded it using his lance before shooting the android using Zafkiel. He also used Zafkiel to attack air-borne or long-ranged type Bandersnatches. Not only that, he dodged all of the android's attack as if he was dancing. He parried one attack before slashing or shooting them. After several minutes, he discarded his flintlock-Angel.

"Raphael El Na'As!" shouted Takato before summoning the pendulum-Angel. He then cut all of the Bandersnatches using the pendulum for several times, before combining it with his El Re'Em, creating Raphael El Kan'Naf. He then proceeds to shoot the Bandersnatches using his arrows while also slashing any nearby Bandersnatches. Even the air-borne android was also shot down by the arrow-type Angel. Takato then stabbed the arrow to the ground, creating several typhoons that shredded the android mercilessly. He also slashed all of the Bandersnatches using the wind-cutter slash from Raphael El Kan'Naf. However, Ellen packed more Bandersnatches than Takato thought. Seeing nowhere to this, Takato then clenched his fist, collecting a blue energy aura in his fist.

"Hmph! You all scump androids…. Cool down for a sec!" shouted Takato while punching the ground with his blue energy-fist. Suddenly, a huge gust of freezing wind came from the fist, shaking the ground greatly. Seeing this, Ellen used her Territory in the last second before the freezing wind hit her. After several seconds, Ellen spot nothing different was caused by the wind. However, when she tried to move her body, she felt extremely sluggish and her motion was reduced greatly. She even couldn't move her body at faster pace. Ellen then was shocked to see what happened to the Bandersnatches, they were suspended in mid-air. They were falling to the ground at very, very, very slow pace. Not only that, there is a bluish mist covering the entire area.

"Tch! I actually didn't really want to use Zadkiel's power." Regretted Takato. Yes, this abnormal slowdown was caused by Zadkiel's power. It functions similar to Zafkiel's Bet, but Zadkiel's one could be used to cover the entire area, not only on several targets. Takato not only surpassed the Spirits' powers but also made a new technique which an extension to their powers. Not wasting time, Takato then summoned his Camael again.

"Camael: Megiddo!" shouted Takato before morphing Camael from a battle-ax into a cannon. He then pointed the cannon high into the sky before collecting heat energies from his surroundings to the gun's barrel. After several seconds of collecting energies, he soon pressed the trigger, firing a big fireball to sky. After the fireball was gone up into the sky, suddenly there were so many fireballs rained down from the sky which is as big as the previous fireball. The rain of fireballs soon falls to the ground, creating a big explosion. After several minutes, the Bandersnatches were left as nothing but a burned junk. Suddenly, Takato emerged from a shadow of a tree. He used Kurumi's shadow ability to hide himself, not wanting to get burned alongside the Bandersnatches. He soon surveyed the area closely. He also kicked a burned Bandersnatches' head.

"I know you're there! Come out before I force you out!" shouted Takato, knowing about Ellen's hideout. Not having choice, Ellen came out from the bushes. She was also a little burned from the fireballs' rain. Fortunately, she used her Territory so her injuries weren't fatal.

"So, you got me, Kamon Takato." Said Ellen while touching her sword's handle

"Hmph! So, a DEM's dog, huh?"

"Say it again and I will cut you into pieces."

"You already saw me, right? You think you could beat me in such state? Don't be naïve. Your loyalty to Isacc Wescott won't help you beat me!"

"How do you know about Ike?"

"Heh! Said this to Wescott, if he wants to win this battle, better act as real man. Don't puss over behind your people. For me, Wescott is nothing than a pussy cat that always guarded by lion. Well, for him, this words may also just giggle him." Said Takato sarcastically. Ellen doesn't know what happened, but it seems that this boy knows Wescott really well. But, she needs to focus again the boy in front of him. Change plans, she will defeat and finish Takato her once and for all. However, they saw a throne board walked past them before skidding to stop. They were quite surprised to see who rode the throne board. It was Tohka, Yuuto and Maria. Seeing Ellen was here, Tohka soon jumped from her throne before pointing her Sandalphon to Ellen.

"Ellen, what are you doing here?" asked Tohka with murderous tone

"Hmph! Considering yourself lucky." Said Ellen to Takato before teleporting from the field

"Heh! I should be the one who said that!" said Takato. Seeing that Ellen was gone, the three soon give their attention to Takato. Yuuto doesn't know why but Takato has a really dark aura. Heck, even such aura could even choke him now. Even Tohka is shivering greatly from seeing the boy.

"You…. Who are you?" asked Yuuto

"Hmph! Kazuraba, let me introduce myself, I'm Kamon Takato." Introduced Takato

"What did you do Shido and Miku!?" asked Tohka angrily

"Just showing them the true strength and hell. It's no use if you enter the factory now, Itsuka and Izayoi already disappeared several minutes ago."

"Kamon-san, what exactly your purpose to attack Shido and Miku-san?" asked Maria

"I already said that it's to show them the true power!"

"But, you injured them right!?" said Tohka angrily

"That's a punishment for the weak! If you are strong, you won't get injured like that! Only strong that live, the weak should perish! Considering yourself lucky, Yatogami. I don't have time to deal with you. But, the next time we meet, I will teach you the true strength and hell."

"Oi, Takato, what are you saying!? You just beat Shido and Miku just because their weak!? If you're strong, why you use your power to oppress the others. If you're really strong, use your power to protect the others!" protested Yuuto

"Naïve, Kazuraba! The strong one has the right to do what they want to the weak! That's this world rule!" replied Takato angrily

"You…" Tohka already lost her patieance. However, suddenly, Origami appeared in front of her, stopping Tohka from doing foolish actions.

"Ori-chan!" said Yuuto, relieved to see that Origami is alright

"Tohka, we aren't in that guy's level. We would be defeated if we pick a fight now." Said Origami while calming Tohka

"Hmph! I must say that Tobiichi is one of the qualified Spirit. But, let's save it for another time. Also, Kazuraba! Better be careful with your naiveté . So, you better protect Ars and the others, especially your mother and little sister." Said Takato, shocking Yuuto

"What!? How do you know about Kaa-san and Mio-chan? Hey wait!" said Yuuto while trying to chase Takato. But, the boy has already disappeared from the scene.

'Damn! Where is he? Kaa-san, what secret that you hid from me and Mio-chan?' Thought Yuuto

"Kazuraba-kun! Shido and Miku-san weren't here." Said Maria, snapping Yuuto from his thought

"Okay, let's search them now! They must be not far from here." Replied Yuuto

Meanwhile, Shido is carrying the injured Miku. Shido is having a hard time carrying Miku, his breath already raspy and his muscles are aching greatly. His sight and hearing are reduced now and he even wants to lay down now. But, Shido knows that he can't! He must get Miku to safety, he must save her, he doesn't want to lose her for real. That's why, he will keep walking even if his body is at the limit now. His love to Miku is also the reason why Shido can go as far as now. He already promised to Miku that he will always protect her no matter what. He won't break his promise.

"Miku…. Just wait…. We almost there….." said Shido to the injured Miku. Shido then glanced Miku for a sec. He was shocked that Miku's face is really pale like ghost. He then put Miku down for awhile.

"Miku…. Can you hear me? Miku, Miku. It's me Shido, Miku." Said Shido while shaking Miku's body. However, when Shido put his finger near to Miku's nose, he didn't feel her breath at all.

"Oi, Miku… Don't joke now….. Please, wake up, Miku! Wake up, wake up! Miku! Miku! Miku!" shouted Shido tearly while shaking the Diva's body

"Please don't leave me, Miku! I love you! I really love you! That's why, please wake up! MIIIIIIKKKKKKKKUUUUUU!" However, Miku didn't flinch at all. Seeing no other choice, Shido pumped Miku's chest, hoping to awaken her. He even almost didn't feel her heartbeat when pumping her chest.

"Miku, please, say something! Wake up! Don't leave me! I LOVE YOU, MIKU!" shouted Shido while pumping Miku's chest. But, it was futile. Miku was unfazed by it. Shido could only look at Miku's injured body with teary eyes. Several cold tears hit Miku's face. Shido then hugged Miku tightly.

"I'm sorry, Miku….. I'm sorry… I couldn't save you….. I'm sorry….." said Shido while gritting his teeth. He blamed himself for being weak. Takato was right, it's because he is naïve and also he is weak that he couldn't save Miku.

"But, you know…. I really love you, Miku….." In his sadness, Shido remembered that Miku has Requiem ability on her Gabriel. It has analgesic and painkiller for injuries. He hopes that technique could ease up Miku and his injuries. He really hopes to the God that this will save Miku. Shido then concentrated his minds. He has only used Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori and Natsumi's power and he hadn't used Miku's one. So, this is going to be challenging, but he needs to do it or else Miku will die. After concentrating his minds, Shido then began to sing.

 _Futashikana mondai niwakani shoujita ERAA_

 _Fureta totan SORE ga ki ni naru no desu ai to ha…_

 _Hajirai/ fuan/ jiko gisei miekakure suru kotae_

 _Deai kara atsumeta kanjou INSUTOORU_

 _Tozasareta kono dennou sekai de Ah umarete hajimete shitta koi_ _  
_ _Takanaru kodou ga kasou demo mou sukoshi kanjitetai_ _  
_ _Tojikometa itsuwari no sekai de mune no oku atsuku tokeru denshi_ _  
_ _Motome tsuzuketa ai no imi kienu you ni kizande INSUTOORU_

After Shido sang that song, he looks Miku's face again. He hopes that song's effect has kicked in. However, after several seconds, he didn't see any moves from Miku. This downed Shido once again. This time, Shido couldn't save Miku. However, Miku finally coughed, giving Shido's attention.

"Uhuk….. Dar….. Ling….." said Miku weakly while opening her indigo eyes

"Miku, can you hear and see me? It's me, Shido!" said Shido, a bit relieved

"Yes, Darling… I can see and hear you…. Also, I feel more relaxed….. I feel the pain almost gone now….. I almost don't feel it anymore…." Said Miku. True to her words, Shido also felt that his wounds and injured aren't as painful as before. He even didn't feel that his muscles are aching again. Instead, he feels much better now. However, Requiem ability only lessens their pain, but it doesn't heal their injuries. Their body are still bleeding from the wound. So, they need to find Kotori as fast as they can.

"Miku, are you feel much better now?" asked Shido

"Yes, Darling….. I felt much better than before….." said Miku before coughing bloods

"Don't talk now, Miku. Let's bring you to Kotori. She and the Ratatoskr will heal you."

"Yeah…. Thanks, Darling… But….. Before that….. Can you fulfill… My wish?" asked Miku

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please kiss me again…" said Miku, surprising Shido. But, a little kiss won't be bad at all. After all, Miku needs a little enjoyment after going through such a hell. Shido then nods to Miku's wish. They close their eyes before their lips are approaching each other.

"Miku, I love you…." said Shido while trying to kiss Miku

"I love you too, Darling….." said Miku with their lips are only a mere inch apart

 **SPIRIT UP!**

 **ROULLETE! SEIRYU! SPIRIT IS HERE!? IT'S OUR SHOWTIME!**

 **ROULLETE! SUMMON: RAPHAEL! GODDESS OF WINDS!**

Suddenly, Toru pointed his Sonic Raphael to Shido before releasing an arrow from the bow. The bow soon made contact to Shido, throwing him several meters away.

"Uwwwaa!"

"Darling!" shouted Miku in surprised. Not wasting time, Toru jumped into the field before slowly approaching the downed Miku.

"Who are you!?" asked Miku

"You could call me Tech Kamen Seiryu. Just call me Seiryu." Said Toru in his armor, now dubbed as Tech Kamen Seryu. Before Miku could react, she was forcefully pulled up by Seiryu before she was slashed wildly by the Tech Kamen. After slashing Miku, he choked the girl's neck.

"Miku! Hey, you! What are you doing!?" said Shido worried to Miku

"What am I doing? Isn't it obvious. I'm here to eliminate the 9th Spirit, Izayoi Miku." Said Seiryu before punching Miku's stomach several times. The punches were stronger than Takato's one and Miku coughed even more bloods and saliva than before. He also kicked Miku's stomach before grounding her. Seiryu then slashed Miku's body several times with the Sonic Raphael before stomping the girl's chest. He soon pulls Miku up before slashing her back several times and also stabbing the girl's stomach from behind. He then grounded Miku again before stomping Miku's beautiful face.

"How is it, Miku-chan?" said Seiryu in a low tone, but it seriously a deadly tone. Miku could only watch helplessly that she was beaten by the mysterious Tech Kamen.

"Stop it!" Shido then summoned his Sandalphon again. Although he still couldn't use the sword properly due to his low stamina, but he must save Miku no matter what.

"Heh! Futile!" said Seiryu before blocking Sandalphon's attack with the Sonic Raphael. He then slashed Shido several times before kicking Shido's stomach. Before Shido could recompose, he was grabbed by Seiryu before he was punched by him multiple times in the face. Shido was kicked in the stomach before he was madly slashed by Seiryu. Shido tried to slash the armored Toru with Sandalphon but Seiryu managed to parry it and disarming Shido.

"Darling!" shouted Miku worried. Shido was grounded by Seiryu before he was stomped again.

"You, Seiryu, why did the hell you attack me and Miku!?" asked Shido

"It's simple. I attacked you because you're in my way to accomplish my mission. I was ordered to eliminate Miku-chan since she is a Spirit, right?" replied Seiryu

"But, why!? Spirits are innocents being, they never triggers Spacequakes with their own will! They just attack the AST because they are always hurt by them! They are innocent!"

"Well, too bad. Order is order." Said Seiryu before pulling Shido up and slashing him, throwing him back several meters back. He then shot several arrows to Shido, bleeding the boy even more. He also shot Shido's gut, making the boy coughing sea of bloods form his mouth. Now, Shido is clutching his bloodied stomach. He couldn't even get up now, he already lost his stamina from the previous fight. He can't do anything anymore.

"Darling!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about you." said Seiryu before kicking Miku's face. He then proceeded to slash Miku wildly using his bow before shooting several arrows to the Diva, injuring her even more than before. All of her body now bleeds so much blood. Before Miku could get up, she was kicked in the stomach by Seiryu multiple times. The Tech Kamen then slashed Miku's back wildly before stomping her back. He soon pulled Miku up before stabbing her stomach several times. Now, Miku even couldn't feel anything again. She already experienced so much pain that she can't feel it anymore. Even she couldn't hear and see her surroundings again. She coughed so much bloods and saliva from her mouth. Seeing this, Shido was even more shocked and watched Miku in horror. Seiryu then shot Miku back several meters. He then takes out his Spirit Roulette from the Spirit Brace before placing it in the Sonic Raphael.

 **SET UP! GET HYPED PEOPLE! GET HYPED PEOPLE!**

Suddenly, Shido grabbed Seiryu's foot, begging him to not kill Miku.

"Please…. Don't kill Miku…. Please….. I love her…. I really really really love her….. I can't bare if I lose her…" begged Shido while crying so hard. He really doesn't want to lose Miku. They still have little time to spend with. Shido can't live on if Miku dies in front of his eyes.

"Ouuu… So sweet….. But, that sweetness made me want to crush your relationship more!" said Seiryu before stomping Shido's head and kicking his face. Not wasting time, Seiryu pulled the bow string to the fullest length. The bow was directed right into Miku's chest. Even a crossmark appeared in her chest.

"Bye bye, Miku-chan." Said Seiryu while releasing the string, making Shido widened his eyes and shouted really hard

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

 **RAPHAEL: OVERLOAD!**

The arrow flied at sonic speed before piercing through Miku's chest. The arrow struck Miku's heart and also her indigo-colored Sephira Crystal. Those two things then fell to the ground with a loud echo sound.

"Dar…..Ling…" said Miku for the last time before she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Seeing this, Shido fell to his knees, not knowing what to do. Seiryu the approached the Sephira Crystal while also stomping Miku's heart. He soon grabbed the indigo crystal.

"Such a beautiful crystal. I bet Scotty would like it very much." Said Seiryu before walking past Shido. However, Shido grabbed him tightly and not wanted to release it.

"You…. Why… WHY DID YOU KILL MIKU!?" shouted Shido while bursting into tears. Seiryu then grabbed Shido's neck.

"Listen, I just do any orders that I get. I will accomplish all of the orders even if I need to dirt my own hands!" replied Seiryu

"Why don't you kill me!? Why you must kill Miku!?"

"I wasn't ordered to kill you, Itsuka-kun. Bye now." Said Seiryu, trying to leave the scene, but he was still grabbed by Shido

"Give back! That's Miku's!" protested Shido

"Really? If you want to save her, you should have defeated me beforehand. Letting Miku-chan died was all of your fault. If you're strong, then this won't happen. It was because you're weak…." Said Seiryu before slashing Shido using Sonic Raphael, throwing the boy several meters back. After that, Seiryu turned off the Spirit Roulette.

 **OTSUKARE!**

"Sorry, Itsuka-kun. But, order is order." Said Toru before leaving the scene

It was already dawn at Tenguu City. On a nearby riverbank, Takato is watching the beauty of Tenguu River at sunset. The water that reflects the sunlight sure is beautiful. He was pondering about something all of this time.

"So….. DEM now has 2 Spirits, huh? Well, let it be. I could still gather the remaining Crystal while also taking the one that they have now. Or I should hijack them when they got all of the Crystals. No matter which method that I will use, I will surely bring you back, Rio-neechan." Said Takato while seeing a pink-colored Sephira Crystal in his hand

On the other side, Toru is at DEM's building's rooftop. He was also watching the sunset. Sometimes, he also glances the indigo-colored Sephira Crystal and a photo in his hands. He is remembering about what Wescott had said.

" _Scotty, I already got Miku-chan's Crystal." Said Toru_

" _Marvelous! You're my truly remarkable son, Toru. I'm really proud of you." said Wescott_

" _Hm, thanks, Tou-san. Anyway, here the Sephira Crystal."_

" _Don't worry, Toru. You could keep it for awhile."_

" _Really, Tou-san!?"_

" _Of course."_

"Haa… I only have got one… There're still 9 more. It's surely a long way, huh?" said Toru to himself

"But, don't worry. It won't be long until I get all Sephira Crystals. So, wait for Onii-chan, Yoshino." Said Toru to the photo that he was holding. The photo contained the picture of him with a wavy blue-haired girl with a hand puppet in her left hand.

 **Sephira Crystals/Spirits' Count:**

 **In Toru/DEM's possession: 2**

 **In Shido & Yuuto's possession: 6 + 1 Special**

 **In Takato's possession: 1 Special**

 **Roaming: 2**

 **That's the end of chapter 3. Well, maybe all of you will hate Takato for being a douchebag. Even I also don't really like Takato who my OC. Anyway, there's so many tears, bloods and twists. I don't even think that this fic is on the rate of 'T' anymore. Should I increase it 'M' rate? Man, this is Date A Live, right? Since when Date A Live became so much ghore and dark like this. Anyway, thanks for enjoying this chapter and let's give a moment of respect for the late Izayoi Miku. She might be cling and lesbian, but she is a good and kind girl. Thanks for Miku's VA: Chihara Minori for living up Miku's life, at least in this fic. You deserved a bouquet of flower now. This is Miku's last major appearance. She might be back in the future, but only minor or as flashback. And now let's move on. What is behind Triple K. (Kazuraba, Kamon and Kobayashi)'s family problems? Be sure to keep in touch with this fic. Lastly, the following chapters now will focus on Yuuto and Natsumi. What is behind these two's relationship? Be sure to wait it. Well, see you later for more true dragon's roar.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys, TF RyuShin is here again! Thank you for your reviews before and I bet the previous chapter really took you surprise. To all Miku's fans, I'm sorry if I made you mad because of this fic, but it was for plot-wise. Well, after such heavy chapters before, this chapter is a much more of breather chapter. I can't stress my readers too much, so here the breather chapter to catch more air for the upcoming chapters. And here the reply for the review:**

 **Bulldan: Well, Toru and Takato wasn't a villain for myself, they are just anti-villain for me and I think their motives are actually good. Don't worry, I will expand their motives more in the following chapters. Also, can't blame Miku for her lesbian or yuri attitude. Well, just blame who broke Miku at the first place.**

 **Condeale: Yes, I actually wanted to add scene of Miku stopped the arrow using Gabriel Rondo. But, I think it will be much more ghore and longer. Well, maybe you could wait for 'AC' (Author Cut) Version of the fic :P And don't worry about Origami. She is still much in the comfort zone. So, just enjoy the leisure. And sorry if I end up shipping Yuuto and Origami. In the end, it might end up as Shido x Origami x Yuuto :P**

 **Jack555RIPper: Well, can't be helped then. It's a consequence for killing a character like Miku. Even there will be more haters when I decide to kill characters like Kurumi or Origami. But, remember, in my story, if the story needs for a character to die, I will do it no matter what. This story loosely follow the style of Kamen Rider Gaim and Akame ga Kill. So, better remember it.**

 **Prototurtle: Yes, there were so many twists in the previous chapters. Just wait for the expansion of the twists. And Takato only injured Miku, the one who dealt the final blow is Toru. So, if you said the two killed Miku, it's quite contradictive :P And yes, you might be crying if you get into deeper for their motives for collecting Sephira Crystals. Until that, please cross your finger**

 **And let's go to the chapter! One last note, being in the main pairing doesn't mean that the character will live long. It only noted Shido and the guys are close to whom. They could die faster or slower, depending on the plot. Lastly, I don't own Date A Live, which owned by Tacbibana Koushi and I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 4: The Connecting Relationship

Yuuto and the others are watching the current sleeping Shido with sad face. Shido's body is completely bandaged, giving him an appearance like a mummy. His left hand was put with infusion to give him enough nutrient while he was sleeping. His right hand was also put with blood transfusion to replace any blood lost that Shido suffered. He is also wearing an oxygen mask in his face. Tohka and Origami are clutching Shido's hands tightly, not wanting to release it. The two girls really hope Shido will open his eye again.

"Shido….. Please wake up….." said Tohka with teary eyes. Tohka already experienced how she almost lost Shido to Ellen during the raid to DEM's Japan Branch. That particular event is the one that inversed Tohka. Because of that, Tohka is already traumatized if she sees Shido is greatly injured. Now, she could only watch Shido in the bed. She really doesn't want to lose Shido for real.

"Itsu, no, Shido….. Please open your eyes…. Don't leave us…" said Origami while shedding several tears. For Origami who is always constantly showing stoic and emotionless expression, it's quite surprising for her to show such a sad and painful expression. Just like Tohka, Origami really cares and loves Shido to the bottom of her heart. In the previous timeline, Shido was the one who comforted Origami when she lost her parents (though Origami was the one who killed them) and gave hope when Origami was at her lowest. In the current timeline, Shido sacrificed himself to save Origami's parents from Metatron's Arterlif, thus changing Origami's history. Because of that, there's no way Origami won't love Shido. That's why she also doesn't want to lose Shido too.

Meanwhile, Maria was sitting in the near bench with Yuuto. Like Tohka and Origami, Maria was also crying very hard when seeing Shido's condition. Despite she only has little time to interact with Shido, it doesn't mean that Shido was only a normal person to her. In fact, Shido is a really important person to her. Not only that Shido taught her the beauty of the world but also taught her the meaning about love. Because of that, Maria sees Shido as her important boyfriend. That's why, she doesn't want to lose her boyfriend now. She isn't ready to lose someone whom she loves to the bottom of her heart.

"Huhuhuhuhu…. Shido…. Why you must be in such condtion?... Please don't die… Don't leave me… I love you Shido…. That's why, please wake up….." said Maria while covering her face with her hands and crying very hard

"Maria….. Don't cry. I'm sure that Shido is really strong. He won't die just because of such injuries. Shido would even be more sad if he saw you crying like this." Said Yuuto while tapping Maria's shoulder. To his surprise, Maria hugged him tightly before sinking her face to Yuuto's chest.

"Kazuraba-kun! I really love Shido! I really really realy love him! I don't want to lose him! Even imagining Shido's death already pierced my heart! I just can't bare if Shido must die now! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu….." cried Maria

"Don't worry, Maria. Shido won't die, I can assure it. Shido already endured so many pains by that Kamon Takato. He won't die easily. So, please stop crying Maria." Said Yuuto while tapping Maria's back.

"It's because I'm weak! I'm useless! I can't use Angels just like Tohka and Origami nor I have such a specialty like kendo, Kazuraba-kun! I'm really useless girl….. Even Shido doesn't want such a weak girl like me to become his girlfriend!" said Maria tearly. Yuuto then releases the hug before pulling Maria to eye-level

"Maria-chan! Don't say like that! Shido really cares and loves you just like to Tohka-chan and Ori-chan. Everyone have their own specialty, it's just you have yet to find it. You're not weak! Strength isn't measured by power, it also can be measured through your resolve and personality. Your kindness and unconditional love is your strength, Maria-chan!" said Yuuto while seeing Maria. Although it's really painful to relent Maria to Shido, as long as Maria is happy, he would definitely support her. Deep in his heart, Yuuto also loves Maria unconditionally from the first sight. He even might be in crush with her. However, it's Maria who chooses whom she will love. If she loves Shido or other guy, he will support her even if he must cry behind her. Hearing Yuuto's words, Maria snapped from her negative thought. She then wiped her tears, although her eyes were still teary.

"Thanks, Kazuraba-kun. You're really my good friend." Said Maria. Her words once again struck Yuuto's chest. So, Yuuto was right. Maria only sees him as a friend, nothing more and nothing else. But, now, he must comfort Maria as best as he can. He will always support Shido and Maria relationship.

"You're welcome, Maria-chan. Now, let's pray for Shido's recovery." Said Yuuto while wiping Maria's tears

"Um! Thanks, Kazuraba-kun." said Maria before once again seeing the sleeping Shido

Yuuto felt that it was like a yesterday that these events happened. He remembered how they found Shido. He was really broken, really really really really really broken.

" _Shido! Where are you!?" shouted Yuuto while searching Shido in the area_

" _Shido!" shouted the three girls too_

 _Not long after that, the four heard a psychopathic laugh nearby them. They soon approached the core of the laugh. They were surprised to see who was laughing psychopathically._

" _Hehehehe…. Miku-chan… Why are you sleeping there?... Why are you not moving?... Mu…. Why did you not respond?... Hehehehehehehehehehe…." Laughed Shido maniacally while touching Miku's corpse with his finger continuously. The four was really surprised to see Shido and Miku's condition. Shido's body has become a sea of bloods and there were so many injuries holes from bullets and arrows in his body. Meanwhile, Miku's condition is as worse as Shido, maybe even worse. There were so many cuts and bullets holes in her body. And there was a hole in her chest. Seeing that there was a nearby squished heart, it must be Miku's heart. There's no way Miku was alive anymore. Lastly, Miku's eyes were still widened open from the shock of the death._

" _Ah, guys! Look here… hehehehehe… I and Miku were fine! Hahahahahaha….." said Shido while laughing maniacally_

" _Shido…. Are you really conscious now?" asked Yuuto sympathetically_

" _Huh? Of course I'm awake! Hehehehehe….. Look! I'm still fine!... Even Miku was still sleeping now…. Muu…. But, I wonder why she didn't wake up yet…..? Also, why she is staring the ground like that?... Well, worry not…. Miku was sleeping…. Now worries…. Hehehehehehehe….. Hahahahahahaha…." Not wasting time, Origami initiatively checked Miku's pulse. She didn't feel any pulse anymore and there was a squished heart nearby. Combined with Miku's pale face like a corpse, she clearly deduced that Miku was already dead._

" _I'm sorry…. But, Miku is already dead…" said Origami with sorry, shocking Shido and the others. Tohka and Maria began to shed several tears._

" _Miku is….. No way…" said Tohka before shedding several tears. She might hate Miku for being clingy to Shido and constantly calling Shido 'Darling'. Miku is also quite attached to Tohka. Well, can't blame her lesbian or yuri attitude. However, she never thinks that Miku is a bad girl. In fact, seeing Miku was dead, she can't help but feel really empty in her heart now. I mean, Miku is a really kind, caring and good girl and in fact, she died too fast. Too too too too too fast. Even Maria who wasn't really close to Miku also can't help but crying to see her friend died. Yuuto and Origami were looking down with a regretted face, they felt they were really useless and slow. If only that they arrived earlier, then they won't lose Miku nor having Shido badly injured. Origami herself began to shed several tears too. But, she still held some of it. She needed to look strong for the others' sake. Yuuto also regretted for being such a weak man. Not that he really close to Miku, in fact, he only knew her a popular idol. But, he felt so weak, seeing that Tohka and Origami were stronger than such a guy like him. Even his kendo ability didn't help them at all. He only bit his lips while shedding a cold tear. However, Shido looked so confused as if he didn't believe Origami's statement._

" _Wha, what are you saying, Origami? Your joke is priceless….. Hehehehehehe….. I won't be fooled by you… You must be kidding….Hehehehehe…..Miku is just sleeping now… She can't be died!" said Shido in disbelief_

" _Shido….. I know that this fact is really cruel… But, it's the truth…. Miku-chan is already died." Said Yuuto with regret tone. Suddenly, Shido pulled Yuuto's collar and glared the boy with murderous eyes._

" _LIES! MIKU-CHAN IS NEVER DIED! SHE IS JUST SLEEPING NOW! DON'T TELL SUCH A LIE! LOOK! HER EYES ARE STILL OPENED, SHE MUST BE STILL ALIVE! DON'T SAY SUCH A LIE, YOU DAMN BULLSHIT!" shouted Shido before punching Yuuto in the face_

" _Shido…. I know that you really care and love Miku, but you can't avoid the truth! Miku-chan is already dead….. Please, Shido, you only hurt yourself in the end!" said Yuuto, trying to convince Shido_

" _Ne, Tohka…. It's impossible, right!? Miku-chan isn't dead, right!? Hehehehehehehe….. Right, right, right, right!? Hehehehehehe…" said Shido while shaking Tohka's body. Unfortunately, the girl only cried while covering her mouth._

" _Oi, Tohka! Answer me! MIKU ISN'T DEAD, RIGHT!?" shouted Shido to Tohka. But, the girl didn't answer. Shido then set his sight to Origami with a deadly glare._

" _ORIGAMI! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!? WHAT EVIDENCES THAT SHOWED MIKU IS DEAD!? MIKU IS STILL ALIVE! SHE IS JUST SLEEPING! WHY YOU ALL DIDN'T BELIEVE ME, YOU BULLSHIT!?" shouted Shido to Origami, making the girl was really scared. Origami has never seen Shido as broken and as furious as now. Even she taught that Shido isn't a type of boy who has colorful languages._

" _Itsuka-kun… I'm sorry…. But, it's the truth! No matter how much you run from it, this is the truth! Miku is dead. I know your feelings, Itsuka-kun. I also lost my parents, so I know that feelings! Please, Itsuka-kun, wake up from this dream! Even if the reality is cruel." Said Origami. However, shocking her, Shido slapped Origami really hard in her cheek._

" _WHAT A BULLSHIT FUCKING FACT! THERE'S NO WAY MIKU-CHAN IS DEAD! IF YOU REALLY KNOW MY FEELINGS, DON'T SAY SUCH A DAMN LIES! SUCH A PITY IF YOU SAD JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR PARENTS! DON'T DARE TO BARK AGAIN IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN! REMEMBER THAT TOBITCH ORIGAMI!" shouted Shido to the fullest of his lungs. Suddenly, his face met with Yuuto's fist, throwing Shido to the ground._

" _How is it, Shido? Did this wake you up?" asked Yuuto_

" _What the heck!? Yuuto! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"_

" _WAKE UP FROM YOUR FANTASY, SHIDO! You must face the reality, Miku is dead and no one can change that!"_

" _DON'T SAY ANYTHING THAT YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" shouted Shido before punching Yuuto again_

" _IF YOU DARE SAY THAT THING AGAIN, I WILL BEAT YOU INTO PULP!" said Shido while trying to punch Yuuto again. However, Maria stepped in front of Shido._

" _Shido, please stop! I know that this very painful, but I… We can't seeing you like this! Please, stop doing this, Shido! Wake up from this fantasy!" said Maria_

" _SHUT UP! NO ONE SHOULD DARE TO ADVICE ME!" shouted Shido before he punched Maria in the cheek, shocking the ground. The girl soon fell to her knees before crying really hard. She didn't believe what Shido has done to her. Suddenly, Yuuto punched Shido again before grounding him to the ground. He then punched Shido's face several times._

" _SHIDO! You may punch to the hell and beat me into the pulp! But, if you slap and punch Ori-chan and Maria-chan, then I won't forgive you!" said Yuuto before beating Shido to the hell. All of the girls could only watch the boys were fighting like that. Tohka was still surprised by Miku's death and Origami with Maria were still shocked from Shido's harsh treatment to them. Not long after that, Yuuto pulled Shido up before punching his gut several times. He then kicked Shido's gut before punching his face really hard, throwing Shido back. After beating Shido, Yuuto felt a bit relieved from expressing his anger. Though he didn't want to injure Shido more, he can't help but to beat Shido after what he did to Origami and Maria._

" _Shido….. I don't want to give you more pain….. But, please understand us… We also sad because we lost Miku-chan….. But, we need to move on! Miku-chan will be also sad if she sees you like this!" said Yuuto_

" _No way… No way…. No way… No way…. Miku-chan is still alive….. She isn't dead… SHE IS STILL ALIVE….. HHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shido then began to cry and shout to the top of his lungs. The sky became darker before droplets of rain finally hit us. Shido's crying and shouting were seem for the God for giving him such cruelty. He moved crazily in the floor like a little boy. He kept wailing to the dark sky. Yuuto could only watch Shido in such a pain._

" _HUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA….. HAAAAAAAAAAA…. HHHHHHHHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA… HUUUUUUUUUUU…. HHHHHHHAAAAAUUUUUUUU….. MMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUU….. MMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUU…MMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUU…" cried Shido wildly_

 _Not long after that, Kotori appeared in the scene. She was surprised to see the scene. There was a death Miku, a shocked Tohka, Origami and Maria. She also saw Shido's non-stop wailing and sobbing in the ground. Not only that, she also saw a boy that she didn't know either._

" _Onii-chan… You all….." whispered Kotori, giving attention to Yuuto_

" _Um, who are you?" asked Yuuto with still sad tone_

" _I'm Itsuka Kotori, Shido's little sister."_

" _Oh. I'm Kazuraba Yuuto, Shido and the others' new friend."_

" _So, Kazuraba-san, what happened here? This place is as gloomy like a haunted house."_

" _Yeah… Actually…" Yuuto then told what happened in this scene. From Miku's death to the harsh and then broken Shido. Seeing this Kotori gasped while covering her mouth. She didn't know that such events had happened. She really sympathized Shido's current condition. However, she must be looked strong, so long as she wears her black ribbon. Though, she couldn't help but shedding several cold tears from her eyes._

" _No way….. So, Miku is…. Damn…." Said Kotori while gritting her teeth_

" _Yeah, Kotori-chan…. I know this is a cruel fact…. But, what I concerned now is Shido….." said Yuuto before seeing the now sobbing Shido. Shido is now rocking continuously while murmuring Miku's name._

" _Miku…. Miku….. Miku….. I love you… I love you….. I love you….. Why did you do this to me… Why did you leave me… I thought you really love me…. Well, I'm a man… So, no wonder if you never really love me….. But….. I really love you….. I really really really really love you….. Miku….. Miku…..Miku… Miku…." Sobbed Shido non-stop with a blank stare_

" _Onii-chan…. Are you alright?" asked Kotori while shaking Shido's body. However, the boy didn't respond at all before resuming his rocking and blank stare. Kotori now worried for Shido. Shido might become a mentally broken person. Meanwhile, Yuuto helped Tohka, Origami and Maria to recover themselves. Though Tohka was more relaxed and calm now, Origami and Maria were still quite shocked from Shido's slap and punch._

" _Onii-chan….. Why the hell you become like this? Please, return to the old Onii-chan…." Cried Kotori while hugging the broken Shido. Even if she wears her black ribbon, she can't help but to cry seeing her older brother's condition._

" _Kotori-chan…. Don't worry, Shido is a strong guy… He won't be like this forever…." Calmed Yuuto_

" _Yeah, you're right, Kazuraba-san." Said Kotori while wiping her tears. Yuuto somewhat felt really nostalgic seeing Shido and Kotori's sibling relationship. Seeing Kotori really close to Shido, making Yuuto remembered Mio, his little sister._

" _Onii-chan!" Yuuto then saw an image of Mio in the place of Kotori. Unknown to himself, Yuuto shed several tears. He can't help but being sad remembering his little sister._

' _Mio-chan….' Thought Yuuto_

" _Miku…" said Shido before he fell unconscious to the ground, surprising Yuuto and the others_

" _Shido!" The five soon approached the unconscious Shido. Origami then rushed to check's Shido pulse. While Maria and Kotori were shaking Shido's body continuously. Yuuto and Tohka also kept shouting Shido's body to wake him up._

" _It's no good, I didn't really feel Shido's pulse at all." Said Origami_

" _What!?" said the others shocked_

" _There is still a little pulse, but it's really small." Continued Origami with teary eyes_

" _It's lies, right, Origami? Shido won't die, right?" said Tohka in disbelief_

" _Yeah, Shido won't die, right?" said Maria with teary eyes_

" _Anyway, we need to get Shido to the hospital as fast as we can." Suggested Yuuto_

" _Don't worry, we will transport to the emergency base now!" said Kotori before revealing a red button in her hand_

" _What do you mean, Kotori-chan?" asked Yuuto in confusion_

" _Sorry, Kazuraba-san. It will be a long explanation for you after this." Said Kotori before pushing the button. Suddenly, they were covered by blue particles before they disappeared from the scene, leaving no trace._

And that's how they got here. Well, after that, Shido received an emergency operation. The operation was successful, but unfortunately, Shido didn't show any signs that he is waking up. However, Yuuto is also pondering about what had happened actually. They were teleported in the blink of eye. He saw several weird guys and women in the base, with an eccentric goofy guy and a sleepy woman. Man, Yuuto really needs to interrogate Kotori after this. Suddenly, Kotori entered the room, but she didn't focus on Shido.

"Kazuraba-san, can I have your time for a sec?" asked Kotori to Yuuto

"Okay, Maria-chan, I will get out for several minutes. If there's anything from Shido that is improving, call me." Said Yuuto

"Um, yeah, Kazuraba-kun." said Maria before the two exited the room. Not wasting time, Yuuto and Kotori sit in the bench in front of Shido's room. Kotori also eats another Chupa Chups. Well, there were so many events today, so this is the perfect time for her to relax a bit.

"Um, Kotori-chan, I want to ask you about something?" said Yuuto

"Me too. But, let me guess. It must be connected to Shido and the others."

"Of course! My head is spinning around seeing Tohka-chan and Ori-chan used a sword and feathers. I really confused. Even I didn't know that Izayoi Miku who was a popular singer is also connected to this."

"But, do you really want to know, Kazuraba-san? This is the line you shouldn't cross. If you cross it, no turning back again. Are you really sure? You won't go through your normal life again and you also will face danger." Warned Kotori. Yuuto then gulped his own saliva. He knows that what Shido faced is really dangerous. However, seeing Shido remarkably similar to himself, Yuuto couldn't just let him like this. Especially, seeing Shido's current condition. Yuuto might regretted this, but he surely won't regret this now, especially if Shido dies, then Maria and Kotori will be really sad. He doesn't want Maria to cry, but he himself also loves her. And he also doesn't want Kotori to experience the loss of sibling like him.

"Spit it out, Kotori-chan! I will ready for anything! I won't regret at all!" said Yuuto with determination

"Well, okay, then. I won't be responsible if you regret this later." Kotori then explained all about Spirits, Ratatoskr, AST and DEM. She explained that the Spacequakes are accidentally triggered by Spirits when they breached into our dimension. Because Spirits triggers Spacequakes, the AST was founded to kill the Spirits in order to stop the Spacequakes. Yuuto, of course, was really angry. He knows that Spirits triggers Spacequakes, but they never intend it! He thinks that killing the Spirits won't solve any problems. In order to protect the Spirits and giving them a proper human life, Ratatoskr was founded too. This organization is a special one that handles Spirits in more alternative and safer way. Meanwhile, DEM is the opposing organization for Ratatoskr. Not only that DEM makes Realizers to combat Spirits, they even conduct several inhuman experiments, particularly to the human. Hearing this, Yuuto can't help but clenching his fist.

"Welp, that's almost all of it." said Kotori

"Yeah, what a really big revelation…. But, still… What DEM and AST do is really wrong! They won't solve the problems by killing Spirits!" said Yuuto

"Hm…. Kazuraba-san, not only you look similar to my brother, but your resolve and attitude are almost the same."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said that Ratatoskr is an organization that helps, saves, and accommodates the Spirits. We use a more friendly approach to them. We need to use Shido's powers to seal the Spirits."

"What!? So, Shido can seal those Spirits!?" asked Yuuto in disbelief

"Of course. That's why, Shido needs to approach every Spirits, interacts with them, dating them, making them fall to him and lastly kisses their lips." Said Kotori. However, Yuuto didn't really hear the last part. It seems that his ears are quite insensitive during that part.

"Um, Kotori-chan, could you repeat the last one?"

"Shido must seal Spirits through kiss." Said Kotori calmly

"WHAT!? Are you really serious!?" asked Yuuto shocked and disbelief. If he had drunk before, he would already have spitted it out again. Man, he felt quite jealous and sympathetic to Shido. Although he jealous for Shido to kiss every Spirits, he also sympathizes him for doing an awkward things.

"Calm down, Kazuraba-san. Even I didn't know how Shido got his powers. All we can do is to support Shido to use his powers to save the Spirits. It's the only alternative thing to save the Spirits. If not, the Spirits must be killed at any cost."

"I know…. Also, let me guess. The Spirits that you mentioned must be Tohka-chan and Ori-chan, right?"

"Well, you're smart enough. Yes, not only them, I also a Spirit. Other than us, there are 4 Spirits that Shido had sealed and one failed." Said Kotori, surprising Yuuto. He didn't expect for such a huge number of Spirits and also the number of times Shido had performed kisses.

"However, seeing that we lost Miku now and her Sephira Crystal is gone, I bet that DEM has begun it's move."

"What do you mean? What is Sephira Crystal?"

"Sephira Crystal is the core of our Spirit powers. The Sephira Crystal is bounded to our heart, making it's almost impossible to remove it, except from death. Also, I already said that DEM is an organization who conducts experiments on Spirits, right? I bet that they use Miku's Sephira Crystal to enhance their Realizer, creating stronger Wizards, or even to reach the path of the Godhood."

"Path of the Godhood?"

"Yes. The Sephira Crystal that we hold are actually from the unknown source called 'Phantom'. We don't who is he/she? What we know that that being hold such a great power and it also gave us the Sephira Crystals. Though it's only in my, Miku and Origami's case. We still don't know how Tohka and the others received it. Seeing that the Sephira Crystals hold such power, it doesn't stop the possibility that a human can be a god."

"I see. It's really dangerous, that Spirits power. If it falls to the wrong hand, it surely will bring doom to the world.

"Yes, especially to DEM's insane executive director, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott. He is the most insane and crazy with sadist person from all of the people in the world. We can't let him to gather all Spirits or Sephira Crystals or else it may cause a big abomination to the world."

"Isaac Wescot….. I really wonder what devil he is? But, you're right Kotori. If Wescott is granted with such power, I can't imagine what he would do to the world."

"Yes, that's why we, Ratatoskr, not only accommodate Spirits but also stop people like Wescott to have such power. But, seeing that Miku was killed today, it seems that DEM now uses a more direct and brutal approach."

"You're right. Kotori-chan, I have made my resolve. Even though I'm not as strong as Tohka-chan and the others or even Shido, I will help you out as hard as I can."

"Hmmm, you know, Kazuraba-san. I must say that you're quite naïve."

"Oi, Kotori-chan, what are you saying!?"

"But, it's much better to have such a naïveté guy rather than an opportunist guy. Well, I must say you really like my brother."

"Kotori-chan…"

"Well, now it's time to hear your story. Say Kazuraba-san, what specialty that you have and what is your family record?"

"Why you need such information?"

"Hey, if you want to make stronger relationship with others, talking about your family or specialty is the perfect one to befriend other people. If you can't befriend other people, how you can help Shido in his date to conquer Spirits' heart?"

"Well, you maybe right. Okay, I will tell it. I'm from Kazuraba-family. My mother is Kazuraba Mai and I also have a little sister named Kazuraba Mio. My father died just from an accident just after Kaa-san gave birth to Mio-chan. I even don't know my father's face, apart from the remaining photos of her."

"So, how about your mother and sister? I mean what's your relationship with them?"

"Kaa-san is a really kind and caring mother. Although she can be quite strict to me and Mio-chan, she is a really irreplaceable mother. Whenever I or Mio-chan was sick, she always tends us with love. She also really loves us. But….. Kaa-san was… dead….." said Yuuto before breaking into tears

"I'm sorry, Kazuraba-san, for making you remembering such a nightmare."

"Don't worry, Kotori-chan….. One day, I surely must reveal this secret to my friends too. Anyway, Kaa-san was the one who taught me about kendo. I inherited the Kazuraba-style kendo. Even if Kaa-san is a woman, she is very prowess to kendo. She won so many kendo competitions." Said Yuuto while remembering his memories with his mother

" _Yuuto! How many times I must say that don't overdo yourself! Look, you are injuring yourself!" scolded Kazuraba Mai, Yuuto's mother, to her son while bandaging Yuuto's sprained hand_

" _I'm sorry, Okaa-san…. Ah, it hurts!" said the little Yuuto_

" _Remember, Yuuto. Don't become obsessed with winning. If you become like that, Kaa-san will never proud of you. Especially, if you hurt yourself like that. Joining a competition isn't only to become a winner, but also gaining experiences. Losing is a part of competition, don't be downed. Your loss can be used as your experiences in the next competitions and battles."_

" _Um! Yes, Okaa-san. I will surely listen to you."_

" _Now, it's done" said Yuuto's mother, finished bandaging Yuuto's hand_

" _Ah, yes, thank you, Okaa-san!"_

" _You're welcome, Yuuto. Especially, since you're my dearest son, Kaa-san doesn't know what to do if you're sick, injured or even you. Since… You're my son, Yuuto." Said Yuuto's mother while hugging her son. She was really afraid if she really lost Yuuto and Mio, since they are her dearest children. Surprising her, Yuuto returned her hug._

" _Don't worry, Okaa-san. I will be alright. I love Okaa-san!"_

" _Thank you, Kaa-san loves you too."_

"I'm once again sorry, Kazuraba-san."

"Nah, don't think about it. Even if I only had a little time with Kaa-san, she is still the best mother I can have. Okay, now about my little sister, Mio-chan. She is also my dearest little sister. She is very cute, beautiful, kind, cheery, and optimistic. She is always smiling every time. I also spent so much good time with her."

" _Onii-chan, you will never catch me!" said Mio while running away from Yuuto_

" _Hehe, Mio-chan, don't be so confident! Onii-chan will catch you, uuuaaarrrggghhhh!" screamed Yuuto like a monster to his little sister_

" _Kyyaaa! Onii-chan is scary!" said Mio before she tripped a rock and fell to the ground_

" _Mio-chan!" Yuuto then rushed to the little Mio who was crying because of her leg was broken_

" _Huhuhuhuhuhu….. Onii-chan, it hurts…. It really hurts….. I can't walk too….. Huhuhuhuhu…" cried Mio_

" _Don't worry, Mio-chan! Here, ride my back! We must go to Okaa-san now!"_

" _Um! Okay, Onii-chan." Said Mio before she rode Yuuto's back. Not wasting time, Yuuto then ran as fast as he can until they got home. Mio's leg was broken, if it's left for too long, she might can't walk again._

" _Huhuhuhuhu…. It hurts, Onii-chan…"_

" _Cup, cup, cup, don't cry, Mio-chan. We will get home quickly. Please, hold on until we get there."_

" _Um! Thank you, Onii-chan. I really love you, Onii-chan….."_

" _Don't say about it, I also love you, Mio-chan." Said Yuuto before running as fast as lightning_

"Not only that, Mio-chan can be a really crybaby sometimes. I easily remembered my times with her. I always read her a bedtime story, playing games together, sleeping together and I even need to accompany her to the toilet because she was really scared of the scary ghost." Laughed Yuuto, making Kotori was a bit embarrassed. She doesn't know why but Mio's crybaby attitude really reminds her of being a dependable little sister when she wears her white ribbon.

"So… How is she? You're really close to her, right?" said Kotori while blushing a little. However, she didn't expect for Yuuto to look down again.

"That's… I even don't know."

"Why?" asked Kotori confused. If Yuuto are really close to Mio, they should have kept in touch with each other.

"Well, not so long before Kaa-san died, her colleagues suddenly appeared and forcefully seized Mio-chan from us….."

" _Onii-chan! Okaa-san!" shouted Mio while she was struggling to release the grabs from several big men_

" _Please….. Don't take her away…. She is my daughter…." Cried Mai while struggling from the men's grabs too_

" _Release me! Release Okaa-san! Release Mio-chan! Release me!" shouted Yuuto while struggling too_

" _Onii-chan!"_

" _Mio-chan!"_

" _Please…. Don't take Mio. I will do anything but please don't take her from me….." cried Mai. The men then forcefully put Mio in a car. Even in the car, Mio was still banging the car's window while shouting for her mother and brother._

" _Onii-chan! Okaa-san!" cried Mio from the car while banging the window. By this time, Yuuto managed to release the men's grab before he ran to the car._

" _Mio-chan! Mio-chan! Mio-chan!" shouted Yuuto while banging the car's door_

" _Onii-chan… Onii-chan, save me… Onii-chan!" cried Mio. The car soon began to move, but the two siblings were still banging the car. However, Yuuto could only watch the car moved from the place helplessly._

" _OOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIII-CCCCCCHHAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" shouted Mio from the car, with her shout echoed in the moment of silence. Yuuto and his mother could only watch with despair that Mio was gone from their family. The two soon fell to their knees, they were crying for their inability to save Mio earlier. Terribly to Mai, since Mio is her dearest daughter. She was crying non-stop while hoping for her daughter to return. Yuuto himself could only punching the ground continuously._

" _MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Even until now, I don't even know why they took Mio-chan. Not even to the slightest. Kaa-san also didn't tell me anything about the cause of such events. Ironic, right?"

"Kazuraba-san…"

"Well, anyway, it's almost 12 o'clock. I should go to the supermarket now."

"Supermarket? You want to buy groceries in such time?" asked Kotori in confusion

"Nah, I go there every times to sleep there. I have been kicked out from my apartment several weeks ago because I didn't get enough money to rent it again. Fortunately, the security man there is really nice and he lets me to sleep there until I found an accommodation."

"Well, actually, we, Ratatoskr, built an apartment beside Shido's house to accommodate Spirits. There are still 2 rooms left. I intended for Origami to stay there, but she opted to stay in her home. So, you and Maria could use those rooms."

"Well, I don't know, I mean I'm sorry for troubling you, especially for accommodating me." Said Yuuto while scratching his cheek

"Nah, it's already my job. After all, since you already knew the truth, I think you deserved to stay with us as a family. You know family is also the people who care to you. Don't worry, Ratatoskr will give enough money and accommodation. Well, maybe not as much as the Spirits' one, but it's surely much better than having to live in a supermarket."

"Well, thanks, Kotori-chan. Oh yeah, do you have any blankets? I mean I'm afraid those girls already fall to sleep now. It's for their comfort."

"Right. I will take it now." Said Kotori before leaving the scene for awhile. Several minutes later, Yuuto has finished covering the girls with blanket. Like what he predicted, they already fell into sleep due to exhaustion. The last one that he covered was Maria. He stared for Maria's cute face when she was sleeping. She really looks like angel when she sleeps.

'Maria…. If only I could confess my feelings.' Thought Yuuto while fixing a strand of her hair. Not wanting to disturb them, he soon left the room. He then walked in the long quiet corridor. Kotori said that it might need several days to prepare his accommodation. Well, living in a supermarket for awhile isn't bad for several days, right. He is also pondering the big truth that he had learned, especially about Spirits and DEM. He knows that he might be in serious danger, but he won't regret it if he must protect Maria, Shido, Kotori, Ori-chan and the others. He might only prowess at kendo, but it's better than nothing. While he was walking, he passed a teenage girl who was running hastily. The girl has blue hair that is tied into ponytail with brown eyes. At first, Yuuto didn't really care and notice her. But after several steps, he suddenly remembered something before turning back. Unfortunately, the girl has lost from his sight.

'That girl…. Where had I seen her before?' thought Yuuto but he soon shrugged the thought off before resuming walking in the corridor

Meanwhile, in the room full of mechanic, wires, computers and various things that look like toy, Wescott is seen with a man who is fixated to his computer.

"Ne… How about the progression of the new model?" asked Wescott bored while playing with various toys things, such as a banana lock, formula miniature, a buckle that resemble to a blender, and much more things

"I'm sorry, Ike. But, it's still a long progress. After all, I only had finished the Spirit Brace." Said the man

"Well, can't be helped after all. But, I'm still crossing my fingers for you."

"Heh! I wonder when did you soften yourself, Ike? Is it because of your son had just returned?"

"My son!? No kidding. He is just my precious tool and subordinate, nothing more and nothing else. I don't really care about him after all. For me, a son is a much greater higher rank of pawn."

"Yare, yare. I really need to lick my words up. Anyway, what about that boy, Kamon Takato?"

"Well, he did help us bring down Diva. So, as long as he didn't give us a fair annoyance, I think we should just let him be. After all, it's dangerous to challenge that good boy now."

"Fair enough. So, how about now? What is our next target? I mean the next rat lab for Spirit Brace. Heh! I can't wait but to look forward it."

"Of course, we prefer the weaker Spirit. It's much easier to kill the birds first than kill a lion, right?"

"Well, as long as I get enough data for 'Next Gen Project' and also for 'Over-Realizer', I will stay satisfy as ever." Said the man before taking a break and playing an orange lock

"By the way, how about these things from Sister?"

"Excellent! That Spirit really provided me with some great inspirations for the project. I hope for more great things for her."

"Sure, we will force her to create more of these things. I can't wait to hear her wailing and moaning again."

"You're sure creepy, ne, Ike."

"Well, it's my instinct. After all, she is nothing more than a rat lab for me and you, right, Kazuraba?"

"Well, I really agree with you, Ike." said the man before crushing the orange lock in his hand

Meanwhile, Takato is sleeping in a couch near the Tenguu River. His sleep is really deep. Even no one can wake him up now. Really really deep….

 _Takato opens his eyes and sees his surroundings. Unlike the usual midnight, quiet, and dark environments of Tenguu City, he saw himself in a pink-colored void. There are several white and yellow stars in the void, giving it lively tone than a basically plain void. However, Takato wasn't surprised by this. In fact, he always spends his night in this void. Well, it is all because of the figure in front of him now. The figure in front of him is a fully naked little girl who was rocking herself all of this time and also sleeping peacefully. The little girl is around 6-8 years old and she also has long pink hair which several strands of it were braided. Seeing the little girl, Takato now softens his expression and looked more kind than before._

" _Hello, Rio-neechan. How are you today?" said Takato to the girl, named Rio, but she didn't even move or flinch from her position_

" _Well, actually, I'm pretty busy today. I needed to take care both Izayoi and Itsuka. It's sure wasn't easy to deal with those two, especially on Itsuka. He really has a unwavering guts and resolve." For normal people, they might think Takato is a crazy boy for talking to the unresponsive and comatose little girl. But, he doesn't care. He only wants to meet his older sister and talk with her, even if he is a broken person right now._

" _Too bad, I can't take Izayoi's Sephira Crystal. It was taken by DEM. But, I don't really care for that now. I could just let them take all of the Sephira Crystals before I will seize it before they know." Said Takato to Rio, but she didn't flinch again. Seeing such a pointless conversation, Takato begins to cry and shed several tears._

" _I know that I have committed so many crimes now…. But, if I could just wake you from this slumber… I would do anything….. Anything….. Ne, Rio-neechan, can you hear me? Say something… You know, your dear little brother couldn't stand it again….. Please, Rio-neechan… Don't disappoint me." Cried Takato. Unfortunately, Rio wasn't responsive either. After several seconds of silence, Takato then clenches his fist tightly while gritting his teeth._

" _Don't worry, Rio-neechan. I will let them have the Sephira Crystals for awhile, all of them, except Yatogami Tohka's…" said Takato with killing tone_

" _Yatogami Tohka….. I buried my intense anger to you before….. But, no more of holding back…. Rio-neechan, don't worry, I will avenge you, with Tou-san and Kaa-san….."_

" _Yatogami Tohka… Heh! You're lucky for now… But, next time we meet, I will show you the true hell….. I will make you taste the sorrow of my and Rio-neechan's sadness. Eve more deeper and sorrowful than your thought of losing Itsuka…. Yatogami Tohka, only for you, I will kill you with my own hands….. For Tou-san'sake, Kaa-san's sake, Rio-neechan's sake, and for my own sake…. I will kill you for destroying my family….." said Takato with even more killing tone_

" _Well…. Until that time, please hold on, Rio-neechan…. I will surely bring you back." Said Takato before turning away and leaving the void. Unknown to him, after Takato left the void, Rio began to move her mouth a little._

" _Kouta….."_

On the other side, there was a girl standing at the edge of a rooftop. The girl has two different eyes, one is as red as blood while the other one is like a clock. She tied her hair in uneven twintail style. She is aso wearing a lousy Victorian frilly dress. By appearances, she looks like a gothic Lolita freak. The girl also has a place color-skin. She is enjoying the night breeze while humming a song.

"Ara, ara… I didn't expect what I have got here. First, there are two Shido-san's wannabes. And then, a cute and hyperactive boy who wore an armor. Well, can't believe what events had happened." Said the girl

"I also didn't thought Miku-san will die in such a time. And, oh boy, I really pity Shido-san. I really want to appear in front of him now and place his face to my assets. Fufu, I bet Shido'san will wake up because of this. But….. I really don't have the right to do it….. My hands are too dirty for him….." said the girl sadly before she sensed something.

"Um!? Well, what do we have here? Long time no see." Said the girl to the figure behind her. The figure behind her is undeniable to be a girl. She is wearing a white tank top behind a thick pink blazer. She also wears a jean and a baseball cap which hides her pinkish hair. The cap, however, covers her face, so her facial appearance is still a mystery.

"Tokisaki Kurumi….. It's not the right time for you to do this things." Said the girl

"Nah, nah, don't call me that name. Call me nightmare." Said the gothic Lolita girl, Kurumi

"Kurumi… You know what happened to Miku-chan and Shido, right? Right now, he needs someone beside him. Not only him, we need to gather all of the Spirits to Shido. It's already a pinch now."

"DON'T DARE TO SAY THAT! I'm nothing but a killer! As long as I don't kill the First Spirit, I don't have the right to get Shido-san's love! Why don't yourself go there and comfort Shido-san!?"

"I can't… Not now, Shido already has so many friends, I don't think she would need me again… After all, I'm not such a normal human, Spirit, or even a girl… I also don't deserve for Shido."

"Then, why did you ask me in the first place!? You know that would be futile."

"I know…. But, you know Shido is in really pain. Not only now, but even before that. He really blamed himself for failing to save you. Kurumi, please go to Shido's side before there will be more casualties."

"I'm sorry, but I still couldn't get myself to that… I'm not worthy for your care, Shido-san's, or anyone's. I'm just the killer here….."

"No, Kurumi, you're a victim here." Said the girl, shocking Kurumi to death

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" shouted Kurumi before firing a bullet from a flintlock in her hand. Before the bullet could hit the mysterious girl, she dispersed into pinkish bubbles before she completely disappeared from the scene. Even doing such conversation, it's already exhausting Kurumi.

"Rinne-san… You're really naïve…" said Kurumi

Several days later, Kotori gathers all of the Spirits in Shido's house. Even if Shido is still in coma, Kotori needs to gather them to inform about their new ally. Several Spirits, like Yoshino and Yamais were regretting for not helping Shido and the others. They really blame themselves for not in the scene. If only they were there, Miku would not die in the first place.

"Damn….. If only we could fly at that time, Miku won't be gone to the nirvana." Said Kaguya regretted while gritting her teeth

"Comfort: Kaguya….. It's nothing our fault….." comforted Yuzuru

"But, it is! If we only we left our studies at that time, we could save Miku!" said Kaguya before breaking down to tears. Seeing this, Yuzuru then hugs her twin sister before patting her back.

"Sadness: Yuzuru too…. Yuzuru was a fool for not knowing such events happened during our studies and happy times…. I really a fool…." Said Yuzuru while crying too

"Me too….. I'm really useless…." Cried Yoshino too. Yoshino even felt very guilty than ever. She always blames herself for not saving Miku and Shido. She was only at the home at that time, she was just playing games with Natsumi while the others were suffering from pain and injuries.

"Ugh…. We're really useless… If only at that time Yoshino and Yoshinon didn't play games and helped Shido-kun and Miku-chan, then this won't happen…" said Yoshinon in regret tone. Well, it's quite surprising for the straightforward rabbit puppet to say negative and regretful words. It's almost once in a blue moon for Yoshinon to say like that. Seeing this, Tohka and Maria are comforting the crying Yoshino.

"Yoshino… It's not your fault…. It's our fault for not finding Shido faster….." said Tohka while patting Yoshino's back

"But, but, but, but… If I were there, then this won't happen, right?" sobbed Yoshino

"Yoshino-chan, don't blame yourself like that. It can't be helped if you didn't help us. The one who should be blamed is us. If only me and others were faster, Miku and Shido wouldn't meet such condition." Comforted Maria while patting Yoshino's head

Kotori and Origami could only watch the scene with sad expression. Terribly for Kotori. She is Ratatosk's Commander and heck, she let a Spirit died. It's a huge punch both to her and Ratatoskr. She felt terribly responsible for Miku's death. She should have known about what happened to Shido and Miku. Too bad, they realized it very much late. Even now, Kotori is still felt really guilty. Shido and Miku are not a bad person, in fact, without them, the house seems to be more quiet and looks like a ghost house. For Origami, she still can't coup up with the situation they are in. Not only they lost Miku, Shido was still knocked out from the last battle. She really worried to Shido, but she can't help but crossing her fingers. She just wants Shido to open his eyes again before anything bad happen. Not only her, the others also really need Shido in this situation. After several minutes of a sad scene, Yoshino and the Yamais are finally calmed down.

"Confirmation: Kotori, you said that there is a new guy coming here, right? So, where is he?" asked Yuzuru while wiping her tears

"Heeeeee…. Really? I thought that was just a bird news. Well, can't be helped then. That guy must be an interesting one." Said Kaguya

"Hehe…. Hopefully, we get a handsome boy. If yes, maybe Yoshino could….." said Yoshinon before it was once again interrupted by Yoshino's hand

"Well, he should be arrived now. Don't worry, he is a nice guy and you all should now him." Said Kotori

"We know him?" said the all of the girls before they heard a knocking door. The door suddenly opens, revealing Yuuto who was carrying a huge backpack and a kendo club. Some of the girls were shocked to see Yuuto in the house.

"Aaaahhh…. So, heavy….."said Yuuto before putting the heavy backpack to the floor

"Kazuraba-kun!?" asked Maria shocked

"Yes, he is our new friend and ally." Claimed Kotori

"Shocked: That guy…. He is so similar to Shido!" said Yuzuru shocked to see Shido's doppelganger

"What happened?... Do Shido-san have a twin brother?" said Yoshino shyly

"Wait, I think I know him. He is the new student in the our neighboring class. He is also a transfer student like Maria. I think his name is….." said Kaguya before she was interrupted by Yuuto

"Oh, hello, girls. Nice to meet you, I'm Kazuraba Yuuto!" introduced Yuuto. Tohka, Maria and Origami couldn't believe what happened. They didn't know that Yuuto will be with them in long terms. They thought that Yuuto were only with them temporarily.

"Yuuto! Why are you here?" said Tohka surprised to Yuuto

"Yes, Kazuraba-kun, you know what are you dealing with?" warned Origami

"Tohka-chan, Ori-chan, I'm clearly know what I'm doing. After hearing you girls are Spirits and are targeted by DEM with a possibility that you girls will die, do you think I will sit there and do nothing?" said Yuuto

"But, Kazuraba-kun, it's too dangerous. Look, Shido was even injured greatly. And you just a normal boy. What would happen to you if you follow us!?" protested Maria

"Don't worry, Maria-chan. I'm surely won't die." said Yuuto while patting Maria's head

"Promise me and the others." Said Maria. Surprising her, Yuuto grabs Maria's little finger with his own little finger, creating a pinky promise.

"I promise!"

"Heh! Look's like we got a new rookie here. I hope he will be strong as us Children of Hurricanes." Said Kaguya sarcastically, stinging Yuuto a bit. Hearing this, he soon replied Kaguya with an annoyed tone.

"A rookie!?" said Yuuto

"Yes, you're a new one here and thus you're a rookie! Don't worry, boy, you will get into the Yamais' level for maybe 10 years later, fufufu." Teased Kaguya

"Oh, yeah!? Well, you might want to get hit by my Kazuraba-style family kendo! I'm sure that you will beg for me later!"

"Huh!? Me, one of the Children of Hurricanes, won't be scared by a type of a sword-playing!"

"What, kendo isn't just an only sword-playing! It's a type of art too! Don't dare to insult kendo, you skinny!"

"What!? I'm not skinny! I just didn't eat food too much! I don't want to get fat by eating too much calories!"

"Yes, you're! Look, at your body! Even if I hug you, you will scatter into bones!"

"And look at you're high thinkings! If you dare to say that again, I will blew you into the high sky!"

"Well, before you can do it, I will smack you using my kendo club from Kaa-san!"

The girls could only watch Yuuto and Kaguya are insulting each other with colorful languages. Even for Tohka, Maria, and Origami, they didn't think that Yuuto could be so temperamental like this. This is also the first time they have ever seen Kaguya fights using her foul mouth. Even the conversation now changes into the drinks for breakfast. Yuuto prefers milk for breakfast, while Kaguya prefers coffee.

"My, I didn't think that Kazuraba-kun could be like that?" said Maria surprised

"Exclamation: It seems that Kaguya has found the perfect guy for her." Said Yuzuru. Hearing those words, Maria can't help but there is a bit pain in her heart. Seeing Yuuto and Kaguya are really close like that, somewhat, really stings and pains her heart.

"Milk is much better for breakfast! Milk contains vitamins and calcium, perfect for starting the day!" said Yuuto

"No! Coffe is much better! It has a caffeine to make you still awake in any hard situations in the day!" said Kaguya before the two then drink their favorites beverages. They then pouts their mouth which was still full of the beverages. They were glaring each other with competitive glares, but it only makes them look cute. Kotori then realized there is one particular Spirit that hasn't appeared yet. Tohka, Maria, Origami, Yoshino, Yamais and herself are here so the only one who was left here is…

"Fufu, I heard there is a new guy in our gang. I really want to see if he is a cute and interesting one, fufu." Said a woman near the door. The girls and Yuuto were surprised to see her. The woman has long green hair and beautiful green-colored eyes and she is very tall, taller than Yuuto by a mere inch. She is crossing her arms and shows a big confidence just by seeing her current pose and attitude. The woman is wearing a black shirt with a short green skirt with black stockings. No matter how much she looks, she is Natsumi's onee-san form, the more beautiful and sexier version of the child Natsumi.

"What!? Well, I'm sorry if I'm late, but don't show that funny surprised expression." Said Natsumi while fidgeting. Though the Spirits were calmed down for Natsumi's sudden appearance, only on eperosn in the room who was really shocked to see Natsumi's onee-san form. And that person is Yuuto! He was staring at Natsumi before spitting the milk in his mouth to Kaguya's face due to shock. He was really shocked and surprised, really really really really shocked.

"Hey! What did you spit you dirtiness to the cleanse of the Child of Hurricanes!" protested Kaguya, but Yuuto wasn't unfazed by her. Instead, he was still shocked to see Natsumi

"What!? Aunt Misaki, what are you doing here?" asked Yuuto in confusion

"Aunt Misaki, me?" asked Natsumi while pointing at herself

"Yes, Aunt Misaki. Long time no see you. How are you?" said Yuuto in more polite and kinder tone. The girls need several seconds to process the words before they realized what it meant. The Spirits could only shout in disbelief.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

 **Sephira Crystals/Spirits Count:**

 **In Toru/DEM's possession: 2**

 **In Takato's possession: 1 special**

 **In Shido and Yuuto's possession: 6 + 1 special**

 **Roaming: 2 + 1 special**

 **Welp, that's the end of this breather chapter. Obviously, I didn't expect this chapter for this long. I even wanted to add Toru and Ellen's scene, but it will make this chapter is longer than what is must be. So, I will save that for the next one. Also, how is the new chapter? Don't forget for R &R. What's the relationship between Shido and Natsumi? Stay in touch with this story. And sorry for Shido's fans for making him a broken person and has a foul mouth :P. Anyway, I will update this story much slower than usual, because of information gatherings. I plan to make a crossover fic for the next year, so I need to gather more information than usual. So, please be patient for this fic. But, I won't spoil it yet. Wait until I get a better chapters in this fic before I will get to the crossover fic. Anyway, here's Toru's pairings that I forgot several days ago**

 **Toru K. X Ellen Mira M., Marina A., Yoshino K. and Yuzuru Y.**

 **Well, thank you for reading this chapter. So, who is the next Spirits that will die soon? Stay tune for more true dragon's roar!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, guys! Once again, TF RyuShin appears again! Well, after the previous breather chapter, we return to the normal chapter. After leaving Miku's arc, we head to Natsumi's arc. The next following chapters will focus on her. Also, as a sad news, Date A Live Light Novel was shut downed from Baka-Tsuki. So, good bye DAL, thank you for entertaining us for these past few years. I'm really grateful, may you rest in peace. Even if DAL was shut downed and we might can't read any of it's LN again, I will continue this fic until the last bit of my life! So, I'm sorry if there was any discontinuity between this fic and the LN, heck I even haven't read volume 13 yet. Anyway, here's the reply for the review:**

 **Berserkerero7: *GAWKED* SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! Oops, wrong series. But, seriously, I could only gawk at that!**

 **Prototurtle: Well, yeah, I even feel pity for killing Miku, but it was for the sake of the plot. Though, Toru and Takato even have their own agenda. So, you could say that they were a bit forced to. Yeah, Shido was really broken last chapter. He is Kureshima Mitsuzane 2.0. Anyway, Shido will be out for a while. And not only Rinne, but Kurumi appeared in last chapter too. For Rio, I couldn't say too much since I don't want to give so many spoilers. If I could say a thing, Rio in this fic is, well, quite different than in the game. Anyway, if you really confused by what I had said, read again Takato's conversation with her. I always give hints to my reader. It's just whether you could notice a clue and hint between Takato and Rio.**

 **Lastly, DAL is owned by Tachibana Koushi. I only own my OCs and this fic is for fun purpose. Please, enjoy the latest chapter!**

Chapter 5: Between Kazuraba and Misaki

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted all of the Spirits in Shido's house. They couldn't believe what Yuuto had said. He called Natsumi in her onee-san form by 'Aunt Misaki. They were shocked to death after knowing that Yuuto actually knew about Natsumi or someone who looks really like her.

"What are you saying!? I don't know about you before!" rebuked Natsumi

"Eh!? Aunt Misaki, how could you forget me? It's me Yuuto, Kazuraba Mai's son. Don't you know about her? Kaa-san is your best friend, right?" said Yuuto

"I don't know about your namely sake Kazuraba Mai nor I know about you! I only met you here, in this place! And don't call me aunt! I'm still young! Don't you see my beautiful facial an sexy body!" said Natsumi

"My, Aunt Misaki, did you get an amnesia or what? Though you may forget about me, you can't forget about Kaa-san. You and her are already friends since childhood." Said Yuuto weakly. He is quite disappointed to find one of his cherished person actually easily forgot about him.

"Don't say anything that you know about me! I know that you just pretend to know about me so you can insult me, right!? SO, JUST STOP SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"Aunt Misaki, do you really forget me!? Me, and Mio-chan used to play with Natsumi-chan!" said Yuuto while shaking Natsumi's body

"Don't touch me!" said Natsumi while trying to run from Yuuto. But, the boy grabbed her hand tightly.

"Aunt Misaki, please, at least let me tell you about something."

"Kyyaaaa! Don't touch me! Get away! Get away!" said Natsumi while trying to release Yuuto's grasp. Due to Natsumi was struggling too much, she tripped the floor and was falling to the ground. Seeing this, Yuuto then hugged Natsumi tightly, preventing her to fall into the ground.

"Aunt Misaki, are you alright?" asked Yuuto concerned

"DON'T DARE TO FUCKING TOUCH ME!" shouted Natsumi before releasing Yuuto's hug before falling to her knees. Suddenly, a bright green light enveloped her body. Yuuto and the others must cover their eyes for the bright light. After the light came down, Yuuto was shocked to see what was in front of him now. Natsumi has turned back to her normal form from her onee-san form. Unlike the girls, Yuuto was the only one who showed a very shocked expression.

"Natsumi-chan!? What was happening here?" asked Yuuto confused

"Don't get any closer, you freaking pedofil!" said Natsumi angrily. Unlike her onee-san form, Natsumi has more untidy green hair, bigger green eyes, midget body and she is wearing the same clothes as before, except in much more smaller size.

"Natsumi-chan, why are you here? Just a sec before there was Aunt Misaki, right? Where was she?" asked Yuuto in confusion. The other girls were also surprised too. Just several minutes ago, Yuuto called Natsumi in her onee-san form as 'Aunt Misaki' but when Natsumi regressed back to her normal form, Yuuto seems already knew about her even without introduction first. There was something fishy between Yuuto and Natsumi.

"Don't ask me! I already said I don't know about you! HECK, I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ABOUT AUNT MISAKI THAT YOU SAID!" protested Natsumi. Though Natsumi usually can get easily annoyed in her normal form, this is the first time she is really annoyed.

"Natsumi-chan, don't be kidding me! You should remember about me and Mio-chan, right?" asked Yuuto in disbelief

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU, MIO-CHAN OR YOUR MOTHER OR ANY FUCKING ELSE PERSON THAT YOU SAID!"

"Natsumi-chan, did you forget about our happy times together!? We used to play hide-and-seek together and playing many games too! Do you forget about me, Yuuto-oniichan? I clearly remembered that I used to read bedtime story for you too. Do you really forget about me?" said Yuuto before he got a hard slap right in his cheek. It was from none other than Natsumi who was already teary. She was already shedding some tears.

"Natsumi-chan….." said Yuuto while rubbing the slapped part of his cheek

"JUST GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT!" shouted Natsumi before running away from the house while crying and covering her face. Unknown to himself, Yuuto was also shedding several tears too just by seeing Natsumi running away from him.

"Natsumi-chan….. I'm sorry….." said Yuuto with regret. Yes, it was all of because of his fault. He shouldn't have really pushed Natsumi too much. Even if he knows that Natsumi or even Aunt Misaki forgot about him, he shouldn't have forced them to make them remember. Now, he really regretted himself for making Natsumi crying. He doesn't know what to do anymore again. Yuuto keeps shedding several tears, knowing that he also lost someone who was important for him too. Not only his mother and Mio, but Natsumi and his so call 'Aunt Misaki' were all his most important and cherished people in his life. Now, after losing his mother and sister, he might gonna lose Natsumi too.

"Kazuraba-kun…. Are you alright?" asked Maria while tapping Yuuto's shoulder

"Ah, Maria-chan! Don't worry, I'm alright." Said Yuuto while wiping his tears

"Really? I just saw you being slapped by Natsumi and you also were shivering just now, right?"

"Don't worry, Maria-chan. It was nothing for me." Said Yuuto while putting a façade face

"But, Kazuraba-kun, don't hide any secret from us. We're friends, right? It's nothing embarrassing to do." Said Maria. Before Yuuto could reply, he was interrupted by Kaguya.

"Heh! To think such an emotional boy before now become a really emotional boy, I mean in terms of sadness." Said Kaguya sarcastically

"What do you know about it?" replied Yuuto coldly

"Well, can't be said. I only just met you, of course I don't know anything about you. But, seeing you just now, I can't help but to sympathize your weak mental." Said Kaguya

"Kaguya-chan, don't say like that. Kazuraba-kun seems to know about Natsumi, but she didn't remember about her." Said Maria

"That's the point. After seeing you being dumped by Natsumi, you are really naïve for easily giving up. You think giving up is going to make her remember? I don't think so. Don't put that façade face, don't held you secret alone. You know, you're pretty lucky to have Maria to care for you. But, if you have someone that really care about you, don't lie to her." Said Kaguya, for the first time being quiet wise. Though she quite dislikes Yuuto, it doesn't mean that she doesn't care about him and just lets him be as now.

"Hmph. You're right, Kaguya. I'm sorry, Maria-chan. It just that I felt really sad and disappointed. You see I have never seen Natsumi-chan for about 7 years and I met her just now. However, I can't help but feel sad since Natsumi-chan really forgot about me and being slapped and shouted like that felt like a great bonus for me." Said Yuuto sadly

"Don't worry, Kazuraba-kun. You're my friend, you don't have to hold all of your burden and secret all by yourself." Said Maria with a smile, which really refreshing Yuuto's emotion now

"Ah! Thanks, Maria-chan. I also want to thanks to an air-head who somehow became very wise just now." Said Yuuto while teasing Kaguya

"What!? An air-head!? Don't get so cocky! I just advice you because your sad face is very annoying!" said Kaguya. Seems like everyone is slowly become tsundere one by one.

"Meh! So, you realized my handsome face, right, skinny girl?" teased Yuuto

"Don't call me, skinny girl, you baka-kenshi (stupid-swordman)!" said Kaguya

"Hey, don't call me, baka-kenshi! You haven't watched my kendo style! Once you see it, I bet you will lick your words back! Even I'm confident that I could beat you using a little of Kazuraba-style kendo!"

"Well, don't get so overconfident. My I will blast you to the sky using Re'Em Victory!" said Kaguya

"Shocked: Don't tell me that you got inspiration of Re'Em Victory from that dirty move in the TV involving banana!" asked Yuzuru shocked

"Hey, Yuzuru, this has nothing to do with that! Don't think my Re'Em Victory is as lowly as that!" said Kaguya with embarrassed face

"Heh! I bet that move involved of throwing banana to the sky. Well, I can bet even the weather forecast won't anticipate about banana rain." Teased Yuuto

"You…." gritted and hissed Kaguya. Yuuto then realized that Maria watched all of their bickering.

"Ah, Maria-chan! Sorry, if I spit several bad words." Apologized Yuuto

"Don't worry, Kazuraba-kun. I'm even happy to see that you're really close to Kaguya even if you only met her today." Said Maria with a smile

"Eh, Maria, don't say like that! Me, close with this baka-kenshi!? No kidding!" protested Kaguya with red face

"Yeah, Maria-chan! Even I won't even marry such a skinny and cocky girl like her!" protested Yuuto with red face too

"Relieved: Yuzuru is happy for Kaguya to find her man who is connected with her red string of fate, kusukusukusu." Giggled Yuzuru

"Me and him are connected…." Said Kaguya while looking Yuuto

"With a red string of fate….." said Yuuto while looking Kaguya

"NO WAY!" shouted the two. Though she is happy to see Yuuto is really close with Kaguya, Maria can't help but feel a really painful feeling in her heart. Seeing Yuuto and Kaguya secretly makes Maria wants to shed a tear, but she holds it as best as she can.

'Stupid me….. I should be happy to see Kazuraba-kun and Kaguya are really close….' Thought Maria while clutching her chest

"Anyway, Kazuraba-san, there are many things that I want to ask you. Especially, regarding about Natsumi just now." Said Kotori, ending the neverending Yuuto and Kaguya's bickering (pun intended)

"Ah, you're right, Kotori-chan. It seems that I also need to tell more about my past." Said Yuuto. Yes, he needs to reveal his relationship with Natsumi now. It's no healthy for him to hide his past for too long or even making the others are confused by his odd behavior toward Natsumi.

"Well, seems like you need to retell your story about your mother and sister. Since, the others haven't heard about it." said Kotori before taking out and eating a Chupa Chups

"Ah, yes, I remember Kazuraba-kun said about her mother and Mio-chan, right?" said Maria

"Yes, Maria-chan. I have a little sister named Mio and also a mother. Well, can't be helped then. Okay, now, I will tell you about my mother and sister. I will also tell about Aunt Misaki and Natsumi-chan later." Said Yuuto before narrating his own past

Meanwhile, Ellen opens her drowsy eyes. She is staring at her bedroom's ceiling. Yes, she drifted to sleep much faster yesterday. For her, yesterday was like hell to her. Yesterday, she met with Kobayashi Toru, the most annoying person ever in her life. Not only the hyperactive boy did jest with her, he even defeated her in the training. And the worst one, he was the one who killed Diva yesterday! It was like an insult to her. Did Ike and that boy think that she couldn't accomplish that mission!? If it just to kill Diva, even the strongest wizard in the world can accomplish it in less than a second! But, she couldn't protest it. After all, it was all Ike's order. Because of that, she decided to go asleep as fast as she can, hoping to wake up from this terrible nightmare. After all, there was no way that annoying boy could enter her room. At least, she is safe in her room. Or, so she thought. Ellen then leaned her head to her right side and to her complete shock, she saw the bluenette boy, Toru, was sleeping right beside her. And to make it worse, their face is just a mere inch apart, a one lean is enough to make them kiss. Seeing this, of course, a woman like Ellen would shout.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Ellen, making the bluenette opens his eyes

"Um? Ah, good morning, Ellen-chan! Did you have a good dream last night?" asked Toru while rubbing his eyes

"What good dream!? Because of you in my bed, I got a nightmare!" shouted Ellen while smacking a pillow to Toru

"My, my, I'm sorry then, Ellen-chan."

"Just get out from my room!" shouted Ellen before throwing her pillow to the boy right in the face. However, the boy didn't mad with her. Instead, the boy even blushed really hard.

"Ellen-chan, getting smack by your pillow making my heart goes doki doki. Even I might get wet dream this night." Teased Toru, making Ellen looks at her body and clothes. She is relieved to see that she is still wearing her black tank-top with her black panties. Ellen also doesn't smell anything fishy. She then crossed her arms in her chest with a red beet face.

"You don't do anything to me, right?" asked Ellen with cold glare

"Oi, Ellen-chan. I already said that I won't just giving my manhood now. I always play fair and square in love. Don't worry, Ellen-chan, once we are married, we have lots of time to do it." said Toru with a smile

"HEY, DON'T DARE SAY LIKE THAT! I WON'T MARRY SUCH AN ANNOYING BOY LIKE YOU!" shouted Ellen in annoyance

"Ellen-chan, don't think our ages become a problem. You know, you look around my age. So, don't worry if the others see us as a weird couple. After all, the more you dislike me, the more I want your love. You know the higher the difficulty, the more great feeling when we win it." assured Toru while blinking

"Heh! I won't marry you out of all human in the world. Even I choose Itsuka Shido over you!"

"Don't worry. Ellen-chan, one day, I will truly conquer your feelings. Just wait for it."

"Well, we will see it. Anyway, how do you get in my room?" asked Ellen

"Easy, I just used a sewing needle and a pin." replied Toru

"What!? You opened the door just using those things!? What do you think this is about!? Are you a burglar or what!?" said Ellen in disbelief

"Well, I learned how to open many doors using. I even can hack digital doors. If I couldn't do that, I won't be in DEM right now. So, don't be surprised if I could even open your door of love." Teased Toru

"Hey! Didn't your mother say that entering a maiden's room is a forbid!?"

"But, Ellen-chan, my mother said that I could enter it if I concern with that maiden's well being. Ellen-chan, I knew that your cover was blown during your observation of Kamon Takato. You know that he isn't a normal boy. Heck, he is stronger than Itsuka-san or even the two of us combined. You know what you're facing, right!?" said Toru, concerned about Ellen's life

"Huh! I don't need your care and safety. I could protect myself." Rebuked Ellen

"I know Ellen-chan, but I already said our opponent is strong. If you die, I don't know what I should do nor what's going to happen to myself." Said Toru before hugging Ellen, making the girl gasped in surprise. Not even touch the second of 5, Ellen has already pushed Toru away.

"Don't hug me, you playboy. Anyway, why did you come into my room in the first place." Said Ellen

"Of course, I was worried to your well being. Well, apart of that, I also wanted to see your cute face when you were sleeping. But, I was too drowsy so I ended up sleeping too." Said Toru, making Ellen annoyed again. She couldn't believe that Toru just want to see her face when she was sleeping. Well, even Wescott won't do such a thing. However, it would be a lie if she said that she dislikes someone who cares to her well being. Though she dislikes Toru for being son annoying, she can't help but likes his overprotective and caring nature.

"Um… Though, I thank for your deep care…" whispered Ellen

"Um, Ellen-chan, what are you saying?"

"It's nothing!" shouted Ellen with tomato cheeks

"Anyway, I want to ask you about something, Ellen-chan. I found interesting things in your phone." Said Toru while showing Ellen's phone in his hand

"How did you get my phone!?" shouted Ellen before taking back her phone in a flash

"Of course, when I entered your room. Tch, tch, Ellen-chan, you should use a password to keep your phone safe. I mean you didn't put any pin or password, anyone could use and see your phone easily." Said Toru. Well, it's true that Ellen dislikes using password on her phone. Not that she is forgetful but it's too much complicated for entering password before you could use your phone. Well, it might be risky, but who is brave enough to touch the strongest wizard in the world's phone. No one, except for the bluenette Kobayashi Toru.

"Huh! Don't say that your mother didn't tell you about not using other people's phone?"

"She did. But, she didn't say that I couldn't use it out of curious." Said Toru, deadpanning Ellen.

"Anyway, what did you see in my phone?" asked Ellen. Well, Ellen actually didn't really store anything important in her phone, so it's useless for the enemies to track them using her phone or anything like that. So, actually, Ellen wasn't really mad to Toru for using her phone. She just couldn't comprehend for privacy.

"Well, I saw a photo of you when you're teenager. You actually look much cuter in your young times. Anyway, I saw also a girl who looked really like you. It was like that you have a twin sister! After I searching about that girl's information, I found out that she was your twin sister, Karen Nora Mathers, right, Ellen-chan?" said Toru. However, Ellen just made a sad look. For the first time, Toru has seen Ellen is very sad. He really dislikes her sad face, the only facial that he hates from Ellen.

"So, is it a problem for you?" replied Ellen coldly

"Not really. But, I just want to ask, where is your twin sister, Karen-san? I mean I didn't see her in this building nor I found any information about her in DEM's database."

"Don't talk about her again. I don't even want to see that face again. I was planning to delete the photo either."

"But, why, Ellen-chan? I mean she is your sister, right? If you two join force, combined with me, we could accomplish any mission that we got. After all, there's no reason for you to hate your own sibling!"

"No reason… Heck….. I HAVE MANY REASONS TO HATE HER!"

"Why!? Ellen-chan, you're talking about your sister, right? It must be kidding! As a sibling, there's no reason to hate each other!"

"OF COURSE I HATE HER! She was the one who betrayed me. She betrayed me and the DEM, along with Ike! Do you understand!? How could I didn't hate my own sister who betrayed me!?" shouted Ellen. For the first time, Toru was just stayed silent and didn't reply at all. However, unlike before, he made a more serious and deadly expression.

"She chose to side with that damn Elliot Woodman over me and Ike! I can't forgive her even if she begs me. When I really see her, I will kill her with my own hands. But, before that, I will destroy the Ratatoskr who tainted my sister's brain. I will definitely destroy her and Ratatoskr to the root of it!" said Ellen with deadly tone. However, she was soon surprised because she was pulled into eye-level by Toru and their face were only a mere centi apart. They made a deep eye contact.

"I know…. I know your hatred feelings for Karen-san… I know it all….. But, it doesn't mean that you must kill your own sibling like that nor you must hate her to death." Said Toru with serious tone. Of course, Ellen wasn't scared or what and just chose to continue the conversation.

"Don't say anything that you understand me, Kobayashi. You don't know my hatred because of my sister's betrayal. After being betrayed like that, YOU STILL WANT TO SAY THAT I SHOULDN'T HATE OR KILL HER!?" shouted Ellen

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND HERE, ELLEN!" shouted Toru before throwing Ellen to the bed, shocking the girl. For the first time, Ellen has seen Toru is really angry just now. Even his serious expression is much more intense than before. Deep in her heart, she was actually quite scared by the sudden mood change of Toru.

"Ellen-chan…. Sibling is a very deep and beautiful relationship…. Do you really want to break that relationship?"

"Why do you care!? She betrayed me and Ike, she didn't deserve any mercy like that! After all, don't be a bluntant and late hero here. You know it would be futile."

"Ellen-chan…. I just don't want you to regret it later. You and Karen-san's relationship is still can be repaired. I really don't want you to regret from destroying yourself later." Said Toru with regret tone while holding Ellen's shoulders

"But, why? Why you're really pushy about this?"

"Ellen-chan, since you're my important person for me, I will tell you. For now, I could only say that I lost my little sister. Until now, I couldn't shrug that feeling off. I just… I just couldn't forget my own dearest little sister…." Said Toru while sobbing

"Kobayashi….. I'm sorry…."

"Don't worry, Ellen-chan. Anyway, you don't have to think about destroying your relationship with Karen-san. Don't worry, I will destroy Ratatoskr with my own hands and I will surely bring back Karen-san to you. Then, I will help you repair your relationship as a sibling. Until that, please wait, Ellen-chan."

"You're really naïve! Do you think that you could repair my broken heart because of her betrayal!? Don't be so naïve! There's no way you could repair this feeling…"

"Ellen-chan, I said it once again, I will do this even if you warn or stop me. I don't want you to regret later for killing or hating your own sister. You're still lucky to have a sibling, unlike me, my little sister died long ago. I now regret myself for being so weak at that time. That's why, since you're my most cherished person, I will do anything, anything to help you. Including, repairing your sibling relationship." Said Toru before hugging Ellen again. However, this time, she didn't want to release it so fast. Instead, Ellen let Toru hugged her longer.

"You're really naïve, Kobayashi. Really really naïve, Kobayashi."

"Though, my naiveté will be the one who will repair your relationship with Karen-san. I will definitely going to destroy anyone in front of that wall and I will reclaim your sister back along with your love." Said Toru before releasing his hug

"Why? Why do you this so much? I treat you so badly, and heck, you still want to do this for me? You're really naïve."

"Ellen-chan, that's because of my love to you." said Toru before kissing Ellen's hand. After that, he soon heads to the door to exit the room. Before he closed the door, Toru said a note that he forgot to say.

"Oh yeah, Ellen-chan, Scotty told me that we have another mission. We will hunt Misaki Natsumi, Spirit Witch. Go to the office 15 minutes later." Said Toru before closing the door. After the boy closed the door, Ellen didn't know why but she blushed really hard from Toru's previous actions. Her heart beats much faster than ever. She doesn't know why but it seems that she falls in love to Kobayashi Toru.

'What!? What am I thinking!? Why would I fall to such a lowly guy like Kobayashi!? Remember, Ellen, he isn't at your standard!' reminded Ellen to herself

Meanwhile, Toru was walking in the corridor. He was thinking about what he said before to Ellen. Seems like he managed to make Ellen fell to him about 15%. Well, there's 85% more. However, true to his words, Toru still couldn't forget about his little sister.

'Yoshino… How could I forget about you? You're my dearest little sister… How could I forget about your smile, bashfulness, shyness, cuteness, and also your ventriloquism when you're playing with Yoshinon? How could I forget about our happy times together? Well, I'm really naïve, huh?' thought Toru before trying to head to the stairs. To his surprise, he saw a girl accidentally fell from the stairs.

"Kyyyaaaaaaa!" shouted the girl

"Watch out!" In instinct, Toru grabbed the girl swiftly. But, due to the sudden weight, the two fell to the ground. After they fell, they realized how close their faces were. It was only a mere inch apart, they could make any kiss any moments. They were staring each other's eyes with passion. Toru then saw the full facial appearance. The girl has long black hair and catchy golden eyes. Toru doesn't know why but seeing the girl made his heart went doki doki. He stated in his mind that this girl is….. cute…

"I'm sorry…." Said the girl before getting up from Toru's body

"Ah, don't worry. Of course, I would help you. How could I let a girl fall to the ground? Anyway, are you alright?" asked Toru with concern while also getting up. In their position now, Toru could see the girl's clothes. She is wearing a sleeveless yellow frilly dress under a long sleeve black jacket. The girl is also wearing a really really short and hot pants.

"Yes, thank you, sir…"

"It's Kobayashi Toru. Just call me, Toru-kun."

"Yes, thank you, Toru-kun. I'm Ars Marina." Said the girl, named Marina

"You're welcome, Marina-chan. Anyway, you look cute and sexy with that outfit." Said Toru wile blushing

"Fufu, thanks, Toru-kun. You're also cool for saving me and pretty handsome too. Anyway, bye for now. I have a full schedule." Said Marina before leaving the scene. Toru could only watch Marina ran away from him with red cheeks. She is another girl that makes his heart goes doki doki, well other than Ellen, of course.

"Marina-chan…. What a cute girl…" murmured Toru. Unknown to him, Ellen was watching the whole scene perfectly, not missing any scenes at all. In fact, she was delivering a dark evil aura to Toru, which the boy didn't realize.

'Kobayashi….. You said that you love me…..' said Ellen in her mind while biting a handkerchief wildly that almost ripped the poor handkerchief

'Wait… Why do I care for an annoying boy like him!? You're really stupid, Ellen!' said Ellen in her mind, realizing that she was quite jealous. But, why should she jealous to see Toru with Marina. She should be happy because the boy won't jest with her anymore.

On the other side, Yuuto has finished telling his past with his family. The other girls are quite sad and sympathized Yuuto for losing his sister and mother.

"I'm sorry, Kazuraba-kun. I hope you will find Mio-chan and I also hope for your mother to rest in peace." Said Maria

"Thanks, Maria-chan. Yes, I also really hope to find Mio-chan." Replied Yuuto

"Then, Kazuraba-san, what was your relationship with Natsumi. We still don't know about it." said Kotori

"Ah, yes. As I said, I lived with my mother during childhood. During that time, we also lived beside the Misaki's family. They are our neighbor. We are really close to them. Natsumi's mother, Misaki Yoko, was really close to me and Mio-chan. Even Aunt Misaki was a really close friend to Kaa-san, they even were a childhood friend before. Together, they were called 'The Beauties' in my neighborhood. I could remember there were many men in our neighborhood purposely let Kaa-san hit them and they soon went to Aunt Misaki to be treated. Especially, Aunt Misaki was a head-nurse in the hospital near my house." Said Yuuto while remembering those funny moments

" _Um, please, I don't want to hurt you guys. Why you want me to hit you all in the first place?" asked Kazuraba Mai to the crowded guys who wanted to be hit by the kendo-girl_

" _Kazuraba-san, please hit me with your club of love!" said one man_

" _I want to be hit by you, Kazuraba-san! Please become my love!" said another one_

" _Don't! Just hit me, Kazuraba-san! I will be your new husband!" said another man_

" _No, Kazuraba-san's mine! Please, don't hit them, just hit me, Kazuraba-san." Said another guy. Mai couldn't help but to see the crowded guy's bickering. She now really believed that beauty is painful and has a big responsibility._

" _Okay, okay. Guys, don't be mad if I go too hard to you all." Said Mai before readying her club. The men soon made a loud cheer. Not long after that, the men soon left the kendo dojo in a hurry. Yuuto and Mio saw all of those men ran away from the dojo. Inside, the two saw their mother was completely exhausted._

" _Okaa-san, are you alright?" asked Yuuto_

" _Don't worry, Yuuto. Kaa-san only got a little headache." Replied Mai. She didn't know how long is she going to deal with those men. Seeing those injured men ran away from the dojo, there's only one destination for them. She just wished luck for her best friend._

" _Fufufu, what do we have here?" said Misaki Yoko while fidgeting. Just like Yuuto's words, Yoko was remarkably identical to Natsumi's onee-san form. From her face, eyes, hair, everything is very same or identical. The woman was wearing a tight nurse suit that didn't help to hide her body curve._

" _Misaki-san, hit me with your angelic needle!" said one man who was injured by Mai_

" _Don't, Misaki-san! Just hit me! Heal me with your needle!" said another one_

" _Misaki-san, just hit me! I will then be a healthy husband for you!" said another guy_

" _Misaki-san, don't hit them! Hit me, your future husband!" said another man_

" _Fufufu, don't worry, this Misaki Yoko-chan will heal you all." Said Yoko before taking out a needle while still fidgeting. The injured men then cheered once again._

"He…. Didn't those guys have no work or what!? Why they always disturbing your and Natsumi's mother?" asked Kotori annoyed

"Can't be helped. You know both of them were a widow. I already said Oyaji died just a few days after Kaa-san gave birth to Mio-chan. Meanwhile, Aunt Misaki divorced with her husband and she got the custody for Natsumi. Well, I also didn't really like those men for disturbing Kaa-san, but I was a little kid back then. So, I didn't really care for it at that time." Explained Yuuto

"Then, what about Natsumi-chan?" asked Maria

"Oh, yeah. I was really close with Natsumi-chan. I clearly remembered that she always looked me as her own 'Onii-chan'. You know, as an only child, Natsumi-chan was really lonely. Not only that, Aunt Misaki was very busy as a head-nurse. Sometimes, she must go to other city. That's why she would always visited me and Mio-chan. Natsumi-chan even sleepover in my house when Aunt Misaki went to other city. We always played together, we played hide-and-seek, played Spongebob games in PS2, we even sometimes had a lunch and dinner together. Mio-chan was also quite jealous whenever Natsumi-chan was really close to me." Said Yuuto while remembering her childhood

 _Yuuto was preparing to go to his bed for sleeping. He had worn his favorite blue pajamas. He almost jumped to the bed, if there's no a knock in his door. Curious, Yuuto then opened the door, revealing Natsumi who was wearing a cute green pajamas. She was also holding a Nibbles doll and a storybook._

" _Onii-chan! Please read me a bedtime story!" said Natsumi-chan_

" _Okay, okay, Natsumi-chan. Don't worry, Onii-chan will tell you a bedtime story." Replied Yuuto_

" _Yeah! Thanks, Onii-chan! I love you, Onii-chan!" said Natsumi cheerfully_

" _I love you too, Natsumi-chan." Said Yuuto before patting Natsumi's head, making the little girl purred_

" _Ah, Natsumi! What are you doing!? Get away from my Onii-chan! I want to hear a bedtime story too!" said Mio-chan who was wearing a purple pajamas. She was holding a Jerry doll and a storybook too._

" _Wee! The fastest one get Onii-chan!" said Natsumi while licking our her tongue_

" _Ah, don't dare to insult me! He is my Onii-chan! He will tell me a bedtime story!" said Mio_

" _No, he is my Onii-chan! He already told that he will tell me a bedtime story. So, get away!" Said Natsumi before hugging Yuuto tightly, making Mio was even more jealous and angry than ever_

" _No! He is my Onii-chan! There's no way Onii-chan will be yours!" said Mio before hugging Yuuto tightly while pouting her mouth_

" _No, Onii-chan is mine! He loves me more than you!" replied Natsumi_

" _No, Onii-chan is mine! We have the same blood! He would definitely love me more than you!"_

" _Same blood doesn't mean a big love!"_

" _It is! Onii-chan is Mine!"_

" _Mine!"_

" _Mine!"_

" _Mine!"_

" _MINE!"_

" _Okay, okay, Mio-chan, Natsumi-chan. I love you two equally, you two are my dearest little sister. Don't worry, Onii-chan will still tell you two a bed time story." Said Yuuto_

" _Hoorrraay!" shouted Mio and Natsumi in unison. Realizing this, the two soon turned their head away from each other while pouting their mouth. Yuuto could only smile seeing this._

Kotori was even more embarrassed after hearing Yuuto's sibling relationship. She didn't expect that Shido and Yuuto's situations are really similar. Just like Mio and Natsumi who always fight for Yuuto, Kotori and Mana also always fight for Shido. Even both Yuuto and Shido have a self-proclaimed sister, which is Natsumi and Kotori herself. She even turned away her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Ah….. I remembered clearly that Natsumi-chan really loved Tom & Jerry, especially the character Nibbles. She even has the plushie of it. I remembered that I, Mio-chan and Natsumi-chan were laughing really hard in the episode where there were two Indian Nibbles who visited Jerry. We laughed so hard when Tom gave up while swinging a white flag. Not only that, seeing Tom blew the smoke from his ears was really fun too." Said Yuuto while remembering his times with Natsumi

"Heh! What a childish boy!? I can't stand to see a baka-kenshi watched Tom & Jerry." Teased Kaguya

"What!? It can't be helped, Natsumi-chan really loved it and I didn't have any choice but to watch it together. But, it's really interesting and funny." Protested Yuuto

"There, there, Kazuraba-kun. Don't get angry. Kaguya may doesn't have sweet languages, but she is really a kind girl." Calmed Maria

"Thanks, Maria-chan. But, I really do wonder if that skinny girl is really kind." Said Yuuto

"What!? How dare you doubt the Child of Hurricanes' kindness!?"

"Of course. You even were cocky just now."

"Grrr….. Baka-kenshi!"

"Skinny girl!"

"Hey, the story hasn't finished yet! Kaguya, better don't disturb Kazuraba-san or else I will burn you into a crisp!" warned Kotori who was already annoyed by Yuuto and Kaguya's bickering. Hearing this, Kaguya can't help but to hold her anger.

"Anyway, Kazuraba-kun, after your mother died, what happened to you?" asked Maria

"Oh, yeah. After Kaa-san died, Aunt Misaki was really kind to take care me until I get mature enough to live alone. When I was sad of losing Kaa-san, Aunt Misaki was there to comfort and cheer me up. Not only her, Natsumi-chan was also comforted me." Said Yuuto

 _Yuuto was locking himself in the room. He was crying really hard. His sobbing was even stronger than the thunder in the outside. He still couldn't move one from his mother's death. Not only that, he even lost Mio even before that. Even if Yoko and Natsumi were willing to take care and live with Yuuto, he couldn't help but crying over his mother's death._

" _Huhuhuhuhu… Okaa-san… Why you must leave me so fast? You're my best mother….. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu….. I can't live without you…. Okaa-san…. Okaa-san…. Huhuhuhuhuhu….. I really miss you, Okaa-san…. I miss you and Mio-chan… Huhuhuhuhu…" cried Yuuto. Suddenly, Yuuto then heard a knock in the door._

" _Yuuto, can I come in?" asked Yoko while knocking the door. Hearing this, Yuuto then wiped his tears before unlocking the door. He soon opened the door, revealing Yoko and Natsumi._

" _Aunt Misaki, Natsumi-chan, what is it?" asked Yuuto_

" _Yuuto….. Have you been crying? You looked so sad and your eyes were teary." Said Yoko while crouching_

" _Um, it's nothing, Aunt Misaki. I'm alright! I'm not sad!" said Yuuto while smiling. However, such an attitude won't fool Yoko. She could easily see the sadness and pain behind Yuuto's façade face. He must be still can't move on from his mother's death. Yoko knows that it must be hard for a little boy like Yuuto to get over with his own mother's death._

" _Onii-chan, are you sure? You looked really sad." Said Natsumi worried_

" _Don't worry, Natsumi-chan. I'm alright!" said Yuuto before he was slapped by Yoko, taking the boy into surprise. The boy was surprised to see the kind Misaki Yoko could do such a thing._

" _Aunt Misaki?"_

" _Yuuto! Didn't your mother say that don't hold your sadness and burden all by yourself!? Don't lie to yourself! You're still sad because of your mother's death, right? Yuuto, don't put such a façade smile like that. Even Mai won't be happy to see you suffer like this." Said Yoko while holding the boy's shoulders_

" _I…. I…. I… I just want to get rid these painful feelings….." said Yuuto with teary eyes before he was hugged by Yoko_

" _There, there, Yuuto. You don't have to hold this alone. Don't forget those feelings because those feelings are the only thing that makes us reminded with our important person. If you want to cry, just cry. Don't hold it back." Comforted Yoko_

" _I…. I STILL MISS OKAA-SAN….. I really love her…. She is my best mother in the world….. Why?... Why?... Why she must leave me now? Huhuhuhuhu….Okaa-san….. Okaa-san….. Okaa-san…. Okaa-san….. I love you… I miss you…. Huuuuuuueeeeeeeee…" cried Yuuto_

" _Yuuto…. Even if I'm not Mai, you could see as your own mother. Don't be shy, you could treat me and love me just like your own mother. So, please, don't be sad anymore." Said Yoko while hugging Yuuto more tightly. Despite Yoko wasn't his own mother, Yuuto felt the warm and love from a mother. He then returned the hug too. Although Yoko wasn't his mother, Yuuto really loved her to the bottom of his heart just like his love to his mother._

" _Aunt Misaki… I love you….." sobbed Yuuto, shocking Yoko_

" _Yuuto, I love you too." Replied Yoko_

" _I love you too, Onii-chan." Said Natsumi too before hugging Yuuto too. Despite it was raining, Yuuto felt so warm. A warm feelings of a family._

"If I didn't have those two, I don't know what would happen to me…." Said Yuuto with a sad expression and teary eyes

"Don't worry, Kazuraba-kun. You could also think us as your own family. Family is everyone who love and care to you, right?" said Maria

"Well, Yuuto. Don't hold your own sadness and burden by yourself. That's what friends for, right? Your sad face is terrible." Said Kaguya

"Ah! Thanks, Maria-chan and skinny girl." Said Yuuto

"What!? After I cheer you up, you still call me a skinny girl, baka-kenshi!?" said Kaguya in disbelief

"Well, you called me baka-kenshi too, right? Now, we're draw!" teased Yuuto

"Anyway, what happened after that?" said Kotori, stopping the two's bickering before it goes much longer

"Well, I lived with them for about 3 years before I moved to Tenguu City. After that, I worked part-time several times ago before I finally entered Raizen High School." Said Yuuto

"Hoo…. So, what happened to your part-time job? Did it go well?" asked Kotori

"Of course, not. If not, I wouldn't ask you to live here, right? I was kicked out from construction company because I dropped semen to my colleagues. I was kicked out from the deliver company because I dropped the deliveries and let them crushed by cars. And recently, I was kicked out from a restaurant because the manager realized that I born in 22 January. My manager really hates Aquarius. Haha. After that, I used my remaining money to enter the school and until now, I slept in 24-hours supermarket." Said Yuuto

'What a terrible luck…' thought Kotori

"I'm sorry for you, Kazuraba-kun. You had gone through so many obstacles in your life." Pitied Maria

"Yeah, you're right, Maria-chan. I have such a bad luck. After those events, now Natsumi-chan even forgot and hated me. What a bad luck?" said Yuuto sadly

"Don't worry, baka-kenshi. I think it's normal for a girl who has turned into a Spirit like us." Commented Kaguya

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuto (while holding his anger)

"I mean, even I and Yuzuru didn't remember how we became a Spirit. Seeing that Natsumi never told us about her past, I think it's possible for her to forget about her memories in the past." Said Kaguya

"But, why? I mean how Natsumi-chan lost her memories in the first place? Is it because of an accident or anything?" replied Yuuto

"Kazuraba-san, I think culprit here is Phantom. You see, the only Spirits here who retained the memories are only me and Origami. Miku also remembered her past, but she already dead now. Origami clearly remembered that she received her powers from Phantom. I actually also forgot how I became Spirit in the first place, that's until I was sealed by Shido. So, there's a high possibility for Natsumi's memories to be erased by Phantom." Explained Kotori

"But, why? Why that Phantom needed to erase Natsumi's memories?"

"I think it was because Phantom wants no one know who is he/she and keeps it's identity as a secret." Said Kotori

"Phantom, huh? I really wonder what being is it…." murmured Yuuto

"Don't worry, Kazuraba-kun. I'm sure that Natsumi will remember you one day." Said Maria

"Yeah, I hope so too." Replied Yuuto. Suddenly, Kotori heard a beep in her earphone.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Kotori

" _Commander! It's not good. Natsumi-kun's emotion parameter has been decreasing until now! It's a really dangerous situation." Said Kannazuki_

"What!? Damn, in this situation, Shido isn't here now."

" _So, Commander. What should we do? If we let this continue, Natsumi-kun will revert back to her Spirit form. Especially, we know that Natsumi-kun actually has an even more unstable emotions than the others."_

"I will think an anticipation of it. Kannazuki, keep watching Natsumi's emotion condition!"

 _Yes, Commander!" said Kannazuki before he hang up_

"Damn…" cursed Kotori

"Kotori, what happened?" asked Origami

"It's no good. Because of the previous events, Natsumi's emotion becomes even more unstable than before." Replied Kotori

"What do you mean, Kotori-chan!?" asked Yuuto worried

"Kazuraba-san, as what you heard, when a Spirit has been sealed, their emotion must be kept in checked." Said Kotori

"So, what will happen to Natsumi-chan when her emotion is unstable?" asked Yuuto

"They will return back to their Spirit form. If Natsumi turns back to Spirit, she might be pulled back to the Spirit's dimension. Not only that, she might be return back to a rogue Spirit."

"What!? Kotori-chan, what should we do? Natsumi is in serious condition!"

"Yes, I'm thinking about it. It's a really a pinch. Natsumi's emotion has already unstable even if she was already sealed. Because of this, it's even easier for her to turn back into Spirit. Not only that, Natsumi has a really weak mental. If she turns back into Spirit, it will only worse her own weak mental."

"Then, what should we do to Natsumi-chan!?"

"That's the hard point. Shido should be able to control Natsumi's emotion so it won't drop. However, we know that Shido was out. So, we couldn't rely to Shido in this moment. It's so frustrating! Not only that we lost Miku, we might even lose Natsumi this time." Said Kotori. Hearing this, Yuuto can't help but to make a serious expression. Having Natsumi forgot about him is already bad, now he even might going to lose Natsumi for real.

"Kotori-chan…."

"What is it, Kazuraba-san?"

"Kotori-chan, please let me handle Natsumi?" said Yuuto with serious expression

"What!? Are you insane, Kazuraba-san!? What you are dealing is a supernatural being! Kazuraba-san, you even don't have any training to deal and interact with girls! Even Shido is having a hard time dealing with Spirits! You will only make the matter worse!" protested Kotori

"I know Kotori-chan! But, having her forgot me is already bad, I don't want to lose Natsumi-chan now! After all, this happened because of me. Do you think I will just stand here and just watch!? If this because of me, then I will be ready to responsible against it! I know that I'm not really good at interacting with girls nor I could deal with Spirits. However, Natsumi-chan is a really important person to me! At least, please, let me handle her. Only for Natsumi-chan, I will do anything!" said Yuuto with determination. Seeing the great resolve and determination in Yuuto's eyes, Kotori doesn't have any choice either. Since, it would be awkward for the girls to comfort Natsumi. Since, Yuuto is a male and his resolve is similar to Shido's, Kotori thinks that it might be good to see how good is Yuuto.

"Ha….. Okay, but don't make anything worse." Said Kotori

"Ah! I won't disappoint you, Kotori-chan!" said Yuuto before leaving the scene, heading to Natsumi's room

After several minutes, Yuuto finally arrived at in front of Natsumi's room. After a long sigh, Yuuto then knocks the door.

"Natsumi-chan?" asked Yuuto

"Who is it!?" asked Natsumi coldly from behind the door

"It's me Kazuraba Yuuto."

"What do you want, you pedofil!? Do you still want to insult me!?"

"Of course not, Natsumi-chan! I'm sorry if I annoyed you before, I just didn't know that your memories were erased. Please, forgive me, Natsumi-chan."

"Just get away! Don't disturb me again! You just want get close to me and then insult and break me, right? Why should I forgive you in the first place?"

"Natsumi-chan, do you really forget about me? It's me Yuuto-niichan. You used to play with me, watch Tom & Jerry, I even used to read you a bed time story. Do you also forget about Aunt Misaki, Natsumi-chan, your own mother? Can you remember about us?"

"I don't have anyone named Kazuraba Yuuto in my head! Now, just go away! Don't ever show your face again!" replied Natsumi coldly. This really makes Yuuto down. He then leans on the wall while slowly sliding his back on the door.

"Natsumi-chan… Do you really hate me? You know you used to be very lonely and coward. I remembered that you always scared to dark. Because of that, I used to read you bedtime story and I even needed to accompany you to the toilet." Said Yuuto, but Natsumi didn't reply

"You also really loved Tom & Jerry that you have a Nibbles plushie and you even need him whenever you sleep. Even you used to watch it with me and Mio-chan." Said Yuuto before finally sitting beside the floor. However, Natsumi didn't reply either.

"Not only that, you also even used to bicker with Mio-chan. You used to fight over the position of my little sister. Even you used to fight for me to become your own Onii-chan. Haha, of course, Mio-chan was really jealous. She also didn't want to lose you either."

"Even if you and Mio-chan used to fight with each other, you always care for her. When Mio-chan fell ill when you played together with her, you carried her all the way to me. Not only you, Mio-chan also really care for you. When I wasn't at home, she accompanied you when you went to the toilet. When I got home, you were surprised to death, but Mio-chan said that she will protect you from monster. Well, it's ironic that I was called a monster."

"When Mio-chan was taken from me, you didn't happy. Instead, you were also sad and even felt really empty without Mio-chan. But, the things that I couldn't forget about you…. You always cheer me up when I sad!" said Yuuto before starting to sob

"Natsumi-chan….. When I lost Kaa-san, I was really broken. I'm serious, I was really really broken. I really missed Kaa-san, even now I still couldn't forget about her. But, you always there. You always there for me. You always cheer me up whenever when I sad. You're happy when I lived with you and Aunt Misaki. We spent even more times together when we lived together. Natsumi-chan, you always cheer me whenever I sad and miss Kaa-san. Even you're really sad when I have to leave you and Aunt Misaki. You gave me your Nibbles plushie as a memento for me." Said Yuuto before silently shedding several tears

"Ne…. Natsumi-chan….. You said that I want to insult and break your, right?... How in the world I could do such a thing like that!? How could I even dare to insult someone who I even treated as my own little sister!?... Natsumi-chan…. After Mio-chan left me, you're the only thing that I have left in my heart….. If I must lose you now, I' not ready….. You're my important person…." sobbed Yuuto

"Natsumi-chan… I know that you forgot about me…. I know that you hate me now….. But, at least, please… Please, trust me that I won't do anything bad to you….. I swear in the name of my late mother… Natsumi-chan…. Even if you forgot and hate me…. I won't forget about you… Aunt Misaki said that I shouldn't forget those memories….. That's why, I won't forget these memories….. Natsumi-chan….. Please, give me a chance…. Please….. Natsumi-chan, I love you….." said Yuuto. However, he didn't hear any reply at all. Seeing this, he decided to leave the scene. He was really downed to see that Natsumi was still mad to him. However, Yuuto didn't blame Natsumi. It was her own choice whether she should hate or love him.

"Don't go!" Yuuto then turned to see Natsumi opened the door. Her eyes were still teary as before. However, after Natsumi opened the door, Yuuto felt a bit relieved.

"Natsumi-chan?"

"Well, Yuuto-san. I actually still couldn't forgive you for what happened. However, seeing your words, I don't think that you are such a bad guy. Your words are just like Shido, full with kindness and honesty. I know that it would be naïve for me to do such a thing, but seeing your story about us, I couldn't help but to give you one more chance."

"Natsumi-chan! Thanks." said Yuuto before hugging Natsumi

"Don't, don't do anything like this, or I will change my mind!" said Natsumi before releasing the hug

"Natsumi-chan, thank you for believing me. You're really my little sister." Said Yuuto

"What little sister!? I just do this because I sympathize to you. I can't just waste your kindness and honesty, right?"

"Ah! Anyway, Natsumi-chan, here!" said Yuuto before giving Natsumi her Nibbles plushie

"This is… Nibbles, right?"

"Yeah! I returned it to you, Natsumi-chan. I remembered that I will give it back once we reunited again, right?"

"Well…"

"Don't worry, Natsumi-chan! Now, I will take you into interesting places!" said Yuuto before grabbing Natsumi's hand before going to a place

"What, what, what are you doing!? Where are you taking me!?"

"Natsumi-chan, don't worry, I guarantee that you will love it!" said Yuuto before running with Natsumi into a really interesting place

Meanwhile, on a really pitch black void, a book is floating aimlessly in the void. The book is just floating like there is no end for it. Suddenly, the book opened by itself. One-by-one, the pages of the book were opened slowly. After several pages were opened, the book stopped opening anymore pages. The page that was opened specially contained a sketch of a belt with dragon head in it. The eye part of the dragon head in the belt soon lit a bloody red light.

 **Sephira Crystals/Spirits Count:**

 **In Toru/DEM's possession: 2 + 1 special**

 **In Takato's possession: 1 special**

 **In Shido and Yuuto's possession: 6 + 1 special**

 **Roaming: 2 + 1 special**

 **That's the end of this chapter. Seriously! I didn't expect for this chapter or even the whole fic to be this very long. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter and the previous one isn't as intense as before. However, in this chapter, I want to emphasize the family part in this fic. I mean creating a relationship for Yuuto isn't easy, you know. And I want to say something. Please, love and respect your mother before you will experience what Yuuto had experienced while you still have the time. And love whoever your motherly figure for those who had lost their mother. Once again, happy mother's day tomorrow! Don't worry, next chapter will be more intense. We will also gonna see Yuuto's actions in the next chapter. Please wait for it. Anyway, don't forget to R &R! Thank you for enjoying this fic ****! Now, I have found a perfect catchphrase for this fic:**

" **Who will reach the path of the godhood? Who will be sacrificed for this? This is a bloody war between gods and humans!"**

 **Now, that's the catchphrase for this fic! Anyway, time to go now! Please wait for more true dragon's roar!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, guys. It's me TF RyuShin again! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry, for the late update, but there was a great reason for it. Anyway, thanks for the previous review. Not much can I say for now since I don't have any important news to tell. Well, here's the reply for the previous reviews:**

 **Jack555RIPper: Well, even I, the author itself, agree with you that Yuuto and Toru were worthy to be sympathized. Not only those two, you might also sympathize Takato later in the story. Anyway, for your question, I think I had answered it through this chapter.**

 **Sega Kuro. Well, I don't know what is wattpad? Is it an emergency thing or what? Anyway, since B-T stored most of the popular novels, I'm afraid that we can't read any LNs again. Not only that the copyrights for the LNs have become more tight and stronger than before. If B-T put a little update, there is a chance that it will shut down for real.**

 **Berserkzero7: Well, thank you. I hope you will enjoy the future chapters**

 **That's what I can say for the opening. Lastly, I don't own DAL which is owned by Tachibana Koushi or any references which are owned by their respective owners. I only own my OCs. Hope you will enjoy this and merry Christmas to you all** **.**

Chapter 6: Gekiryu's Awakening

"Yuuto-san! Where are we going to!?" asked Natsumi

"We are going to an amusement park! I heard there is a great amusement around here. Not only that, there is also an exhibition of Tom & Jerry. You will love it!" said Yuuto with a smile before running to the amusement park with Natsumi

"But, why now? Why me!?"

"Natsumi-chan! I will say it once again. You're my most important person for me. After all, we haven't met each other for years. So, spending time with each other isn't really bad at all!" said Yuuto, which was replied by a nod from Natsumi. Not so much time later, the two soon arrived at the amusement park, the 'Tenguu Amusement City'. Well, whoever named it, it must be a real freak of amusement park.

"Natsumi-chan, I will go to get the ticket. Please, wait for a sec." said Yuuto while patting Natsumi's head, making the little girl blushed. Not wasting time, Yuuto then goes to the ticket centre. On Natsumi's side, she was thinking really deep about Yuuto's kind attitude. After slapping him, Natsumi felt not really worthy for Yuuto's kindness.

'Yuuto-san…. Why you must be really kind?... After I slapped you, you still want to do this for me?… You're too kind like Shido… I'm not really worthy…. I'm not really really really worthy for your kindness… I'm just a temperamental and ugly girl…. I'm really not worthy…' thought Natsumi while tightly hugging her Nibbles plushie

"Natsumi-chan! I already got the ticket! Let's go inside!" said Yuuto before realizing Natsumi's sad face

"Natsumi-chan….. Are you alright? You looked so sad." Said Yuuto worried

"Ah, Yuuto-san! I'm alright!"

"Really? Don't be shy to admit it, Natsumi-chan!"

"I said I'm alright! Let's just get going , alright!?" shouted Natsumi

"Okay, okay, let's go, Natsumi-chan!" said Yuuto before dragging Natsumi inside. While they were running, Yuuto took a glance to Natsumi. He can't help but felt quite sad to see Natsumi's sad face.

'Natsumi-chan…. Why couldn't you call me 'Onii-chan'?' thought Yuuto sadly. Seeing that they haven't eaten any much food yet, Yuuto decided to buy a cotton candy for them.

"Natsumi-chan, here!" said Yuuto while giving Natsumi a cotton candy

"Yuuto-san, what is it!? I have never eaten it before!" replied Natsumi

"Really, Natsumi-chan? Don't worry, this is cotton candy. Eat it. It's really sweet!" said Yuuto before biting the candy with a smile. Reluctantly, Natsumi took a bite of it too.

"This is… So sweet….." said Natsumi before eating the candy more with more sweet expression

"Of course, you will like it. You, I and Mio-chan really love this cotton candy." Said Yuuto before eating the candy more

Yeah, I really like it! I want it more!" said Natsumi before munching the candy again

"Don't worry, Natsumi-chan! I still have loads of money. I will buy it again!" said Yuuto before buying a cotton candy again for Natsumi. After Natsumi has eaten two stick of cotton candy, the two soon searched for an interesting stand in the amusement city. They found a stand ball throwing stand to get dolls.

"Excuse us!" said Yuuto before entering the stand with Natsumi

"Oh, yes, yes, come in, come in. My, my, what a lovely couple we have here?' teased the wonder of the stand, making Yuuto and Natsumi blush

"Couple!? No! Natsumi-chan is my little sister. I just brought her to this amusement city to cheer her up." Denied Yuuto about the couple part

"Sister? She even didn't look really like you!" said the owner

"Well, a step-one, actually. But, I really care for her like she is my own little sister!" said Yuuto

"Okay, okay, I trust you. Anyway, pick up any doll as your target." Said the owner

"Look, Natsumi-chan! There are so many cute dolls! Choose one of them! Onii-chan, will get it for you." said Yuuto

"Yuuto-san… You don't have to do this for me. I don't need any of that dolls." Replied Natsumi

"Natsumi, don't say like that. Don't be shy, just think this as a lucky event or chance. You could choose anything that you want and Onii-chan will get it for you!" said Yuuto. Hearing this, Natsumi doesn't have any choice but to see the hordes of dolls in front of her. After scanning it for awhile, Natsumi picked a Tom Jr. plushie from Tom & Jerry Kids.

"Yuuto-san. I want that!" said Natsumi while pointing a the plushie

"Oh, the kid Tom, right? Sir, we pick that!" said Yuuto

"Okay, here's the balls." Said the owner before giving Yuuto 3 balls

"The rule is simple, if you want a prize in this stand, hit it with one of these balls in 3 chances. You win if you manage to knock down the doll, you lose if you can't hit it or you can't knock it down." Explained the owner

"Okay, don't worry, Natsumi-chan! As a lover of Tom & Jerry, I won't disappoint you." said Yuuto before throwing the first ball. Unfortunately, the ball missed by a mere inch.

"Too bad. It's your 2nd chance." Said the owner

"Don't worry. Now, torya!" said Yuuto before throwing the second ball, but it's not strong enough to knock the plushie down

"My bad. Lad, it's your last chance. Better, don't waste it, lad." warned the owner

"Don't worry, sir. Natsumi-chan, can you please step aside for a while?" asked Yuuto

"Um, yes, Yuuto-san." Replied Natsumi before stepping aside for several inches. After this, Yuuto prepared his own mental. He actually knows a way to bring the plushie down. However, it might be quite risky since his shoulders aren't as prime as before. Not only that, this is his last chance. So, he needs to make it count. He was given another chance by Natsumi, he won't let himself disappoint Natsumi. Natsumi herself although she didn't want any plushie at all, deep in her heart, she doesn't want for Yuuto to fail. Even, Natsumi actually really wants that plushie. Yuuto then took the last ball before taking a big sigh. He soon made a pose of a baseball player who wants to throw a ball.

"Now… Torya!" shouted Yuuto before throwing the ball at full force. However, after releasing the ball from his hand, Yuuto felt a sting in his shoulder.

'Damn… My shoulder….' Groaned Yuuto in his minds. Despite that, the ball managed to hit the Tom Jr. plushie and it's strong enough to make it fall to the ground.

"Well, congrats. It's your victory. Here, reclaim your prize." Said the owner before giving the Tom Jr. plushie

"Thanks… Natsumi-chan, here. This is your new doll." Said Yuuto before giving the plushie to Natsumi. Natsumi took a good look at her new doll. After surveying the plushie's body, Natsumi pulled a string behind the doll. The Tom Jr. plushie then meowed to her.

"It's cute…. I really like it." said Natsumi while blushing

"Well, sir, thank you for all. Please, excuse us." Said Yuuto before exiting the stand

"You're welcome." Replied the owner. The two soon walked around the amusement city. While Natsumi was playing with her new doll, Yuuto is holding his right shoulder. He knew that his shoulder isn't good enough to play baseball again.

"Yuuto-san! You're so cool, back then. How could you pull such a trick?" asked Natsumi with a smile. Yuuto was quite happy for Natsumi becoming happier than before. At least, Natsumi's emotion is more stable than before.

"Ah, I used to play baseball since childhood. That's why I know several tricks or moves at baseball." Said Yuuto before groaning

"Yuuto-san, what happened?" said Natsumi worried

"Ah, don't worry. I was just quite tired because I used lots of stamina during that throw." Replied Yuuto

"Really? But, why do you have to groan like that?"

"Don't worry, I'm alright. I always like that. If I'm tired, I will groan like that." Lied Yuuto

"Well, if you say so." Replied Natsumi. Yuuto then made a sigh because he managed to fool Natsumi. There's no way he would tell Natsumi that his shoulder were injured back when he was in baseball club nor it was even more injured just now. He doesn't want to ruin Natsumi's happy times in time like this. Yuuto doesn't want to disappoint Natsumi at any cost.

"Anyway, we should go to the next part of the amusement city." Said Yuuto

"Kyyyyaaaaaa! Yuuto-san, I'm scared, huhuhuhuhuhu…." Cried Natsumi while tugging Yuuto''s clothes tightly

"Don't worry, Natsumi-chan, the ghosts here are just fake. You don't have to be scared." Said Yuuto while comforting the scared Natsumi. The two were in the haunted house now. However, Natsumi was already scared to death even before the half of the journey.

"But… Yuuto-san, the ghosts looked very scary. Huuuuuuuaaaaaaa!" shouted Natsumi before seeing a ghost, surprising her

"Natsumi-chan, don't be scared. They were just a fake one." Calmed Yuuto

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhu….. Yuuto-san….. I'm already scared….. I can't go anymore…. Huhuhuhuhu…" cried Natsumi

"Natsumi-chan, if you are scared, just tug into my clothes and don't see the ghosts." Suggested Yuuto

"Huhuhuhu….. Okay…" replied Natsumi before sinking her face into Yuuto's chest while keep walking slowly in the haunted house. Natsumi hears so many scary laughs, screams, and wailing. She even hears very scary music and SFX too. But, she still sinks her face to Yuuto's chest. Suddenly, Natsumi felt quite curious to see her surroundings. Though she was scared, she was also curious to see the ghosts either. Slowly, she took a glance to her surroundings.

"Kkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Natsumi while seeing a beheaded ghost. Due to surprise, she threw her two plushie dolls to the ghosts, making the beheaded ghost fell to the ground.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu…. Yuuto-san…" cried Natsumi

"Natsumi-chan, I already said don't see your surroundings if you are scared." Said Yuuto to the hysterical Natsumi

"There, there, don't cry, Natsumi-chan. Don't cry." Calmed Yuuto to the Natsumi. After apologizing to the ghost's suit man and finishing the haunted house journey, Natsumi then chooses to ride a roller-coaster.

"Yuuto-san! Let's go to the roller-coaster!" said Natsumi while dragging Yuuto

"Umm… Natsumi-chan, I think we should just skip this one. Roller coaster is quite dangerous." Said Yuuto while sweatdropping

"Mu… Yuuto-san, but I really want to ride it! I want it! I want it! I want it! If not I will cry! Huuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeee….." cried Natsumi

"Okay, okay, Natsumi-chan. If you say so, then let's ride it."

"Hooorrraaaayy!" cheered Natsumi. Yuuto couldn't help but smile to see Natsumi slowly changes into her normal and cute personality. He really wants to repair his relationship with Natsumi fast.

"Kkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Natsumi while riding the roller-coaster. Although she screamed, she was really excited and really enjoy it now. On her side, Yuuto made a serious and stern expression. He was holding the roller-coaster's grip tightly. He just stared at every route like a rock. Several minutes later…..

"Hhhhoooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yuuto now is in men's comfort room while also vomiting everything he has eaten until now.

"Yuuto-san, are you alright?" asked Natsumi all the way out from man's toilet

"I'm alright, Natsumi-chan! Just give a sec. Hoooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk… Hoooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…" said Yuuto while vomiting again. Natsumi could only worriedly hear Yuuto's vomit continuously

"Natsumi-chan, don't be scared. Just give that meat to the dolphin." Said Yuuto to Natsumi

"Ooo….. ooooo… Okay…" stammered Natsumi while trying to give the meat to a dolphin. Yuuto and Natsumi are in the Water World. They were enjoying dolphins show. They were enjoying every tricks that the dolphins could show. The host then picked Natsumi to give a meat to a dolphin. Yuuto was allowed to accompany Natsumi since it's her first time to do such a thing. Natsumi tried to give the meat to the dolphin, but the animal's sudden movements and wagging scared Natsumi.

"Kyyyyaaaa! Yuuto-san, I can't do it, that dolphin hate me!" said Natsumi

"Don't worry, Natsumi-chan. That dolphin showed that it likes you and it wants you to feed it." calmed Yuuto. Relunctantly, Natsumi then gave the meat to the dolphin. Like a flash, the dolphin then took the meat from Natsumi's hand before eating it happily.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaa!" shouted Natsumi, surprised to see the dolphin's fast movements

"Natsumi-chan, look! The dolphin eats your meat happily!" said Yuuto. The dolphin then approached Natsumi before lowering it's head.

"What, what, what does it want from me?" asked Natsumi scared

"Natsumi-chan, it wants a pat from you. Go on, just pat it." said Yuuto before Natsumi slowly approaches the dolphin before patting it's head. The dolphin then purrs after being patted by Natsumi. Natsumi then blushes and smiles because of seeing the dolphin's cute reaction.

"Yuuto-san, what is this dolphin's name?" asked Natsumi

"Ummm….. As far as I remembered from the pamphlet, it's name is Jerry."

"Oooohhhhhh….. Good boy, Jerry-chan." Said Natsumi before patting Jerry's head

Not so much time later, Yuuto and Natsumi then go to the main attraction of this Amusement City, the Tom & Jerry Exhibition. They really enjoy the huge exhibition there. They watch many episodes that is played there, even from different series of Tom & Jerry. Not only that, they buy several merchandises from there, such as Tom and Jerry's hat, scarf, balloons and many more. They also enjoy tasting the delicious cheese and smoothies in the exhibition. And the last but not the least is the meet and greet of Tom & Jerry and friends.

"Look, Natsumi-chan! It's Nibbles!" said Yuuto while pointing at the suit-version of Nibbles. Not only Nibbles, there are also Tom, Jerry and Spike.

"Yeah, it's Nibbles." Replied Natsumi. Though Natsumi hasn't watched Tom & Jerry yet, she has a very big urge to meet and hug it tightly.

"What are you waiting for? Go there and shakehands with him." Said Yuuto

"But….. I'm scared, Yuuto-san…."

"What are you scared for? It's your favorite character after all. Natsumi-chan, don't be scared. Go there." Said Yuuto

"Uuuuummmm….. Okay…" replied Natsumi before reluctantly approaching Nibbles. Though Natsumi was quite unconfident and scared, she has a really big urge to meet Nibbles. She doesn't know where these feelings have come, but she can't stop this feelings. Natsumi then finally is really close to the Nibbles. Nibbles itself was handshaking and greeting many other children too. Finally, Nibbles saw the Natsumi who was quite shivering. Nibbles then waves his hand to Natsumi before offering his hand to Natsumi.

"What, what, what do you want?" asked Natsumi dumbfound. However, Nibbles just merely giving his hand to her. Unfortunately, Natsumi was too nervous to know what is going on. Seeing this, Nibbles then tried to give Natsumi hug. However, it only made Natsumi jolted.

"What, what are you doing!?" said Natsumi embarrassed. However, due to it's Nibbles' duty to cheer and make the children happy, he resumed to try and hug Natsumi. Unfortunately, Natsumi was struggling really hard to release from it's hug.

"What are you doing, you perverted mouse!? Get away from me!" shouted Natsumi before kicking Nibbles' manhood, making the suit-mouse soon groaned and holding his manhood. The other suit-character soon help their downed colleague.

"Natsumi-chan! Are you alright? What are you doing!?" said Yuuto

"Yuuto-san, that mouse wanted to do perverted things to me! So, I just kicked him out of the cold!" replied Natsumi

"Natsumi-chan, what are you doing? Nibbles just wanted to make you happy. You also have a fault because you're too nervous and dumbfound with him. You don't have to be scared. No one here is going to hurt you or do anything to you. Don't think that because you're Spirit, you can't live normally. Don't always think negatively. After all, Nibbles was kind enough to shake hands with you and even hug you." said Yuuto

"I understand…. I'm sorry, Yuuto-san….." replied Natsumi

"If you want a sorry, then just apologize to Nibbles." Said Yuuto before pointing the downed Nibbles who was crawling to Natsumi. Even with his manhood kicked, the person behind the Nibbles' suit still wants to cheer Natsumi up. Natsumi then made a surprised face. She has kicked this mouse and heck, it still wants to cheer Natsumi up. This even made Natsumi even more guilty than before.

"I'm sorry, Nibbles…." Apologized Natsumi to the mouse with sad face. The mouse then gave Natsumi a pat in her head.

"Don't be sad, girl….." said the man behind Nibbles' suit while patting Natsumi's head. Natsumi doesn't know why but she felt quite warm because of the pat. With reflex, Natsumi then hugged the diaper-wearing mouse.

"Thank you….." said Natsumi before releasing the hug. She then wiped her tears.

'Natsumi-chan…' thought Yuuto

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much Nibbles-san!" thanked Natsumi before leaving the exhibition with Yuuto.

"You're wel….come….." said Nibbles before the suit-man lost his consciousness. The crew of the exhibition then brought the man to the nearest nursery.

"So…. How is it, Natsumi-chan? Are you happy?" asked Yuuto while eating a chocolate-flavored crepe. He and Natsumi are taking a break by sitting on a bench.

"Um! Yuuto-san, I 'm really happy. I'm really, really, really grateful that you brought me to this amusement city. This place sure is interesting. You gave me a new doll, entering the haunted house, riding a roller-coaster, feeding Jerry-chan and also met Nibbles-san. All of it was really fun and interesting. Thank you, Yuuto-san." Said Natsumi happily while eating a strawberry-flavored crepe

"Don't say it, Natsumi-chan. I already said that I'm going to make you happy. After all, I already see you as my own other little sister, apart from Mio-chan." Replied Yuuto

"But….." Suddenly, Natsumi dropped her crepe before looking at the ground with a sad expression.

"Natsumi-chan, are you alright?" asked Yuuto

"Ne, Yuuto-san… You're too kind…" said Natsumi with teary eyes

"What do you mean, Natsumi-chan?"

"WHY YOU MUST BE SO KIND TO ME, YUUTO-SAN!?" shouted Natsumi, shocking Yuuto

"Natsumi-chan…"

"Yuuto-san, you brought me to this place. You then bought a cotton candy for me, you injured yourselves just to give me a doll, you calmed me when we were in the haunted house, you also allowed me to ride the roller-coaster, you helped feeding Jerry-chan and you were so kind when I dealt with Nibble-san. And now! We ate crepe happily! But, from all of the girls, WHY IT MUST ME!?"

"Natsumi-chan, what do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious!? I forgot about you, I shouted at you, I slapped you and I hated you! Even after those, YOU ARE STILL KIND TO ME!? Yuuto-san, why you must be so kind and caring to such an ugly, temperamental, coward, and unconfident girl like me!? Yuuto-san, I'm not worthy…. I'm not worthy… I'm not worthy for your kindness…" said Natsumi while shedding several tears

"Yuuto-san… Why I must be the one who you brought to here!? I'M NOT WORTHY! Why don't you just bring Maria-san, Kaguya-san, Origami-san and heck, even Yoshino is more worthy than me!?... Why it must be me!?... Huhuhuhuhuhu…. You're too kind, Yuuto-san…. It was such waste for you to give your kindness to me…. Huhuhuhuhu… I'm just a fucking ogrely ugly girl!... That's it!... Yuuto-san, please go away from me…. Just get away!... I'm not worthy for your kindness and caring at all… Just give it to someone else… JUST GO AWAY FROM ME!" Suddenly, Natsumi was surprised to see that Yuuto hugged her tightly.

"Yuuto-san, what are you doing!? Release me! Just get away from me!" shouted Natsumi while struggling the hug

"HOW IN THE WORLD I COULD GET AWAY FROM YOU!?" shouted Yuuto

"Yuuto-san…." Said Natsumi shocked

"Natsumi-chan… Don't say to yourself that you're not worthy or useless. For me, you're really, really, really worthy for all of these. Even after you forgot, shouted, slapped, and hated me, I still couldn't hate you at all. Instead, I even more determined to make you return back to the Natsumi-chan that I knew. Natsumi-chan, your smile, cuteness, kindness and caring were all the things that made me able to live on after Kaa-san's death. You always comforted and calmed me whenever I was sad. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if you and Aunt Misaki weren't there for me. I would be as broken as Shido now if you weren't there for me. Do you think that after so many goods and kindness that you gave to me, I would easily hate you? Of course not! Natsumi-chan, your life and way, no, our way and life are still long! Just think that everything that you have done to me were just a hurdle and obstacle in our life. Why must we burden ourselves with just a simple and little mistake like that!? Our life is still long, our mistakes were just a little detour from our way. We could still go back!"

"But, Yuuto-san, why must me!? I'M JUST A FUCKING UGLY GIRL!"

"Natsumi-chan, even if the world hate and say that you're an ugly girl, even if all 7 million people in the world say that you're a bad and ugly girl, I will always stand by your side. Natsumi-chan, for me, you're the beautiful and the kindest girl in my life. For me, it's not your face, eyes, hair or even your body that make you beautiful. It is your kindness and caring personality that make me love you, Natsumi-chan. I don't need a woman who has a perfect face, beautiful eyes, long hair and very sexy body but her attitude is eve lower than an animal. I prefer a woman who doesn't have a good appearances, but she has a very kind personality and can accept herself! Natsumi-chan, you're like my own sister. I care you, just like Mio-chan. I already lost her many years ago. Heck, I even think that Mio-chan is already dead now! After I losing Mio-chan, do you think I could still bear to lose you too!? Natsumi-chan, if I lose you too, I don't know what will happen to me?"

"But, now, I'm not a beautiful and kind girl like in your memories!"

"It's true that I'm naïve for thinking that you could turn back into your old self. But, Natsumi-chan, as I said, it was just a little mistake in your life. You may couldn't get rid your current self, but you could build your kindness and care to your current self! I'm positive that you could do it, Natsumi-chan! You were once a kind and caring girl, so why you couldn't bring up those self now!? It's not possible, Natsumi-chan! Your mother said that: 'There's nothing impossible. If you want to live on from your past, start from accepting and forgive yourself.' That's why, Natsumi-chan, please don't insult or burden yourself! Just accept and forgive yourself. I will always by your side. Natsumi-chan…. I LOVE YOU!" said Yuuto from the bottom of his heart

"Yuuto-san…. I'm sorry…" apologized Natsumi

"Natsumi-chan, forgive yourself first, right?"

"Yes…. Yuuto-san, thank you…" said Natsumi

"You're welcome, Misaki..., I think I should call you Kazuraba Natsumi, hehehe…." Laughed Yuuto

"Um! No, problem, Oni…." Before Natsumi could finish her sentence, Yuuto's reflex felt something. In a flash, Yuuto grabbed Natsumi before jumping away from the bench. Suddenly, a blast hit the bench that they were sitting in, destroying it. Had the two not jumped away in time, they would have been roasted alive.

"What was that!?" asked Yuuto surprised

"Huh! What a miss!?" said a woman who has a long Nordic blonde hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a heavy armor and battle suit.

"Who are you!? What are you doing to Natsumi-chan!?" said Yuuto while guarding Natsumi

"Heh! Better crave it at your mind before your several seconds of life! I'm Ellen Mira Mathers, the strongest wizard in the world."

"Ellen Mathers, the strongest wizard? What are you doing here!?"

"Kazuraba Yuuto, I will ask you nicely. Surrender that Spirit Witch to DEM, surrender Misaki Natsumi." Threaten Ellen while pointing her sword to Yuuto

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Yuuto

"It's simple here. You're not my target and thus if you nicely surrender Misaki Natsumi to me, I will be willing to spare and release you." said Ellen. It's true that Yuuto could be saved if he surrendered Natsumi. However, he isn't a type of guy who would surrender that easily. Heck, he won't let Natsumi to be taken, just like Mio. Who knows what would happen to Natsumi if he surrendered her.

"Too bad. I don't have any plan to surrender my little sister. If you have any problem with that, then step on my corpse first!" said Yuuto

"Yuuto-san…" murmured Natsumi

"Too bad either. I have no choice then. Get them!" ordered Ellen before a group of Bandersntaches appeared beside her. Not wasting time, the Bandersnatches soon manifested their sword before charging to Yuuto.

"Natsumi-chan, run!" shouted Yuuto before throwing Natsumi aside

"Yuuto-san, what about you!? I can't leave you alone!"

"Don't worry, I will hold them off! Go and find the others!" said Yuuto before taking a nearby unused pipe

"Now, who wants to get Natsumi-chan, should meet with my pipe first!" said Yuuto before charging at the Bandersnatches too. Natsumi wanted to run from the scene, but she didn't want to leave Yuuto alone. He already gave Natsumi so much happiness, there's no way she would run like a coward. Even if she only knew about Yuuto today, she doesn't want Yuuto to meet the same fate like Miku.

"Teeeeeeaaaaaaaa! Toooooorrrrryyyyyyaaaaaaa!" shouted Yuuto before hitting the pipe into a Bandersnatch's head, neutralizing it. Yuuto knows that their light-saber is very dangerous and it even could cut his pipe. However, it's not dangerous if you're not hit! Taking this note, Yuuto then bashes all of the Bandersnatches while also dodging every of their slashes. When one of them tried to slash Yuuto, he dodged it to the right before bashing the android's hip and bashing their back too. Two Bandersnatches were trying to slash Yuuto, but the boy dodged one of it before using the android's body as a stand for him to kick the other one. He then judo threw the android that he grabbed to the ground before bashing it body using the pipe continuously. Seeing another one tried to slash him horizontally, Yuuto ducked from the rift of it's leg before hitting the android's manhood and decapitating it's head. He then dodged another slash from the android before grabbing it's shoulder and kicking it's gut. He soon threw the android away before bashing it's body wildly, neutralizing another of it. It seems that Yuuto doesn't have any problem at all in this battle.

"Yuuto-san… You're really cool…." Murmured Natsumi while blushing

"Hehe, you're all still a rookie. Even that skinny girl may put an even better fight." Said Yuuto before dodging all blast from gun-wielder Bandersnatches

"Hey, using a gun is a cheat!" said Yuuto before dodging their bullets by running away and doing some parkour actions. He hid for a while by jumping into a lower level of the ground. Using this, he soon made a surprise attack by bashing and neutralizing one of the Bandersnatches. When the other one tried to shoot him, he used the neutralized Bandersnatches's body as shield. He then threw it to the other Bandersntaches, throwing them several meters away while also dropping their gun.

"Now, the finisher!" said Yuuto before charging at them again. However, he felt a sting in his shoulder again, stopping his attack.

"Darn… My shoulder….." cursed Yuuto while holding his right shoulder

"Fu! Fool!" said Ellen before ordering the Bandersnatches to attack Yuuto. The Bandersnatch then kicked Yuuto's stomach, throwing him back several meters away and also dropping his pipe. Before Yuuto could get up, he was pulled up by the android before he was punched in the stomach several times. He was also punched in the face several times before he was thrown to the ground. One of the Bandersnatches then stomped Yuuto's chest, making the boy coughed blood.

"Yuuto-san!" shouted Natsumi worried. But, her shout was futile, Yuuto was even kicked by the Bandersnatches continuously. Yuuto was pulled up again before he was kicked in the gut and kidney several times. He was slapped in the face, throwing him to the ground. He was then choked by the Bandersnatches.

"You won't suffer like this if you surrender the Witch." Said the Bandersnatches while choking Yuuto

"Like hell, I would surrender Natsumi-chan. If you want her, then kill me first!" said Yuuto with bloodied mouth

"Fine!" said the Bandersnatches before punching Yuuto in the chest, throwing him to the nearby debris

"Yuuto-san!" shouted Natsumi. Yuuto was then grabbed by two Bandersnatches, holding him in the place. He was then punched in the face multiple times while also punched in the stomach too.

"Run, Natsumi-chan! Don't think about me!" said Yuuto while being beaten by the Bandersnatches. Natsumi could only watch helplessly seeing Yuuto was being beaten brutally. Not only he was punched in the stomach continuously, he was also kicked in the kidney and manhood several times. The Bandersntach that beats Yuuto then uses a whip for whipping Yuuto continuously. It brutally whipped Yuuto, making there were so many scars and injuries in his body. Even his clothes were ripped now, and he coughed blood. He was even shot by several blasts from the Bandersnatch, injuring Yuuto's body even more than before. Yuuto's body now becomes a sea of blood, full of injuries too. However, the beating was still continued by the Bandersnatch who was punching and kicking Yuuto's body continuously. Another Bandersnatch also appeared whom soon whipping Yuuto too.

"What are you doing, Natsumi-chan!? Run now! RUN!" shouted Yuuto while being beaten

"But, I….. I….. I….." stammered Natsumi

"I won't do that if I were you." said Ellen before landing beside Yuuto. She then pointed her gun to Yuuto's head.

"Misaki Natsumi, Spirit Witch, if you don't want to see me blast through Kazuraba Yuuto's head. Better surrender yourself or else, this boy will die in front of your eyes." Threaten Ellen, making Natsumi was even more scared and worried to Yuuto's life

"Don't hear her, Natsumi-chan! Just run away from here! Run! Run!" shouted Yuuto before he was punched again in the face by Ellen

"Silence, please. So, what is your choice?" said Ellen

"I… Yuuto-san…. I…." stammered Natsumi. It's true that Natsumi was scared of Ellen and the Bandersnatches. She wanted to run out for her own life. However, seeing that Yuuto was beaten like hell and his life in a pinch, Natsumi can't help but cares and sympathizes Yuuto. After all, Natsumi now sees Yuuto as her own older brother, because of that she can't leave Yuuto alone. After several minutes thinking, Natsumi then nodded.

"Yes, please, just take me! But, release Yuuto-san!" said Natsumi

"Good girl. Then come here." Praised Ellen before Natsumi slowly approached her

"No, Natsumi-chan! Don't listen to her! Just run away! Run, Natsumi-chan! Run! Don't worry about me! Natsumi-chan, RUN!" pleaded Yuuto while struggling the Bandersnatches' grasp. However, Natsumi didn't hear him at all. What's in her minds now is to save Yuuto even if it means to sacrifice her own life. Ellen then smirked at seeing how her plans moved so easily. However, before Natsumi could approach Ellen any further, a figure suddenly jumped above her. The figure then used it's lance to knock off the Bandersnatches that grabbed Yuuto before using it on the surrounding Bandersnatches. Yuuto and Natsumi were surprised to see the figure appeared.

"Heh! Oi, baka-kenshi, don't do anything recklessly!" scolded Kaguya to Yuuto

"Kaguya-san!" said Natsumi happily

"Skinny girl!? What are you doing here!?" asked Yuuto surprised

"What!? Don't call me skinny girl again!? Anyway, I came here because Kotori said that I need to watch you two. Man, you're so reckless to storm off from the house even without preparation." Said Kaguya

"Well, I was too focused on Natsumi-chan. So, sorry if I didn't contact to you guys!" replied Yuuto

"Well, because of your reckless actions, look at your condition now."

"Tch! I don't really want to say this, but thank you, skinny girl." Thanked Yuuto

"Heh! You're welcome, baka-kenshi." Replied Kaguya

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Not only the Spirit Witch, we also have Yamai Kaguya, Spirit Berserk. Ike would be happy for me to catch two birds in one stone." Said Ellen while clapping her hands. Seeing this, Kaguya then readied her Raphael El Re'Em to Ellen. She put a serious expression this time.

"So…. You're the strongest wizard in the world, right?" asked Kaguya while sweating

"Yes, that would be me, Ellen Mira Mathers." Replied Ellen

"Well, then you're lucky for fighting to fight me, one of the Childs of Hurricane! Let's see how long you will keep with me up and your cockiness last." Said Kaguya sarcastically

"I'm going to make sure that you will lick those words back!" said Ellen before charging to Kaguya

"Oi, skinny girl, be careful! Ellen isn't a type of fighter that you could underestimate with." Warned Yuuto

"Thanks for the advice, baka-kenshi. You should get to safety!" said Kaguya before charging to Ellen too. Yuuto then grabbed Natsumi before trying to run, but their way was blocked by several Bandersnatches. Meanwhile, Kaguya were clashing weapon with Ellen. It's true that she is a Spirit, but not only that she only in her limited-release Astral Dress, she was also fighting without Yuzuru. No matter how it looks, she would have quite a disadvantage. However, she needs to hold Ellen long enough for Yuuto and Natsumi to run far away. Kaguya tried to slash Ellen, but the wizard then blocked it with her sword. Ellen then kicked Kaguya's stomach, throwing her several meters back. Seeing this, Kaguya then charged power to her Raphael El Re'Em before creating a gust of wind slash from her lance. However, Ellen was strong enough to slash it away before slashing Kaguya in the chest. Seeing that she is injured now, Kaguya then wildly slashed and thrust her lance to Ellen, but the wizard easily blocked it. Kaguya then clashed her weapon against Ellen's once again. However, Ellen conjured her Territory. Seeing this, Kaguya then jumped away while using her lance as a shield. Not wasting time, Ellen then fired several shot to Kaguya. Fortunately, Kaguya managed to block it with her lance, albeit her cheeks, hips, hairs, and hands were still injured from the shot. Kaguya then saw that this is a hard fight.

"My, my, you're quite good….." said Kaguya with raspy breath

"You're quite good too, Yamai Kaguya. But not good enough!" said Ellen before firing Rhongomiath against Kaguya. Seeing this, Kaguya then performed his trump-ability.

"Re'Em Victory!" shouted Kaguya before delivering a typhoon from the tip of her lance, colliding with Rhongomiath. However, it seems that Kaguya's attack was overwhelmed. Kaguya even needed to struggle the collision. This attack actually would work best if there is Yuzuru. With Yuzuru's 'Na'As Breaker', it should be enough to overwhelm Ellen's attack. But, since she is fighting alone, it would be a problem in this fight. After several seconds of collision, the Rhongomiath managed to overpower Re'Em Victory easily. Before Kaguya was hit by it, she used her lance as a shield again. However, the force of the attack was great enough to create explosion. Kaguya was thrown out from the explosion with many injuries and her clothes were ripped.

"Ggggguuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Kaguya while being thrown out

"Kaguya!" shouted Yuuto worried. Kaguya then landed on the ground very hard. She struggled to stand, but it was really hard for her. She tried to reach her Raphael El Re'Em. Unfortunately, her hand was stomped by Ellen, making Kaguya wailed in pain.

"Now! Scream and scream! Wailed in pain, Spirit Berserk! The fight isn't over until one of us die!" said Ellen before pulling Kaguya up. Ellen then punched the poor girl's stomach several times while also choking Kaguya's neck. She then kicked Kaguya's gut and kidney before grounding her down and stomping the hell out of her. Ellen then pulled Kaguya's hair, making the orange-haired girl wailed louder than before. Ellen then chopped the girl's back several times before kicking her stomach again. Yuuto could only watch his friend was brutally beaten by Ellen. Though he dislikes Kaguya's cockiness, she still cares for her, just like Maria and Natsumi. Ellen then threw Kaguya aside before shooting her several times in her chest, face, stomach, legs and hands, making Kaguya bleeds more blood than ever. Ellen then grabbed Kaguya's neck before throwing her into the air before thrusting her blade to Kaguya's stomach, throwing her to a nearby debris. Ellen then slowly approached the downed Kaguya, even Kaguya couldn't stand right now. Kaguya's braided hair was untied because of the force of the previous attacks. Not wasting time, Ellen then pulled Kaguya's hair before putting her blade to her neck.

"Kazuraba Yuuto, surrender Misaki Natsumi or else I will cut this girl's head." Threaten Ellen

"You damn….. Release Kaguya!" shouted Yuuto while struggling against the nearby Bandersnatches that were surrounding them

"Like hell I would do." Said Ellen before scratching Kaguya's neck, making blood dripped from her neck

"Yuuto-san, please, just surrender me! If not, you and Kaguya-san will die!" protested Natsumi

"No, Natsumi-chan! There's no way I would lose you too! I regretted myself because I lost Mio-chan, there's no way I would lose you either!" said Yuuto

"What a stubborn kids…." Said Ellen. Before Ellen could do anything further to Kaguya, she must dodge a wind-powered punch from Kaguya. Ellen was surprised to see that even if Kaguya was injured, she was still strong enough to land an attack to her. If she hadn't sensed it before, it would have hit her.

"Ougi: Tornado Punch!" said Kaguya who though was weakened, still want to fight against Ellen. Kaguya then charged a gale of wind into her fist before trying to punch Ellen again. Unfortunately, Ellen managed to hold the punch with just her bare hand.

"I thought you were already unconscious. Seems like I was wrong." Said Ellen while holding Kaguya's fist with her own hand

"Heh! Don't underestimate the Child of Hurricane!" said Kaguya before powering up her fist again. However, it even didn't flinch Ellen's hand at all. Instead, Ellen crushed Kaguya's fist while also turning Kaguya's hand, making the poor girl wailed in pain. After several seconds of wailing, Ellen threw Kaguya aside. Kaguya tried to attack Ellen again but she was hold up by Ellen's Territory. Because of this, she couldn't move freely. She struggled to move but it was really hard for her. Ellen then compressed her Territory, making several glasses and windows were destroyed before throwing Kaguya several meters back again. Kaguya then charged Tornado Punch again but she was hold up by Ellen's Territory again. Ellen then threw Kaguya again like a rag doll using her Territory. Ellen proceeded approaching Kaguya before pulling Kaguya up and kicking her stomach, making the girl coughed blood. Ellen then punched Kaguya's chest several times before chopping her back, grounding her. Ellen then kicked Kaguya's face, making her rolling in the ground. Once Kaguya got up, she wasted no time to deliver another Tornado Punch. However, Ellen jumped into the air before landing on Kaguya's hand. Kaguya was surprised to see such an event. Ellen then pulled Kaguya's hair before throwing her into the air. She then froze her movements using Territory.

"Checkmate." Said Ellen before firing Rhongomiath against the suspended Kaguya, creating a great explosion

"KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAGGGGGUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Yuuto in horror to see Kaguya fell from the explosion. She fell to the ground really hard while rolling into the lower level of the ground. Once stopped, Kaguya tried to stand up again before she lost her consciousness. The Bandersnatches around Yuuto and Natsumi then grabbed the two. The two struggled from the android's grab, but it was futile.

"Damn….. Release me! Release Natsumi-chan!" said Yuuto before he was beaten like hell again. He was punched in the face and gut while also whipped sadistically by the androids.

"Yuuto-san! Please, don't attack him! I will surrender myself, so please don't hurt my Onii-chan!" cried Natsumi while seeing Yuuto was beaten into pulp

"No, Natsumi-chan! Don't care about me. Just run! Run from here! Get away, Natsumi-chan!" shouted Yuuto while being beaten into pulp

"Fufu, good girl. Do you understand now? If you surrender yourself, Kazuraba and Yamai won't be like this." Said Ellen

"I know! So, please, don't hurt Yuuto-san again! Please, I will surrender myself to you! So, don't hurt him anymore." Pleaded Natsumi

"No, Natsumi-chan….." said Yuuto before he was slapped by Ellen, silencing him

"Okay, then. Bring that Spirit to me. You all, release Kazuraba Yuuto." Ordered Ellen, making the Bandersnatches that held Yuuto released him. The Bandersnatches that held Natsumi then brought the little girl to Ellen. Yuuto tried to properly stand up, but he could only crouch at his best. His stamina was worn out because of the previous beating. He could only watch helplessly seeing Natsumi was in the enemies' grasp.

"See, right? Nothing bad will happen if you surrender yourself." Said Ellen with sadistic voice, making Natsumi could only gulp her own saliva. Suddenly, the Bandersnatches that held Natsumi soon electrocuted her.

"Kkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" wailed Natsumi while being electrocuted by the Bandersnatches. Her clothes were ripped because she was electrocuted and there were so many injuries and burn marks in Natsumi's skin. She wailed in pain because of she was electrocuted. Ellen herself could only laugh sadistically seeing this. Yuuto could only watch with horror.

"Natsumi-chan! Ellen, what are you doing to her!?" shouted Yuuto

"Hahaha, Kazuraba, you're so naïve. You know that we could only extract the Sephira Crystal from Misaki Natsumi through death. So, I planned a really painful death for her. Hahahahahahahaha. You could keep her corpse after I extract the Sephira Crystal out from her body." Laughed Ellen while preparing her sword to cut Natsumi's body

"Kkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa, YYYYYYYuuuuuutttttooooooooo-ssssssaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!" wailed Natsumi in pain

"Natsumi-chan…" cried Yuuto while seeing Natsumi was tortured greatly. Yuuto tried to stand up but he couldn't do it. He could only stretch his hand to reach Natsumi. Yuuto felt really powerless in the situation, he needs power! He needs more power than he had now! He needs to save Natsumi!

"YYYYYYYYYYYYuuuuuuuutttttttttoooooooo-sssssssaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!" screamed Natsumi

" _Onii-chan!"_

Suddenly, Yuuto saw Mio was in place of Natsumi. Yes, this felt really similar to that time. This is really similar to the time where Yuuto must lose Mio, his own little sister. He saw that Natsumi was similar to Mio, they cried for him to help them. Yuuto had lost Mio before, and now Natsumi will likely meet the same fate. Yuuto doesn't want to lose Natsumi. Yuuto already lost Mio and his own mother, there's no way he would lose Natsumi. Yuuto then remembered the moment where he lost his mother.

" _Okaa-san, please don't die! Okaa-san, okaa-san!" cried the little Yuuto beside his dying mother_

" _Yuu…to… Don't…cry…" said Mai weakly_

" _No way! I don't want to lose Okaa-san! I love Okaa-san! I love Okaa-san to the bottom of my heart! I don't wan to lose Okaa-san…. Huhuhuhuhuhu….. Okaa-san, please don't leave me…." Cried Yuuto. Mai then touched his son's face. Her breath was already raspy and the light almost gone from her eyes._

" _Yuuto….. Don't cry….. You must be strong….. You're a man… I know that you love Kaa-san…. But, Kaa-san will sad….. If you always cry like this…" said Mai_

" _Okaa-san….."_

" _Remember, Yuuto….. You must be strong… There will be so many people… That will need you….. If you sad like this… You will make them cry too… For me, you already strong….. So, please move on from Kaa-san…."_

" _Um! I understand, Okaa-san!"_

" _Yuuto…. You need to protect those…. Who are important to you… Whether it's Natsumi-chan….. Mio-chan…. Yoko…. Your friends…. Your girlfriend… Your wife… Your children… Those are the diamond…. In your life…. So, you need to take care them…. Remember this, Yuuto….." said Mai with even more weaker tone than before and her face was already so pale_

" _Okaa-san…"_

" _Here….. Yuuto, let Kaa-san kiss you….." said Mai before pulling the little Yuuto into a kiss. Yuuto kissed his mother deeply, so with his mother. Their kiss lasted for several seconds before they released it. In her dying breath, Mai touched her son's face once again._

" _Yuu….to….Kaa…-san…..loves…you…." said Mai before closing her eyes and her hands swung motionlessly_

" _Okaa-san!? Wake up….. Okaa-san… Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" shouted Yuuto while calling his mother continuously but unfortunately, his mother didn't respond at all. Yuuto could only cry beside his mother's cold body._

" _OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA-SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!" screamed Yuuto_

'That's right….. Kaa-san said that I need to protect those who are important to me….. That's why…..' thought Yuuto while trying to stand up slowly, surprising Ellen and her Bandersnatches

"THAT'S WHY I WON'T LET YOU HURT NATSUMI-CHAN ANYMORE THAN THIS!" shouted Yuuto in the top of his lungs with determination

"What!? It's impossible! There's no way you could stand up in such condition!?" said Ellen shocked. When she saw Yuuto's eyes, she saw a full resolve and determination. Not only that, seeing Yuuto's determination somewhat made Ellen was quite scared. She felt that her body jolted up and sweating very much. For the first time, Ellen felt really really really really scared and it wasn't because of a Spirit or anything. It was because of a young boy named Kazuraba Yuuto. Even Yuuto's determination was even scarier than the ominous aura that was emitted by Toru.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Yuuto while charging to Ellen with bare hands

"What are you doing!? Are you crazy!? Do you want to get slice up!? Why are you charging so recklessly!?" asked Ellen panic. However, Yuuto didn't hear her at all and just charged to her at full force.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Despite Ellen was scared, it was surely a reckless action. No matter how she looked, it would be her victory. She thinks that Yuuto is insane for charging at his opponent without thinking. It would be easy for her to slice Yuuto's body in split seconds. There's no way she would lose from such a normal boy. After she kills the boy, she would be free from the scary sensation that tainted her title. Ellen was ready to slice Yuuto into two until….

"KAGUYA RE'EM BULLET!" shouted Kaguya before summoning a huge tornado from the tip of her lance. This surely caught Ellen into surprise. Because of this, she used her sword to block the tornado. This, however, left her open and she didn't realize that Yuuto was already in front of her.

"Take this!" shouted Yuuto before delivering a swift punch to Ellen's face. The punch was strong enough to push Ellen back several meters. Seeing this, the Bandersnatches stopped electrocuting Natsumi before heading toward their mistress. Yuuto then caught the injured Natsumi with relieved feelings.

"Good job… Baka-…..kenshi…" said Kaguya before falling to the ground

"Kaguya…." Said Yuuto. He wanted to help Kaguya, but Natsumi should come first. Seeing that Natsumi was unconscious, Yuuto then shook her body continuously

"Natsumi-chan, Natsumi-chan, Natsumi-chan! Please don't scare Onii-chan! Please open your eyes! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! NATSUMI-CHAN!" shouted Yuuto before seeing Natsumi coughed. Yuuto was very relieved to see that Natsumi was at least alright.

"Yuu…to…..-san….." murmured Natsumi

"Natsumi-chan!? Thank goodness!" said Yuuto before hugging Natsumi tightly

"Yuuto-san…"

"Thank goodness, Natsumi-chan! I'm really relieved! I'm really relieved, Natsumi-chan!" said Yuuto relieved

"Uck, Yuuto-san! I can't breathe!" said Natsumi while struggling to catch an air

"Ah, sorry!" said Yuuto before releasing the hug. Suddenly, Natsumi cried really hard. This time it was her turn to hug Yuuto.

"Huhuhuhuhu….. Yuuto-san….. You almost made me got a heart attack…. Why you must be so reckless… Yuuto-san….. Huhuhuhuhuhu….. I'm afraid if you die… I'm really really really afraid…. You're my Onii-chan… Huuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….." cried Natsumi in Yuuto's chest

"There, there, Natsumi-chan. Don't worry, Onii-chan is here. Don't cry." Calmed Yuuto by patting Natsumi's back. Suddenly, Ellen came out from the debris. She has a really angry expression and she is very very very steamed like a boiled water.

"Kazuraba Yuuto… HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HAND!?" shouted Ellen with angry face. Yes, Ellen was really pissed off. Having been humiliated by Toru was already bad, now she must experience another boy gave a swift punch to her. And to make it worse, he is just a normal human. For Ellen, this was an even greater humiliation to her. How in the world such a normal human like Yuuto could touch Ellen easily. She even felt that she doesn't deserve the title the strongest wizard in the world. Ike would now really hate her and Toru would even humiliate her even more. Because of that, at the very least, Ellen will draw the blood out of Kazuraba Yuuto to stop this humiliation.

"KAZURABA YUUTO! YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE! RHONGOMIATH: PALLADIUM!" shouted Ellen before firing several spherical blasts from the cannon in her hips

"Natsumi-chan, watch out!" shouted Yuuto while throwing Natsumi out of the way. Unfortunately, it left Yuuto really opened for the spherical blasts to hit him and his surroundings. Yuuto tried to dodge and run from the blasts, but the blasts triggered a very big explosion. He couldn't endure and guard himself from the multiple continuous bombing to him.

"UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Yuuto before being consumed by the explosion. Natsumi could only watch in horror that Yuuto was bombed to death. Seeing this, she couldn't help but falling to her knees. Natsumi felt that there was a blade that pierced her heart. She hoped that this is just a dream, but no, the explosion was too big for a normal dream. She tried to reach her hand to the explosion, but there were many more explosions occurred. Silently, Natsumi shed several cold tears.

"OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" screamed Natsumi before breaking down into tears

" _Where am I? Am I already dead?" murmured Yuuto before opening his eyes. And just like what he thought, he saw nothing but a pitch black void. There was nothing in front of him, nor in his right, left, up, down or behind him. There was nothing at all. It was all black. He even doesn't know if he is walking or floating in the void. He just lets himself in the same position as before. With that evidences, Yuuto surely thinks that he is dead now._

" _So…. I'm already dead, right?... Sorry, Natsumi-chan, Maria-chan, Kaguya, Ori-chan….. I'm really a pathetic guy… Dying because of reckless actions, huh… At least, I could save Natsumi-chan… Okaa-san…. Mio-chan… I will follow you two now…"_

" _Are you sure? Things weren't good since you're here." Said a voice, surprising Yuuto. Suddenly,he saw a blitz of light before a blue-colored Asian lung came out from the light. The dragon soon approached Yuuto and circled him continuously. The dragon was bathed with blue-colored body that was bright enough to illuminate Yuuto's body._

" _Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?" said Yuuto_

" _Who am I? Well, I'm a dragon, right? What's more?" said the dragon gullibly_

" _Man, I didn't think that a spirit dragon could be as this gullible." Teased Yuuto_

" _Oi! What evidences that show I'm gullible, huh? Man, teens right now sure aren't polite like before."_

" _Anyway, isn't it obvious that you're a dragon? Do you have your name? Ah, sorry. I don't think that you have one."_

" _Oi, I have a name, you know? I'm Gekiryuken."_

" _Gekiryuken? Man, you're even not a sword. How could I believe that is your name?"_

" _Well…. I even don't know….. Anyway, what's your name?"_

" _I'm Kazuraba Yuuto."_

" _Meh! What a lame name!? Don't you have a cooler name? Like Kazuraba Kouta? Kazuraba Ryotaro? Kazuraba Raito? Or even Kazuraba Yuuji!? Yes, Yuuji fits your name even better!"_

" _What!? Hey, Yuuto is a name that Kaa-san gave to me! Don't insult it!"_

" _I'm not insulting it. I just said that I don't quite like your name. Anyway, from now on, I will call you Yuuji, right? Then, Yuuji, are there anymore questions?_

"… _You're such a weird and gullible dragon, huh, Geki-san? Anyway, where am I? Am I already dead?"_

" _Dead? Hahahahahaha… I almost laugh to death!"_

" _Hey, I'm serious here!"_

" _Of course not! You're just in the trance of your head. You could say that you are in your mind now or you are in the rift between dead or alive."_

" _WHAT!? Am I?"_

" _Yes, Yuuji. You're in that place now. Your condition is like a coma person or a half-dead person."_

" _But….. It seems that it's alright I'm dead now… I have saved Natsumi-chan….. Now, it seems that it's my time to reunite with Kaa-san and Mio-chan… Well, it's fate, right?... How could I change my own death fate?"_

" _Really? Is it better for you to be dead?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You said that you have saved Natsumi-chan, right? I really wonder. I mean you're in this state because of Ellen. Seeing that she managed to kill you, she will capture Natsumi-chan now. You haven't saved her fully yet, Yuuji. We don't know what she would do to Natsumi-chan. Maybe she will torture her physics to half-dead and used her as a sex-toy until she is broken like a toy. If you die now, Natsumi-chan will die both physically and mentally. You will only slow down her death. Not only her, Kaguya is also going to meet the same fate. If you die too, Maria would be so sad, right? Since Shido was out now, it will make the girl's defense even lower than before. If this continues, Wescott will surely become a tyrannical god. Do you want to drift into the afterlife now?"_

" _I….. I don't know….."_

" _Well, it's your choice, then. You could just drift yourself into the afterlife and see your friends die one-by-one or you choose to live again and beat the hell out of from Ellen and Wescott. Well, either way, it's your choice." Said the dragon before flying away from Yuuto_

" _But, it's my fate to be dead, right? How could I be revived again?"_

" _Well, Yuuji, don't you remember your mother's last words. You need to protect those who are important to you. Don't you remember? This is just your little obstacle in your life, why should you burden yourself and give up just because of this little obstacle. If you don't protect those who are important to you, then your mother died in vain." Said the dragon, stinging Yuuto_

" _Well, you said it's fate, right? Your mother already said that you are strong, right? Then why don't you use your strength to crush that fate. If the fate told you to be dead, just crush such a bullshit fate. If the fate told Natsumi-chan to be dead, just crush that fate. If the fate told Maria-chan to be dead, just crush it into pulp! After all, this isn't your fate. You're not dead, Yuuji. You just in the state of dead or alive. So, why you must be scared to crush such a fate. But, well…. It's your choice…" said the dragon before flying away_

" _Wait, Geki-san!"_

" _Um!?"_

" _Geki-san. I don't know what to do now….. But, I made my resolve! I want to live again! I want to protect Natsumi-chan! I want to protect Ori-chan! I want to protect Shido! I want to protect Kaguya! Then, I will definitely protect Maria-chan! I don't want to die now! I still want to live! The others still want me to be alive! I will protect them until the last bit of my life! That's why, I will live again! Geki-san, could you help me? I need more power!"_

" _Yuuji….. You don't have to be stronger anymore…. You're already strong….. If you crave to be strong, you will be consumed by it…." said Gekiryuken, making Yuuto gulped_

" _You're strong… It just that you don't have the catalyst for your strength…."_

" _What do you mean, Geki-san?"_

" _Yuuji, I came here to give you the catalyst of your power. You now can unlock your strength into the fullest."_

" _Really!? Can I unlock that power!? With that, can I protect Natsumi-chan and the others?"_

" _Well, I can't guarantee it. However, with this power, you could use it to protect them at the fullest. The chance of their dead will decrease a bit."_

" _So…. Geki-san, please give me that power. I need it to protect those who are important to me! I need to protect my little sister, Natsumi-chan, that skinny girl, Kaguya, and my crush, Maria-chan!" said Yuuto with determination_

" _But… Yuuji, there will be no turning back, okay? I ask once again, do you want this power?"_

" _Yes, I won't regret it, Geki-san! As long as I could protect them, then I won't have any regret!"_

" _Well, you're really naïve, huh, Yuuji?"_

" _Heh! You're gullible too, Geki-san."_

" _Then, no turning back!" said Gekiryuken before spinning wildly in front of Yuuto before compressing his body into one point. The compression triggered a bright light that Yuuto needed to cover his eyes. After he opened his eyes, he saw that his surroundings became a plain white void. However, what surprised him there was a metallic dragon head part in front of him. The dragon head part was only as big as his palm and it was mostly colored with golden-yellow. There were only a bit grayish metallic color in it and it has very bright bloody eyes on the head part. The dragon head part was surrounded by a bright glitter of light._

" _Geki…..-san…?"_

" _Yes, Yuuji! This is my true form! Now touch me!" said Gekiryuken as a metallic dragon head part_

" _Well, Geki-san, I hope that you will stop calling me Yuuji. I'm afraid a person who named Yuuji will be mad." Teased Yuuto_

" _Nope! Yuuji is still a much better name." rebuked Gekiryuken_

" _Well, let's go, Geki-san!" said Yuuto before touching Gekiryuken, consuming them in a bright light_

"OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN… Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu… Onii-chan…. Huhuhuhuhuhu… Onii-chan… ONII-CHAN…." Cried Natsumi hysterically while seeing Yuuto was consumed by the explosion

"Hahahahahaha….. That's it! That's what you are going to get if you mess up with the strongest wizard in the world! Hahahahahaha…. Now, Spirit Witch, cry more! Cry more! Fall into the despair and give birth to a new Inverse Spirit! Hahahahaha….." laughed Ellen sadistically. However, the two were surprised to see that the explosion was compressed into a fire tornado. The fire tornado then spun very fast. Both Ellen and Natsumi didn't know what happen at there. Suddenly, the tornado vanished, revealing an unharmed Yuuto.

"I'm back." Said Yuuto. Not only him, a mysterious book was also floating right in front of him, shocking both Ellen and Natsumi

"Onii-chan!" said Natsumi happily, relieved to see her brother survived the explosion

"What!? It's impossible! No human could survive such a blast, like that!? It's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Ellen in disbelief

'Not only that… That book… That book is the Angel Raziel! How in the world that boy could use such an Angel from a Spirit that have been in captive for year!?' thought Ellen shocked to see an unusual Angel

"Natsumi-chan, I will take care the rest." Said Yuuto

"But…."

"Don't worry, Onii-chan will be alright!" said Yuuto while thumbed up Natsumi. Seeing this Natsumi then smiled before running away from the scene, hiding behind a stand.

"It's impossible, Kazuraba Yuuto!" said Ellen in disbelief

"I also couldn't believe it, Ellen… But, with me still breathing, I will give you a proper lesson!" said Yuuto. Suddenly, the book-type Angel, Raziel, opened up before several unknown words were floating from it. Those words then flew into the air before joining in with each other. The words then created a silhouette of a sword which then morphed into a sword and shield before morphing again into a belt's head. The belt's head has the metallic dragon head part that Yuuto saw in his vision and has several blue linings in it. There was also a key slot right behind the dragon head part.

"Geki-san…" murmured Yuuto in surprise. Though he knew that Gekiryuken would do something to him, he didn't know that it will involved a cool belt like that.

"Yuuji…. I'm Gekiryu…, no, in this shape….. It's much preferable to call me 'Gekiryu Driver'….." said Gekiryuken, now name Gekiryu Driver

"You are still gullible as ever, Geki-san." Teased Yuuto

"Geki…ryu…Driver….?" Whispered Natsumi in amazement

"What the hell is that!? This is surely wasn't in our plan! This must be a dream or what! This has surpassed a normal human! Kazuraba Yuuto, who are you!?" stammered Ellen

"I'm….. I'm just a normal human who will give a punishment to you for hurting my little sister and my skinny girl! Let's go Geki-san!" said Yuuto before grabbing the Gekiryu Driver

"Ah! Let's go, Yuuji!" said Geki-san. Not wasting time, Yuuto placed Gekiryu Driver in his waist, manifesting a yellow belt's strap to properly hold the driver in his wait. Yuuto then took out a golden key with dragon symbol in it from the roulette key holder in his right waist. He then activated the key

 **RYUKEN!**

Yuuto then pulled up the 'Seiryu Head' in the belt, making the driver emitting a low upbeat music, accompanied with a dragon's grumble. Not wasting time, Yuuto then spun his arms before placing the key and turning it in the 'Key Slot'.

 **KEY UP! LET'S HOE~RU! HOE~RU! HOE~RU!**

Yuuto then placed his hand in the Seiryu Head, preparing to pull it down.

"Henshin!" shouted Yuuto before pulling down the Seiryu Head

 **CHANGE! RIDER: RYUKENSHI!**

Suddenly, a blue Asian lug came out from the Gekiryu Driver. The Asian lung then attacked Ellen and her Bandersnatches before returning back to Yuuto and circled him. While the Asian lung circled him, Yuuto's body was covered by a blue jump suit before his body covered by armor. To complete the process, the Asian lung hit the diamond in the armor's chest, making all of the crystals in Yuuto's body glowed dark blue. There was also a dramatic Japanese techno music to accompany the process. Yuuto's body now is covered by a golden and white armor in his body. In the chest, there is a dark blue diamond, surrounded by golden armor, making the wholes chest resembled a dragon's head. His shoulders are also covered by shoulder pads that resemble dragon's head with dark blue diamond too. He is also wearing arm and leg guards that have a dragon motif, along with the dark blue diamond. Lastly, Yuuto wears a helmet. The helmet consisted of big yellow compound eyes with dragon's like horn in his forehead. The mouthpiece also resembled greatly to a dragon's mouth. There are also sharp horns with dark blue diamond in the ear parts. The camera marveled at every inches of Yuuto's armored form before stopping at the head part.

"What a prank that you showed to us!?" said Ellen in disbelief after seeing Yuuto's unordinary form

"Wow! Geki-san, I felt really powerful. It seems that this armor pushed my strength to it's apex!" said Yuuto while seeing his hands

"Yes, Yuuji. This is your true power! I'm your catalyst of this power and you're the one who take the action. We are two minds in one body!" said Geki-san from the belt

"Geki-san…"

"From now on, you're called 'Madan Kenshi Ryukenshi'!"

"Huh? What a lame name!? How about if I rename it!?"

"What!? Don't say that our name is lame!"

"Hey, you're the one who said my name was lame, right!? So, at least, give a chance to make a better name! How about 'Kamen Rider Ryukenshi'?"

"Kamen Rider….? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Don't know. I just came up with that name from my favorite series in my childhood, Kamen Rider Agito. Haha, I remembered that Mio-chan destroyed our TV and Natsumi blacked out because of Panthera Luteus appeared in the series' premiere."

"Well, not a bad name. Anyway, focus! The enemies are in front of us!" said Geki-san to Yuuto. Suddenly, Ellen summoned more Bandersnatches to protect her.

"Who are you actually, Kazuraba Yuuto!?"

"Dunno. Just call me Kamen Rider Ryukenshi from now on. And I will say this from the start! Koko kara wa ore no stage da!" shouted Ryukenshi while pointing his finger to Ellen

"Damn, you! Attack him!" ordered Ellen to the Bandersnatches. One of the Bandersnatch then charged at Ryukenshi at fast speed. However, Ryukenshi wasn't unfazed by it.

"So, you're the one who beaten me that time, right? Then, meet with my fists!" said Ryukenshi with a flash in his yellow eyes. Before the android could punch the armored guy, Ryukenshi already punched the Bandersnatch continuously and rapidly in a lightning speed. When he threw the last punch, the android was pushed back with great force, hurling to it's other comrades. The Bandersnatches then exploded in contact in each other, shocking Ellen to death. No one managed to destroy a group of Bandersnatches easily with just bare hands.

"How? Who wants to meet with my fist again?" provoked Ryukenshi. The Bandersnatches the charged at Ryukenshi again. However, when one of them tried to punch the armored guy, Ryukenshi soon blocked it with his hand before judo throwing it to the ground. He then punched the downed android in quick succession before throwing it to it's comrades. Ryukenshi then punched another Bandersnatch in the chest before using it as a stand to kick a Bandersnatch behind him. He then threw away several Bandersnatches. When one of them tried to punch him, Ryukenshi just let it be. His armor is strong enough to endure the Bandersnatch's punches. Instead, he soon counter-attacked using a furious series of punches to the Bandersnatch before kicking it away. When another one tried to attack him, he used his leg to kick it in succession before punching the Bandersnatch using an uppercut. Seeing a series of Bandersnatches surrounded him, Ryukenshi charged a blue-energy in his feet before performing a roundhouse kick to the surrounding Bandersnatches with an image of a Asian lung appeared in his leg when he performed it.

"Hehe! How is it Geki-san?"

"Not bad at all, Yuuji."

Before they could continue their conversation, Ellen then charged at him before slashing Ryukenshi wildly. Fortunately, the armored Yuuto managed to dodge it all of it. He then tried to punch Ellen, but the wizard parried it before slashing Ryukenshi's chest, staggering him. Ryukenshi then performed a fury of kicks to Ellen, making the wizard was quite overwhelmed and staggered. Ryukenshi then punched Ellen several times before kicking her away. Unfortunately, before he could do anything, Ellen fire a blast from her hip cannons, throwing Ryukenshi back.

"Ittaai….. That's hurt." Before Ryukenshi could properly stand up, Ellen already slashed the armored guy furiously with her blade. She slashed him in the chest, stomach and hands, creating sparks too. Ellen then slashed away Ryukenshi, throwing him back several meters back. Before Ellen could land another hit to Ryukenshi, the hero grabbed the blade with his palms.

"Kazuraba Yuuto…. I will swear to behead you and I will bring it to Ike!"

"Sorry, but I'm still young and I also have a little sister and friends who wait for me. So, I can't afford myself to die!" said Ryukenshi before kicking Ellen's stomach, staggering her. Seeing an opening, he then punched Ellen continuously in her chest and stomach before punching her face.

"How dare your dirty hands touch my face again!?" shouted Ellen before charging again

"Geki-san, I need weapon! We will be in a pinch if we don't have one!" said Ryukenshi

"Don't worry. Come here, boy!" said Geki-san before summoning a little mechanical golden dragon from a portal. The little dragon screeched before attacking Ellen furiously, throwing her back several meters, giving a brief time for the hero. The little dragon then landed on Ryukenshi's palm before screeching in happiness.

"Geki-san, what is this?"

"Of course your new weapon and also pet, fufu. This is the '4 Mode Changes Sword RyuuOuKen'!" said Geki-san with a the RyuuOuKen's screech

"He… So, you're double as my pet too? Well, it's amazing! How about if I name you 'Ryu-chan'?" said Ryukenshi in amazement with Ryu-chan screeched in happiness for a reply. However, they realized that Ellen has recovered

"No time to waste! Change RyuuOuKen into sword and shield mode!" ordered Geki-san

"Okay, let's go, Ryu-chan!" said Ryukenshi before changing Ryu-chan into sword and shield mode. He used it's tail as the sword part and the body part was flipped out to become a shield. Lastly, he put Ryu-chan's head in front of the sword's 'Finisher Slot'. The shield has a dark blue diamond in it with notorious and glorious golden color too surrounding it. The sword part was also very sharp too with Ryu-chan's head in it. Without wasting time, Ryukenshi then charged to Ellen. Ellen tried to slash the hero again but Ryukenshi blocked it with his shield before slashing Ellen using his sword. With so much opening, Ryukenshi slashed Ellen furiously using the sword. Despite Ellen tried to parry it, it only made her stagger. She tried to slash Ryukenshi again but he managed to duck in before using his sword to hold Ellen's sword. Ryukenshi then bashed his shield to Ellen's stomach before slashing Ellen away. Angered with this, Ellen charged in again before trying to do overhead slash, but Ryukenshi blocked it with his weapons before kicking Ellen's stomach. The hero then proceeded slashing Ellen multiple times. Ellen tried to slash Ryukenshi's right but the hero blocked it with his sword before bashing his shield to Ellen and slashed her at the same time. Ellen then tried to slash his left side, but Ryukenshi blocked it with his shield before thrusting Ellen's stomach with the sword. Seeing an opening, Ryukenshi then slashed Ellen furiously in kendo-style, bashing and slashing her shoulders, chest, stomach, hands and cheeks before hitting Ellen's head and bashing her aside using his shield.

"It's impossible! No one could defeat the strongest wizard in the world! Why you are so experienced like this, Kazuraba!?" asked Ellen. Ellen was now quite injured, her body and face were bleeding so much blood. Though the Realizer minimized her injuries, she was quite surprised that an ordinary human could land a perfect and a critical hit to her. If she was just a normal human, she would die easily.

"Well, I also don't know…. But, I want to say two things…. Don't underestimate my kendo-style and also don't hurt my friends anymore!" shouted Ryukenshi before charging a blue energy in his sword. He then jumped to Ellen to do an over-head slash. Seeing this Ellen activated her Territory. However, to her surprise, Ryukenshi wasn't suspended by her Territory!

'An anti-territory!?' thought Ellen shocked. She knew that the only one who confirmed to have an anti-territory feature is only Seiryu, nothing else. However, Ellen wasn't focused to her target. Before Ryukenshi could hit her, Ellen used her sword to block it.

*CLANG*

Ryukenshi landed on the ground perfectly. Ellen, on the other side, got a huge gash of injury in her chest because of the previous attack. Not only that, Ellen's sword was broken in half, shocking the wizard to death. Not only that Ryukenshi could bypass Territory easily, he managed to break her sword and landed a very critical hit to her.

"It's impossible! It's impossible!" shouted Ellen shocked. Seeing this, the remaining Bandersnatches then stepped in front of her to protect her.

"Geki-san, what should we do now?"

"Yuuji, combined the sword and shield into Daiken mode of RyuuOuKen!" said Geki-san. Hearing this, Ryukenshi then combined the sword and shield into a sword on top of a shield mode, called 'Daiken Mode'!

"RyuuOuKen Daiken Mode!"

"Use the Ryuken Key on RyuuOuKen's Final Slot to trigger the 'Final Impact' finisher!" said Geki-san

"Ah, let's go! Geki-san, Ryu-chan! Kore de omae-tachi no saigo stage da!" said Ryukenshi before opening the Seiryu Head in the driver. He then took the Ryuken Key from the driver before opening the head of Ryu-chan in the Daiken mode of RyuuOuKen. Ryukenshi then placed the Ryuken Key on the Final Slot.

 **SAIGO NO KEY~! SAIGO NO KEY~! SAIGO NO KEY~!**

"Activate!" said Ryukenshi before reclosing the 'RyuuOu Head'

 **DAIKEN! RYUKENSHI: FINAL IMPACT!**

Ryukenshi then charged a blue energy in the RyuuOuKen. The blade glowed dark blue light before RyuuOuKen, Gekiryu Driver and Ryukenshi's eyes glowed really bright.

"Take this! RyuuOuKen: RyuKenZan!" shouted Ryukenshi before doing an over-head slash, sending a dark blue Asian lung to the Bandersnatches and Ellen. When in contact with the Asian lung, the Bandersnatches and Ellen were soon consumed by a huge explosion that even Ryukenshi needed to cover his eyes. After the explosion died down, Ryukenshi then surveyed the area with full of smoke. He tried to search Ellen but he only found the scrap junks of the Bandersnatches.

"Damn….. She fled!" said Ryukenshi

"Don't worry, Yuuji. At least, the others were saved for now." Said Geki-san

"Ah, oh, yeah. How do I get out from this suit?"

"Just reclose my head when no keys in it." said Geki-san before Ryukenshi reclosed the Seiryu Head

 **OYASUMI!**

"My… What a tiring day!" said Yuuto while stretching his hands

"Oooooooonnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiii-cccccccchhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!" shouted Natsumi happily before knocking down Yuuto

"Natsumi-chan?" said Yuuto quite surprised and embarrassed to see Natsumi hugged him very tightly

"Onii-chan… You made me really worried….. I thought Onii-chan was dead….. Huhuhuhuhuhu…." Cried Natsumi

"Don't worry, Natsumi-chan. Onii-chan is here and will always be on your side!" said Yuuto while patting Natsumi's head

"Um! Onii-chan is the best! You're so cool back then! Whipping those android's ass!" said Natsumi with a smile. Yuuto was relieved and happy to see that Natsumi turned back to her old cute and kind self. Even if Natsumi is just is step little sister, he loves her as much as Mio.

"Ah! Thanks, Natsumi-chan. You're my best little sister!" said Yuuto with a smile

"Oh, yeah, Onii-chan! I have a present for you!"

"What present?"

"Close your eyes first!" said Natsumi before Yuuto closed his eyes. Not long after that, Yuuto felt a sweet and warm sensation in his lips. He then opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw Natsumi kissed him deeply. Seeing this, Yuuto returned back the kiss while hugging Natsumi tightly. Natsumi was also hugging Yuuto too. Despite it was a kiss between as sibling, the sensation was deeper than the sibling's. In fact, Yuuto thought that he was kissing a girl now. This sensation is absolutely from a lover's sensation kiss. After several minutes, they release their hug and kiss.

"How is it, Onii-chan? Did I do it wrong?"

"No, not at all, Natsumi-chan."

"I love you, Onii-chan…" confessed Natsumi

"I love you too, Natsumi-chan…" replied Yuuto

"Hey, are you done there?" asked Geki-san in Yuuto's waist

"Ah, sorry, Geki-san!" apologized Yuuto

"Onii-chan! That thing is talking!" said Natsumi curiously

"Oh, yea, Natsumi-chan, this is my new partner, Geki-san! He was the one who saved me from the death."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Geki-san! If you didn't appear, Onii-chan will die! I don't know what happen to me if Onii-chan dies….." said Natsumi sadly

"Oi, Natsumi! Don't cry! After all, Yuuji has been saved, right?" said Geki-san

"Yuuji….?"

"Don't think about it, Natsumi-chan. Geki-san always calls me like that. You will get used to it." said Yuuto

"Well, I'm really jealous….. I have never been kissed by my own lover like that! Heck, I don't even have a girlfriend. People now sure are extreme, right, Yuuji?" said Geki-san, making Yuuto blushed

"Girlfriend? Lover? Hey, Natsumi-chan is just my little sister!"

"Really? You kiss her very deep like you're kissing your own wife!" said Geki-san, making Yuuto and Natsumi blushed

"Oi, Geki-san, say that again and I will fry you into the pan!" threaten Yuuto

"What!? No, Yuuji! Not the pan! I'm not going to be as crispy as fried chicken!" pleaded Geki-san

"Onii-chan…. Geki-san was completely gullible, huh?" whispered Natsumi

"That's right… I think so too….." whispered Yuuto. Suddenly, Yuuto remembered something! Yes, Kaguya was knocked out by Ellen! Remembering this, Yuuto then rushed to Kaguya.

"Onii-chan, where are you going!?"

"I forgot about that skinny girl! Wait there, Natsumi-chan!" said Yuuto before jumping to the lower level. He then found Kaguya lied unconscious in the ground.

"Damn…. Why I forgot about her too…..?" cursed Geki-san. Not wasting time, Yuuto rushed to Kaguya's side.

"Oi, Kaguya! The fight is over. Wake up!" said Yuuto while shaking Kaguya's body. However, she didn't respond at all.

"Oi, Kaguya, don't joke around with me! Oi, wake up, skinny girl! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" said Yuuto while lightly slapping Kaguya's face and shaking her body greatly. However, she didn't flinch at all. This really scared Yuuto to death. Though he dislikes Kaguya, it doesn't mean that Yuuto hates her nor wanting her to be dead. After all, Kaguya saved him and Natsumi.

"Kaguya, don't scare me! Kaguya! Kaguya! Kaguya! Kaguya!" Yuuto shouted Kaguya's name continuously but the orange-haired girl didn't respond at all. Instead, Yuuto saw that Kaguya's hand were swinging motionlessly. Seeing this, he checked Kaguya's pulse and he didn't feel her pulse at all.

"Oi, Kaguya! Wake up! Just wake up! Kaguya, I know that you hate me, but don't be kidding like this! This isn't funny at all! Kaguya….. Please wake up…. You could call me baka-kenshi! I don't mind at all! At least, say something, Kaguya!" said Yuuto but Kaguya wasn't responding at all. Seeing this, Yuuto's eyes become teary before he shed several tears. Slowly, Yuuto then hugged Kaguya while gritting his teeth.

"KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

The screen then focused on the book-type Angel which was lying on the ground.

 **Sephira Crystals/Spirits Count:**

 **In Toru's possession: 1**

 **In DEM's possession: 1 + 1 special**

 **In Takato's possession: 1 special**

 **In Shido's possession: 5? +1 special**

 **In Yuuto's possession: 1**

 **Roaming: 2 + 1 special**

 **Now, that's the end for this chapter! My, that was a really long chapter. I didn't realize making such a long chapter like this. This chapter actually can be divided into two chapters, but I don't really want to divide a chapter with solid scenes like this. So, that's why this chapter is amazingly long. Do you enjoy this chapter? Don't forget to R &R. What would happen to Kaguya? How Yuuto will use his new power? What more developments that wait Natsumi? Stay tune for this fic. Anyway, please wait for more chapters. I will take a short break for awhile. So, please be patience. Well, this isn't a crossover fanfic. If there was anyone to blame, just blame Nia's Angel. After all, there were still so many points that were related to DAL. Anyway, there are several things from DAL characters want to say:**

" **Hello, guys! Merry Christmas!" said Yuuto and Shido, along with the others. They were wearing Christmas clothes.**

" **Thank you for reading this fic until now! We are really grateful!" thanked Shido**

" **Don't forget, everyone! This is just the beginning!" said Takato**

" **However, it seems that we will move at mach speed in this fic. I'm really sad if this fic is going to be over." Said Toru with teary eyes**

" **Don't cry, Toru-kun." comforted Marina**

" **Thank you, Marina-chan!" said Toru while wiping his tears**

" **Anyway, thank you for seeing me and Yuuji's cool debut!" said Geki-san, wearing a Christmas hat and Ryu-chan is wearing a deer ornament and clothes**

" **Don't forget to see more of Onii-chan's cool actions!" said Natsumi happily**

" **Don't forget about me too!" said Toru while winking**

" **Well, we will see more that baka-kenshi's actions, huh? Can't wait for it!" said Kaguya sarcastically**

" **That's my line, skinny girl." Teased Yuuto, angering Kaguya**

" **Anyway, here's the choices of the next Spirits that might follow Miku's fate:" said Maria while showing the options in the screen**

 **Kaguya Y.**

 **Natsumi M.**

 **Origami T.**

 **Yoshino K.**

" **Now, who will follow Miku's fate? Stay tune for this fic!" said Maria happily**

" **Stay tune for more of this fic! And merry Christmas! Koko kara wa ore-tachi no Christmas stage da!" said Yuuto before dancing with Shido and Maria**

" **Who will reach the path of the godhood? Who will be sacrificed for this? This is a bloody war between gods and humans!"**

 **Please wait for more true dragon's roar!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, TF RyuShin appears again. Hope you all got a happy Christmas holidays** **. And yes thanks, Prototurtle for pointing out my mistake. On a side note, I might update this fic much slower since I also work on another fic that will release this week. Anyway, I will release both the new fic and chapter 8 this week. So, please be patience for the next chapters. I still love this fic so I'm definitely going to continue it. That's what I can say for the opening. Lastly, I don't own DAL which is owned by Tachibana Koushi or any references which are owned by their respective owners. I only own my OCs. Don't forget to R &R and please enjoy this chapter.**

" **Who will reach the path of the godhood? Who will be sacrificed for this? This is a bloody war between gods and humans!"**

Chapter 7: Kaguya's Recovery

Kaguya slowly opened her drowsy eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw a ceiling of a room. She stared at the ceiling for awhile.

'Where am I?' thought Kaguya before leaning to her left side. She was surprised to see Tohka and Yuzuru were sleeping in the nearby couch. The two soon slowly opened their eyes while rubbing their eyes. They soon were shocked like-struck by lightning after seeing Kaguya opened her eyes. Not wasting time, the two rushed to Kaguya's side.

"Relieved: Kaguya, are you awake now!? Are you alright?" asked Yuzuru with concerned tone

"Yes… I think so…." Replied Kaguya weakly

"Kaguya, you made us really worried. Your condition was worst." Said Tohka with a bit relieved

"Agreement: Yes, Kaguya, I was really worried to you. You're my sister. If you die, there will be no Childs of Hurricane anymore. Not only that, who will brighten my days again?" said Yuzuru with sad face while holding Kaguya's hand. She was really worried to Kaguya's well being. Even if they are a polar opposite to each other or they are always bickering, she still loves and cares for Kaguya. Heck, she might become an Inverse Spirit if Kaguya dies.

"Heh, Yuzuru, who are you talking to? It's me Yamai Kaguya! There's no way I will die easily. Not only that, I don't feel pain anymore!" said Kaguya with her sarcasm tone again. Even if she was injured, she is still confident and cocky as ever. After all, this is Kaguya who are we talking to.

"Well, at least, you're alright, Kaguya. We're so relieved." Said Tohka

"Thank you, my kinsman. By the way, where's the others?" asked Kaguya

"Explaining: There's only the two of us. Kotori-san, as we know, is very busy. We didn't tell Yoshino about your condition since we don't want to make her worries about you. Origami was here too but after seeing your condition had improved, she decided to tend Shido for awhile before going home. Tohka was here because of Shido still hasn't waken up yet. For Yuuto-san…." Before Yuzuru could continue, Kaguya then remembered about Yuuto. Yes, she remembered that she was beaten like hell by Ellen. Though, she managed to give an opening for Yuuto to give a swift punch to that abusive woman. However, after that she blacked out because of her injuries and stamina had already worn out. She now quite panicked about Yuuto's well being. Even if he landed a clean it to Ellen, there's no way Ellen would leave out him without scratch. Heck, she now thinks that Yuuto's condition is even worse than her. Yes, she dislikes Yuuto for calling her 'skinny girl' and he is quite cocky, but it doesn't mean that she would just let Yuuto almost death. After all, she was ordered to protect Yuuto. Knowing this, Kaguya tried to get up from the bed.

"Kaguya, what are you doing?" asked Tohka while trying to hold up Kaguya

"Suggestion: Kaguya, please rest assure. You're still weak because of your previous injuries. Your condition isn't at it's prime." Said Yuzuru while restraining Kaguya from getting up

"I need to get up! I need to see Yuuto! I can't just leave that baka-kenshi alone!" said Kaguya before feeling a jolt in her shoulder, making her unable to move

"Question: What do you mean, Kaguya?" asked Yuzuru

"Isn't it obvious!? Yuuto and I were fighting against Ellen. Of course I worried about Yuuto! I was blacked out after beaten by Ellen. I was defeated easily by that abusive woman, then what about Yuuto!? He might even in the half-dead condition now! I need to see him now!" said Kaguya, worried about Yuuto

"Don't worry, Kaguya. Yuuto had beaten Ellen." Said Tohka, surprising Kaguya to death

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? HOW IN THE WORLD THAT BAKA-KENSHI COULD DEFEAT THAT ABUSIVE WOMAN! EVEN I COULDN'T DEFEAT HER!" shouted Kaguya with shocked tone

"Comforting: Rest assure, Kaguya. You don't have to worry about Yuuto-san. He is pretty much fine, albeit he blacked out because of his stamina was depleted." Comforted Yuzuru

"Hey! Even I couldn't apprehend the fact that baka-kenshi defeated that abusive woman. Let me go! I need to find him! There's no way he could defeat that abusive woman without a scratch."

"Don't worry, Kaguya. Yuuto defeated Ellen because of the appearance of Geki, Geki, Geki… Ah, the name is hard!" said Tohka frustrated

"Confirmation: It's Geki-san." Said Yuzuru

"What is this 'Geki-san'? How could this thing or person could help that baka-kenshi defeated that abusive woman!?" asked Kaguya surprised

"I don't know. Yuuto only gave us the overview of it. He just said that this Geki-san gave a great power that he managed to overpower Ellen and her droid droid." Explained Tohka

"Explaining: From I remembered, Yuuto-san showed us a talking-belt with a dragon's head in the belt's head. I was surprised to see a talking belt like Geki-san. It is alive and it even could morph into a watch!" explained Yuzuru

"Huh!? How in the world such a squeaky dragon belt could make that baka-kenshi defeated that abusive woman!? Man, I couldn't believe it! Even I used my greatest techniques and I couldn't defeat her!" said Kaguya

"Well, if you're asking, you should ask Yuuto. But, you had better do it after you have recovered." Suggested Tohka

"Huh! If what you said is truly real, it's an insult for my pride! How in the world such a baka-kenshi like Kazuraba Yuuto could defeat my, one of the Childs of Hurricane!? I'm really going to pick up a duel with him later!" said Kaguya while dropping her body back to the bed

"Doubt: Are you? I don't think it was an insult to our pride. In fact, Yuuto-san's new power will help us even more." Said Yuzuru

"What!? Are you kidding me, Yuzuru!? Why should we rely on that baka-kenshi!?" said Yuzuru shocked

"But, Kaguya, Yuuto isn't a bad guy. He is kind, caring, and a nice guy, like Shido. Especially, since he has more self-defense and offense power because of Geki-san, right? From that evidence, there's no way this is our disadvantages." Said Tohka

"Well….. It's not like that I hate Yuuto… It's just I don't like he always calls me 'skinny girl'. He is also quite temperamental. But, it's not like that Yuuto isn't a good guy. I admit he is a really nice guy…." Said Kaguya while joining her index finger and spinning. She was also could be seen fidgeting and blushing really hard. Seeing this, Yuzuru couldn't help but giggle."

"What's funny!? Asked Kaguya

"Giggling: Kusukusukusukusu… Well, Yuuto-san is really your destined man. You're really connected by the red string of fate by him. Kusukusukusukusukusukusukusukusu….." giggled Yuzuru

"WHAT!? NO KIDDING! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD LOVE AND MARRY HIM! HE'S NOT EVEN MY TYPE OF GUY! EVEN IF WE MARRY, WE WOULD ONLY END UP THROWING OUR WARDROBE TO EACH OTHER!" denied Kaguya

"Evidence: But, you're really worried to Yuuto-san, right? You were concerned about his well being. You even forced yourself getting up from the bed just to see Yuuto-san, right? Also, denial is a form of love too. Kusukusukusukusu."

"NO! I just worried about baka-kenshi because of he was fighting a formidable enemy! If Shido also fought that abusive woman, I would worry about him too! I just admitted that Yuuto is a nice guy, not I'm in love with him! Oh God, why everyone, and even the author, paired me up with that baka-kenshi! Gosh! Just leave me alone if you just want to talk about him! I'm tired of hearing that baka-kenshi! In the name of God and Goddess, I swear I'm not in love with him! Instead, after I recover, I will pick a duel against him! I will show him how strong the Childs of Hurricane. Yuzuru, help me out in the duel." Said Kaguya

"Denial: It's your own business, Kaguya. Just mind it your own!" denied Yuzuru coldly, angering Kaguya

"Tch! I swear I'm not in love with him! Damn, why no one believe me!? After all, Yuuto won't concern me at all. He is just a bold guy and there's no way he will care to me."

"But, Kaguya, Yuuto was really panic and concerned about your life. He even shouted your name continuously." Said Tohka

"Really!? Are you serious, my kinsman!? There's no way he would concern or care about my life!"

"Kaguya, Yuuto is the other person who was very worried about you, beside Yuzuru. He even prayed for your life. Your condition was really worst that time. We even thought we are going to lose you. Even Yuuto blamed himself for not protecting you in the first place. He even shed several tears seeing your previous unmoving body." explained Tohka

"Tell me, my kinsman, what happened after I blacked out!? I need to find a proof of that Yuuto's care! I wonder why such a baka-kenshi like him would worry about me!"

"Um! Well….." narrated Tohka

" _KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Yuuto in frustration and sadness. He really blamed himself for not saving Kaguya. Even if he saved Natsumi, he also wanted to save Kaguya too. Not that Yuuto loves Kaguya or what, it just that Yuuto cares for Kaguya as much as he cares for Maria and Natsumi. Especially, since Kaguya is Shido's friend, that that means Kaguya is his friend too. After Miku's death, Yuuto doesn't want anymore casualties in this battle. He thinks that Shido will be even more depressed if he knows that Kaguya is dead. Slowly, he looked at Kaguya's peace face. Unknown to her, several tears dropped from Yuuto's eyes. Yes, he is always bickering with Kaguya, but it's just unfair for God to separate them in a tragic way like this. Seeing Kaguya hasn't flinched at all, Yuuto couldn't help but crying silently while hugging her cold body. He doesn't know why but he is quite scared if he won't hear Kaguya's cockiness and air-headed personality. Yuuto really wished to the God for not taking Kaguya now._

" _Please… Kaguya, wake up… I want to hear your voice again…. I want you to call me 'baka-kenshi' again….. I want you beat me again… You could do anything to me…. Just open your eyes….. Kaguya…." Whispered Yuuto_

" _Yuuji…" said Geki-san_

" _What is it, Geki-san? If you want to say something, please give a time beforehand." Replied Yuuto with sadness tone in his voice_

" _I could sense Kaguya's life force. She is still alive. Her brain and organs are still functioning. It just her heart and lung are quite damaged and injured. That's why, you couldn't feel her heart beat." Explained Geki-san_

" _How are you sure!? I didn't feel Kaguya's pulse or breathing at all."_

" _Yuuji, I'm not only a belt, you know. I could also work as a life detector too. Here, look at Kaguya's pulse reading." Said Geki-san before showing a hologram screen through his eyes. In the screen, there were several medical data concerning Kaguya. It was revealed that Kaguya's heart is still beating, although it was a really weak pulse. Seeing this, Yuuto shed a relieved tear._

" _Geki-san…. Does that mean….?"_

" _Yes, Kaguya is still alive! However, we don't have much time. Kaguya's body becomes weaker and weaker through each second we spent. We need to bring her to the nearest hospital." Said Geki-san_

" _But, how!? It will take forever to take Kaguya to hospital through foot. Damn, I also forgot to bring my phone. I couldn't contact with Kotori-chan. What should we do, Geki-san?" asked Yuuto_

" _Yuuji, summon God Leon! He is the fastest transportation that we have! With that, we could bring Kaguya in a flash!"_

" _Really!? How is it!? How could I summon it?"_

" _Use the key with lion picture in it and use it to me!" ordered Geki-san. Yuuto then searched the key that Geki-san meant. He has his Ryuken Key and….. Yuuto found it! It was a key with lion-picture in it. As a side note, there were several blank keys beside those keys that Yuuto has. Not wasting time, Yuuto activated the said key._

 _ **LEON!**_

 _Yuuto then placed the key in the Key Slot in the Gekiryu Driver before closing back the Seiryu Head._

 _ **SUMMON! CHOJUUOH: GOD LEON!"**_

 _Suddenly, a magical portal came out from the Gekiryu Driver. The portal was small but it grew larger in seconds. Suddenly, a mechanical lion came out from the portal. Yuuto was amazed by the lion's mechanical appearance. The lion has a golden mane with horns and it seems that he wore a blue helmet. There were several wheels in the lion's body and there was a seat-like place in the lion's back. As a side note, the lion has 4 legs with sharp claws in it. The lion then roared wildly, making Yuuto was even more amazed._

" _Sugee… Geki-san, this lion is so cool and amazing!" praised Yuuto_

" _This ChoJuuOh God Leon, he is your new partner. Not only that Leon is very versatile in battles, he could also transform into a trike for fast transportation!" explained Geki-san_

" _Yosh! No more wasting time! Leon-san, please transform and let's save Kaguya!" said Yuuto with high spirit to God Leon. However, a cold breeze suddenly hit Yuuto and he was frozen in comical state. No wonder that Yuuto was shocked, as God Leon was relaxing on the ground._

" _Oi, Leon-san! What are you doing!? Why you don't transform into your trike form!?" complained Yuuto to the relaxing lion. God Leon, itself, was just hearing Yuuto's words as a nagging and he even yawned after hearing those!_

" _Leon-san! We don't have much time! Kaguya is dying now! Please, help us!" said Yuuto while shaking God Leon in order to make the lion moved. However, the lion just shrugged off Yuuto like there was nothing._

" _Gauaauua, gaauuaua, guauauaua, gaauau." Said God Leon_

" _What is Leon-san saying, Geki-san?" asked Yuuto_

" _He said he was really tired and he doesn't want to move at all. He wants you not to disturb his relax time. He doesn't want to do anything now." Said Geki-san_

" _What!? Are you really serious, Leon-san!? Kaguya is dying now! Please, I need your help to bring Kaguya to the nearest hospital. If not, Kaguya will die! Please, Leon-san, help me! Kaguya is my important person, I don't want to loser her! I really care for Kaguya, so please!" begged Yuuto while shaking Leon again, but the lion shrugged him off again_

" _Gauauauauauaua!" said God Leon before drifting to sleep_

" _Oh my God, now Leon-san is sleeping!? What the hell he was saying!?"_

" _Yuuji….. Leon said that if Kaguya is dying, it's none of his business. Better mind it by yourself. If Kaguya ends up die, it's your fault, Yuuji, not him. Now, don't disturb me!" said Geki-san_

" _What!? Come on, Leon-san, you are kidding, right!? Oi, Kaguya's life in stake, why you must be this stubborn now!?" said Yuuto while shaking Leon's body. Seeing this, Yuuto then tried to pull and push God Leon forcefully. But the lion was too heavy for him to move. Yuuto tried to move Leon, but he even didn't make any move or flinch to the lion. God Leon, itself, was taking a very deep sleep. Seeing that God Leon was too stubborn and couldn't move at all, he fell to his knees while shedding several tears._

" _Damn…. Why at time like this, Leon-san must be like this….? I just want to save Kaguya… Even if I only met her today, she is my important person to me….. Kaguya…." Said Yuuto while crying_

" _Yuuji….. It can't be help, ChoJuuOh, like God Leon, has a very hard head and he is really stubborn. If you couldn't feel your JuuOh as your own companion, you won't be able to use him properly. Your heart, my heart and God Leon's heart must be connected into one heart." said Geki-san_

" _What companion!? What one heart!? How could I become one heart with shut bullshit lion like him who doesn't even help me to save Kaguya!? Kaguya's life in stake and heck, he just said that it's none of his business!" shouted Yuuto with teary eyes_

" _Yuuji….."_

" _I'm sorry, Kaguya….. I couldn't save you… I'm really sorry… Not that I love you or what, you're my friend…. I care for you….. I really care for you, Kaguya….. I care for you as much as Maria and Natsumi…. Please, Kaguya, open your eyes…." Said Yuuto while crying silently. He soon hugged Kaguya very tight. Even Geki-san couldn't help but seeing Yuuto was in grief. However, as struck by lightning, Yuuto found a bit glitter of hope. Yuuto found out that Kaguya was wearing an earphone in her ear. Seeing this, Yuuto then took the earphone before using it in his ears. If he was lucky, he might be can contact with Kotori and the others. After all, Ratatoskr was the only one who could provide them with earphone for communication. Yuuto just hoped that he could contact Kotori to transport them to the emergency base._

" _Kaguya, could you hear me!?" asked Kotori from the earphone_

" _Kotori-chan, it's me, Yuuto!" said Yuuto_

" _Ah, Kazuraba-san! Yes, I already knew about Kaguya's condition. Sorry if we made a slow action but Ellen jammed the signal around the amusement park. So, we couldn't see what happened there. We only found out that Kaguya was grievously injured just now. Don't worry, we are preparing for your teleportation. We also have already prepared an emergency operation and treatment for Kaguya. We also already contacted Yuzuru and the others." Said Kotori_

" _Thanks, Kotori-chan. Please, save Kaguya!"_

" _Don't thanks to me. It's already our job to save the Spirits. After all, we couldn't afford for another Spirit to fall, like Miku. Now, please tell Natsumi too."_

" _Oh yeah, I forgot about Natsumi-chan!" said Yuuto while realizing that he forgot Natsumi too. Meanwhile, Natsumi was examining a mysterious book which was the place where Geki-san came out. Natsumi tried to examine every parts of the book. The book was quite dusty, but overall it was still in good condition. However, what shocked her was that all of the pages in the book were blank. There weren't any words or pictures in every page. Every pages in the book were blank. Natsumi tried to find any interesting things and information, but she found nothing. It was just a blank book after all._

" _He…. What is this book? This book doesn't even have a single word at all!" complained Natsumi_

" _Natsumi-chan! We are going! Get here quickly!" shouted Yuuto to Natsumi_

" _Ah, yes, Onii-chan! I'll be right there!" said Natsumi while grabbing her plushies. She abandoned the blank book at first, but after thinking about it, she decided to bring it along with her. She soon rushed toward Yuuto._

" _Sorry, Natsumi-chan. I'm sorry for abandon you for awhile." Apologized Yuuto_

" _Ummmmmmmm….. Well, no problem, Onii-chan…." Said Natsumi while turning her sight from Yuuto, hinting a bit jealousy and anger_

" _Natsumi-chan, you're not angry, right?" asked Yuuto_

" _Of course, I'm not mad! Now, when we will get going?" said Natsumi while pouting her mouth. Seeing this, Yuuto doesn't have any doubt again that Natsumi was quite angry. Natsumi, herself, knew that Yuuto was like this because he was really worried to Kaguya's well being. Not that she hates it, it just that Natsumi wanted more attention from Yuuto. After all, they managed to tie back their broken relationship. They even kissed with each other. So, seeing Yuuto was worried to Kaguya, made Natsumi was quite jealous. Natsumi now thinks that maybe someday she should pretend to be sick or in half-dead condition so she could get her (step) older brother's attention._

" _Well… I'm sorry, Natsumi-chan…. I know that we only have a little time together. But, don't worry, we will spend time together much more tomorrow. I swear! After all, Kaguya is my friend too. I care her as much as I care for you. But, you're still nicer than her, you know Natsumi-chan." Said Yuuto_

" _Ummmm…..Don't worry, Onii-chan. It's not your fault. I was just effected by my own emotions, sorry…. But, remember, we will spend more time together, okay!" said Natsumi while showing her pinky_

" _Um! Of course, my cute little sister!" said Yuuto before making a pinky promise with Natsumi_

" _Thanks, Onii-chan! Anyway, we need to escort Kaguya-san to safety."_

" _Ah! Don't worry, Kotori-chan will transport us….. Now!" said Yuuto before they were enveloped with blue light. After the light died down, they already disappeared from the scene. On the other side, God Leon was still sleeping until now. However, suddenly he got up from his deep sleep in a flash. His eyes then glowed with bloody red light. He showed his sharp teeth to the screen._

" _Kazuraba Yuuto, huh? Don't think that I will fall to you that easily." Snarled God Leon before being consumed by a magical portal, making him disappeared from the scene_

 _After Yuuto, Kaguya, and Natsumi were transported to the emergency base, they were soon greeted by worries from the others. Yuuto saw that Tohka, Origami, Maria, Yuzuru and Kotori were presented there. There were also several paramedics crew there, ready to make an emergency operation to Kaguya. The one who was really worried to Kaguya were Tohka and Yuzuru, they put a very sad and worried face. Especially Yuzuru, her eyes were already teary._

" _Kotori-chan! We are here! Please, take Kaguya!" said Yuuto while giving Kaguya to Kotori and the paramedics_

" _Okay! We will take on from here. But, Kazuraba-san, are you really alright? We could give you some treatments." said Kotori_

" _I'm alright! Just focus on Kaguya first!" said Yuuto panicked, making everyone there were very surprised. They knew that Yuuto and Kaguya were bickering this noon and Yuuto now really panic on Kaguya's life. Well, anyone could say that Yuuto and Kaguya disliked each other, but they still care with each other. Seeing that there was too much time wasted, Kotori and the paramedics soon put Kaguya into the bed before rushing to the operation room. Yuuto and Yuzuru were clinging to the bedside while Kaguya was rushed for operation._

" _Kaguya, please hold on for a bit! We are almost there!" said Yuuto to the closed eyes Kaguya_

" _Beg: Kaguya, please don't die! Please, open your eyes, Kaguya! Yuzuru can't live without you! You're my dearest sister, please stay alive! Please, Kaguya!" said Yuzuru while breaking down into tears_

" _Kaguya, please stay alive! You could call me baka-kenshi or do anything to me, but at least, please don't die now! Me, Yuzuru, and the others still need you here! Kaguya, if you die, I won't ever forgive such skinny girl like you! Please, don't die!" said Yuuto with teary eyes_

" _Kaguya… Please….. Be alright…. Don't die….. For me….. For Yuuto-san….. For the others….." said Yuzuru, without her robotic tone or an exclamation for the type of her sentence. Yuuto and Yuzuru then must let Kaguya was brought to the operation room. Soon, the paramedics started preparing everything for the emergency operation. Not wasting time, they soon began the operation for Kaguya. Yuuto and the others could only see the operation from the outside window. At least, they could see the progress of the operation. Yuuto could only stare at the operation while Yuzuru was rocking beside the wall, crying really hard._

" _Why…. Why this must happen!? Huhuhuhuhuhu….. Why Kaguya must suffer something like this…!? Oh God….. Please, don't take Kaguya from me…. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu….. You could give her pain to me or do anything to me… Just please don't let Kaguya dies…. Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeee…. Kaaaaaaaaaagggggggguuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa…" cried Yuzuru. Even the others, couldn't help but see Yuzuru was breaking down into tears like this. However, Yuuto then saw that Yuzuru was grieving for Kaguya's condition. He knows that Kaguya won't be happy to see her sister to be sad like this. So, Yuuto decided to calm and comfort Yuzuru for awhile._

" _Yuzuru… Please don't cry. If you cry like this, Kaguya won't be happy." Comforted Yuuto_

" _How can't I cry!? Kaguya is there! Fighting for dead or alive! Do you think I will be happy and not worry to her if Kaguya was in such condition!? Huhuhuhuhuhu…. It was my fault… If only I went together with Kaguya, then this won't happen!... Why should I listen to Kaguya in the first place…" cried Yuzuru_

" _Yuzuru, don't blame yourself like that! It's not your fault! It's my fault. If only I transformed much earlier, then Kaguya wouldn't be like this! I'm sorry….. Yuzuru…."_

" _Ah, yes…. It's not my fault….. IT'S YOUR FAULT!" shouted Yuzuru to Yuuto, surprising everyone of the sudden outburst from Yuzuru_

" _BECAUSE OF YOU, KAGUYA MUST SUFFER LIKE THIS! IF ONLY THAT YOU WEREN'T IN SUCH CONDITION, YOU COULD TAKE ELLEN ALONE, YOU COULD PROTECT KAGUYA, OR EVEN KAGUYA WASN'T SENT THERE, THEN KAGUYA WOULDN'T BE HERE! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU, KAZURABA YUUTO! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Cried and shouted Yuzuru while hitting Yuuto's chest continuously. Seeing this, Yuuto couldn't help but shedding some tears too. He then hugged Yuzuru who was still hitting him while also patting Yuzuru's back._

" _YES! IT'S MY FAULT! WHY I COULDN'T PROTECT KAGUYA BY MYSELF!? WHY I COULDN'T PROTECT NATSUMI-CHAN IN THE FIRST PLACE!? WHY I MUST BURDEN KAGUYA LIKE THIS!? WHY I WAS REALLY WEAK AT THAT TIME!? WHY I MUST WAIT FOR GEKI-SAN TO APPEAR BEFORE I COULD PROTECT NATSUMI-CHAN!? WHY I MUST BE WEAK!? IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF MY OWN WEAKNESS! WHY… WHY KAGUYA MUST BE THE VICTIM HERE!? HUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA…." Cried Yuuto to the top of his lungs. The others could only watch Yuuto and Yuzuru grieved for Kaguya. They were crying hysterically, especially Yuzuru._

" _Onii-chan…" said Natsumi worried. Despite Natsumi was quite jealous to Kaguya, she couldn't help but just stand still there seeing Yuuto in despair._

" _Kazuraba-kun….." said Maria. She was also quite worried to Yuuto. She also couldn't approach them to comfort them. It just she didn't feel confident enough to comfort both Yuuto and Yuzuru. Heck, she might would only worsening their grieves._

" _Everyone… There were no pulses in the heart monitor!" said Origami while pointing at the room_

" _WHAT!?" said everyone shocked. They soon approach the window to see what happened, terribly for Yuuto and Yuzuru. They were staring at the room with shocked face and they were shedding even more tears than before. They saw there were no pulses at all in the monitor that showed Kaguya's heartbeat. Not only that, the paramedics were quite panicked. They soon prepared shocks to help Kaguya's heart to beat once again._

" _This can't be…. This can't be… THIS CAN'T BE! No way…. Kaguya…. Don't leave me….. Kaguya….." cried Yuzuru while scratching the wall. The doctor soon shocked Kaguya's chest, making her body shook heavily. However, there were no pulses read in the screen._

" _No! Kaguya…. You can't die like this! Wake up! Kaguya! Kaguya! I still need you! You're my friend! My best friend! Please don't die now! Kaguya!" shouted Yuuto while banging the window. The doctor shocked Kaguya's chest again, but there were no improvements at all. Yuuto and Yuzuru were even more pushed into the depth of despair._

" _Kaguya…. Don't die…. Yuzuru needs you…. huuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa….. You're my dearest sister…. Don't die Kaguya….. Kaguya…." Cried Yuzuru hysterically like a crazy woman_

" _Oi, Kaguya! Don't joke us like that! Wake up from your daydream! Kaguya, me, Yuzuru and the others still need you! You must wake up now! Kaguyaaaaaaa…. Huuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa….. Kaguya….." cried Yuuto. The doctor then shocked Kaguya's body again, but it didn't flinch her at all. The doctor then opened Kaguya's eye before lit it with his flashlight. Seeing that there were no light in her eyes, the doctor and paramedics could do nothing but shaking their head. Seeing that there were no hope again Kaguya, Yuuto and Yuzuru shouted to the top of their lungs._

" _KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

" _WAKE UP! SSSSKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYY GGGGGGIIIIIRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLL!"_

 _Like miracle happened, suddenly, the monitor showed that there were still pulses in Kaguya's heart. This really shocked the doctor and of course Yuuto and the others. Seeing this, give a bit glitter of hope to Yuuto and Yuzuru. They were now much happier than before, seeing that Kaguya was alive at least. The doctors soon treated Kaguya as best as they can, not wanting to lose their patient. After several hours, the operation was success and the doctor then came out from the room._

" _Doctor, how is it?" asked Yuuto worried_

" _Are my sister alright?" asked Yuzuru worried too_

" _Don't worry. She got an internal bleedings and injuries, but she was treated well. She has passed her critical condition. Now, she is pretty much healthy now. Her injuries and bleedings were already treated. We should wait for her to open her eyes." Said the doctor before taking his leaves_

" _So… That means…." Stammered Yuzuru_

" _Kaguya…. Is still alive!?" stammered Yuuto_

" _Thank goodness…" said both Yuuto and Yuzuru. The latter soon fell to her knees in happiness after receiving the good news._

" _Yuzuru, are you alright?" asked Yuuto worried_

" _Confirmation: Yes, I'm alright, Yuuto-san." Replied Yuzuru with a smile. At least, they could take a deep breath after being struck by a critical news. The others soon approached Yuzuru and Yuuto. They were trying to compensate the time where they just let them grieved with their comforts now._

" _Yuzuru, are you alright?" asked Tohka_

" _Do you want a glass of water?" asked Origami_

" _Confirmation and denial: Yes, I'm alright and no thanks, Master Origami. I'm basically fine now." Replied Yuzuru_

" _Kotori-chan, I think you should take Yuzuru to rest. After all, crying like that would definitely make Yuzuru quite tired." Suggested Yuuto_

" _Hm, you're right. But, how about you?" asked Kotori_

" _Don't think about me, I'm fine." Replied Yuuto_

" _Well, thank goodness that Kaguya was alright, right, Yuuji?" Said Geki-san in Yuuto's waist, surprising everyone, except Natsumi_

" _What, what thing is that, Kazuraba-kun?" asked Maria surprised_

" _That belt thingie could talk!?" said Tohka curiously_

" _Kazuraba-san, what sort of jokes or pranks that you're trying to pull off!? How in the world such a belt like that could talk? Perhaps, does it have a battery and voices or anything!?" said Kotori surprised_

" _Hey, Kotori! It's very rude to call me a belt that uses batteries! I'm pretty much a sentient being." Said Geki-san, surprising Kotori even more. The commander of Ratatoskr just couldn't believe what she had seen, a talking and chirping belt existed!? Well, Kotori needed a full-fledge of interrogation after this._

" _I don't think such a thing that uses batteries and also has it's own voices could say your name and call himself a sentient being." Pointed Origami_

" _So, what's this, Kazuraba-kun?" asked Maria curiously_

" _Well, then let me introduce you to my partner. Everyone this is Geki-san. Geki-san, they are….." said Yuuto, before interrupted by the belt itself_

" _I already knew about them, Yuuji. I already said we are one mind. That's why I know about your friends and history." Said Geki-san_

" _Yuuji? Do you have another name or what, Kazuraba-kun?" asked Maria_

" _Nah! Don't listen to Geki-san if he calls me Yuuji. He said that my name is lame so he called me like that." Explained Yuuto_

" _Well, nice to meet you all. I'm Yuuji's new partner now and I'm the catalyst of Yuuji's true power." Said Geki-san_

" _True power?" asked Kotori_

" _Yes, using Geki-san, or the Gekiryu Driver, I could transform into Kamen Rider Ryukenshi." Said Yuuto, making the others stared at him with distrust look in their eyes_

" _Really? Well… Kazuraba-san…. I don't know if I could believe you or what? I mean you use that talking belt to transform into a hero!? What a ridiculous fact that you gave!?" said Kotori_

" _Hey, but I'm serious here, Kotori-chan. Had Geki-san not appeared, then I would have already killed by Ellen, right, Natsumi-chan?"_

" _Yes, what Onii-chan said was true! He became an armored guy with dragon motif in his body and he is wielding a live sword! Not only that, Onii-chan managed to defeat that evil woman easily!" said Natsumi_

" _Well….. It's not that I don't believe you and Natsumi, it just that it is sound unbelievable. I mean, Kazuraba-san, you changed into this so called 'Ryukenshi' and you managed to defeat Ellen. I think it's impossible, especially knowing that Ellen is the strongest wizard. Then again, if you could defeat Ellen, that would explain why you three were pretty much alive now. Still, I still hardly believe it." said Kotori, with the others nodded as well. Not that they don't believe Yuuto, it just the story of Yuuto became an armored guy was just too true to be possible._

" _Well… No choice then! Let's go, Geki-san!" said Yuuto before taking out Ryuken Key_

" _Wait, Yuuji, your stamina….." But, it was too late, Yuuto already activated the key._

 _ **RYUKEN!**_

 _ **CHANGE! RIDER: RYUKENSHI!**_

 _Soon, the blue Asian lung came out from the driver, shocking everyone there, except Natsumi who watched it in awe. She now even sees Yuuto as a cool and caring older brother. Yuuto's body was soon covered by 'RyuuOu Adamant' armor before the Asian lung hit the 'Dragon Crystal' in the chest, lighting the other crystals as well. Yuuto transformed into Kamen Rider Ryukenshi once again._

" _Wow!" It's so cool, Yuuto! You almost like those heroes in the TV!" said Tohka with star eyes_

" _Kazuraba-kun….. You're so cool…" said Maria while blushing_

" _Oh gosh….. Tell, me that this is a dream. I get a headache now!" said Kotori while clutching her head after seeing an impossible event in front of her. It just she couldn't believe what she saw. She might need to go to psychiatry later._

" _Onii-chan! You're so cool! Onii-chan is the best!" praised Natsumi cutely with a smile_

" _Haha…. Thanks, Natsumi…..-chan….." said Ryukenshi while trying to pat Natsumi's head. But, to everyone's shock, Ryukenshi began to lose his consciousness before falling to the ground._

 _ **OYASUMI!**_

 _Ryukenshi then reverted back to his human form, lying on the ground. Seeing this, the others soon rushed to Yuuto's side._

" _Onii-chan!" said Natsumi while shaking Yuuto's body_

" _Kazuraba-kun!" said Maria while rushing to Yuuto's side. The two girls then shook Yuuto's body, but there were no responds at all._

" _Onii-chan! Wake up! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" shouted Natsumi with teary eyes while shaking Yuuto's body_

" _Kazuraba-kun! Don't joke us now! Please open your eyes! Kazuraba-kun! Kazuraba-kun!" shouted Maria too with teary eyes_

" _How can this happen!?" asked Kotori frustrated_

" _Everyone, don't worry!" said Geki-san, now suddenly transformed into a watch in Yuuto's left hand_

" _What!? You could transform into a watch too!?" asked Tohka surprised_

" _It's not the problem here now! Everyone, hear me out! Transforming into Ryukenshi cost a lot of stamina to Yuuji's body. Even if he was prowess in kendo, it still didn't give an extra stamina to Yuuji. After all, he fought Ellen Mira Mathers, right? Fighting her really took a huge toll to his body. No wonder that Yuuji blacked out now, since he transformed for unimportant reason." Explained Geki-san_

" _Onii-chan….."_

" _Kazuraba-kun…."_

"WHAT!? That baka-kenshi blacked out!? Where is he!? How is he!?" asked Kaguya panicked

"Calming down: Kaguya, don't worry. Yuuto-san was soon brought to his room in the apartment to get a rest. Natsumi and Maria tended Yuuto until he got better. I think he should be better now. After all, sleeping for a night could replenish one's stamina." Calmed Yuzuru

"Oh…. That's good….." sighed Kaguya

"Anyway, we should go for now. I'm sorry Kaguya if we disturb you. I also want to tend Shido." Said Tohka

"Ah! Don't worry, my kinsman. After all, I want to sleep a little." Said Kaguya

"Parting: Then, by for now, Kaguya. Hope you will get well soon." Said Yuzuru

"Oi, Yuzuru, who are you talking to!? If it's me, I will get well in no time!" said Kaguya confidently, making Yuzuru smiled. She was really happy to see her twin sister was alright. She doesn't know what she would do if Kaguya really dies. Yuzuru thinks that maybe she should treat and thank Yuuto later on. The two girls then went to the door. However, they soon stopped because of they heard a very noisy bickering outside. Though it was rude, they couldn't help but hear the noisy bickering outside.

" _Oi, Onii-chan, what are you doing!? Just get there now!"_

" _Natsumi-chan, I just don't feel confident! After all, we need to check if Kaguya is still sleeping or not."_

" _What are you saying!? Just go there and give those things to her!"_

" _Natsumi-chan, I just don't want that skinny girl to see me giving her things like these. I'm afraid that she will get cocky if I give her these. It's not that I love or like him, I just care for her well being. That's why I brought these things to me."_

" _Then, why don't you just go there now! Its' perfect, no one is here. So, there will be no witnesses."_

" _But… I'm still not ready, Natsumi-chan….."_

" _Haaaaaiiii….. Just go there, Onii-chan!"_

" _Ah, wait, Natsumi-chan!"_

Suddenly, the door was opened very hard. The three girls then saw Yuuto and Natsumi fell to the ground really hard. They soon rubbed their butt and head.

"Itttaaaaiiiiiii….." groaned Yuuto and Natsumi

"Oh! Yuuto, what are you doing here!?" asked Tohka curiously, making Yuuto surprised to death. He then saw his surroundings. Not only there was Yuzuru and Tohka, but Kaguya have already woken up. Great, now his plan was really ruined. Thanks, God. Well, now he thinks that he should have visited Kaguya much earlier.

"Ah! Tohka-chan, Yuzuru, you two were here?" asked Yuuto innocently

"Well….. Yes, me and Yuzuru have already been her to stay at Kaguya'sside until she is woken up." Said Tohka

"Good news: Yuuto-san, you should rejoice. Kaguya has already woken up now!" said Yuzuru happily

"Well, that's good. Hahahaha." Laughed Yuuto driedly

"Well…. What are you doing here, baka-kenshi? Wanna insult me for my loss?" said Kaguya sarcastically. Of course those words stung Yuuto's anger bar again. Though he cared for Kaguya, Yuuto still couldn't apprehend with Kaguya's sarcastic and arrogant personality.

"Heh! Well, I just here to see your condition. Not that I like you or what, but you're still Shido's friend. So, it's my responsibility to take care you. But, you should lower your arrogance, you know you were defeated by Ellen that I even defeated her single-handedly." Said Yuuto, showing his inner tsundere

"If you just here to say those spicy words, then leave me now! I'm too tired to take care such a baka-kenshi like you."

"Heh! That's my line!"

The three girls could only see the bickering between Yuuto and Kaguya. Though they were saying like that, actually the two cared for each other. They always show their inner tsundere whenever they talk to each other. But, when they are in danger, they always care for each other deeply.

"Remembering: Hmmm….. As far as I remember, Kaguya did quite panic when she found out that Ellen appeared in front of Yuuto and Natsumi. She rushed there without a second thought." Said Yuzuru

"Umuuuuu… So, is Kaguya quite attached to Yuuto?" asked Tohka

"Probability: Perhaps." Said Yuzuru. Though the two girls are quite happy to see Yuuto and Kaguya are close to each other, only Natsumi who is really upset. She saw the two's bickering with jealousy eyes and pouting her mouth. Not that she didn't like Yuuto to be close with other girls, it just that Natsumi feels that Yuuto spends more time with Kaguya. Not only that, despite the two are always bickering, it is what makes them really close to each other. Deep in Natsumi's heart, she feels that Kaguya robbed her older brother from her. She even turned her head aside, not wanting to see an event that would only hurt her heart.

"Oi, Kaguya! You should be thank you to me! I'm the one who saved you yesterday. If I hadn't been there, then you would have died then." Said Yuuto

"Well, thank you. But, still I prefer Shido or Yuzuru to be the one who saved me. Too bad Shido hasn't woken up yet." Said Kaguya sarcastically, angering Yuuto

"What sort of thanks like that!? You should be grateful for my heroic saving!"

"Why should I grateful to you!? You even didn't help me at all during my fight with that abusive woman!?"

"Hey, if I could transform into Ryukenshi beforehand, I would definitely help you then!"

"Don't mix that thing with my fight! You could at least give me a meat shield or a distraction for me!"

"What!? You want me to act as your meat shield!? Hell, I won't do such a thing for a skinny girl like you!"

"Grrrrr….. Oi, baka-kenshi, I have only woken up just now! Don't disturb me! I will get a headache if you continue like this!"

"Oi, you're the one who started this, right!? I just want to give you this flower and chocolate!" said Yuuto before showing a bouquet of flower and also a box of chocolate in heart-shaped box. Seeing this, of course, shocking Kaguya to death. She doesn't know why but her heart went doki doki just now and she is blushing really hard. Even Yuuto himself was quite embarrassed to show it in front of Kaguya and the others. He even blushed really hard too.

"Yuuto… You….." stammered Kaguya with red cheeks

"Well, don't think me wrong. It's a must for people who visit a sick people, right? It would be bad for me to visit you without bringing anything." Said Yuuto

"You…. You… You….." stammered Kaguya, not knowing how to respond with this. However, she finally found a perfect respond for this.

"YOU THINK THAT I WOULD NEED THESE THINGS!? LIKE, I NEED YOUR CARE!?" shouted Kaguya angrily. This surely caught Yuuto surprised. He didn't think that he would get such a reply like this. Of course, Yuuto couldn't help but reply with anger too.

"What!? I came here with bringing these things to you and you just reject it, like that!? I even wasted my little pocket just for you and heck you acted like that!? Are you an animal or what!?"

"What!? Don't call me animal! It's your own fault to bring those things to me, right!? I even didn't ask you to buy those, so don't blame this to me!"

"You… I really regretted to save you, skinny girl!"

"So did I. I regretted saving you from that abusive woman!"

"Hmmmmmmm…." Murmured Geki-san in Yuuto's hand

"What is it now, Geki-san?" asked Yuuto, taking a little break from their bickering

"Yuuji…. I think you would make a great couple with Kaguya. You're a really perfect pair!" said Geki-san

"WHAT!? NO WAY!?" shouted the two in unison

"Look, you're even shouted in unison." Teased Geki-san

"Heck, when hell freezes over, I will marry such a skinny girl, like Kaguya!" denied Yuuto

"Oi, you're the one who named Gekiryu, right!? Don't say such a non-sense like that, or I will blow you up into the space!" threaten Kaguya

"But, I also can work as a love parameter. From my calculation: Shido x Kaguya's love compatibility: 87,6%, Yuuto x Kaguya's love compatibility: 97,9%." Said Geki-san

"What the hell!? Why my love compatibility is higher with that baka-kenshi than with Shido!? There might a short-circuit in your procedure!" said Kaguya, denying the horrible fact

"Yeah! Don't say such non-sense again, Geki-san! Say that again and I will broke your circuit one-by-one." Threaten Yuuto

"No! Not that thing! Please don't, Yuuji." Begged Geki-san. Well, he is a really really gullible belt, watch and dragon too.

"Anyway, I really regretted saving you! If you are dying again or in a pinch, I won't save you ever again! Never!" said Yuuto while throwing his gifts to Kaguya before storming off with Natsumi

"Yeah! I agree! I don't need a care or help from a baka-kenshi, like you!? Do you understand!?" shouted Kaguya before seeing Tohka and Yuzuru were still presented in the room

"Hey…. You two…. You better get out from here before I lose my patience…." Hissed Kaguya with red eyes glaring, scaring both Tohka and Yuzuru to death. Not wanting Kaguya to go berserk now, the two soon left out the room without a word. Kaguya took a deep breath after a big bickering like that. Meanwhile, Yuuto was walking together with Natsumi. But to his surprise, Natsumi didn't want to hold hands with Yuuto or even saw his face at all.

"Uuuuummmmm… Natsumi-chan, are you angry?" asked Yuuto

"What!? I'm not angry! Why should I angry to Onii-chan!?" said Natsumi, but even normal people could see that Natsumi is really angry now

"Well…. Natsumi-chan, you must be really angry because of me and Kaguya, right?" said Yuuto, making Natsumi stopped her step. Seems like Yuuto has hit the true point here. Well, it can't be helped then, Yuuto needs to cheer his little sister now.

"Now, now, now. Natsumi-chan, what you must angry seeing me and Kaguya bickered like that?" asked Yuuto

"Well, I would be lying if I don't say it, but…. My heart felt really hurt seeing Onii-chan and Kaguya-san are really close. Even Geki-san said that your love compatibility was very high, right? That means…. Onii-chan loves Kaguya-san more than me…." Said Natsumi with teary eyes

"WHAT!? No way, don't trust Geki-san in this case! Why should I love or like that skinny girl!? Natsumi-chan, I love you. I really really love you more than anything, even for that skinny girl. So, don't worry." Said Yuuto, relieving Natsumi a bit

"Yes… I love you too, Onii-chan….. But, that's why I'm quite jealous if Onii-chan goes on a date with Kaguya-san and marry her someday…"

"WHAT!? In the thousand millenniums, I won't go out on a date with Kaguya nor will I marry her. I will find a more compatible spouse and groom for me! At least, not that skinny girl. You don't have to worry, Natsumi-chan. I love you to the bottom of my heart." said Yuuto

"But, I want a proof of Onii-chan's love!" demanded Natsui

"A proof, huh? Ummmmmm…." Stammered Yuuto. He didn't know how to proof his love to Natsumi. Should they hug again? Should they kiss again? Or anything else? Yuuto doesn't know at all.

"Onii-chan, when I grow mature enough, I want Onii-chan to see me as a proper woman, not a little sister! I want to become Onii-chan's groom and marry you. I want to become your spouse, Onii-chan!" said Natsumi, surprising Yuuto to death. Yuuto hadn't expected that Natsumi's love for him is more than just a sibling love. Natsumi wants a love as man and woman from him! Well, not that Yuuto disliked Natsumi's opinion, it just Natsumi is still too young for her to think something like this. Deep inside his heart too, Yuuto sometimes sees Natsumi not as a little sister but a normal girl. Even the thought of seeing Natsumi wears a wedding dress somewhat makes Yuuto's cheeks become red. After all, who knows Natsumi will become prettier like her mother in the future.

"Onii-chan….. What happened to you? Your cheeks were red." Said Natsumi

"Ah! Nothing, Natsumi-chan. Well, for your wish, I don't think it's the right time to talk about it." said Yuuto

"Just like what I thought! Onii-chan prefers Kaguya-san over me! Onii-chan doesn't love me, you only want to marry, Kaguya-san!" shouted Natsumi in disappointment

"WHAT!? No, Natsumi-chan. It's not like that! At least, please don't pair me up with that skinny girl. I won't even say that I love her even if I'm boiled alive!"

"Then, why doesn't Onii-chan accept my love!? I really love Onii-chan! That's why I want to become Onii-chan's girlfriend, marry you and raise a child with you!"

"I know, Natsumi-chan! But, we are still too young. We are still not ready to think or bear the responsibility of a marriage and raising children. I really love you, Natsumi-chan. Even I would choose you over Kaguya. You're my diamond in my life! You're someone that I love! Don't you trust, Natsumi-chan?"

"Of course, I trust you, Onii-chan….."

"Anyway, I always love you no matter what, Natsumi-chan. If you really want to raise our relationship into the higher level, please wait until we are mature enough, okay."

"Um! Okay, Onii-chan!" said Natsumi before she was kissed in the lips by Yuuto. She was really surprised by the turn of events, but she just let Yuuto kissed her deeply. After all, Yuuto's kiss didn't taste bad after all. Even Natsumi returned Yuuto's kiss too. After several seconds, they separated their kiss.

"Natsumi-chan…. I know that I can't answer your wish yet. However, if you want a proof, this is my proof of my love to you." said Yuuto romantically

"Onii-chan…. I love you too…."

"Me too….. I love you so much, Natsumi-chan."

"But, remember, don't cheat on me unless I die or what!"

"Of course, my little sister! Anyway, let's eat ice cream together, Natsumi-chan!" said Yuuto while patting Natsumi's head

"Hoorrraaayyy!" shouted Natsumi happily before going out to eat ice cream with Yuuto. Before they fully exited the hospital, Yuuto took a fast glance to Kaguya's room's window. He then made a smile before bringing Natsumi out for an ice cream. On the other side, Kaguya was eating the chocolates happily with a smile in her face. She didn't care if her face was being dirt. She just wanted to eat the delicious chocolates. After eating those chocolates, Kaguya then grabbed the bouquet of flower before smelling the flower's scent.

"Fufu….. What a really baka-kenshi?" said Kaguya before sleeping with the bouquet of flower. Unknown to her, Tohka and Yuzuru were watching all of those events from the door's hole. They then giggled uncontrollably after seeing Kaguya's attitude.

 **Sephira Crystals/Spirits Count:**

 **In Toru's possession: 1**

 **In DEM's possession: 1 + 1 special**

 **In Takato's possession: 1 special**

 **In Shido's possession: 4.5 +1 special**

 **In Yuuto's possession: 1.5**

 **Roaming: 2 + 1 special**

 **Well, that's the end of this filler chapter. I actually didn't think that this chapter will basically focus on Kaguya. Really! I thought that I could combine this chapter with the next chapter, but if I do that, the chapter will insanely long! Though, because of that, I could focus on Yuuto's romantic love's development. I mean, despite Yuuto x Kaguya isn't the main pairing here, I found out that it was more enjoyable to write Yuuto and Kaguya's love and hate relationship. It is also my favorite pairing in this fic beside Toru x Ellen. Not only that, I also deepened Yuuto x Natsumi to a higher level of relationship. Even if this is a filler chapter, this is a really important chapter for Yuuto's development. Anyway, don't forget to R &R. We will get to the climax of Natsumi's arc, so please look forward for the next chapters. Also, I'm going to start writing my crossover fic. It might be not a DAL crossover fic, but I'm sure it will be a good fic too. Don't worry, I will still focus on this fic until I finished Natsumi's arc. Thank you for reading this chapter, please stay tune for more true dragon's roar!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, guys, it's TF RyuShin again. Sorry, for the late update. I was quite stuck to release my imagination to my writings, so I took a longer time to make this chapter. Not only that, I also quite addicted with KR AGITO's PS1 game that I played using Emulator. Really, actually lower console games sometimes quite fun too! Anyway, today I start my school again. So, expect for an even slower and longer update. I also have a real-life study too. So, please be patient for the update I might not update this for the next three weeks or a month. Especially, since I got a load of homeworks. So, I could only update it very fast during holidays, particularly for June and December. So, please be patient until that time. So, for Prototurtle, I think you need to adapt with this situation for now. This is also for other readers who eagerly for update. Don't worry, this story isn't dead! It just might go hiatus for sometime. Anyway, for the reply review to Prototurtle, I must say that grammar is one thing that I'm weak. So, to you and other readers, I apologize for several grammatical errors in this fic. Also, for the previous chapter, maybe because I put the flashback in the middle of it, it made Kaguya's pinch became a goosebumps for you and the others. And thank you for very readers that support this story. I really thank you. Lastly, I don't own DAL which is owned by Tachibana Koushi or any references which are owned by their respective owners. I only own my OCs. Don't forget to R &R and please enjoy this chapter. Without wasting time, let's go to the story!**

" **Who will reach the path of the godhood? Who will be sacrificed for this? This is a bloody war between gods and humans!"**

Chapter 8: The Truth Behind The Witch

"Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….." grumbled Yuuto. He is currently wearing a blue-checked shirt behind a very thick orange jacket with dark blue denim jeans. Yuuto currently is in a doll shop and he is wondering which doll he should buy. He remembered that it's almost the 7th December which is Natsumi's birthday. Because of that, he decided to give a surprise gift to his dearest little sister. Yuuto is currently enjoying his time with Natsumi. They usually go out together going out on a date….. Yes, Yuuto goes out on a date with Natsumi not as a sibling, but as a boy and a girl. Well, he was actually really shocked to hear that Natsumi wanted Yuuto to saw her as a proper woman when they grow up. Though it was quite awkward, he simply couldn't reject his sister's wish. After all, they weren't blood related at all. Despite that, Yuuto still enjoys his time with Natsumi. They ate taiyaki together, played arcade games, he bought her even more dolls for her, they went to the amusement park, they read manga, they also went to some stands in winter festival. Not only that, sometimes they went to quite romantic scenes such as Natsumi fed Yuuto with some foods. They also accidentally ate each other's crepes, making an indirect kiss. And to top of that, Yuuto once again read a bedtime story for his little sister. It's not all that bad, in fact Yuuto was quite happy to be with Natsumi. It just that after reading the bedtime story, Natsumi fell into deep sleep. She clinged really tight to his hand and she didn't even want to let it go. To top of that, their skins were touching to each other and Yuuto could felt Natsumi's breath. He almost couldn't get to sleep and the worst one that he found out that he wet his pants in the next morning. Yuuto was actually dreamt about Natsumi and….. Well, he just too embarrassed to remember what was the dream. Anyway, he now is confused to pick which doll he should buy. He already bought Tom Cat Jr. plushie to Natsumi and she also already has Nibbles plushie. Because of that, he didn't know which plushie he should choose.

'Maybe I should buy Jerry Mouse Jr. plushie. But, Natsumi-chan already has so many of their plushies….. I'm afraid that she won't like it….' thought Yuuto really hard. Not only that, Jerry was actually the character that Mio used to love. It will be very awkward for him to gift her with Jerry plushie.

'Well, maybe I should check the other part of this shop. Who knows maybe I could find a perfect doll for Natsumi-chan.' Thought Yuuto before running to the other side of the shop. Unfortunately, Yuuto accidentally tripped his own leg

"Uuwwwaaaa!" shouted Yuuto while falling to the ground. Fortunately, his face suddenly met with something very soft, prevailing him from falling. He soon regained his balance but his face was still in that soft thing. He was quite confused with what his face had met too. Maybe there was someone who carried a doll and his face accidentally met with that doll.

'I wonder what thing this is? Maybe a doll…. But, this is too soft for a doll…' thought Yuuto before rubbing the soft thing. He soon got up from that soft thing and he was shocked with what his had met to. He saw a clothes right in front of and to make it worse he saw a girl's asset in front of him. He could only deduce something in this case. His face accidentally met to a girl's breast! And to make it worse, his hands were still on it! Slowly, he raised his face to see the girl's face. Like what he had expected, the girl was really shocked. They stared at each other before….

"Kkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed both of them in unison

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU A PERVERT!?" shouted the girl in embarrassment while crossing her chest. The girl was really really really embarrassed and her cheeks were as red as her crimson right eye.

"Ah, so, so, sorry…." Apologized Yuuto while backing off. Though, seems like the God didn't side with him, Yuuto accidentally tripped again before falling back. His back soon met with another boy's back, making the two fell to the ground. Not only that, because of the fall, the boy accidentally released the Pocky in his hand

"Itttaaaaiiii…" groaned the two

"Ah, sorry, I'm really sorry….." apologized Yuuto while getting up. Before the boy could speak any words further, he saw that someone unknowingly stepped on his Pocky before walking away. The boy was frozen in place because of his favorite Pocky was now crushed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY POOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKYYYYYY!" screamed the boy in sadness

"Ah, sorry, I'm really sorry! I'm terribly sorry!" apologized Yuuto while bowing continuously. However, he had to see that the boy and the girl grabbed the collar of his jacket. They glared at him with murderous eyes.

"YOU THINK SORRY IS ENOUGH!" said both of them right in front of Yuuto's face

'Kaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk Kaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk Kaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk Kaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk….'

Yuuto could hear crow's sound above him. Even crows are teasing his bad luck. Yuuto came out from the nearby taiyaki stand near the Tenguu River. He bought taiyakis as an apologetic for what he had done in the doll shop. He soon approached the boy and the girl before with warm taiyakis in his hands.

"Sorry if I took long. Here, you could eat this taiyakis." Apologized Yuuto before giving the girl a taiyakis

"Fufufu, don't worry. After all, you didn't mean to land in my assets, right? Fufufu." Giggled the girl, making Yuuto blushed even more. Well, he swears to the God that he won't ever remember this event again. Now, Yuuto could see the boy and the girl's appearances. The boy has thick light blue hair with matching blue eyes. He wears a cyan hoodie which was zipped up because of the terrible weather. Meanwhile, the girl has a crimson right eye. Unfortunately, she has uneven bangs, covering her left eyes. She also tied her hair in a lower twintail style. She wears a thick cream-colored coat and black scarf and gloves in her neck and hands. Lastly, she wears a black long skirt behind her leggings.

"I'm terribly sorry! I will watch my step from now on. I'm sorry once again." Apologized Yuuto

"Well, you had better. I heard an Aquarius has a series of bad luck this month." Said the boy before eating his Pocky. Because of the previous was crushed, Yuuto gave the boy a Pocky that he bought before for Natsumi and the others. He didn't mind it at all. After all, Yuuto had bought more snacks for Tohka, Maria and Kaguya who have big appetite.

"Well, you could be right. Anyway, I'm sorry if I ended up destroying your Pocky. Thankfully, I bought another Pocky with me. You could have it since I don't really like Pocky too much."

"No prob, dude! After all, I really wish to sink my face into a girl's asset. It's a very nice dream that every man could want!" said the boy energetically. Yuuto could only sweatdrop to see the boy's attitude while the girl could only giggle seeing the boy.

"Anyway, what's your name? It's rude to call you two with 'you' or anything."

"Well, then nice to meet you. I'm Toru! Shoving a girl's heart at mach speed!" said the boy who was revealed to be Toru

"I'm Kurumi. Nice to meet you." said the girl, named Kurumi, before bowing while holding her skirt in grace manner

"Ah, nice to meet you to, Kurumi-chan, Toru. I'm Yuuto." Introduced Yuuto

"Fufufu, thanks, Yuuto-san. You know, you are the first person who called with '-chan' honorific. I'm really flustered because of you." said Kurumi while holding her red cheek

"Wow! Yuuto, I'm really jealous to you. Even though I said that I could shove a girl's heart at mach, you managed to get Kurumi's heart before me. I'm really impressed." Said Toru impressed before taking a bite of his Pocky

"Oi, Toru, don't talk like I'm a playboy. It's already my habit to call girls with honorifics."

"Fufu, Yuuto-san, you're really kind and honest. To top of that, you are also really straightforward. You really remind me with one of my male friend." Flustered Kurumi

"Male friend? If I may know, who is he?" asked Yuuto

"Fufu, you're so naughty, Yuuto-san. Of course it is a woman's secret." Said Kurumi

"Oi, Kurumi, why the hell did you tell us about that when you even don't want to tell us who he is!?" complained Toru

"Toru-san, it's my secret. It's too embarrassing to reveal it. Anyway, Yuuto-san…. I really couldn't choose between you and him. You two are so similar. Oh, God, I think I will melt right now. It's a very difficult choice." said Kurumi with red cheeks

"Well, sorry, if I made you couldn't choose between me and that guy."

"Fufu, don't worry, Yuuto-san. Anyway, I need to go now. Thanks for the taiyaki."

"Ah, you're welcome Kurumi-chan."

"Before that, let me give you a surprise. Please, close your eyes, Yuuto-san." Said Kurumi. Reluctantly, Yuuto followed Kurumi's order. He soon closed his eyes before he felt a sweet sensation in his cheek. Surprised, he opened his eyes. Yuuto then found out that Kurumi kissed his cheek very deep. He was quite surprised and embarrassed but he just let it be. After all, he didn't want to upset Kurumi after accidentally fell to her assets. Meanwhile, Toru watched all of the scenes with jealously while crunching his Pocky really hard.

"Fufu, that's my present to you, Yuuto-san." Said Kurumi after releasing the kiss

"Uuuummmm… How should I say it?... Uuuumm…. Thanks, Kurumi-chan….." said Yuuto very embarrassed while turning his head from Kurumi

"Fufu, you're really similar to the guy that I knew. Really similar."

"Oi, Kurumi. Please kiss me too! I don't want Yuuto to get all of the pleasures!" said Toru before showing his lips, ready to be kissed by Kurumi. Unfortunately, his lips was slapped really hard by Kurumi's hands.

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuwwwwwww! My lips, my lips! My lips, my lips!" groaned Toru while holding his poor lips

"Toru, are you alright!?" asked Yuuto worried

"Fufu, sorry, Toru-san. But, you're not my type." Said Kurumi before leaving the scene while jumping happily

"Hey! You're also not my type of girl!" shouted Toru to the leaving Kurumi

"Calm down, Toru." Calmed Yuuto. Not long after that, they then continued their conversation while leaning against the fences of Tenguu River.

"Oooooouuuuuuu…. So, you're now very confused with girl's problem?" asked Yuuto while eating his taiyaki

"Well, you could say so. It's not a big problem for the others, but for me it's quite troublesome." Said Toru while munching his Pocky

"Mind if you tell me?"

"Of course, since I need someone who I can talk to. Actually, I really love a woman. Though our ages are quite different apart, that doesn't become a barrier for our love. My love, to be honest. Since, she always says that she doesn't love me, she doesn't need my care and much more."

"Wow! What a persistent woman!? But, you shouldn't give up, Toru. Love sometimes needs a hard work."

"I know. Don't worry about that. Actually, I know that deep in her heart, she also cares to me. In my opinion, she only casts her inner tsundere to me. She just was too embarrassed to show her feelings to me."

"Well, then what's the problem?"

"The problem was started because I accidentally saved a girl from falling from the stair. And I must say…. MAN, SHE IS SO DAMN CUTE! Her cuteness almost overthrew my feelings from the woman that I loved. I mean, you know, her bright yellow eyes and her black silky hair added her point of cuteness. Our ages seemed to be at the same range too. I felt that I met my destined girl! Not only that, we almost kissed! ALMOST KISSED!" If you were there and accidentally hit my head, we surely have kissed at that time. Because of that, I need your opinion, Yuuto? Which one I should pick, the woman or the young girl?"

"Well….. I think you were wrong if you asked me about girl's problem. I even have problem involving girls too."

"But, I really need advice! I just couldn't dump the woman that I loved! If she truly loved me too, I will be a bad guy to dump a girl!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Well, if you really want my advice, I think you should just stick with that woman. I mean, we even don't know if that girl also loves you back. I mean, who knows if that woman was truly just tsundere to you."

"You could be right. But, that girl said that I'm handsome and cool! How in the world didn't I fall to her words and cuteness!? Man, love is something very complicated, huh? Damn, why it's so hard for me to choose!?" said Toru frustrated while messing his hair

"Toru, don't worry. I know that you will find the girl that will be so perfect for you. I'm sure. However, it's your own choice, Toru. I only could give you advice. You're a man, so you must choose something one day!" said Yuuto while raising Toru's spirit

"Um! You're right, Yuuto! Yes, I need to choose between that woman and girl someday! I will act as man and I will choose my future spouse! But, maybe for now, I should just wait and watch. Maybe after sometime, I might could choose between them." Said Toru

"Welp, good to hear that! Good luck then, Toru."

"Thanks, Yuuto. Anyway, you said that you have a girl problem too. Can you tell it to me? Well, you could think this as a payback for your advice."

"Well, I think no problem. You see, I'm in problem with 3 girls….."

"3 GIRLS!? WOW, LUCKY NUMBER!? Added with Kurumi, then you have 4 then. My, my, my, Yuuto, you really popular with girls. I really envy you. How in the world that you could get close with so many girls!? You even could shove girls at formula speed!"

"Oi, Toru! Please, don't say like I'm a playboy or what! Don't talk like that again! After all, those girls were my friends and my sister."

"Kay, kay, kay…. And wow! It involved friends and sister. Mind if I get a popcorn? It feels like I will watch a movie!"

"No, please at least listen to me. I'm now in the similar situation with you. I really couldn't choose between the three of them."

"Wow! We're so similar! I wonder are there any more similarities between us? Anyway, please continue, Yuuto." Said Toru while eating popcorn (A/N: Don't ask me where he got it.)

"Yes…. The first one, I actually have a crush with a white-haired girl. She's really cute! She is so pretty! She is also pretty innocent! Her honest blue eyes couldn't lie to us! Man, how in the world I couldn't fall in love with her! After all, we accidentally touched each other's hands. I'm pretty sure that I met with my destined girl!"

"Oh My God! Your story is so similar with mine about I saved that young girl! Then, what are you waiting for!? Just confess your love to her!"

"You might be right, but there's a problem. That girl….. She already has a boy friend….. And to make it worse, that boy is a close friend of mine…" said Yuuto sadly

"I'm sorry….. What conspiracy here? Look, dude, you shouldn't give up just yet. I mean there's still a probability as long as the wedding bell hasn't rung and the wedding invitations haven't been spread, you still have a chance!"

"Hey, Toru! If you say like that, it seems that you want me to rob that girl from my friend. I mean, I will be very guilty if I indeed need to do it."

"Yuuto, that's not what I meant. I meant that there's still a probability that they might break up. That's the perfect time for you that snatch that girl! Easy and simple!"

"You could be right…. But, that's not only a problem…. I also have a problem with my little sister….." said Yuuto before he saw Toru made a sad face and he was looking down

"Toru, what's happened?"

"Ah, nothing, please continue!"

"Toru, I know that there's something with you. Your expression changed after I said about my little sister. If you want, you could tell it to me. After all, we're friend, right? Friends are someone who we can come to when we have problems, right?"

"Ha….. You're very right, Yuuto. Okay, let's have a little detour. I actually have little sister. She is my dearest and lovely little sister that I could wish to God. Unlike me, she is very shy, bashful, unsociable, and unconfident. Even with that, I still love her to the content of my heart! We used to spend time together, talking together, playing together, eating together, and even sleeping together. She always attached to me and if I weren't around here, she would usually talk with her puppet. Her puppet was the only thing she could talk with, other than me and Kaa-san. However…. She died…. My little sister died… I really regretted for my own weakness at that time….. If only I was stronger at that time…. My sister wouldn't die! Why… WHY I MUST BE WEAK AT THAT TIME!? WHY I COULDN'T BE STRONG AT THAT TIME!? IF I WAS STRONG, THEN I WOULDN'T LOSE MY SISTER!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" said Toru frustrated while banging the fences very hard before breaking down into tears. Yuuto was very saddened by Toru's story. They really have so many similarities. They suffered the same fate and they very regretted their weakness for not saving their sister at that time.

"Not only my little sister….. Kaa-san also died shortly after that because of her illness. Before she died, she said that I should move on from my little sister and Kaa-san's death. I need to look forward and use my past as a stand for my own future… However, I really shamed Kaa-san….. I just still couldn't forget those two… HOW COULD I MOVE ONE FROM THOSE TWO WHEN I STILL EVEN COULDN'T FORGIVE MY OWN WEAKNESS AT THAT TIME!? WHY I MUST BE WEAK!?" said Toru before he felt a hand in his shoulder. He soon saw Yuuto with calm expression.

"Toru….. I know your pain…. I know your sadness… I also lost my little sister and Kaa-san too….. I also very regretted myself for being weak at that time… If only I was strong, then my little sister and Kaa-san wouldn't die either…."

"Yuuto….."

"However, just before Kaa-san died, she said that I must protect those who are important to me. Ever since that, I always cherish Kaa-san's words. I vow that I will protect everyone that I have, my little sister, my crush, that skinny girl and of course my friends. Because of that, you must also look forward to the future, Toru! Your sister and mother wouldn't want to see you grieve over their deaths for the remaining of your life!"

"Yuuto…. Thanks….. Yeah, you're terribly right… Thanks, Yuuto….. I felt a bit relieved…."

"You're welcome, Toru."

"Well! It seems like we have so many things in common. We deal with girl problems and we also lost our family. Man, I wonder if there are anything more."

"Haha, good one there, Toru. I wish we are a friend."

"But, we are, Yuuto!"

"Eh? But, why? We only just met today and heck you already said that we're a friend."

"Of course! Even if we have just met now, I'm sure we are a destined BFF! I mean, we have so many similarities. Right now, I proclaim that Yuuto is my best bud in my entire life!"

"Best bud, huh? Hahaha…." Laughed Yuuto driedly with sad face

"Oi, Yuuto, don't put a sour face like that! You should be happy to have a new friend, right? Especially, I'm your best bud."

"Well, thanks. It just that seeing you talking about best bud reminded me about my deceased BFF, Mitchy."

"Huh!? You also have a best bud before!? Why didn't you tell it in the first place!?"

"Hey, I just said it a second ago."

"Kay, kay, kay. So, what happened to this so-called-best-bud of yours?"

"Well…. He died because of overdrinking water."

"WHAT!? Even ant surely won't die because of such a thing like that!?"

"The problem was that Mitchy's love letter was rejected by his own crush. And just before he died, he left me with a letter about me as his best bud. My, I really miss him now…" said Yuuto while sobbing

"Yare, yare. I really don't understand why such a little boy like him could have a crush in the first place. You reader out there! You even thought that this section was so unimportant, right? And why the heck the author put the trivial in here!?" said Toru while looking at the screen

"Anyway, it's also what made me scared to confess to my crush. I'm afraid that she will reject me if I confess."

"Oi, Yuuto! I know that you aren't such a crybaby like that Mitchy! You must be confident to confess with your crush! Don't let her boyfriend or anything become an obstacle for you! I know that you will manage to get your crush's heart and love one day!"

"Haha, thanks, Toru. I felt much confident now. Anyway, let's go back to my problem with my crush. Even if you say that I need to be confident to confess my feelings, actually there's another problem. It's regarding about my little sister."

"Wait a minute! You said that you lost your little sister before, then why the heck you have another little sister?!"

"Well…. Actually she is not my little sister. You could say that she is my step-one. She was actually my neighbor during my childhood. Even if she was just my neighbor, she really closed to me. She used to play, eat and sleep with me. Not only that, she even called 'Onii-chan', thinking that I really was her older brother. She even bickered with my real little sister, arguing who fitted better as my little sister. Because of that, I really love her. I really really really love her to the content of my heart. For me, she is also my dearest little sister I could wish. She is the only one I have ever since I lost my real little sister."

"Oh…. It's really interesting! I really jealous to you for having two little sisters who wanted to be your only sister. Man, I really wish for my little sister to be alive. Your sister and mine would definitely become a very good friend!"

"Achoo!" sneezed both Natsumi and Yoshino in unison

"Ugh….. Why do I feel someone is talking about us?" Said Natsumi

"Me too…." Replied Yoshino

"Why Onii-chan took so long to get home? I hope he's alright….."

"Ah, Natsumi-chan! Look, you're being attacked!" said Yoshino panicked while seeing the game character being beaten by the boss

"Ah, damn! Seems like I don't have any choice but using Kachidoki Arms!" Said Natsumi before using the game character's super attack

"Anyway, the problem is that my sister's love isn't a normal sibling love. It goes beyond of THAT! She wanted me to love her and see her as a woman, not as a little sister!"

"Fuuuuuuuuffffff! Are you serious!? Well, I really couldn't believe it! It's a really conspiracy."

"Then, how should I reply to her? Should I just say 'Yes, I love you too and let's marry now, make love together and have children as many as we want.'? Even normal people wouldn't want to agree with this idea. Not that I want to reject my little sister's feelings, but she just a 15-years old girl. She is even not ready to build a family and hold then burden of being a wife and mother! I said that I need time to reply her feelings, but it seems that she didn't really accept my suggestion. What should I do? Don't forget about my crush too."

"Well….. If it goes like this, I must say that you need to reply her feelings as soon as possible."

"What!? Are you insane!? What about my crush!? You said that I mustn't give up on my crush anytime soon, right!? Come on, please give me the right advice."

"I really meant it, Yuuto! Yes, you shouldn't give up on your crush easily. But, if the problem has connected with your little sister….. I'm sorry to say this, but you need to just take your sister's love."

"But, why?"

"Yuuto, you know that my sister has died, right? That's the very reason for me to give you an advice to prioritize your little sister! Yuuto… I don't want you to give false hope to your little sister for the eternity. Since my sister's death, I vow that I will support my friends about their little sister's problem, including you! Please, you need to reciprocate your sister's feelings before anything bad happens. I don't want you to regret later."

"Oi, Toru! Don't say like my little sister is going to die anytime soon. After all, it's too early for her to feel such a feelings."

"Yuuto! There's nothing to early or late! You had better watch for your sister. In a moment ago, you feel like you still have her, but in the blink, you lose her too! I don't want you to feel the same feelings when I lost my little sister….. It's not too late for now… Her feelings are sincere, right? So, please at least do it before it's too late!"

"I…. I really don't know about it… Yes, I love her, but it's not like that we could get into a higher level of our relationship."

"Yuuto…. I just want to say this: You need to protect your little sister before she gets in trouble. I'm serious. Fate can be cruel sometimes."

"Okay, Toru….. I understand. Thanks….."

"No prob, dude."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! I need to find a good present for my little sister! Tomorrow is her birthday!"

"Really!? So, that's why you went to the shop earlier?"

"Yes! I need to go now! See you later then Toru!" said Yuuto before leaving the scene like wind

"Oi, wait! You still haven't told me about your third girl! Oh well…. There's still tomorrow. But, well… You couldn't say it, right, Yoshino?" said Toru while looking at his photo with Yoshino. Meanwhile, Kurumi was still jumping through the snowy road and weather.

"Fufu! I really couldn't choose between you two, Shido-san and... Kazuraba Yuuto-san, Kamen Rider Ryukenshi…. Fufufufu…" giggled Kurumi before she disappeared in a dark alley, consumed by it's darkness.

"Damn! Where should I go to now!?" cursed Yuuto while running as fast as he can. He cursed himself for wasting too much time talking with Toru. Not that he hated it, but he totally forgot to buy a present for Natsumi's present. It's already late afternoon. He must find and buy a present as fast as he can. He turned his head to left and right to survey the area, hoping to find a good doll shop or anything. Unfortunately, luck wasn't his best friend today. Yuuto once again bumped a woman, because he was running without seeing anyone in front of him. Yuuto and the woman he bumped to fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ittaaaiiii…." Groaned the two

"Ah, sorry, ma'am! I'm sorry! I didn't see you because I was running. I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, I also didn't watch my front either."

Suddenly, both Yuuto and the woman stared at each other like a stone. Their eyes were widened to see each other. Yuuto himself was shocked to see the woman. The woman has a long silky green hair with matching sharp green eyes. The woman looked like she is in her 40s, but there're only little wrinkles in her face. It even looks like the woman has an unlimited young beauty, because she looks like in her late 20s. The woman was wearing a very thick turquoise coat with black leggings. She also wears a purple muffler with dark blue gloves.

"Aunt Misaki, right!?" asked Yuuto shocked while pointing his finger to the woman

"You're….. Mai's son, right!? Yuuto-kun, right!?" asked the woman while pointing her finger to Yuuto. There's a bit silence between the two that even attracted the pedestrians' attentions.

"Ahhhhhhhh, long time not see you my lovely, Yuuto-kun!" said the woman, who was revealed to be Misaki Yoko, Natsumi's mother. Due to the warm reunion, Yoko soon hugged Yuuto tightly, sinking his face to her assets.

"Yah! Lng ie…..nt se...y to…., Ant Msi… (Yeah, Long time not see you too, Aunt Misaki)" said Yuuto, who couldn't say a full word because of his face was sunk again to a girl's asset.

"Yeah, Yuuto-kun! I really miss you! I really miss miss miss miss you, my dearest son!" said Yoko tearly while hugging her step-son so tightly

"Thk….. Bt…pls…..rlas…..m…. I…cd't….bahe…. (Thanks, but please release me. I couldn't breathe." Said Yuuto who almost lost his supply of oxgen

"No, no, no, no, non, non, my son! I just don't want to release my son who left me so long. I'm afraid if you will leave me again, Yuuto-kun!" said Yoko while hugging Yuuto even tighter

"Uuummmmmmm…." Grumbled both Natsumi and Kaguya at the same time

"Nu? What is it, Natsumi-chan, Kaguya?" asked Maria who saw that they put a very sour face

"Ah, it's nothing, Maria-san! I just felt my heart was pierced when I thought Onii-chan. It just really hurt." Said Natsumi while clutching her chest

"Me too! I don't know why but when that baka-kenshi gets home, I will surely give him a big piece of beating!" said Kaguya with jealously and anger tone

"Ah, don't worry about Kazuraba-kun. I'm sure he will be alright. Nothing will happen to him, I'm sure!" replied Maria while trying to calm those two girls

"Well, thanks, Maria-san. I just hope Onii-chan will get home soon….. I miss him so much. This is the first day we don't spend time together…." Said Natsumi sadly

"Don't worry, Natsumi-chan, I'm sure Kazuraba-kun is busy right now. However, I'm sure he will get home as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I hope so, Maria-san. Thanks." Said Natsumi, which was replied by a nod from Maria. Maria soon got to a much more secluded and quiet place. She soon clutched her chest before shedding a tear.

'Why…? Why my heart is so hurt….?' Thought Maria to herself while clutching her chest tightly

Meanwhile, Yuuto was sitting nervously. He doesn't know what he feels now. He felt happiness, nervous, awkwardness, and bashfulness at the same time. Of course he felt like that because he finally reunited with his foster mother, Misaki Yoko, who also Natsumi's mother. Yoko soon brought a mug of tea before pouring it in Yuuto and her cup.

"Here, Yuuto-kun." said Yoko with a smile while offering Yuuto a tea

"Ah, thanks, Aunt Misaki."

"Fufu, don't be shy, Yuuto-kun. It's me, I'm not a stranger or what, right?"

"Um, yes, Auntie. But, I just felt quite awkward because we met after a so long separation."

"Fufu, that's my Yuuto-kun! That what make you so cute." Said Yoko while pinching Yuuto's face

"Ugh, Auntie, it hurts."

"Nu? But, it's cute to see your face like that." Teased Yoko before releasing her pinch

"You really don't change, Auntie?"

"Of course! And please don't call me Auntie or Aunt Misaki. I'm also your mother, right? I mean, technically not, but still Mai wanted me to be your mother and grow you up. Don't worry, Yuuto-kun. You could see me as Mai." Said Yoko, making Yuuto made a sad face

"Kaa-san…."

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Yuuto-kun. I know that you still couldn't move on from Mai's death. It's okay if you don't want to call me 'Kaa-san'. After all, no one could replace the figure of a mother who was really closed to her children, right?"

"Well, sorry, Auntie… It just I still don't see myself worthy to call you 'Kaa-san'. I mean Auntie loved me, raised me up, spent time with me and Natsumi-chan and you even was there when I really missed Kaa-san. And heck, I still couldn't repay anything for you, Auntie…"

"Oh, don't worry, Yuuto-kun. You know even if I just a step-mother for you, both me and Mai don't want anything for you. We are mothers, because of that we don't want anything else but seeing our children happy, healthy and successful."

"But… If only I was there, then Kaa-san wouldn't die, right? Why I must weak at that time?" said Yuuto while shedding several tears. However, he was surprised to see that Yoko hugged him tightly, this time with warm and gentle feelings of a mother.

"There, there, Yuuto-kun. You shouldn't blame and burden yourself with Mai's death. I already said that Mai doesn't even want you to look sad like this. She might not even able to rest peacefully if she sees you like this. I know that you miss her so much, but please don't hurt yourself like this, Yuuto-kun. As your own step-mother, I'm terribly worried to you if you keep on like this." Said Yoko while patting Yuuto's head

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Auntie…. It just… Yes… I still couldn't forget about Kaa-san…." Said Yuuto while sobbing

"It's okay. Don't forget about your memories about her. You just need to keep looking forward to the future. Even Mai would say the same thing if she's here."

"Yes….. Thanks, Auntie…." Said Yuuto before breaking down into tears. Their hug lasted for a good 10 minutes before they released it. Yuuto soon wiped his tears off after those moments of tears.

"Well, Yuuto-kun, I have some cakes. Do you want it?"

"No, but thanks."

"Oh, come on. If you don't eat it, who else who are going to do it? I don't really want to eat it because I'm afraid I will get fat."

"Well, okay, then. Not bad at all."

"Well, wait for a sec!" said Yoko happily before opening the refridgenerator to get a plate of cake

"Oh, yeah, Aunt Misaki, where is Natsumi-chan?" asked Yuuto, making Yoko accidentally dropped the plate of cake. She showed a surprised, shocked and sad expression in her face. She looked at the floor with teary eyes.

"Ah, Auntie, are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, don't worry about it, Yuuto-kun." replied Yoko with a façade face. However, Yuuto isn't the type who could be fooled easily. He saw that when he spoke about Natsumi, Yoko showed a sad expression. Well, he might be stupid to ask the question since Natsumi is with him. However, he could use this chance to know why Natsumi became a Spirit in the first place and why she wasn't with Yoko in all this time.

"Auntie….. I couldn't be fooled. I saw that you were very sad when I talked about Natsumi-chan, right? Did something happen when I wasn't here?"

"Yuuto-kun….. Actually, yes, there was something happened shortly after you left us. But, I don't want to remember it again nor do I want to give you more burden."

"Aunt Misaki, Natsumi-chan isn't a burden to me! Just like when you said that you are my mother, Natsumi-chan is also my little sister. She is like Mio-chan. I just couldn't forget about her! She always on my side whenever I missed Kaa-san and Mio-chan. That's why, I just couldn't leave the situation like this. I know that Natsumi-chan isn't here, right? Where is she? What happened to her? Please, Auntie, tell me."

"Well, seems like I don't have any choices either. Yes, Natsumi-chan isn't here right now. She ran away from home 3 years ago and hasn't come home until now….." said Yoko with sad face

"WHAT!? Natsumi-chan ran away from home! But, why!? Why even Natsumi-chan ran away from here?"

"Yuuto-kun, she ran way from home just a few months after you left us?"

"Oh… Natsumi-chan….."

"Yuuto-kun, do you remember your parting with Natsumi-chan?"

"Yes…." Replied Yuuto while remembering his parting with Yoko and Natsumi

" _NO! I don't want Onii-chan goes away! I want Onii-chan here!" said Natsumi while pulling Yuuto's clothes, trying restrain the boy_

" _Natsumi-chan, please don't be like this…. It will make me even more harder to leave from here…" replied Yuuto_

" _Like I care!? I don't want Onii-chan leaves me! I don't want…. I don't want….. Hueeeeeeeee….. I don't want Onii-chan to leave me….. Huuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa…." Cried Natsumi hysterically. Suddenly, Yoko released Natsumi from Yuuto. However, Natsumi was struggling her mother's grab._

" _There, there, Natsumi. Please don't make Yuuto-kun much harder to leave us. It's Yuuto-kun's choice to leave us and lives independently. We could only let him go." Calm Yoko_

" _No! I want Onii-chan! I want him! I don't want him to leave me! I still want Onii-chan here, playing with me, watching TV with me, reading me a bed time story, and sleeping with me! I don't want Onii-chan leaves me…. Huuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee….." cried Natsumi_

" _Natsumi-chan, don't worry. I will be back before you even know." Said Yuuto while patting Natsumi's head_

" _Yes, Natsumi. Don't worry, it's not like Yuuto-kun will leave us forever. He will be back for sure." Said Yoko_

" _No! I want Onii-chan here no matter what!? Huuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee….. I want him! I want Onii-chan! Does Onii-chan not love me anymore!? Does Onii-chan hate Natsumi now!?"_

" _WHAT!? No, of course, I won't hate Natsumi-chan. You're my little sister. Why should I hate you in the first place? Onii-chan loves you, Natsumi-chan. I really really really really love you to the content of my heart."_

" _So…. Why Onii-chan leaves me? Does Onii-chan hate me now?" asked Natsumi while sobbing_

" _Onii-chan just wants to leave for awhile. Don't worry, Natsumi-chan. I will surely be back as fast as I can. Until that, please wait for me." Said Yuuto while patting Natsumi's head_

" _If you say so….." said Natsumi before suddenly running to the upstairs. She soon ran back with a Nibbles plushie in her hand._

" _Onii-chan, please take Nibbles with you! He will be your charm while you're away." Said Natsumi happily while giving the plushie to Yuuto_

" _Are you sure? It's your favorite doll."_

" _Don't worry, Onii-chan. When you miss me, you could see that doll as me. You could return it back after you return." Said Natsumi_

" _Natsumi-chan… Don't worry, I will return as fast as I can." Said Yuuto before giving a farewell hug to Natsumi_

"I remember clearly that Natsumi-chan was quite happy before I left. I just still couldn't believe that she ran away from the home. I really wonder why?"

"Yuuto-kun…. Actually, Natsumi's condition had become worse after you left her. She constantly stared at the air with sad face. Not only that, she locked herself in the room most of the time. She didn't even watch TV or even play games anymore. Even I felt really distant to my own daughter. When she said that she was fine, I knew that she was lying. When I tidied her room, I realized that her pillow was very wet. That's why I knew that Natsumi really grieved for your leave so much." Said Yoko, almost crying. Yuuto now really want to punch himself continuously. He really blamed himself for leaving Natsumi like that. He couldn't help but feel really guilty for this. Yuuto even thinks that he was indirectly turned Natsumi into Spirit. Silently, he gritted his teeth for this event.

"Not only that… In school, Natsumi was constantly bullied every day. She was insulted for having a broken home family. She was even insulted for having an ugly face, untidy hair, big eyes, midget body, skinny body, flat-chest and much more….. Not only that, she even got physical bully. When she wanted to changed from her P.E. clothes to her uniform, her panties and skirt were hidden by some bad students. They also put gum to her seat, making her couldn't get up. She was even blackmailed continuously by them. Not only that, even her teacher never complimented her and even sometimes insulted her too Because of that, Natsumi-chan really hated herself for having an imperfect posture and weak personality. And at that day, she was really really really broken….."

" _Onii-chan…. Onii-chan….. Why you still haven't returned?... I need you….. I really really really need you… I really really really miss you….. I couldn't bear it anymore…. Everyone hates me….. No one loves me…. I'm useless…. I'm nothing….. I'm just a fault for Kaa-san….." cried Natsumi while hugging her pillow, wetting her pillow so much_

" _Natsumi-chan, it's me, Kaa-san. Please, open the door! Are you okay?" asked Yoko while knocking the door_

" _Go away, Kaa-san…. I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment…. Just go away…" said Natsumi while in the room_

" _But, you're really sad right now. Kaa-san wants to comfort you. Please, open the door, Natsumi-chan."_

" _I already said I don't want to talk to anyone! Just leave me alone!"_

" _Natsumi-chan, I know that you are always bullied and you also really miss Yuuto-kun. You can talk anything to Kaa-san, you could think me as your own place for confide in."_

" _I don't Kaa-san! I need Onii-chan right now! Why!? Why!? Why Onii-chan must leave me like this!? I really really really miss him! Huuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeee….." cried Natsumi_

" _Natsumi-chan!? Are you alright!? You're crying, please open the door! Please, don't let Kaa-san down. You're my best daughter, that's why I will comfort you as best as I can."_

" _I DON'T NEED YOU, KAA-SAN! I JUST NEED ONII-CHAN! Only him who could know my feelings…. I'm ugly, skinny, flat-chest, midget, I'M JUST A FUCKING OGLY UGLY GIRL!"_

" _Natsumi-chan, don't talk like that! You're not ugly nor you're a useless daughter for me! I can feel your pain and sadness, Natsumi-chan. So, please at least let me comfort you. It's a mother job for comforting her child, right?" pleaded Yoko before Natsumi opened the door. At first, Yoko felt really relieved, but she was shocked to see Natsumi's current condition. Natsumi's eyes were very watery and red. Her face showed an expression of both sadness and despair. Not only that, she glared to her own mother with murderous eyes._

" _HOW IN THE WORLD YOU COULD UNDERSTAND ME!? YOU'RE JUST A BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY GIRL! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE PAIN FOR BEING BORNED AS A FAULT!? SUCH A PRETTY WOMAN LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THE PAIN OF ME UNLESS YOU SCREW YOUR FACE INTO PULP! I LOST EVERYTHING! I LOST MY HAPPINESS, MY RIVAL, MY SMILE, MY LAUGH BUT THE MOST IMPORTANT FOR ME…. I LOST ONII-CHAN, MY HOPE! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND ALL OF THOSE FEELINGS, HUH, PRETTY GIRL!?" shouted Natsumi with a broken smile and sadistic face. Yoko couldn't believe how broken Natsumi now. She was even scared to spit a word for such a condition._

" _Natsumi…..-chan…." Muttered Yoko_

" _DON'T CALL ME WITH YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! JUST GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT! GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT!" screamed Natsumi before running away from Yoko_

" _Natsumi-chan!" shouted Yoko while chasing Natsumi. Natsumi soon banged the house door before running in the middle of heavy rain and storm. Yoko tried to chase her daughter as best as she can, but the bad weather and sight became an obstacle for her. Not only that, she was quite surprised that her daughter was really fast on foot too. By each seconds, Yoko began to lose the sight of Natsumi. Natsumi's figure was slowly consumed by the heavy rain. Even with that, Yoko still ran at the top of her speed. She already lost her husband and her best friend, she doesn't want to lose her own daughter now. However, her legs really betrayed her at that time. She couldn't run anymore. Suddenly, she fell to the wet ground. Slowly, she tried to reach her hand to the slowly disappearing Natsumi._

" _Please, Natsumi-chan…. Don't leave me, Kaa-san! Please! Please, don't leave me! Don't leave me! NATSUMI-CHAN!" screamed Yoko before she lost sight of Natsumi completely_

"After that, I kept searching for Natsumi-chan non-stop. However, I still couldn't find her no matter what. I even called the police to find her, but there wasn't any hope at all. I searched day by day, week by week and month by month. But, she hasn't returned home yet. I searched for her for these 3 years and the police gave up on my case a few months ago. I just couldn't feel any sad and despair more than this. Why….? Why…? Why Natsumi-chan must be like this…..? If God wants to give fulfill my wish, I just want my daughter back….." said Yoko before breaking down into tears while also scratching her face very hard. Yuuto soon got up from his seat before comforting his step-mother.

"There, there, Auntie….. Please, don't be sad like this. Natsumi-chan wouldn't even want to see you like this too. So, please, stop crying for me and Natsumi-chan…. If there's someone to blame with, it would be me…. If only I didn't force myself to leave you two, then Natsumi-chan…."

"Don't worry, Yuuto-kun. It wasn't your fault. It's your choice to become an independent guy since you're a man after all. Even Mai would even agree with me. It was particularly my own fault. I'm such a bad mother. I even couldn't feel my own daughter's pain and sadness….. Natsumi was right, a perfect woman like me would never understand the imperfection of my own daughter… I'm a really useless mother… Even I'm sure Mai will be a much better mother for Natsumi than me….."

"Aunt Misaki…. Please, don't blame yourself… It's not your fault at all. No one would even want this to happen, right? So, please be strong, Auntie. You must be strong for Natsumi-chan's sake!" said Yuuto. Hearing this, Yoko soon hugged her 'son' tightly before crying really hard

"Yuuto-kun….. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…. Huuuuuuuuaaaa….. Natsumi… Natsumi… Natsumi… Huuuuuuuueeeeeeeee…. Huuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa….." cried Yoko really hard. Yuuto then comforted his 'mother' for a good hour. Not long after that, Yuuto soon bid to Yoko, knowing that he must be home since it's already dark. Maria, Natsumi and the skinny girl will be really worried to him right now. He promised to his mother that he will be back tomorrow since it's also Yoko's birthday. Yoko and Natsumi actually have the same birth day. When Yuuto already left her, Yoko soon closed the door. Secretly, she opened a medical check-up paper. In there, it shows that she got an acute lungs cancer and it's incurable. Seeing this, Yoko soon covered her mouth before falling to the knees while crying silently.

Meanwhile, Yuuto was walking at the snowy and cold night. He felt a really cold breeze hit him, but he was unfazed. In his mind, there were several thoughts of Natsumi. He just couldn't believe that he indirectly made Natsumi was really broken like a psychopath. He really blamed himself for making Natsumi to suffer like this. Even Natsumi turned into Spirit maybe because of him too! He just couldn't really forgive himself for making Natsumi like this. She deserves a much better life than this. Even a life as a Spirit is even more dangerous than before. After all, Miku was killed by DEM and even Natsumi was targeted before. They would have been dead if only he hadn't changed to Ryukenshi. He could only sigh by thinking of this. Seeing this right now, he is really afraid that he will lose Natsumi for real. Just imagining like this already scared him to the core. He already lost both of his mother and real sister, he doesn't know what he should do if he is going to lose Natsumi too. Especially, since she confessed her feelings just a few days ago. Maybe what Toru said was right, he needs to confess his love and prioritize Natsumi. After all, he doesn't know who will be targeted by DEM again. Maybe, tomorrow he will lose Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka, Origami, Kotori, Yoshino, Maria and even Natsumi.

"Natsumi-chan…. I'm sorry…" muttered Yuuto before realizing he already in front of Itsuka's residence right now. He soon opened the door slowly.

"Onii-chan!" shouted Natsumi sadly while tackling Yuuto to the ground. She soon hugged her brother tightly while sinking her face to Yuuto's chest.

"Na, Natsumi-chan!?" said Yuuto surprised while seeing his sister hugging him tightly. Not only that, she even breaks down into tears now.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhu… Onii-chan… I really miss you….. I really really really miss you… Huuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Where have you been, Onii-chan?... I'm really afraid if Onii-chan will face that woman again… Huuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa….. I couldn't imagine if Onii-chan dies…. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu…." Cried Natsumi hysterically

"There, there, Natsumi-chan….. Don't worry, Onii-chan is right here now? You don't have to worry again… Onii-chan won't die or even leave you anymore….." calmed Yuuto

"Really?" said Natsumi with teary eyes while seeing Yuuto's warm caramel eyes

"Of course, we won't be separated ever again. I promise! So, please don't cry again, Natsumi-chan."

"If you say so, please at least let me hug you for awhile." Said Natsumi before hugging Yuuto very tightly. Yuuto himself just let this scene while also patting his sister's head.

"I'm sorry…. Natsumi-chan….." said Yuuto before shedding a tear. Not long after that, Yuuto realized that Natsumi has fallen asleep. Knowing this, he soon carried Natsumi to, well his own room. Not that, he wants to do a mischievous to his sister. He just couldn't let his sister sleeps alone after leaving her for the whole day by herself. Well, at least, he hoped to the God that he could resist the appeal of Natsumi. Meanwhile, Kaguya was watching the whole scene. She could only grit her teeth after seeing those scenes.

"Huh! That darn baka-kenshi… He let Natsumi to play the whole Survival Mode of the game! Well… At least, he isn't a baka-nii." Said Kaguya satisfied before leaving to her room

On the other side, Wescott was introducing his colleague to Toru.

"Well, Toru, this is my best colleague in the world. Give a salute to Kazuraba Shiro." Said Wescott while introducing the scientist, Kazuraba Shiro

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kazuraba-san! I'm Tou-san's son, Kobayashi Toru!" said Toru while bowing himself. For the first time, he acted with a much better manner than he has ever seen.

"Ou, nice to meet you too, Toru-kun. My, my, my, I really surprised that you really looked like your mother." Replied Shiro

"Why thank you, Kazuraba-san."

"Ah… Don't call me like that, just call me Shiro-san, okay?"

"Well, okay, Shiro-san! Anyway, Tou-san, you didn't bring me here just to meet with Shiro-san, right?"

"Of course not! I have some mooks to help you to kill Misaki Natsumi. Please, show it, Kazuraba." Said Wescott

"So be it, Ike." Said Shiro before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, three figures of monsters soon appeared behind Shiro before leaping in the air. At first, Toru was quite surprised and even he felt danger. But, he at least needs to trust his father for now. The monsters soon stood beside Shiro. Toru could see that there were a jellyfish, a katana and an ox monster.

"How is it? Amazing, right? I'm finally able to summon Hydrozoa Ignio, Katana Ganma and also Ox Orphnoch!"

"Shiro-san…. How you could summon all of those fictional monsters? I don't think this is a Realizer's thingies, right?"

"Of course! I sent several wizards to Material A. There, I forced the 2nd Spirit, Honjou Nia-chan to summon all of these monsters from her Angel! I really couldn't forget her pleading and slut face! Hahaha!" laughed Shiro

"My, my, I didn't know that Tou-san has another Spirit in tow. If that's true… Tou-san, why didn't you kill Honjou-chan in the first place?" asked Toru

"Well, you see in order for the Sephira Crystals to fulfill our wishes, there must be at least one Qlipha Crystal on those ten Crystals. By there, we could just use the Qlipha Crystal to corrupt the other Crystals. That way, our wishes will be even easier to be fulfilled." Explained Wescott

"Oh….. So, that's it…."

"Anyway, Toru, I heard that you found a new friend, huh? And your new friend isn't a girl, but a guy. My, my, I didn't think that my son would even take a break for being a harem." Teased Wescott

"Well, Tou-san, you know that girl's problems will never be easy, right? At least, I need a male friend as a confide in place for me. I need someone who I could talk to when I get a crisis. Especially, since I have a little dilemma about Ellen-chan."

"Okay, okay. But, you didn't tell him about your job and identity, right? I'm afraid that he is an undercover from Ratatoskr."

"Of course not! I don't want to risk Yuuto, my own best friend even if I need to be fried alive! Also, Tou-san, don't say that Yuuto is an undercover or what. I don't think that such a nice and naïve guy like him could become an undercover. But… That's why, I really like him as my best friend forever." Said Toru, stinging Shiro for a bit

"So… You're friend's name is Yuuto, right?" asked Shiro with serious face

"Yes, why do you ask, Shiro-san?"

"Nah, I just want to ask. You don't have to worry. Okay, I will continue my work. Ignio, Katana, Ox, prepare yourselves for the salvation of the Spirit Witch, Misaki Natsumi, tomorrow. I couldn't wait for tomorrow." Said Shiro which was replied by a nod from the trio monsters. He soon left the room before leaving the others to Wescott.

"Yosh! Let's do it together guys! Misaki Natsumi-chan….. Better spend your remaining time of your life. I will take your life at mach speed tomorrow…. For Yoshino-chan's sake!" said Toru with determination face. Meanwhile, Shiro was walking in the dark corridor. Only the moonlight which could illuminate the darkness of the corridor. Shiro was walking while holding a photo of Kazuraba Mai, Yuuto and Mio's mother.

"Fufu…. I really didn't expect things to be like this. Now… Mai… You will see the so-called-son of yours who accidentally used my Kazuraba's surname is going to be tarnished soon. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Shiro maniacally. Meanwhile, several scientists were circling a big tube. They were writing several records or reports and much more. There were also several technicals who were watching the progress of a figure inside the tube. Inside the watery tube, there was a fully naked woman who is around her 40s. She has dark shoulder-length hair and she was wearing a long oxygen mask in her mouth. She was floating calmly in the tube.

"Yuuto… Yuuto….." mumbled the woman

" _Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Help me! Save me!" shouted Natsumi hysterically. She was currently being strangled by several darkness vines, pulling her into the depth of the dark void. Meanwhile, Yuuto could only watch the event of Natsumi was slowly consumed b the darkness. He tried to move his body but he felt that his entire body was petrified. He could only move his hands and mouth._

" _Natsumi-chan!" shouted Yuuo while trying to grasp Natsumi's hands, but it's still not long enough to reach her_

" _Onii-chan, save me! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" shouted Natsumi while she was slowly consumed to the darkness_

" _No, Natsumi-chan! Don't leave me! Natsumi-chan! Natsumi-chan!" shouted Yuuto too while trying to hold Natsumi's hand, but he still couldn't do it_

" _Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Save me! I don't want to die here! I still want to live! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" screamed Natsumi while only her head and right hand was the only one which still wasn't consumed by the darkness_

" _Natsumi-chan! Don't leave me! Natsumi-chan! Natsumi-chan!" shouted Yuuto while struggling his petrified body_

" _Onii-chan…. Thank you for everything….I love you… Good bye….. Onii-chan….." said Natsumi with despair tone_

" _No! No! NO! NATSUMI-CHAN!" shouted Yuuto, finally able to move again. Unfortunately, before he could grab Natsumi's hand, she was already consumed by the darkness awhole. He could only watch in horror about this event. He falls to the his knees after he lost Natsumi. He then banged the ground continuously while gritting his teeth. He sheds several tears from his eyes. He really blamed himself for not saving his sister. Not only that, he didn't reply her feelings fast. Now, everything was already late. He could only scream Natsumi's name._

"NAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIII!" screamed Yuuto while getting up from his dream. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see his own room in his sight. Not only that, he felt that someone was tugging his right hand. Slowly, he leaned to his right side and he saw that Natsumi was sleeping peacefully beside him. Yuuto was quite shocked and relieved to see Natsumi again. He was really relieved that it was just a nightmare for him. He really thanked to God for not taking Natsumi now. He really couldn't imagine what will he do if he really loses Natsumi for real.

"Onii-chan…. I love you… Don't leave me….." mumbled Natsumi in her sleep. Yuuto was quite surprised to hear Natsumi's feelings. Maybe what Toru said was right. He might need to reply her feelings as fast he can before he is going to lose Natsumi. It's better to be loved rather than loving someone. Tomorrow, Yuuto will also confess his feelings to Natsumi. Well, it could be counted as a gift for Natsumi's birthday after all. Deep in his heart, he also really loves Natsumi. Even if Natsumi isn't as cute and pretty as Maria, she's still an important person for him. Yuuto then sees Natsumi's appearances. Yuuto couldn't help but blush at Natsumi's cuteness and sexiness. She is wearing a green tank to and a panties. Not only that, her sleeping face is really cute and pretty in Yuuto's eyes. For Yuuto, Natsumi might become a beautiful woman just like her mother. Maybe, he really needs to see Natsumi as a full-fledge girl rather than a sister.

"Natsumi-chan….. You're so pretty, sexy and cute… For me…. You're the most beautiful girl in my life….." whispered Yuuto while caressing Natsumi's green hair. Yuuto feels quite guilty for making Natsumi broken like a doll. Maybe, he could use this chance as a compensation for his guiltiness to Natsumi. Also, he is going to protect Natsumi no matter what. He won't let DEM hurt or even kill Natsumi in the name of his late mother. Even if he must die, at least, he must protect Natsumi until the last bit of his blood. As Yuuto and also as Ryukenshi. Well, next time he really needs to thank to Toru for his useful advice. Maybe he could finally give the BFF Ring that he made for him and Mitchy when they are in childhood. Toru might be going to be his new best friend forever. But for now, he needs to think for Natsumi first. She is the diamond in his heart and he won't let anyone destroy it! Slowly, Yuuto wrapped his arms to Natsumi's waist before hugging.

"Natsumi-chan… I love you too…."said Yuuto with teary eyes before kissing Natsumi deeply. This time, it's not a kiss between siblings, but a kiss between couples. For now, he should satisfy Natsumi while he still have time. He then lets his lips to remain in that position for now. He doesn't want to break the kiss anytime soon. Slowly, he drives to sleep while also kissing Natsumi. Yuuto just wishes that this condition will last forever.

 **Sephira Crystals/Spirits Count:**

 **In Toru's possession: 1**

 **In DEM's possession: 1 + 1 special**

 **In Takato's possession: 1 special**

 **In Shido's possession: 4.5 +1 special**

 **In Yuuto's possession: 1.5**

 **Roaming: 2 + 1 special**

 **Arsenal Count:**

 **Yuuto: Ryuken Key, Leon Key**

 **Toru: Spirit Roulette**

Special Addition:

Being the commander of Ratatoskr could be quite boring for Kotori. Well, since she needs to stay awake for night, she now becomes even more bored than ever! But, it's her responsibility for guarding the Spirits after all. Now, Kotori was watching videos from Youtube to at least give her a little entertainment. Watching Kannazuki being bullied by her sometimes quite nice, but she still has her human side. She couldn't let her underlings to suffer more than this. So, watching videos might be a better choice for a little entertainment. Since she doesn't know what video she will see, she just clicks random videos. She already watch several videos and she was quite entertained by it. She soon clicked random videos again and she eagerly watched the new video in front of her.

Secret Hacking of Mach Driver:

A toy hacker put a DX Mach Driver in front of the camera right now. He soon opened the Signal Landing Slot. He then took out Signal Magarl before putting it in the driver.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

Kotori and the hacker could hear a low beat Erhu music from the driver. The hacker soon reclosed the Mach Driver.

 **RIDER: RYUGAN!**

The Mach Driver then emitted a Chinese techno music before ending with an upbeat Erhu music. Not only that, the Mach Driver also emitted a dark green LED light. Well, Kotori wasn't quite amused by the video but she just let the video continue. The hacker then reopened the Mach Driver before taking out the Signal Magarl. He then took out Signal Mach now before putting it onto the driver.

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

Now, Kotori could hear a low beat dramatic music from it. The hacker soon closed it again.

 **RIDER: SEIRYU!**

The Mach Driver then emitted a dramatic groovy music before ending with a dragon's roar. The Mach Driver also emitted a white LED light. After that, the video is already ended. Unamused, Kotori pressed the random videos button again.

 **Well, that's the end for this chapter. What will happen to Natsumi in her birthday? And what is the twist behind Yuuto's family? Find out in the next chapter of this fic. Also, I didn't think that this chapter will be very long. I'm even very surprised. Anyway, do you realize the trio monsters that I used in this chapter and the next one? Well, the series whom the monsters came will be my next project beside my fic. You could think them as a guest cameos in my fic. I already wrote one of them, but I got a little writer's block. So, please look forward for my other fic. Guess which series that I will use for my next fic! Also, what's behind the special corner that I just put? Well, let's wait and see. Also, don't forget to R &R! I really need more reviews to know where I was wrong or any critics for my fic. So, please R&R. Well, see you in the next chapter! Please stay tune for more true dragon's roar!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, TF RyuShin is back from the dead! Well, not really. I just managed to write the story during my short school holidays. And I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm really really really sorry! I mean high schools aren't that easy and sometimes it can be boring too. So, to my dear readers, please wait in patient. Once again I say this story isn't dead! For Prototurtle, thank you for your support in my fic and I'm glad that you and the other readers like my stories. Don't worry, there will be more scenes with Toru and Yuuto. After all, they are best friends. Another news is that the 14** **th** **Date A Live's LN is finally released! The new LN is entitled 'Planet Mukuro' and with the addition of Mukuro, we finally get the complete roster of Spirits. Well, I'm actually not interested with her since I prefer girls like Origami and Nia but whatever. Anyway, the only homework left is to decide which guy who will get Mukuro. I absolutely won't pair her with Yuuto and Shido since I already have a big plan for them. Maybe I could pair her with Toru, but his pairings are also full. So, the last choice will be Takato. Though, I'm confused which guy I should pair her with. But, that's still a long story. Another news are KR Battride War Genesis was released several weeks ago. Also, Ghost Grateful Damashii will debut next week. Why the latter are important? Well, just think it by yourself. You will see how crucial forms like Grateful Damashii or Kiwami Arms in this story. Lastly, I don't own DAL which is owned by Tachibana Koushi or any references which are owned by their respective owners. I only own my OCs. Don't forget to R &R and please enjoy this chapter. A side note that this chapter is a bit M-ish and fanservice. So, please be a little caution. Without wasting time, let's go to the story!**

" **Who will reach the path of the godhood? Who will be sacrificed for this? This is a bloody war between gods and humans!"**

Chapter 9: Uncomfortable Feelings

" _Yuuji, it's 7:00! Wake up or else I will slice all the darkness within you!"_ said Geki-san as watch mode, acting like an alarm clock. This of course stirred Natsumi to gain her consciousness. Although, she still doesn't want to open her eyes yet. She was very worried to her older brother yesterday. It's not his typical to leave her for the whole day. Not only that, she was very tired playing Kamen Rider Battride War 2. Playing the entire Survival Mode wasn't easy at all! In fact, she opted not to play as Gaim as he was royally screwed in Final Survival! Thus, she played as Agito and Faiz for the remaining of Survival Mode. Anyhow, combined with her worries to Yuuto, she was physically tired yesterday. She knew that she quickly fell to sleep after Yuuto arrived home. Because of that, she felt that she is still drowsy and wants more sleep. However, she felt an unusual sensation n her body. She felt that someone is hugging her, even wrapping the arms to Natsumi's waist! Not only that, she felt a warm sensation in front of her. In addition to that, she felt slow breathes that keeps hitting her nose and cheeks. But the clearest sensation that she had is a very sweet sensation in her lips. The sweet sensation couldn't be described by simple words. The sweetness is even sweeter than the sweetest candy in the world. It's even as sweet as an ecstasy and it really almost makes her feels floating and flying. Despite that she wants this sweetness to last a little longer, she couldn't hide her curious about the core of the sweetness. Still with her drowsiness, Natsumi slowly opened her emerald eyes, wanting to find how she could feel the sweet sensation in her lips. When she fully opened her eyes, her eyes finally met with the caramel eyes of her older brother. Their eyes were really close. I mean really really really close! Natsumi then slowly look at her mouth and to her surprise, her lips were connected with her older brother!

"Uwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Natsumi before pulling herself backward, broking the kiss

"Good morning, Natsumi-chan…" greeted Yuuto casually. Of course, this really shocked Natsumi to death. She clearly couldn't remember anything why she got into such situation with Yuuto.

'Think, Natsumi! Think! Why in the world I could get into such position and situation with Onii-chan!?' thought Natsumi to herself while sweating really hard. The last thing that she could remember was she hugged her brother out of worries before falling asleep. She was really exhausted yesterday to the point that she couldn't feel anything while she was asleep. Because of this, Natsumi then thinks several negatives thoughts in her mind. She now blamed herself for forcefully pulling Yuuto into an awkward hug and kiss position. It was almost like they were going to do 'it'. She now thinks that Yuuto will hate her because she was really reckless in the sleep. Even though she didn't know what she had done while she was asleep, Natsumi still blamed herself for this situation.

"Ah, ah, ah…. I'm sorry, Onii-chan! I didn't mean to do it. Really! I'm really really really sorry, Onii-chan." Apologized Natsumi panicked with teary eyes

"Um? What are you talking about, Natsumi-chan?"

"Isn't…. Isn't it obvious!? My mind and body was very naughty last night to the point that I pulled you into such position! Huhuhuhuhu…. I'm sorry, Onii-chan, for doing naughty things to you…. Huhuhuhuhuhu…. Now, you will hate me…. " cried Natsumi before facing to the back, not wanting to see her brother's embarrassed face. However, she then felt a warm sensation in her stomach. She then realized that Yuuto wrapped his arms in her stomach. Not only that, Yuuto also placed his head beside Natsumi's head. Natsumi then felt a very warm feelings when their cheeks were meeting each other. She doesn't know why but she really loves this situation and doesn't want this situation to end soon. However, she remembered that she already forced her brother in an awkward hugging and kissing.

"Natsumi-chan… How in the world I could hate you?... You're my irreplaceable little sister….. There's no way I could hate you…" said Yuuto with peaceful tone

"But…. But…. But… Last night…. I…. I…" stammered Natsumi

"Nah, that's me. I was the one who pulled you into a hug and kiss last night. So, don't worry." Replied Yuuto, surprising Natsumi. Natsumi couldn't believe what she has heard. It was almost like a dream for Yuuto to show a very big affection to her. After all, Natsumi also wants Yuuto to see her as a woman in the future. However, her negative thoughts play again. Despite Natsumi is happy to get a very big affection from Yuuto, she also felt that she didn't deserve such affection. She thinks that the others deserve Yuuto's love and affection more than her. Maria was really cute, kind, and sexier, she deserves this more than her. Even Kaguya, who always bickers with Yuuto, is more beautiful, confident and higher than her. Out of all girls, why she must be the one to get Yuuto's affection. She is jut an ugly, midget, temperamental, and unconfident girl.

"Um… Onii-chan…. Why me?... I don't deserve your affection at all….. Why you don't do it to Maria-san or Kaguya-san? I mean they are more attractive than me. Not only that, I even felt that I don't deserve to be your little sister." Said Natsumi while broking their hug

"Natsumi-chan… I will say it again and again. I will never regret to love you. You're my best little sister in the world! Even if everyone always bully or insult you, I will always on your side." Said Yuuto before making Natsumi to face him

"Really, Onii-chan?"

"Ah! Of course, you're my best little sister. For me, you're the sexiest and beautiful girl in the world." Said Yuuto before tickling Natsumi's stomach with his fingers

"Ah….. Oniichan, it's so ticklish…." Moaned Natsumi while fidgeting

"Fufu, your face is really cute, Natsumi-chan. That's why I fell to you. You're my cutest girl." Said Yuuto before pinching Natsumi's cheeks. Natsumi never felt really happy than before in her life. She felt that this is her happiest moments in her life. Even if she thinks that she will die anytime soon, she felt that this her compensation.

"Mu… You really know how to steal a girl's heart, ne, Onii-chan?" said Natsumi before hugging her brother and placing her head in Yuuto's chest

"Well, I'm not like Shido, you know? I just do what I think is right. After all, you're my little sister. I will do anything to repair our relationship."

"And….. Our relationship was already repaired, right, Onii-chan?"

"Of course, my cute little sister." Said Yuuto before tickling the little girl again. In response, Natsumi made another squeal and moan. Yuuto couldn't help but smiling at Natsumi's cute face. Deep inside his heart, he vowed to protect Natsumi's cute smiles. He will do anything to protect it. Right now, he won't regret to follow Toru's advice. Yuuto also felt that he and Natsumi now really become a real sibling. They are comforting each other when they are sad and even teasing each other like this.

"Mu! Don't tickle me like that!" complained Natsumi

"Fufu, but I really want to hear your moan and cute face." Replied Yuuto

"Then, how about this….. Onii-chan…" said Natsumi before blowing warm breathes from her nose and mouth. In instant, Yuuto made a manly groan and moan. Not only that, the green-haired girl then licked Yuuto's neck before breathing slowly in the blue-haired boy.

"Ah…. Ah… Natsumi-chan…. Stop….. " pleaded Yuuto while groaning really hard

"Fufu, that's what would happen if you mess up with me!" said Natsumi before stopping her licking, leaving a trail of saliva in her lips

"I'm sorry, Natsumi-sama…. I won't do it again. I'm also sorry for leaving you yesterday." Apologized Yuuto

"Fuh! Well, you're my Onii-chan, so why wouldn't I forgive you? But… Onii-chan, you need to answer my question. Will you see me as a woman in the future, Onii-chan?" asked Natsumi

"Well… Actually, I have found the answer…."

"Really!? So, what's your answer? Will you accept me? Will you become my boyfriend? Please, answer, Onii-chan." Pleaded Natsumi with a cute expression

"Mu… Should I tell you or not? I really wonder…"

"Mu, Onii-chan you're so naughty!" said Natsumi while pouting her mouth

"Well, I will keep it for later. After all, this will be your happiest day ever!"

"Really!? So, what are we going to do? Watching cartoons, films, or playing games or what?" said Natsumi excited

"Se…cret…."

"Fuh! Onii-chan is so unfair." Said Natsumi irritated before placing her head to Yuuto's chest again

"Haha, don't worry, I can guarantee that you won't be disappoint."

"Well… The only thing that I really want to know is your feelings, Onii-chan. I couldn't wait for it any more." Said Natsumi seductively while spinning her fingers in Yuuto's chest

"Um… Well, you could think this as a temporary answer." Said Yuuto before rolling in the bed. This made Natsumi is below him right now and Yuuto is directly above her. Their brown and green eyes were meeting each other. Yuuto then lowered his lips, making Natsumi realizes what it means. She didn't try to struggle at all. In fact, Natsumi lets Yuuto to kiss her again. Despite they have already done several kisses before, this is the first time Natsumi feels a really deep kiss like this. It feels like a kiss between a couple not a sibling. Both Natsumi and Yuuto enjoy the sweet sensations of their lips. Yuuto then slowly wrapped his arms to Natsumi's waist again while Natsumi wrapped her arms to Yuuto's neck. Despite it was already 5 minutes since the kiss, they didn't want to break it at all. In fact, the kiss becomes more intense. Yuuto kept pecking Natsumi's lips with his mouth before licking Natsumi's lips, trying to give a permission to enter his sister's mouth. Knowing this, Natsumi then lets Yuuto's tongue to enter her mouth. Yuuto then licked every inches of Natsumi's oral, making the little girl moaned cutely. Natsumi also used her tongue to lick Yuuto's mouth too, making a very heat tongue brawl in their mouth. Yuuto then grabbed the hem of Natsumi's tank top really hard while Natsumi is grabbing the hem of Yuuto's shirt. The two kept brawling with their tongue before slowly lifting each other's clothes until…

"Kazuraba-kun, are you here?" asked Maria before opening the door, surprising both Yuuto and Natsumi. Knowing this, Yuuto could only break their kiss before staring at the frozen Maria in front of him. The event made him realized what he had done with Natsumi. He gave too much affection to Natsumi to the point that they almost did it. Had Maria not opened the door, Yuuto and Natsumi will fall into their lust. However, Maria was really shocked to see Yuuto deeply kissed Natsumi like that. Not that she complains or what, but seeing Yuuto was kissing other girls felt like Sandalphon stabbed her chest continuously. Subconsciously, her eyes were also watery and she almost dropped a tear. But, she knew that she must be strong. She doesn't want Yuuto to worry about her.

"Eh, Maria-chan? What are you doing here?"asked Yuuto, trying to be as casual as he can

"Kazu….. Kazuraba… Kazuraba-kun….. I….." stammered Maria while looking at the floor, making Yuuto couldn't see her facial expression. Though Yuuto still wants to be with Natsumi, he needs to solve this misunderstanding before it get worse. Yuuto soon went to Maria's side, trying to comfort her or anything that won't make any misunderstanding.

"Look, Maria-chan… I'm sorry for what you have seen. But, it's not like what you thought….. I'm serious….." said Yuuto. However, Maria still doesn't want to see Yuuto's face nor does she lift her head up. This makes Yuuto panicked because he thinks that Maria is very angry right now.

"Ah, Maria-chan, don't be angry. It's not like what you're thinking or what. I'm serious! Please believe me." Said Yuuto before Maria lifted her head. But, to his surprise, Maria doesn't show any sadness in her expression. She just smiles to Yuuto.

"Don't worry, Kazuraba-kun. I'm the one who should be sorry. I entered Natsumi's room before knocking first. Well, I wanted to prepare breakfast so I wanted to wake you and the others up. But, I didn't find you in your room. So, I went to Natsumi's room. Since, you're really close with her, right?" said Maria with a big smile. However, this won't fool Yuuto. Somewhere in his heart, he felt that Maria's smile wasn't as sincere and innocent like before. It feels that a façade smile to hide a sadness.

"Maria-chan, are you really alright?"

"Um! Don't worry, Kazuraba-kun. I'm alright! Well, I will cook breakfast so please come to Itsuka's residence." Said Maria before running away from Yuuto. Despite Yuuto wanted to stop her, he knew that it would only make the matter worse. He could only see Maria ran away from him.

"Maria-chan….."

"Onii-chan…." Said Natsumi from the room. She made a very annoyed expression and she even pouted her mouth out of annoyance.

"Ah, Natsumi-chan, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" said Yuuto before rushing to Natsumi's side. However, Natsumi didn't want to see Yuuto's face and she just turned her head away from her brother. She even crossed her arms in her chest while shedding several tears.

"So…. As I thought…. Onii-chan doesn't love me at all….. You still prefer Maria-san more than me… You're a liar, Onii-chan…." Said Nasumi disappointed. Yuuto tried to hug Natsumi fro the back again, but this time the green-haired girl just shrugged her brother off. Yuuto then realized than Natsumi is really angry now. She felt that she become a second-rate girl for Yuuto.

"Natsumi-chan…. I'm sorry…. Don't be mad like that." Apologized Yuuto

"Angry? Who is angry!? I'm not mad! I was just disappointed, Onii-chan."

"Natsumi-chan….. I'm sorry for what has happened. I mean I truly just wanted to give you my affection. At first I just did a normal kiss to you. However, seeing your moaning sound and cute face awakened my instincts as man. So, I subconsciously did everything that you saw. I licked your mouth and even almost stripped you. We almost 'make a love'!' said Yuuto before seeing Natsumi turned her head to him again. This time Natsumi bursts into tears.

"SO WHY DOES IT MATTERS!? I also love Onii-chan, right!? I also know what it means by making love. If that Maria didn't come here, we would already do it, right!? Onii-chan…. I LOVE YOU! I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU! So, why couldn't we just do it!? We are lovers, right?" complained Natsumi while shedding several tears

"Natsumi-chan… Because of that, I really thankful for Maria-chan's appearance."

"WHY!? Don't tell me that everything that you said were just a lie! Huhuhuhu…. So… It's true that Onii-chan doesn't love me….. Of course…. Nobody wants to love an ugly girl like me….."

"Wrong! Natsumi-chan, I love you. I really really really love you from the content of my heart. However, even if I said that I accept you as a woman, not as little sister, it doesn't mean that we could easily make love like that. I'm sorry if I got swayed by the mood, but it's not the right time for doing something like that. You're still young, Natsumi-chan. You are still not old enough to carry the burden as a mother."

"So….. Why Onii-chan wanted to resolve a misunderstanding with Maria-san?"

"Well, not like that. I mean Maria-chan is still a pure and innocent girl. I'm afraid that she might misunderstand what she had seen. After all, she is my friend too. I'm worried if her pure mind got tainted with what she had seen…"

"Like I care!? So, why does it matter to me!? Am I not innocent or pure like Maria-san!? Do I not meet your standard, Onii-chan!?"

"No, Natsumi-chan. It's not like that…" Before Yuuto could continue, Natsumi turned her head back again before covering herself with blanket. Yuuto felt sad that Natsumi hates him again. Inside his minds, he felt that it's very complicated to choose between the two girls. The one that he loves or the one that loves him. He still couldn't decide. However, with the advice from Toru, Yuuto firmly chose Natsumi in this case. Even if he must sacrifice his own happiness, as long as Natsumi is happy, Yuuto will do it.

"Look, Natsumi-chan… Yesterday, I had a very terrible nightmare. I saw you were consumed by darkness and I couldn't move at all. I tried to struggle, but I was very powerless. I could only watch you were slowly consumed by the darkness. And then….. By the time I regained my movements, you had been consumed awhole. I…. I could only scream in agony for you! That's why I gave you this so much affection because I want to stay close with you. I don't want you to leave me or even die for real. That's because, you're my sister!" said Yuuto while holding his tears. However, Natsumi was still unresponsive.

"I already lost Kaa-san and Mio-chan. I'm gonna lose you too… I don't know what I should do….." said Yuuto before he was surprised to get a tight hug from Natsumi. Though he was surprised, he just let his sister to hug him.

"Mu… Onii-chan, you really know how to melt a girl's heart, right?" said Natsumi

"Natsumi-chan….. Thanks… Thank you for forgiving, Onii-chan." Said Yuuto relieved

"Fu! Well, I love Onii-chan, right? So, why do I need to hate Onii-chan again? After all, I already said that there's now way I would hate Onii-chan." Said Natsumi while releasing the hug

"So… Do you forgive me, Natsumi-chan?"

"You could say so… But, I have one request. You had better do it or else…."

"Okay, okay, okay, so what is it?"

"I want you to continue 'that' again this night!" said Natsumi with firm determination, shocking Yuuto to death. At first, Yuuto thought this conversation will reduce Natsumi's urge to make love with him. But, it backfired at him since Natsumi now have more urges to do it. Yuuto's minds were already smoky to think any other ways to stop Natsumi.

"But, but, but, Natsumi-chan….. We are…."

"Don't worry, Onii-chan. Let's play safe." Said Natsumi before taking out a 'c*n**m'. Before Yuuto could protest, Natsumi held the thing with her mouth before sitting all four. It looked just like when Tohka offered Shido a ticket to the aquarium for their date. Seeing this, Yuuto was already speechless. He doesn't know why Natsumi has grown too fast nor does he know how Natsumi could perform such a seductive pose. He now thinks that Natsumi becomes more and more similar to her mother. During his childhood and from his mother's story, Yuuto knows that Natsumi's mother, Yoko, is a very seductive girl and also aggressive on opposite sex. She even used to seduce any good-looking man ever since her divorce.

'Damn…. Why Natsumi has to be so sexy like this? Calm….. Calm….. Calm, Yuuto…. Calm….. You need to hold your urge….' Thought Yuuto to himself. He tried to hold his instincts as man. If he isn't a good or perverted guy, he would already maul Natsumi, especially if he saw a pose like this. Despite he wanted to protest, he knew that it would only upset her even more. So, Yuuto could only reluctantly accept Natsumi's request.

"Okay….. Let's do it again this night, Natsumi-chan. This night is going to be our stage…." Said Yuuto while sweatdropped

"Really!? Hoooooraaaayyy!" cheered Natsumi, completely ignoring Yuuto's unenergetic aura

"But, Natsumi-chan, please don't tempt me not to use 'it', alright? I don't want to accidentally get into the next stage with you."

"Um, don't worry, Onii-chan! It will be alright! Just don't lie to me. If not I will keep hitting my head just like what Tom did in one of Tom & Jerry Tales' episode." Threatened Natsumi

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, you should get prepare now. We will go into a very good place, Natsumi-chan." Said Yuuto happily

"Really!? Are you sure, Onii-chan?" asked Natsumi with star eyes

"Of course, now you should take a bath. I will get prepare too."

"Um, don't worry, Onii-chan. I will be ready in a sec. By the way, I also prepared a gift for you, Onii-chan."

"Really!? What is it?"

"Se…cret….." teased Natsumi before leaving the room, heading to the bathroom. This of course made Yuuto pouted his mouth. Though, he couldn't help but smile seeing Natsumi is happy and energetic like that. But, the thought of that they will make love this night cloud his minds. It's not like he doesn't want or doesn't love Natsumi, it just that he felt it was out of place. If they will really do 'f*** ***x' this night, he might going to disappoint his mother and also Yoko. Well, Yoko isn't a type of woman who would nagging like his mother, but she must really not want her daughter to give her virginity that easily. But….. Yuuto could only accept this fate…..

'Auntie Misaki….. Kaa-san… Please forgive me…. TF RyuShin-san, please don't make that event happens or at the very least make Natsumi forgets about it….'

After several minutes, Yuuto has changed to his usual casual attires. It only consists of blue checkered-clothes with black jean. He also wears an orange jacket due to Japan's extreme weather. He also combed his blue hair before placing Geki-san in his wrist. Lastly, he also checked his gift for Natsumi tonight. Yuuto opened a big box, containing a birthday-cake with Tom & Jerry theme. Yuuto smiles with the thought of Natsumi will be very happy for this present and she will eat it with a smile.

"Natsumi-chan….. I couldn't wait for tonight….." said Yuuto to himself while seeing the cake

"Yuuji…. Do you think this is the right thing?" asked Geki-san

"Eh? Geki-san, what do you mean?"

"I saw everything that happened. Seems like you have a dilemma between Maria and Natsumi, right?" asked Geki-san, surprising Yuuto. Since, he didn't expect for Geki-san to say something like this, especially to him.

"Well, you could say so…"

"Yuuji….. Is it right for you not to be yourself?"

"What do you mean!? I don't understand."

"Look, Yuuji. I know that you love Natsumi, but for me it will be only a force love."

"Huh!? What are you saying, Geki-san!? Do you want to say that I shouldn't love Natsumi-chan!? Why you always say something inconsistent like that!?"

"Yuuji, are you blind!? You also saw that Maria was shocked, right? Even without my love compatibility function, I could know that Maria also has feelings to you! For me, you will only regret if you choose to stay with Natsumi."

"No way I would do such an advice like that. It's better to be loved than loving, right!? I'm already being myself, so stop concerning about me! Just mind your own business."

"Yuuji, your love with Natsumi is nothing more than siblings' love. No matter how much you will try, it will only end up the same. Your feelings on Natsumi won't change at all. You will only repeat the mistake that her mother had done." Said Geki-san serious, reminding Yuuto about Natsumi's parents' divorce. Because of that, Natsumi never sees her father because her mother got the right for Natsumi. However, hearing Geki-san's words, Yuuto can't help but confuse with what his partner said. This of course made Yuuto rethinks his choice. Is his choice to be with Natsumi already right? It's not that Yuuto doesn't love Natsumi or what, but it is primarily because Yuuto's crush to Maria. It's true that Yuuto wants to make Natsumi happy, but is he ready to be with Natsumi for the rest of his life? Not only that, it also means that Yuuto must sacrifice his own happiness for others. For himself, just by thinking Maria is wearing wedding gown to marry other man… Somewhat makes a very hurt sensation in his chest. Despite that he might smile for Maria, he knows that he will cry behind her, terribly if that man is Shido, his own friend. Yuuto is really confused now… He doesn't know if he should do this for Natsumi's happiness or for him.

"Yuuji… I know that you love Natsumi, but your love to Maria is more sincere. You will only burden yourself if you force to love someone else that you don't love 100%. Please, at least hear me before it's all too late."

"But, what about Natsumi-chan!? You want to say that I need to dump her!? You know Natsumi's personality, right? She might commit a suicide if she knows that I dump her! After all, even if I love Maria-chan….. That's doesn't change the fact that she is Shido's girlfriend and I don't want to take someone else's love!"

"Yuuji, don't take Maria's words too serious. In fact, we still don't know if Shido also loves her too, right? She might just self-proclaim. You must be brave, Yuuji. I know that dumping Natsumi isn't good, but I know that green-haired girl will understand you someday. I assure!"

"But… I still don't know, Geki-san…. I just want to make Natsumi happy… That's all."

"Yuuji….. If you stay with Natsumi, you will only sad her in the long run. After all, you will do 'it' with her tonight, right? Please stop her before it's too late. If you already do it, you will be addicted to it. Even if you use safety, you will feel it's not enough and you will slowly make a true love with her. If you don't accidentally make a child with her, the problem will start after our marriage. You will be bored of her and you will only think her as your fucking hole. Because of your boringness, you will cheat on her and search other girls. This also as a compensation because you already sacrificed Maria. Lastly, you will repeat the same mistakes, divorcing her…."

"Oi, Geki-san, aren't your words just an exaggeration!? I won't do something like that to Natsumi-chan! I love her! I really really really love her and I won't think her as my fucking hole! Stop talking such a nonsense!"

"Are you? I mean do you love her as a woman or as your little sister?" asked Geki-san, making Yuuto thinks once again. Yuuto now becomes even more confused. He still doesn't know if his feelings to Natsumi are really sincere or not. Unlike Natsumi, Maria is a complete full-fledge girl. Well, Yuuto fell to her so his feelings to her must be sincere. Yuuto now thinks that what Geki-san said is true. He is just not brave enough to confess his feelings. Beside, there is a part of him who feels quite uncomfortable with Natsumi's feelings.

"But…. Geki-san….. I'm also not ready to dump Natsumi-chan yet….. She is my little sister…. I don't want to disappoint her altogether….. Is that wrong?"

"It's not wrong. It's just not right for you, Yuuji. Look, you even said that she is your little sister. If you really see her as a woman, you would say my girlfriend, my love or anything. Yuuji…. You're too naïve… Look, I'm not your father or what, but at least please hear me, your comrade in battle. I know that you want to make the others happy. But, does that mean you need to sacrifice your own happiness and love? At the very least, please be selfish for this, Yuuji….."

"Geki-san….. Please, give me a time…." Said Yuuto unenergetically before exiting his room

"Well, can't be helped then. Don't worry, just think it first. I know that you will pick the wise choice here." Said Geki-san before stopping talking. Yuuto soon walked toward the Itsuka's residence as he was offered a breakfast from Maria. Though, inside his minds, there were many thoughts about this love-triangle. At first, he thought Toru's advice was the right one, but Geki-san's advice made Yuuto even more confused. What Toru said is very right for him. As, Natsumi loves him to the content of her hear. She just wanted to be seen as a full-fledge girl by Yuuto. Yuuto himself also loves Natsumi to the fullest. Not only that, he is currently scared by the fact that Toru's little sister had died. Seeing that Miku was already dead and Natsumi is a Spirit, there is a chance that Natsumi will be killed. That's why, Yuuto wants to make Natsumi happy before everything are too late. Even if it must sacrifice Yuuto's love to Maria, Yuuto won't regret to make Natsumi happy. After all, he was the one who indirectly changed Natsumi into Spirit.

However, there was a tiny problem there. And…. It was already said by Geki-san. Despite Yuuto loves Natsumi to the content of his heart, is his love to her is completely a love as a man and woman? Is his love to her is only a love as siblings? He now reconsidered his thought to Natsumi. Every people, especially man, have an exciting meter subconsciously. Even if he loves Natsumi now, will his love to her last forever? Especially, if he only forces himself to love Natsumi as a woman. Despite deep in his heart, he still sees Natsumi as his dear little sister. His kindness and care to her might only be limited as siblings' relationship. However, his love to Maria is very sincere. He loves her as a girl, not as anything like mother or sister. Yuuto himself sometimes shows several affections to her but it almost never recognized by Maria. Even though Maria showed a little shock by seeing him and Natsumi's body contact, it might just because her innocent minds couldn't process it clearly. Also, it feels really bad if he robs Maria from Shido. Yuuto isn't a type of guy who would betray his friends. But….. Is it really right for him to sacrifice his own happiness? Is it really right for him to love someone that he doesn't love sincerely? Does he need to be selfish just for this case? All in all, Yuuto feels that what Geki-san had said was right He is too naïve. All of his idea was too theoretical and it's almost idealistic. He just wants the others happy, everyone happy. But….. He is confused what he should do for his sake or the others' sake? Is there anyway for both him and the others could happy? Anyhow, Yuuto is really confused to the point that he messed his bluish hair.

"Argh! Why it must be so difficult like this!? Ha….. Anyway, a little breakfast might open up my minds….." said Yuuto before entering the Itsuka's residence and walked to the dining room. As he was walking, he could smell a very delicious smell from the kitchen. Just by smelling it, he could deduce that Maria was cooking the breakfast for him. When he arrived to the dining room, he could see a long white-haired girl was cooking a delicious soup. Of course, it was Maria. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with black leggings. Since she was cooking, she also used a pink apron. For Yuuto, seeing Maria in an outfit like that is already enough to make him blush. He doesn't know why but whenever he sees Maria, his heart will beat faster than usual. It feels like his heart goes doki doki whenever he sees Maria. Even every encounter with Natsumi never gives him such feelings like this. This makes Yuuto confused too? Is this a prove that Yuuto's feelings to Maria are a true love?

'Damn! Why I must be attracted to Maria-chan when I want to love Natsumi-chan!?' thought Yuuto while messing his hair. This of course made Maria realized Yuuto's presence.

"Ah, Kazuraba-kun! Sorry, for making you waited too long. Don't worry, the breakfast is almost ready." Said Maria while rushing to prepare the breakfast as fast as she can

"Ah, don't worry, Maria-chan! I just arrived here awhile ago. Don't rush yourself too much." Said Yuuto worried, seeing that Maria was quite panicked after knowing Yuuto's presence. Seeing this, Maria quickly prepares the breakfast. She wasted no time to pour the tofu soup in the bowl before taking a bowl of rice from the cooker. For the last addition, she put the fried fish and celery in the plate. She soon placed all of the foods in the tray. However, Yuuto couldn't help but felt something fishy about Maria's panic behavior. He felt that Maria isn't herself right now. He deduced that she was still traumatized by his and Natsumi's hot kiss.

'Well, couldn't be helped….. Seems like Maria's parents don't want to taint their daughter with naughty things…..' thought Yuuto while sighing

"Sorry for waiting….." said Maria while bringing the tray of breakfast. But, poor Maria…. She tripped her leg again and dropped the tray while falling to the floor.

"Maria-chan!" shouted Yuuto instinctively before grabbing Maria, preventing her from falling. However, unknown to himself, Yuuto grabbed Maria in a very romantic pose like in the soap opera. Yuuto stared at Maria's clear blue eyes while she stared his own dark brown eyes. They were staring at each other's face for several seconds. Not a sentence could be said from their mouths. For Yuuto's point of view, despite he was surprised to be in an awkward scene, he also felt something. When seeing Maria's face much closer, his heart beats much faster than before. If Toru was here, he would also have noticed his chili cheeks. Yuuto doesn't know why but this sensation could only appear if Maria with him. Even if he already kissed Natsumi much deeper and almost do 'it' with her, his heart never beats as fast as if he sees Maria. Combined from Geki-san's advice, he felt much more confused. He really knows about what is love, but the only thing that he doesn't know is which girl he loves!? He is even more in a dilemma now. Should he love Natsumi or Maria? Or is his love sincerely for Natsumi or Maria?

'Am I…Am I in love with Maria-chan…?' thought Yuuto while staring at Maria

"Uh…. I'm sorry, Kazuraba-kun…" apologized Maria, breaking the silence and Yuuto's thought. Hearing this, Yuuto then shook his head, regaining his senses. He soon placed Maria to the nearest chair while comforting Maria.

"Maria-chan, are you alright?"

"Um… Yeah…. I just tripped my own leg. I'm alright….. But…. Your breakfast….." murmured Maria with teary eyes

"Oi, Maria-chan, don't cry. It's alright! You already cooked several for the others. I could just eat a little bit from their portion. After all, you must have cooked more since Tohka-chan has a very big appetite." Assured Yuuto

"But… Kazuraba-kun….. I felt bad for spoiling your breakfast…" said Maria-chan sadly while wiping her tears

"Maria-chan….. Don't worry. Look, you still have some fish here! Cheer up, Maria-chan!" said Yuuto while cheering Maria. Though, it only has a little effect to her. Yuuto then grabbed a chopstick to take a little meat from the fish.

"Hora, hora, Maria-chan! Look, this fried fish is so delicious! Don't be sad…. Umm… It's really delicious!" said Yuuto while eating the fish. Despite Maria is a bit calmed now, she still looks very sad. Of course, this made Yuuto a bit panicked. He doesn't know what to do right now to cheer Maria up. However, he will try his best to cheer her up.

"Kazuraba-kun… I'm really sorry….." apologized Maria with sad face

"Don't worry about it, Maria-chan! After all, you already cooked a special breakfast. You are also my best friend, there's no way I would mad at you." assured Yuuto, cheering Maria a little bit. At least, Maria regained her innocent smile a little bit.

"Thanks, Kazuraba-kun…. So, is it really delicious?" asked Maria while sniffing

"Well, of course! Your cooking is the second best cooking in my life! The first one of course from Kaa-san's cooking. No one could beat a mother's cooking. But, Kaa-san said that the second best cooking for me will come from my girlfriend or my wife!" said Yuuto nonchalantly before realizing that he slipped a bit fact that he sees Maria as a girlfriend. Of course, in reflect Yuuto covered his mouth in comical style.

"Girlfriend?" asked Maria innocently

"Ah, ah, ah, it's nothing, Maria-chan! Sometimes not all of Kaa-san's said is true. Anyway, look at this delicious fish! Um, it looks yummy! Maria-chan, please feed me with this delicious food! I'm really hungry!" said Yuuto before giving the plate of fish with the chopsticks to Maria. He soon opened his mouth before pointing at his mouth, giving an order to feed him. Despite Maria felt a little awkward with this, she felt very happy when Yuuto asked her to feed him. She doesn't know why but she felt her heart beats faster than before. She never felt such feelings when she is with Shido for whatsoever. Not only that, she felt her heart was pierced when she saw Yuuto kissed Natsumi or whenever he is with other girls. She never felt that feelings if she sees Shido with other girls. She felt nothing or normal whenever Shido is with the others. However, she felt that she couldn't comprehend the hurt when he sees Yuuto with Origami, Kaguya and the climax was with Natsumi. Now, however, Maria somewhat felt quite happy in the situation that they were at. Seeing this, Maria soon took a piece of meat from the fish using the chopsticks before trying to feed it to Yuuto's mouth. For Maria, as long as both her and Yuuto are happy, she would do anything to Yuuto. Even if she must die in a battle later, she might not regret it later. Though, there is only one question in her mind now….

'Am I….. Am I… Am I in love with Yuuto-kun?' thought Maria while trying to feed Yuuto. Just as the food entered Yuuto's mouth, suddenly….

"Onii-chan! I'm ready!" shouted Natsumi happily and energetically while slamming the door open, surprising both Yuuto and Maria. Yuuto himself was trying to take a bite from the fish in the chopsticks but he stopped mid-half after Natsumi deliberately slammed the door. Not only him, Maria also stopped mid-half after seeing Natsumi. Natsumi was already prepared to go out with her brother. She already combed her green hair and tied in lousy twintail. She is wearing a green tank top under a black lousy shoulder shirt with yellow star in her chest. She is wearing a purple mini skirt and also long orange shocks in her leg. Natsumi then saw the situation that her brother was at but she could only stare at them with innocent face. However, she soon made a really big smile toward Yuuto. Of course, her smile somewhat scares Yuuto and even chills him a little bit.

"Ah….. Natsumi-chan…. What are you doing here?" asked Yuuto

"Well, if course because Onii-chan already promised me that we would go into an interesting place, right? That's why, I already prepared like this! Anyway, don't waste any more time, Onii-chan. Let's go!" said Natsumi happily while approaching Yuuto. She soon pulled Yuuto so that they could go out together. However, Yuuto was quite hesitated. It was because he saw Maria somewhat sad face. He doesn't know if it's right to go out and leave Maria in this condition. He knows that he shouldn't depress or make Natsumi sad, but it doesn't mean that he would just leave the others like this, especially to Maria.

"Um….. Natsumi-chan, can you please wait Onii-chan for awhile? I still haven't eaten my breakfast yet. I'm really hungry." Said Yuuto while resisting Natsumi's pull

"What are you saying, Onii-chan? If it's about breakfast, we could search a nearby restaurant. I'm sure that they have a very delicious breakfast for us!" said Natsumi while pulling Yuuto much harder. Yuuto could only see Maria's sad face while being pulled with by his little sister. He tried to reach her with his hands but it was futile.

"Hora, hora, Onii-chan, you should go first!" said Natsumi before pushing Yuuto to the outside

"Wait, Natsumi-chan, please give me….." Before Yuuto could finish, Natsumi has already slammed the door back. Now, inside the house, there was only Maria and Natsumi. Natsumi herself was standing in front of the door while sighing really deep. She soon put a pretty much serious face before slowly approaching Maria. Maria somewhat felt quite uneasy after seeing Natsumi's rare behavior like this. Not that she was scared or what, it just that she was surprised that Natsumi, out of all people, could pull such a serious face like that. She even backed off slightly after seeing this.

"Okay… Onii-chan isn't here, right, Maria-san?" asked Natsumi coldly

"Well, well….. Yes….." stammered Maria

"Good…."

"Um, Natsumi, what do you mean? I don't really understand why Kazuraba-kun shouldn't be here."

"Isn't it obvious? I want have a proper conversation with you, Maria-san!" said Natsumi while pointing and glaring at Maria, surprising the white-haired girl obviously

"Huh? What are you saying, Natsumi? I don't understand at all."

"I just want you to back off from Onii-chan! Go away from him!"

"WHAT!? I don't understand any of it, Natsumi! Why should I need to distant myself from Kazuraba-kun!?"

"Are you blind to yourself, Maria-san!? Don't lie! I know that you also love Onii-chan, right?"

"I and Kazuraba-kun are just only friends! We have nothing or any special relationship at all! We are just purely friends. I bet even Kazuraba-kun would say the same thing!"

"Lies! Do you think I'm blind or what!? I saw your shocked face when I and Onii-chan kissed! If you're only friends, you wouldn't show such an expression like that!"

"That's…"

"Heh! Even if you don't love Onii-chan, I know that Onii-chan really cares and maybe loves you too. He is somewhat shows every of his affections and kindness to you." said Natsumi bluntly

"Kazuraba-kun was…"

"Don't be happy, Maria-san!" said Natsumi coldly. She soon surveyed the room before realizing that there were some foods scattered in the floor. She could only make an evil smile after seeing this and she even kicked a dropped bowl in the floor. Maria could only watch at Natsumi's nasty behavior. She was even surprised to see Natsumi could pull such an action like that. Natsumi then used her fingers to grab a fallen fried fish in the floor. She was grabbing it with disgusted look and face.

"Huh, so this is your cooking, Maria-san?" asked Natsumi

"Um, yes…."

"Hum… What a bullshit!?" said Natsumi before throwing the dirtied fish to Maria's face, of course dirtying her face with oil.

"What are you doing, Natsumi!?" asked Maria while throwing away the fish in her face. However, she was surprised to see that Natsumi took the plate filled with fried fishes before throwing it away to the floor. She then stomped all of the fishes with her foot, shocking Maria to death.

"What am I doing? Of course I was taking a head start in our race! You know, this breakfast was the one which tainted Onii-chan's heart and love for me!" said Natsumi while stomping the foods with anger

"Stop it, Natsumi! You don't behave like you are! Please open your eyes!" said Maria before she was pushed to the floor by Natsumi. The green-haired girl then grabbed Maria's collar before glaring at the white-haired girl with anger!

"I'm in control of myself, you dummy bitch! This is me! You know you and I are rivals. The fastest one of course will get Onii-chan. And I absolutely let you to have my dearest Onii-chan…" hissed Natsumi

"But, Natsumi, I don't have any special feelings toward Kazuraba-kun! I swear! Me and him are only just friends!" protested Maria

"Well, whatsoever, you're still a pest in my relationship with Onii-chan…. I won't be calm until you get away from Onii-chan's sight… So, back off….."

"Natsumi…"

"Heh! Even compared to my 'Onee-chan' form, you are uglier than me… You are shorter… Your breasts are smaller….. You're much clumsier… You're much more unconfident….. I can't understand why Onii-chan fell to such a lowly girl like you….. You're not in his standard….. I bet that you two will divorce in a day after being married….. Onii… Ah, no, Kazuraba Yuuto will obviously can't stand such a girl like you…. Ars Maria-san….."

"Natsumi, please believe me! For God's sake, I don't love Kazuraba-kun! He is just my friend!" protested Maria before she received a swift slap from Natsumi, shocking her to death

"Say such a lie again and I will pierce your womanhood and rip you apart! Even if you don't love Onii-chan, you had better back off before I use force to you….." hissed Natsumi before walking away from Maria

"One more thing….. I and Onii-chan will do 'it' tonight…. No one can stop us. We will be one mind and boy from now on. Onii-chan… He will be mine, mine and mine…. Now and forever. Those who interferes us won't live long…. Now, you could cry as much as you can, you bitch albinism girl." Said Natsumi while licking her lips before stomping another of Maria's cooking before taking her leave. Maria, on the other side, could only silently cry while rocking herself.

Several minutes later….

"Huaaaaaaaa…..I wonder if the breakfasts are ready?" yawned Kotori while walking down in the stair. She soon went to the kitchen before realized how much a mess that a kitchen turned into. She even can't say that what she saw was a kitchen. It looked more like a sinking ship! Heck, even hers and Shido's rooms aren't even as messy as this. With anger, Kotori emitted a very gloomy and dark aura and even her eyes become redder than before. She really knows who could make such a mess like this…..

"TOOOOOOHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Kotori with anger

Meanwhile, Maria was in her room now and she looked very terrible. She could only look at the floor beneath her with teary eyes and gloomy aura. To make it worse, she only wears her underwear and she doesn't care at all. In this kind of situation, she could only sob slowly. Maria doesn't know why but she is really scared….. Yes, she is really scared after what Natsumi has threatened to her. She is really really really scared. She has never seen such a scary situation and face. Not even from her late older sister. She now really just hopes that Shido would wake up from his slumber and hug her, assuring that everything will be alright. Or at the very least, she wants for Yuuto to be in her side and comfort her…

"Kazuraba-kun…." murmured Maria sadly

Suddenly, Maria rethought what she has just said. Yes, Kazuraba Yuuto…. Yes, him…. Maria knows that she doesn't love Yuuto in any shapes. She clearly even said to Natsumi that Yuuto is her friend, not her boyfriend or anything that is special. For her, he is just her most cherished friend and person. Yes, she even clearly stated all of it to Natsumi bluntly. There is nothing special between her and Yuuto. Heck, even the writer must be crazy to pair her with him. However…. However….. Maria is now even more confused right now to the point that she shreds several cold tears that fell from her bluish eyes. Yes, she thinks that Yuuto is just her friend. But, why? Why…..? Why…..? Why she must cry over him? She is willing for Yuuto to be with Natsumi. However, whenever Maria sees Yuuto with Natsumi, either they are dating, playing together, smiling together, and now kissing together and sleeping together, it really hurts her heart. She should be happy because Yuuto could find a perfect girl for him. But, it somewhat really saddens her to the bottom of her heart. She knows that they are only friends and Yuuto is much better with Natsumi, but Maria couldn't let out even a glimpse of her trademark smile. Heck, she even already forgot how was her own smile. She couldn't make a clear picture of her own face in this situation. She wants to put a doctrine that Yuuto is just ONLY HER FRIEND! However, she just couldn't bring it to herself. Whenever she tried to put such a thinking, it always only saddens her rather than comforting her own mind. She wants to forget everything about a boy named: Kazuraba Yuuto from her mind. She wants to remove everything about him in her mind. SHE JUST WANTS TO GET AWAY FROM THESE UNCOMFORTABLE FEELINGS FROM HER! However, it comes again… She just couldn't forget about Yuuto. With despair, she slides her own back to wall before rocking herself. She sinks her own face to her leg before crying really hard. No matter how much she tries, she could never forget about Yuuto. It is just only really hard for her to forget about him. Yuuto is the first guy that she met ever since her revival in the real world and he has never done anything bad to her whatsoever. Maybe she wasn't really scared that Natsumi threatened to rip her or what. She is just scared that she might won't see Yuuto anymore. She even hopes that she was the one that Yuuto loved. She really wants to be Yuuto's girlfriend. So, why she must be lying to herself? However, everything were all in vain. It was just only hope and opinion….. The fact is she is just only Yuuto's FRIEND! Nothing more and nothing else. She just has to see it like that! She needs to forget about Yuuto now. After all, he is just her friend. Yes, just a friend…. However, why she must be sad if Yuuto is with Natsumi? Why she must be crying for the happiness of her friend? Why she must felt these intense sad feelings? Why her heart felt it was pierced by arrows and blades? WHY!? WHY!?

"Yes… Kazuraba-kun is just only my friend… But, why? Why…..? Why….? WHY COULDN'T I GET RID THESE UNCONFORMTABLE FEELINGS!? WHY I MUST BE SAD FOR HIS HAPPINESS!?" snapped Maria before messing everything in her room. She messed everything in her desk, she threw every books from her desk away. She even tore several books in her sight. She then threw every book in the floor to the wall or to the door. She then tore the curtain with all of her might before hitting the floor with the railing. She then grabbed a chair before banging in to the floor continuously, destroying it. She also threw the remaining debris to the window, floor, wall and the door. She also banged her own head to wall continuously, not caring about the bleeding in her forehead. After all of this, Maria then rocking herself again in the floor while sinking her own face to her palms.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhu…. I should be happy when Kazuraba-kun got a perfect girl! I should be happy when Natsumi wants to be with him… Huhuhuhuhuhuhu….. But, why I couldn't be happy at all?... Why couldn't I smile to them? Huhuhuhuhuhuhu…. Why I must be sad just by knowing that Yuuto-kun will end up with Natsumi?... If Yuuto-kun is happy… Then why my chest couldn't stop aching!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Huuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee… Yuuuuutttooooooooo-kuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn… Yuuuuuutoooooooo-kuuuuunnnnnnn…. Huuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"cried Maria before scratching her own face with her nails and pulling her hair like hell. She soon rolled in the floor crazily like a wild animal or a psychopath. She screamed to the top of her lungs. After several minutes of despair and crying, Maria then took a look to her surroundings. She then found an interesting book.

"This book…." Sobbed Maria while remembering how she got the book

" _Hey, Maria! Do you want to read this book?" asked Kaguya energetically_

" _Um…. What is this book after all?" asked Maria back_

" _Hehe, don't worry about it. I guarantee that this book is really interesting. Once you read this you won't even want to release it ever again!"_

" _Really, Kaguya? I'm just not ready to read such a good book. After all, I will feel bad if I read a book that someone lends."_

" _Hora, hora, Maria. You should keep this book for awhile. I will take it back after you have read that book." Said Kaguya while giving the book to Maria_

" _Okay…" said Maria, reluctantly receiving the book_

" _Oh, don't forget! If you are still not ready to read this, you could read it when you're down!" said Kaguya while winking to her friend_

"Yes…. I felt really down right now….. Maybe I should read this book…. Maybe I could get away from these uncomfortable thinkings and feelings…." Said Maria before opening the book. However, her eyes soon widened after seeing the content of the book.

"Ahhhhhhh…. It's really delicious, Onii-chan!" said Natsumi cheerfully and energetically after eating the foods in the restaurant. Yes, currently, Natsumi and Yuuto were having breakfast in the 'Ms. Dodger' (fictional) restaurant. It's natural, since none of them have eaten any breakfast yet.

"Haaaaa…. My stomach is really stuffed right now. It's a really graceful treat, right, Onii-chan?" asked Natsumi to her brother. However, to her surprised, she found out that Yuuto haven't eaten his foods yet. What Yuuto has been doing until now is looking at the window, lamenting about something, and also playing with his own foods. He looked more unenergetic than before and he even sighed really deep.

'Tch! Damn, it must be Maria's fault!' cursed Natsumi to the girl that she thought tainted his brother's love to her. Meanwhile, Yuuto was lamenting about the previous events. Not only that he shocked Maria, but he also left her without saying any good things. Well, it's particularly because Natsumi pulled him out, but still…. He felt that he is really responsible to Maria now. That face… When Yuuto saw Maria's face when he was pulled by Natsumi, he felt that his heart was crushed. That face….. Yuuto felt that Maria wanted to be with him much longer. He felt that she doesn't want him to leave her so fast. He felt that she STILL WANTS HIM TO BE IN HER SIDE! Not only that, even normal people could read what Maria wanted to say at that time.

' _Kazuraba-kun… Don't leave me…..'_ said Maria while trying to reach Yuuto's hands

'Maria….' Thought Yuuto. Now, he felt that what Geki-san has said was actually right. Maybe his feelings to Maria was more sincere than to Natsumi. It is purely an emotion called 'love'. It's not based on mercy, caring, kindness or anything. It just… Love. And now, after experiencing this morning's incidents, he isn't in a mood to go out with Natsumi anymore. In fact, he felt his relationship with Natsumi is…

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" asked Natsumi concerned, snapping Yuuto from his thought

"Ah, Natsumi-chan. Yeah, I'm alright! Don't worry about it!"

"Muh! Onii-chan really knows how to make me worried!" protested Natsumi while pouting her mouth

"Well… I'm sorry, Natsumi-chan… I just….. My head is just full." Said Yuuto while holding his head in frustration

'Heh! As I predicted! Ars Maria…. Aitsu wa hontou ni ore-tachi no jamao suru…' hissed Natsumi in her mind

"Anyway, the foods are really delicious! Have you tried it, Natsumi-chan?" asked Yuuto, trying to change the topic

"Umm…. Onii-chan, I already ate everything. You also haven't touched your foods yet…." Said Natsumi while pointing at the foods in front of Yuuto

"Ah, yes, I forgot to eat mine. How stupid am I!? Anyway, let's go to the main event, Natsumi-chan! I bet you couldn't wait anymore, right?"

"But, you haven't eaten yours. I'm worried if you will get another stomach ache. You should eat something."

"Ah, don't worry! My stomach is still full yesterday. After all, Kaa-san said that we shouldn't eat too much fast foods."

"Hai, hai… As long as Onii-chan is happy, then I'm also happy." Replied Natsumi with a smile

"Okay, let's go to the main event!" said Yuuto energetically

"Hoooorrraayyy! Let's go, Onii-chan!" said Natsumi cheerfully too

"But, first, you need to cover your eyes using this white sheet of cloth!"

"Um, why, Onii-chan? If I do that, I won't be able to see anything."

"Trust me! You will be happy after you open it! I guarantee it!" said Yuuto while winking his eyes

"Well, okay, I will listen to you, Onii-chan!" said Natsumi before covering her eyes with the cloth

"Okay! Let's go!" said Yuuto before going out from the restaurant while pulling Natsumi

"Wa,wait, Onii-chan! Don't run too fast!" complained Natsumi. While running, Yuuto took a glance to Natsumi's face. It would be lying to himself if he said that his minds aren't filled with many thoughts. In his minds it is filled with many contradictory thoughts. He then remembered what Toru and Geki-san had said.

" _Yuuto…. I just want to say this: You need to protect your little sister before she gets in trouble._ _I'm serious. Fate can be cruel sometimes."_

" _Yuuji… I know that you love Natsumi, but your love to Maria is more sincere. You will only burden yourself if you force to love someone else that you don't love 100%. Please, at least hear me before it's all too late."_

Right now, yes, Yuuto still couldn't choose which one that he loved most. However, what he knows now is that he must do anything that he feels right.

 **Sephira Crystals/Spirits Count:**

 **In Toru's possession: 1**

 **In DEM's possession: 1 + 1 special**

 **In Takato's possession: 1 special**

 **In Shido's possession: 4.5 +1 special**

 **In Yuuto's possession: 1.5**

 **Roaming: 2 + 1 special**

 **Arsenal Count:**

 **Yuuto: Ryuken Key, Leon Key**

 **Toru: Spirit Roulette**

 **Welp, that's the end of this chapter! Huf! That's a really hard work. Mainly because I didn't use to write so long descriptions. But, the results aren't so bad. Anyway, thanks or reading this chapter. Now what will happen in the next chapter? Stay tune for this story! Well, I'm really sorry to the readers if the story ends up like this. Anyway, because I don't know when I could write the stories again, I will give you the title for the next few chapters. Beware, this contains spoiler. So, if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this part. Also, the next chapters will be very long and some chapters might end up as a two-parter because it's very long.**

 **Chapter 10: Natsumi's Last Stand**

 **Chapter 11: The Burning Anger of Revenge**

 **Chapter 12: Eye for the Dragon!**

 **Anyway, to Shido's lovers, don't worry, he will be active again soon. It just… Well, can't spoil the readers. Once again, thank you for all of your support and don't forget to R &R! Well, see you in the next chapter! Please stay tune for more true dragon's roar!**


End file.
